Pensar en ti
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: -Hiatus- Todo inició en una noche en un bar... o, ¿acaso fue antes? Una historia que se repite, el mismo patrón, la misma pareja, pero esta vez puede que no termine en tragedia. SetoXJoey YAOI
1. Una noche en un bar

**PENSAR EN TI**

PRÓLOGO. TE NECESITO.

_Seth miró a los ojos al sujeto que estaba frente a él, en aquella oscura y solitaria parte del palacio, el único lugar donde ambos podían estar juntos, sin que nadie tuviera deseos de interrumpir el momento más íntimo de ambos._

_Por eso mismo encontró ese lugar, para que nadie tuviera que intervenir en su romance, para que ni el mismísimo faraón se interpusiera entre él y Jouno, aquel hermoso esclavo rubio que era suyo, a quien amaba como nunca antes amó a nadie, aunque aún no lo admitiera en voz alta._

_Sujetó la cintura del esclavo y lo pegó a su cuerpo._

_"Sabía que estabas aquí." Dijo el esclavo. "Uno de los guerreros me dijo que solicitaste mi presencia."_

_Seth no dijo nada, simplemente tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Jouno y besó sus labios con deseo, como nunca antes lo había hecho._

_Sentía que el tiempo se les caía encima y que tenía que aprovecharlo, memorizar cada una de las curvas y partes de aquel hermoso cuerpo, disfrutar de sus labios, de todo su aroma, su perfección y su voz divina._

_"Te amo, Seth." Escuchó y suspiró, feliz de recibir aquel comentario, pero incapaz de compartirlo él._

_Jouno no le presionó, sabía cómo era su amante, aquel hermoso sacerdote._

_Ambos estaban rompiendo las reglas y podían ser sacrificados por lo que estaban haciendo, así que sabía que Seth estaba muy interesado en él, porque no cualquiera está dispuesto a arriesgarse por alguien a quien no ama._

_"Te necesito tanto."_

_"Tanto."_

_Y sus labios se unieron en un desesperado beso._

_La oscuridad fue el manto perfecto que necesitaron esa ocasión._

CAPÍTULO 1. UNA NOCHE EN UN BAR

Cualquier persona de 18 años, tan atractiva y con una fortuna tan grande como la suya, no estaría sentado en aquella barra de aquel aburrido bar. Los ojos azules escudriñaron el lugar, inspeccionándolo con fijeza, encontrando que no era un mal lugar; por eso mismo no se marchaba de allí. No encontró mejor lugar que ése y decidió que un poco de licor, después de un día tan agitado como el que tuvo, no le vendría nada mal.

A veces, dejar que el alcohol ahogara sus neuronas durante un momento era una buena opción, especialmente cuando pensar resultaba ser una actividad mucho menos entretenida que de costumbre.

El sobretodo negro que llevaba contrastaba con su piel blanca y sus ojos azules brillando en su rostro, semiocultos por los mechones de cabello castaño, parecían ser líquidos en ese momento, con una belleza hipnotizante. La camisa negra, con los tres primeros botones abiertos, dejaba al descubierto parte de su firme pecho y lo arrugado de su indumentaria no hacía justicia a su siempre pulcra imagen.

Sentirse agotado, física y espiritualmente no era bueno para su apariencia. No que a él realmente le importase ésta. Durante toda su vida tuvo cosas mucho más serias en que poner atención y empeño. Eso no variaría ahora.

Si estaba emborrachándose en un bar no cambiaba que al día siguiente, cuando abriera los ojos, en su opulenta habitación dentro de la mansión, tendría que volver a portar el mismo uniforme de hermano ejemplar y ciudadano con intelecto súper desarrollado que, con el tiempo exacto, acude a clases y luego tiene que atender un negocio.

¡Vale que el chico no se quejaba! Él disfrutó esa actividad desde que empezó a realizarla, y aunque le robaba mucho de su vida, a él su vida le importaba lo mismo que la gente que quería ser importante a sus ojos.

Un mundo frívolo, hipócrita y ciento por ciento materialista, que busca extender sus dominios y succionar lo poco de espiritualidad que aún yace en el mundo. Los pocos sentimientos importantes y solidarios parecen haber sido cubiertos por una manta de capitalismo y ansia de poder.

Suspiró agotado y tomó un sorbo del whisky escocés que tomaba. El hielo sonó una melodía cuando movió su vaso entre su mano pálida. El líquido color ámbar atrajo un destello de luz y lo reflectó en su vaso.

A Seto aquello realmente no le importó, es más, ni siquiera pareció notarlo.

Alzó la vista y sintió como el líquido se deslizaba, frío por su garganta y descendía por ésta, hasta llegar a su estómago vacío. En todo el día no consumió alimento alguno, más que la reglamentaria taza de café para mantenerse consciente debido a los trabajos que aún le quedaban por realizar.

'Oscuridad.' El único término que concordaría con el entusiasmo del castaño, no parecía muy animado, y estando en aquel lugar, oyendo la música de fondo de algún músico de pacotilla, parecía no querer enfrentarse al destino que la vida le tuviese preparado.

Pero a él le gustaba la oscuridad.

Llenaba su mundo de hermosas tonalidades oscuras, todos los colores tenían variaciones que les llevaban casi al borde del negro; o al menos la gran mayoría, y eso era lo que Seto disfrutaba.

Él podía no ser parecido a nadie, y su oscuridad podía ser inmensa, pero tenía un motivo para hacer uso de ésta, y no era ningún beneficio personal. Él, aunque no lo supiese o quisiese aceptar, era una persona de principios, no muy esclarecidos, pero alguien que luchaba por el bienestar de alguien más.

'Oscuridad.' Eso era todo lo que Seto Kaiba tenía, y era algo que le gustaba tener, que disfrutaba enormemente, algo a lo que, ni aunque tuviese la oportunidad, renunciaría. Estaba marcado… lo estuvo desde el momento en que nació, bajo la estrella de Antares, un día de octubre.

No le gustó jamás el contraste que su oscuridad hacía con la luz. Era deslumbrante y no era algo que quisiera experimentar: la transición de una tonalidad a otra significaba una metamorfosis por completo, mientras que una variable de su misma oscuridad era mucho menos peligrosa para su salud mental (la cual había que poner en duda, últimamente).

Estaba en una fase mucho más oscura dentro de su vida, y no había estrategia alguna que lo liberase de las fauces de la destrucción.

'¡Dios mío!' Intentó, tragando un gemido de cansancio y de fatiga.

Muchas veces no buscaba más que un poco de alivio y comprensión pasajera, pero se daba cuenta que el alcohol no era la salida más inteligente, pero sí era el escape más fácil al cual podía acudir en un momento tan repentino como aquél.

Después de todo, no tenía amigos a quien acudir a media noche para contarle sobre lo mal que estaba sintiéndose.

Y tampoco era tan débil como para refugiarse en alguien más.

Tragó todo el contenido de su segundo vaso, de un solo movimiento y le ardió en la garganta como el líquido frío pero rasposo descendía por ésta. No creía que hubiese vuelto a ordenar whisky.

Pasó una mano por su frente, llevándose los rastros de sudor y terminó, de un modo u otro, con la cabeza apoyada en la barra de madera.

'Grotesco.' Pensó inmediatamente. Aún así, no se levantó de allí, sino que permaneció allí, escondiéndose ante la vista de los demás.

Daba pena verlo en ese estado.

Muchísima pena para cualquier ser que le mirase y se diera cuenta a quien estaba mirando con fijeza. Seto Kaiba no encajaba en un lugar tan rústico como aquél.

OOOO

"Pero, ¿qué demonios?" Fue la pregunta que abandonó los labios rosáceos de aquella persona y se encaminó con rapidez, abandonando en el transcurso a sus acompañantes, quienes le lanzaron miradas de incredulidad.

La figura esbelta y larga de aquel joven de apariencia hermosa se detuvo frente a la barra, y con escepticismo pintado en los orbes castaños, que en aquella noche parecían poseer un tono ambarino, miró al joven semidormido en aquella incómoda posición.

Lo que le sacó de sí no fue el hecho de encontrarlo allí, sino el hecho de encontrarlo durmiendo en aquella barra, con el rostro sudoroso, debido a la ingesta de alcohol y las mejillas sonrojadas, por el mismo motivo.

No era que le importara mucho, en realidad, si él no tuviera un corazón tan grande o si no tuviera amigos como los que tenía (Yuugi, Yami, Tea, y, obviamente, su hermana), él no se ocuparía del atractivo joven y le dejaría allí.

Cualquier otra persona, interesada en alguna recompensa monetaria, podría hacer el favor de conducirlo a su casa y entregarlo, sano y salvo, en manos de Mokuba.

Si no fuera porque él conocía las intenciones de muchas mujeres, e incluso de hombres, que, de tener una oportunidad de estar a solas con un Seto Kaiba que no opondría resistencia, no lo llevarían directamente a casa, sino que 'aprovecharían' la situación.

"¿Pasa algo, Joey?" Preguntó una de sus amigas, una chica de ojos negros y cabello castaño.

La chica, al igual que él, vivían en el mismo vecindario, y poseía un padre con problemas similares, sólo que, agregándole al alcoholismo, también se drogaba.

"Nada que deba preocuparte, Maki." Le respondió él con suavidad, ocultando el cuerpo de Seto Kaiba.

Quizá su amiga no mencionara nunca al CEO, pero Joey sabía que, dentro de toda la población femenina de Domino City, solamente a aquellas con desviaciones sexuales no les interesaba Kaiba.

"Voy a ordenar algo, Joey, te esperamos en la mesa de siempre."

Tras recibir su orden, la chica lanzó una mirada más a Joey y vio como éste parecía no querer decir nada, así que, sin más, sólo dio media vuelta y fue a ocupar un asiento en una mesa lejana.

'Tener que llevar a este ricachón a casa.' Lo medió un momento, pensando en la posible reacción del más pequeño de los Kaiba al ver a su hermano llegar a casa alcoholizado y sin sentido. Quizá Mokuba sufriera un síncope cardíaco. 'No que mucho amor, Kaiba,' Un suspiro resignado de sus labios. 've lo que le haces a Mokuba.'

Ahora, para Joey el problema era otro.

¿Dónde llevaría a Kaiba? Definitivamente no podría llevarlo a su casa, porque él mismo salió de allí por ver llegar a su padre alcoholizado, y no conocía ningún lugar, aparte de los clubes nocturnos que él solía frecuentar para no dormir en casa, donde pasar la noche.

Pagar la cuenta de lo que consumió Kaiba fue sencillo.

Sólo hurgó en sus bolsillos hasta dar con la billetera y pagó la cantidad ingerida por el castaño, sorprendiéndose por lo mucho que éste bebió (era eso o lo estafaron).

Realmente era lo de menos.

Sujetó de los hombros al castaño y le dio un empujoncito suave, para levantarlo. Esto pareció traerlo de vuelta al mundo físico, pero no hizo más que enfocar sus ojos en Joey y se inclinó al frente, apoyándose en el hombro del rubio, quien lo apartó un poco bruscamente de su cuerpo.

"Vamos, Kaiba, ¡abre los ojos!" Suplicó en vano, no consiguiendo que sus susurros penetraran en la mente de Kaiba.

El alcohol cumplió su cometido adormeciendo por completo los sentidos alerta del joven empresario. Ahora sí, cualquier tipo de noticia no haría ningún efecto en él. Ninguno.

Consiguió mantenerlo despierto lo suficiente como para caminar a la salida.

No vio ninguna limosina esperando por el joven, pero sí encontró un hermoso convertible negro y supuso que sería suyo.

"¿Planeabas suicidarte en un accidente automovilístico?" Preguntó con enfado el rubio y tardó un poco más en dar con las llaves del dichoso automóvil. "A veces me pregunto ¿cómo alguien tan inteligente puede ser tan descuidado?" Recitó con un gruñido y abrió la portezuela, empujando descortésmente a Kaiba dentro del asiento del pasajero.

'Cuando menos,' Pensó Joey, la idea del automóvil le hizo planear algo. 'ya tenemos un lugar donde pasar la noche, Kaiba.'

Subió él mismo y encendió el motor. Ahora sólo faltaba encontrar un lugar calmado donde pudieran descansar un poco, y al día siguiente pudiera explicarle lo sucedido a Kaiba, antes que éste intentara acusarlo de intento de abuso o de secuestro.

Con una sonrisa, el rubio enfiló el automóvil a las afueras de la ciudad, en busca de un paisaje tranquilo y mucho más rural.

Continúa…

Notas de autora:  
Nuevo fic SetoXJoey, sé que demoré **mucho más** de lo que pensaba e incluso antes escribí dos SetoXYami... Lo lamento, espero no volver a dejar abandonado el pairing SetoXJoey. De hecho, les confieso que éste no era el fic SetoXJoey que quería publicar... pero primero iré con éste, porque el otro ya no me gustó y no tenía futuro.


	2. Despertando tras los efectos del alcohol

**CAPÍTULO 2. DESPERTANDO TRAS LOS EFECTOS DEL ALCOHOL**

Si la preocupación se midiese en dinero, en ese momento Mokuba Kaiba sería la persona más rica del universo entero, su hermano mayor no llegó a dormir y él no encontraba una forma más sencilla de manifestar su preocupación aparte del hecho de dar vueltas y vueltas por toda la habitación, esperando a que el teléfono sonase, quizá su hermano había sido encontrado herido y a él le sería reportado su estado actual.

Pero ¡nada, seguía esperando con impaciencia y no ocurría nada.

En su estado de enfado, Mokuba podía llegar a ser mucho más molesto que Seto Kaiba en un enfrentamiento verbal con cualquiera de sus mayores rivales. Ejemplo: Mokuba perdía la paciencia, aquella que su hermano cuando menos sabía mantener bajo control, la misma que él no conocía.

Era una hermosa perspectiva.

Él preocupado por su hermano, y éste perdido en algún lugar, sólo esperaba que estuviese bien, para poder reprenderlo por sí mismo en dado caso que su hermano apareciera por la puerta con pinta de haber estado de juerga.

Se detuvo frente al teléfono ('Maldito teléfono, ¿por qué no suenas?'), quizá el aparato estaba mal colgado: no. Desconectado: no. Ocupado: imposible, nadie más que ellos lo usaban, ni siquiera los muchos empleados encargados del servicio de la casa lo empleaban.

Vio el reloj de la pared.

10h00 AM, su hermano nunca llegaba tan tarde, para empezar, su hermano siempre llegaba a dormir, que era lo principal. Se tragó todo el coraje, sabiendo que quizá, de todo aquello, le surgiría una úlcera.

Seto podía llegar a ser tan desconsiderado con él.

'Seto, ¿dónde estás?' Pensó con preocupación.

Ni siquiera una llamada por parte de su hermano; cualquier excusa, por muy falsa que fuera hubiese servido para calmar la ansiedad de Mokuba, quien no cabía en su cuerpo de la preocupación. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de estar solo; y no podía pedir ayuda a nadie, porque Seto y sus habilidades para socializar eran realmente únicas ya que no tenía ninguna.

La única persona que le ayudaría, sin importar nada, sería Yuugi, pero tampoco podía abusar de su buena fe y su corazón noble.

Iba a levantar el teléfono, pero se detuvo a buen tiempo.

'Voy a esperar un poco más.' Pensó.

Su hermano no era débil, debía confiar un poco más en él. No era como si se hubiese fugado con alguien y nunca más le volviese a ver.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus grandes ojos de tono azul grisáceo, las limpió con el puño y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones, escondiendo el rostro en uno de los cojines, no podía soportar demasiado el hecho de ignorar por completo la situación y sería mejor abandonarse a la desesperación.

Pero en el fondo, estaba seguro que su hermano estaba muy bien.

'Seto, no tardes, ¿sí?'

OOOO

La luz del sol le dio de lleno en el rostro y el brillo azul de su mirar se dejó apreciar cuando abrió los ojos. Tuvo que volverlos a cerrar, soñoliento y casi cegado por el haz de luz pegándole de lleno en los ojos.

Sacudió la cabeza, desperezándose y se frotó los ojos con fuerza, un bostezo involuntario surgió de su boca. Apenas podía pensar con claridad, los efectos del alcohol estaban marchitándose, y empezaba a recuperar su cordura de la forma en que la recordaba y la amaba.

Ni siquiera podía recordar por qué quería embriagarse cuando permanecer sobrio era una delicia a sus sentidos.

'Que penetrante luz… tan opuesta a mi Oscuridad.' Pensó y se detuvo en ese pensamiento. 'Ah, sí, por eso me embriagué.'

Se peinó el flequillo con los dedos y cuando se movió, quizá demasiado bruscamente, descubrió que estaba en su automóvil. Todo rastro de alcoholización estaba totalmente borrado. No tanto como la presencia de alguien a su lado.

Alguien a quien conocía muy bien.

'¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACE EL PERRO EN MI AUTOMÓVIL Y CONMIGO!'

No hizo comentario alguno, asustado de despertar al joven por quien no sentía simpatía alguna.

Él no se embriagó tanto la noche anterior como para ir a cometer una locura del tamaño de lo que hubiese sido de sólo considerar a Wheeler como parte de todo el trato, ¿verdad?

Estaba sobrio ahora, pero no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, salvo que empezó a consumir algo más que no era Whisky, con un muy fuerte sabor, que dejaba un ardor muy molesto en su garganta, que parecería iría a desaparecer si tomaba otro trago de lo que fuera que eso era.

El perfil del perro en su automóvil, durmiendo de costado, abrazándose a su asiento, ocasionó una mueca de terror en Kaiba.

'Si él está aquí, algo pasó.' Aunque el pensamiento le aterró quiso ser menos cruel, le daría la oportunidad al perro de confesar su crimen y le daría libertad.

No podían comentar nada, aunque no estaba seguro que 'algo' hubiese pasado entre los dos.

Un brusco movimiento en el brazo, que sacudió el cuerpo de Joey por entero, lo despertó rápidamente, y Joey se vio obligado a mostrar una mueca de flojera. Él quería seguir durmiendo.

Pero parecía muy consciente, porque lo que pronunció, dejó helado a Kaiba.

"Jódete, Kaiba. Toda la noche tuve que estarte velando, así que ahora déjame en paz." Murmuró cansinamente, antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y esconder su rostro tras la gruesa tela de su chaqueta de mezclilla.

Pero, ¡no, señor! A Seto Kaiba nadie le da ese tipo de órdenes, a decir verdad, nadie da órdenes a Seto Kaiba, por eso mismo, el tipo lanzó un brusco empujón a Joey, que lo hundió más sobre el mullido asiento del convertible.

Se levantó de un salto, empezaba a ahogarse tras el grueso tejido de la tela.

"¡Te dije que te jodas! Quiero dormir, arrogante cerdo ricachón."

"¿Por qué estoy aquí, contigo, lejos de la civilización?" Preguntó, conteniendo muchos sentimientos dentro de su pecho, no podía actuar todo irracional porque él era una persona de principios y no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acciones, además, quería una respuesta.

Estaba seguro que si empezaba a exigirle algo a Wheeler, éste optaría por guardar silencio, sólo para fastidiarle.

Su relación de enemistad y rivalidad **permanente** era algo que ni el mismísimo Ra, por mucha fe que los locos fanáticos de aquel pasado le pudieran profesar, podrían modificar.

Joey y Seto eran como agua y aceite.

Vio como el rubio le miraba con una sonrisita insolente, demostrando, por primera vez, su superioridad a Kaiba en algo, al menos él sabía por qué estaban allí. Su posición, en el asiento del piloto, decía que él les llevó.

"¿Miedo de lo que pasó en tu estado de ebriedad, Kaiba?" Se burló el rubio, disfrutando la mueca del moreno, como si en realidad pasó algo entre ellos. "Pues lamento tener que llevarte la contraria, Kaiba. No hicimos nada, además, créeme, no te lo habría permitido."

Los ojos de Kaiba mostraron su alivio.

"Bien, ahora bájate del auto y lárgate." Ordenó con la misma frialdad con que solía dirigirse a todo el mundo.

Aquel mismo tonito arrogante por el que siempre peleaba por Joey, las mismas órdenes que el rubio no obedecería.

Joey le miró con fijeza y le desafió, él no hizo nunca lo que Kaiba decía, no empezaría ahora a obedecerle las órdenes sólo porque estaban en aquel apartado recinto.

"No me iré, Kaiba."

Los ojos de Kaiba le miraron con una intensidad que haría retroceder a cualquiera, menos a alguien tan necio y obstinado como sólo Joey podía serlo. Kaiba no sabía qué tan lejos podía llegar Joey.

"¡Largo, perro!" Volvió a decir.

Los rasgos de Joey se tensaron.

"Mira, tú puedes llamarme 'perro' Kaiba, pero al menos tengo amigos, tú, sólo y amargado como el Snob ricachón y arrogante que eres, sólo tienes a Mokuba." Empezó, su tono de voz sonaba muy diferente al que empleaba siempre que estaba discutiendo con el castaño.

"¿Cuál es tu…?"

Joey le detuvo con un 'Chist'.

"Te traje aquí, en tu automóvil, porque te encontré durmiendo en un bar, con muchas miradas sobre ti. Si quieres saber por qué, me dio un sentimiento raro porque no quise dejarte allí." Terminó con voz firme. "Por eso no me voy a bajar de aquí, ¿entendiste, Kaiba?"

Pensó que el chico iba a replicar, diciéndole que no era su problema, que si le vio allí, tirado y necesitando ayuda, no debió ayudarle, después de todo Kaiba no haría lo mismo por él, pero eso no fue lo que recibió.

"¿Por qué me ayudaste?"

"De acuerdo, lo hice por Mokuba. ¿Feliz?" Preguntó en voz mucho más fuerte.

Joey en verdad tenía sueño, sólo quería seguir durmiendo un poco más, los problemas psicológicos de Kaiba podían ser tratados después, él, por el momento, sólo se preocuparía de sus necesidades físicas: dormir era una de ellas.

"¿Mokuba?" El nombre de su hermano le hizo recordar que no le avisó que iría a tomar un trago.

La batería del celular quedó descargada la noche anterior, así que de todas formas, no tenía sentido intentar llamarle. No establecería comunicación con el pequeño, además, estando tan lejos, quizá la comunicación sería mala.

"Gracias, perro." Dijo, sin sonar del todo agradecido. "No me gusta deber favores así que…"

"Olvídalo, Kaiba. Tus remuneraciones, del tipo que sean, ahórratelas, no quiero nada. Sería saldada tu deuda si tú me llevaras a la tienda de juegos." Le detuvo Joey, pensar en ir a casa no era una idea que le entusiasmara.

Ver a su padre alcoholizado, más que asustarlo, como a muchos hijos de padres alcohólicos, le ocasionaba pena, porque su padre sufría pero seguía siendo víctima de aquella poderosa adicción.

"Bien, perro."

"Y no me llames así." Protestó débilmente, empezando a quedarse dormido.

Kaiba no dijo nada, pero logró mantenerlo despierto lo suficiente como para que cambiaran de lugar, así, el castaño manejaría el vehículo, mientras Joey iría dormitando en el lado del copiloto.

Continúa…

Notas de Lena:  
Otro capítulo subido, para que vean que sí estoy trabajando en el fic, como les prometí que haría. Sé que me metí yo misma en un problema al tratar el pasado en el Antiguo Egipto, pero siento que podré manejarlo, así que por eso mismo no me quejo. Kaiba y Joey aunque se opongan los manejaré a mi manera.. jeje. Ok, me mencionaron un par de personas mis fics SetoXYami. Sí, fue un poco cruel de mi parte enfocarme sólo en ellos, pero ahora ya no será así... porque el SetoXYami me gusta y mucho (en ocasiones más que esta pareja, especialmente cuando Joey anda de arrastrado con May), pero el SetoXJoey es como mi marca personal... además algo que disfruto mucho, y ya no pospondré más.  
Además ya tengo este proyecto nuevo, que espero ustedes disfruten incluso más que _Crystal Memories_.  
Y una cosa más, los capítulos puede que no sean muy largos, para actualizar más rápido, OK? Pero en cuanto me adapte a esta estúpida transición que estoy teniendo entre preparatoria y universidad los capítulos sí crecerán, mientras tanto los hago cortos para actualizar, si los quieren largos tendrían que esperarse hasta más del mes. Ustedes dirán.

Reviews.

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Arigatou! Mira que me emociona mucho que te gusten mis fics, ya sé que cuento contigo, y eso es algo muy bueno. TQM, y millones de gracias por el apoyo que me brindas. También concuerdo contigo, Seth y Jouno por siempre y para siempre. Besos, amiga.

Ale. Nop, Seto no mata a nadie, pero allí empiezan las complicaciones al menos para mi lindo ojiazul, nada más espera y verás. Nos leemos pronto.

Set-Yam. Hola! Te respondo sobre lo largo del fic que yo tampoco tengo idea, al menos yo empiezo mis proyectos sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo van a terminar. _Crystal Memories _estaba planeado para ser de 15 capítulos y terminó siendo de 26, no sé cómo sea éste, pero espero que dure lo que dure les guste a ustedes.

Akire Rosales. Kaiba está un poco deprimido, pero no patético, aún no alcanza esos niveles, simplemente estaba intentando liberarse un poco, y fue a un bar, allí se dio la oportunidad de encontrarlo con Joey, así que lo aproveche... que estén juntos desde el principio, cuando menos peleando. Yo no tardo mucho en actualizar, al menos eso espero.

Nanase Katsura. Sabes, no considero que tú tengas que darme explicaciones de tu fic, ya lo había visto y no me molesta... además, cada quien desarrolla la idea a su manera, así que no tienes ni que explicarte. Tu fic va bien, al menos el primer capítulo que es lo único que he podido leer. Espero poder seguir hablando del pasado de mis niños, con suerte lo haga... es mi meta; la personalidad de Kaiba es algo complicada, pero a mí me gusta, según yo en mí queda algo OOC, me alegra que a ti te guste. Veo que desde el primer capítulo ya tienes muchas dudas, pero todas tendrán respuesta en los siguientes capítulos. No desesperes. Y sobre el angst o drama, yo no sé, puse drama en categoría, pero aún no está definido completamente.  
Gracias por el apoyo, yo también intentaré estar pendiente de tu fic.

Balucita. Allí tienes nuevo capítulo, espero te guste. Quizá esté algo triste, pero no mucho, no soy partidaria de eso, prefiero el romance y quizá sí un poco de drama o angst, pero moderado.

Mayari Hitawari Ivanov. Espero que no sea el último de esta serie que leas, hay unos muy buenos por allí... Y por el bien de tu PC me comprometo a avanzar rápido. Ojalá este apartado te haya gustado. Ciao.

Kai250. Antes que nada me alegra que lo que yo escribo te guste, eso quiere decir que lo que escribo sí le gusta a algunos (Yep!) Obviamente, la vida de Seto va a cambiar para bien con la presencia del cachorro, pero eso es a la larga, ahora tengo que encaminar un poco la historia


	3. Un nuevo ‘invitado’ en un juego de dos

**CAPÍTULO 3. UN NUEVO 'INVITADO' EN UN JUEGO DE DOS**

Cuando la puerta se abrió y reveló a un Seto cansado, ojeroso y con una apariencia de hombre de la calle, Mokuba olvidó su enojo y procedió a mirarle con un afecto desmedido que hizo sonreír, por primera vez en el día, al castaño. Sus ojos azules se suavizaron a la visión enternecedora de su hermano menor, esperándole fielmente, sin haberse tomado la molestia de irse a divertir con sus amigos.

El CEO sabía que fue muy desconsiderado de su parte no pensar en su hermano, pero a decir verdad, él no planeó no llegar a dormir a la casa, su idea de irse de juerga era ir a tomar un poco, para aliviar el sentimiento de aletargamiento que le rodeaba, con el licor se desinhibía un poco más, pero aún así seguía manteniendo su aire de misterio y de persona respetable con quien uno no debe de entrometerse.

Algo más que agradecer a Hiroshi, el sujeto que se encargaba de la imagen que proyectaría ante el mundo de los negocios.

No podía sólo ser un niño lindo vestido a la moda para mantener la posición que ocupaba. Se tomaba inteligencia, honestidad y mucha competitividad para no permitir que cualquier pelafustán con suerte le robara algo que a él le costó su vida conseguir. Y no importaba nada más que sus deseos.

Ese día, por su falta, tomaría en cuenta, como siempre, a Mokuba.

"¿Estás bien, Seto?" La pregunta de su hermano, cuidadosamente escogida de un repertorio que se escondía tras la mirada comprensiva de su hermano, le hizo asentir con rapidez.

Luego, tras fingir un bostezo, respondió, para enmendar su descortesía.

"Tuve unos asuntos que atender."

De inmediato, Mokuba supo que estaba mintiendo, no se tomó mucho de sí para descubrir que su hermano lo consideraba o muy tonto o alguien demasiado inocente para la edad que tenía.

Él mismo ya utilizaba una que otra excusa para conseguir sus fines con su hermano.

"¿Toda la noche?" Sólo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta por parte de su hermano, mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras. "Al menos espero que haya sido una linda chica."

El comentario, aunque fue hecho en un susurro, llegó a oídos del castaño, quien se detuvo a medio paso y pensó en el rostro del perro.

'Si una chica hubiese cuidado de mí, en unos meses más tendría a una mujer alegando estar esperando un hijo mío.' Reconoció, cuando menos, él sabía que el amigo de Yuugi no era una persona tan mala.

Un poco torpe y demasiado impulsivo, que no pensaba mucho antes de abrir la boca, pero con un corazón casi tan noble como el de su amigo, con la enorme diferencia que Joey sí guardaba rencores, y el pequeño parecía no recordar los momentos de oscura rivalidad con Seto Kaiba, era como si él nunca los hubiese vivido.

Kaiba no sabía si era porque Yuugi era muy bueno o de plano súper malo en cuestiones de memoria.

Sospechaba que era la primera, cosa que le hacía sentir un rencor un poquito más amplio por él… quizá una especie de envidia.

"No estuve con ninguna chica, Mokuba." Le dijo su hermano y volvía a emprender su camino cuando de nuevo, el comentario de su hermano le hizo estar a punto de perder el equilibrio.

Con una sonrisita un tanto burlona, Mokuba dijo: "Bueno, un chico atractivo."

Sin esperar réplica alguna de su hermano mayor, el más pequeño de los Kaiba adelantó a su hermano y lo rebasó subiendo él a su habitación, la pequeña mini venganza contra su hermano resultó una delicia para su sentido del humor.

Debía agradecer que su hermano estuviera cansado.

Y que fuera el inicio del fin de semana.

OOOO

La expresión de sorpresa de Yuugi seguía en su rostro después de largos cinco minutos, desde que el rubio arribó a la tienda en el automóvil último modelo del millonario más insoportable del mundo, según palabras textuales del rubio: Seto Kaiba.

"¿Qué hacías con Kaiba Kun, Joey?" Preguntó su amigo con cortés incredulidad, su amigo, frente a él, ambos separados por la barra de la tienda. "¿Pasó algo malo?"

Vio como el rubio negaba suavemente y sonreía con ironía.

"Ayer salí a un bar y encontré a Kaiba durmiendo sobre la barra." Explicó cortamente, no iba a decirle que sintió 'raro' verlo allí, siendo devorado por los ojos del _bar-tender_ y muchos de los sujetos que pasaban cerca de él. "No quise dejarlo allí porque pensé en Mokuba, y en ti, tú lo habrías ayudado."

Vio como su amigo le regalaba una sonrisa de alegría, como si finalmente comprendiera el motivo por el cual él y Kaiba llegaron juntos y luego el otro se marchó sin dirigirle la palabra.

"Eso fue muy amable."

'Demasiado,' Pensó Joey. 'pero igual y lo hice por el pequeño.'

Con pereza se pasó una mano por los despeinados mechones rubios y entrecerró los ojos con cansancio, dejándose caer él sobre la superficie de madera de aquella barra donde atendían a la clientela.

Imitando el ronroneo de un gato hundió el rostro entre el hueco de ambos brazos.

"Estoy muerto."

"No, no lo estás." Sonrió Yuugi con afecto. "¿Por qué no entras un rato? El abuelo bajará en un momento."

Vio como Joey movía afirmativamente la cabeza, un poco de descanso, después de la pésima posición en que se acomodó en el automóvil de Kaiba, en casa de Yuugi no le iría nada mal.

"Está bien, Yuug, sólo porque tú me lo estás pidiendo."

Una sonrisa bonita curveó los labios pequeños y rosáceos de Yuugi y le guió al interior, no sin antes, con ayuda del rompecabezas del milenio, acudir a la presencia milenaria y regia del faraón.

"Yami, ¿podrías vigilar un momento la tienda, el abuelo bajará en un momento." Explicó con suavidad.

"No hay problema, Yuugi."

Y tras esas amables palabras de su contraparte, el pequeño entró, seguido por Joey, quien sólo dedicó una débil y cansada sonrisa a uno de sus mejores amigos, de todos modos el faraón sólo respondió de las misma manera.

"Bueno, supongo que ayer no te fue tan mal con Kaiba Kun, ¿no es así, Joey?" Preguntó con cordialidad su compañero.

Una mueca de fastidio fue todo lo que recibió como respuesta.

"En verdad, él y yo no intercambiamos mucho diálogo, Yuugi." Aclaró el adolescente rubio a su compañero.

Era verdad, desde que lo llevó a aquel lugar solitario, lo único que él hizo fue comenzar a dormir y velar, a medias, el sueño del castaño… si alguien los encontraba por allí, el CEO corría riesgo de ser atacado por sus fanáticas locas, y él no quería ser golpeado por maniáticas queriendo salir con Kaiba Seto. ¡No, señor!

"Sigo opinando que fue un lindo gesto eso de cuidar de él. No cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo." Siguió el pequeño, contento que cuando menos su amigo estaba dejando de lado su actitud de hombre rudo y empezaba a comportarse como un ser humano decente, alguien más maduro y centrado… muy anti Joey. "Y creo que Kaiba Kun apreciará tu gesto a la larga."

Joey hizo una mueca de disgusto a la sola mención del nombre del CEO.

'Sí, le ayudé, Yuugi, ahora estás haciendo que me arrepienta de haberlo hecho.' Pensó con amargura, después de todo no hicieron ninguna tregua, sólo fue el momento de ayuda y el favor pagado cuando le llevaron a la tienda de juegos.

"No es como si dejara de llamarme 'perro'." Se quejó el rubio con voz más dura de la que pretendía, pero es que en realidad no sabía cómo explicarle a su amigo que lo suyo con Seto Kaiba era un odio virulento y que no poseía antídoto… si se odiaban era para siempre… y él no tenía objeciones con aquello, si bien no le gustaba ser menospreciado por el castaño porque sus comentarios ponzoñosos muchas veces le daban golpes al ego y perdía la poca paciencia que poseía, tampoco se veía siendo su amigo ni mucho menos. "Además, Yuugi, amigo, él es Seto Kaiba, no va a dejar de ser tan Kaiba sólo porque le hice un favor."

Pero, con el corazón tan grande y de oro puro que poseía el pequeño, siguió insistiendo. Él no era alguien que se rindiera con facilidad, porque si fuera así, entonces no habría conseguido jamás el título de Campeón que poseía…..y su rivalidad con Seto Kaiba no existiría.

Joey, Yuugi sabía, era un tipo de mente muy cerrada en algunos aspectos y cuando le hablaban del castaño era como si todo lo bueno se resbalase y sólo agarrara los malos hábitos del chico.

Pero en realidad Kaiba era un ser humano muy íntegro, al menos con su hermano, aunque muchos no lo viesen de ese modo, porque tenían deseos sobre su compañía y el castaño siempre actuaba basado en sus instintos y en su estrategia… jamás creyó en el corazón de las cartas.

Aunque el pequeño, y el faraón, le mostraron muchas pruebas.

"A veces eres muy crítico, Joey. No seas tan exigente, así es Kaiba, ya verás que, aunque continúe siendo como tú dices, en el fondo estará en deuda contigo… Cualquier persona lo estaría." Le dijo y sonrió al ver como su amigo sólo asentía.

"Bueno, ya que el ricachón ése me debe un favor, -y lo estoy admitiendo- ¿podrías dejarme descansar un poco, Yuugi?" Le preguntó el rubio con una leve sonrisa, estaba bostezando cuando recibió un asentimiento por parte de su amigo.

"Adelante, Joey." Rió Yuugi, y recibió una mirada de su amigo, que se acomodó en aquel sillón, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo y encogiéndose en éste, dispuesto a tomar un largo descanso.

Yuugi oyó unos pasos a su espalda y se volvió para encontrar al faraón allí, de pie, observando minuciosamente a Joey.

"¿Oíste el suceso que vivió Joey?" Fue la pregunta, inocente, que hizo el joven, y recibió un asentimiento por parte del espíritu del milenio, quien sólo sonrió un poco, recordando la expresión de Joey al momento de descender del automóvil… fue muy cómica. "¿Qué es lo que piensas al respecto, te veo muy distraído."

El faraón sólo negó, y sus mechones rubios se mecieron al suave movimiento; la belleza del milenario espíritu estaba un poco más acentuada que la del pequeño Yuugi, aunque en esencia, ambos poseyeran aquella apariencia atractiva por la que cualquiera caería.

"No pensaba nada, aibou. Pero fue un extraño acontecimiento; el destino está intentando compartir algo con nosotros. Sería bueno que ni tú ni yo interfiriéramos en ellos, Yuugi."

Los ojos violáceos del pequeño se abrieron en sorpresa.

"Intervenir?" Preguntó, sin poder creer que su contraparte estuviera insinuando algo así de él. "Yo no sería capaz de hacer eso, Yami… Deberías conocerme mucho más que eso. Además, no entiendo de qué estás hablando."

Yami negó.

Sus mechones rubios se mecieron suavemente, sus ojos enfocaron al pequeño frente a él, tan inocentemente dulce, admirable, un ser humano muy especial para todos los que llegaban a conocerlo a fondo.

"Simplemente deja que las cosas tomen su propio curso; no presiones ningún acontecimiento." Pidió.

El pequeño se sonrojó, sin entender muy bien por qué; quizá el faraón estaba siendo muy serio en lo que decía, pero a él le cruzó por la mente la idea de limar asperezas entre el rubio y el castaño.

Cuál sería el problema? Si los dos habían demostrado ser capaces de soportarse una noche entera sin asesinarse el uno al otro. Joey podía ser el amigo que Kaiba había estado necesitando toda su vida para no estar tan solo en el mundo y poder darle un poco más de libertad a Mokuba… y aunque prometiera mantenerse al margen, Yami no iba a enterarse si sabía cómo bloquearlo lo necesario para que no escuchara todo lo que él hacía.

Continúa…

Notas de autora:  
Habrá Seto/Joey para rato, aunque no esperen que el fic cruce los límites, volviéndose algo tan largo… Tengo otros planes con esta historia y no incluye muchos capítulos… eso creo… Estoy casi tan despistada como ustedes (y eso que yo lo escribo).

REVIEWS.

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Bueno, Moki no trató mal a Kaiba, no me parecía... pobre Kaiba Kun... Gracias por el apoyo con mis exámenes... ya no espero fallarles con los fics... TQM.

Balucita. Gracias... y claro, al CEO le tenía que echar a volar la imaginación... especialmente con Joey en su carro.

Blueazulacero. Bueno, no demoré mucho, espero... allí tienes, aunque no se habla mucho del yaoi o SetoXJoey ya estando juntos, espero te guste.

Ale. Millones de gracias por la comprensión, yo sé que luego voy a extender el largo de los capítulo, pero por el momento estoy adaptándome a tanto ajetreo... y sí, a mí también me encanta esta pareja! Cuídate. Ciao.

NaKuRu-cHaN. NO! Joey no es un violador, eso de estar juntos se dará más adelante... y ahí tienes otro capítulo... nos vemos pronto.

Akire Rosales. Cómo? eh? Me vas a tener esperando más por tu fic? Así no tienes derecho a pedir capítulos más largos...  
Sobre la resaca, se le bajó cuando vio a Joey en el auto... jeje. Oh y no pidas más de Mokuba, el es un pan de dios... jamás se molestaría con Seto tras verlo tan cansado.

Rossy. No, Kaiba no es en sí un alcohólico... él lo puede dejar (como no, ajá), si quiere, jeje. Y en sí, no sólo Joey va a ayudar a Seto, van a brindarse ayuda mutua, ya verás. Gracias.

Kai250. Sí, aquí Joey tiene que ser un poco como es, y discutir con el CEO es tan natural para él como respirar... jeje. Gracias por el apoyo... nos leemos pronto... Arriba el Seto/Joey.

Kida Luna (1). No, Kida, Yami no los va a matar, pero su relación está prohibida, empezando por el hecho que Seth es un sacerdote... y Jouno un esclavo.

Kida Luna (2). Ya sé, ya sé, pero hubo quienes me dijeron que había traicionado a SetoXJoey... (te confieso que hay episodios en los que algo me dice que Seto y Joey no son lo mío... especialmente en esos donde Joey anda de arrastrado con la bitch de May...) Sí, la oscuridad tiene sus ventajas... muchas, aunque también tendrá sus desventajas. A qué Universidad voy? La verdad apliqué para la UAG, la UVM, y ahora me toca la del Estado... si entro a la del estado voy a ésa, si no entro, a la UVM.

Tenshi Lain. Hola, yo estoy muy bien. Gracias... espero que tú igual. Bueno, Mokuba no regañó a su hermano, pero sí le jugó una pequeña bromita... espero te guste. Ciao.

Aguila Fanel. Gracias por el review, intentaré que haya toneladas de romance, no te preocupes por eso. Nos leemos pronto. Ciao.


	4. Cruda realidad

**CAPÍTULO 4. CRUDA REALIDA… **

No podía dormir ni un poco y no sabía a qué atribuírselo pues los efectos del alcohol en su cuerpo ya deberían estar cediendo para dar paso una vez más a su santa cordura, que estaba guardada bajo llave en algún lugar; lástima que sufriera amnesia y no recordara lo que hizo la noche anterior.

Kaiba no era bueno con el licor, apenas tenía 18 años y ya ingería grandes cantidades… lo cual no era bueno para su sistema digestivo; su hígado debían estar negro por tanta cafeína y alcohol que consumía. Pobre chico, al menos su mente no estaba _tan_ dañada debido a lo que vivió tras Gozaburo.

Algo clave en la vida del CEO era que cuando algo le gustaba, terminaba convirtiéndose en adicto a ese algo, y los ejemplos más claros eran su recién adquirido gusto por el licor, su adicción al café y su manía obsesiva por el juego de cartas.

Rindiéndose y aceptando que ni tras diez vueltas más en la cama iba a conciliar el sueño, decidió levantarse y dirigirse al baño, para lavarse el rostro con abundante agua fría. Así disminuiría la inmensa flojera que le acometía desde que llegó de su aventura salvaje en aquel club nocturno o bar. Lo que haya sido, donde se topó con el perro de la pandilla de Yuugi.

El rubio había evitado que alguna de las locas mujeres que andaban tras él, a pesar de ser reconocido como un témpano de hielo, abusara de su persona, y era un favor que quizá nunca iba a terminar de pagarle al perro.

Lo bueno fue que éste habló y dijo no querer ningún tipo de pago.

Pero Kaiba odiaba deberle a la gente, aunque fuera favores, por eso mismo le incomodaba y finalmente llegó a la conclusión que **eso** era lo que estaba perturbando su sueño.

Bueno, no iba a insistirle al animal, pero de todas formas tampoco iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados; ya idearía un plan para _agradecer_ a Joey sin que el rubio lo supiera, para no tener ninguna deuda pendiente con nadie.

Cepilló sus dientes con dentífrico sabor a menta y se peinó su flequillo castaño con los dedos.

Le gustaba saber que era un nuevo día y que volver a Kaiba Corp iba a arreglar su aburrimiento.

Contrario a la creencia popular, él no estaba amargado y la carencia de amigos no era porque no fuera sociable, aunque eso también contaba, él simplemente disfrutaba mucho más la compañía fiel de su laptop y su baraja a tener que soportar charlas aburridas de personas que no veían más allá de sus narices y encasillaban al CEO como un multimillonario... -muchos sólo le veían por su dinero-.

No era hipócrita ni mentiroso, así que hablaba con la verdad, cruda y amarga, de un modo que a la gente no le gustaba.

Porque el mundo en vez de apreciar la honestidad de aquel ser humano, renegaba de ella, llamándola crueldad, ya que no querían aceptar la realidad.

No es famoso aquel dicho que dice: _La verdad no peca, pero incomoda_?

Kaiba sospechaba que ése era el motivo por el cual el mundo entero se alejaba de él.

Tampoco significaba que él estaba necesitado de compañía. Con Mokuba le bastaba y le sobraba, el problema quizá era que su hermano intentaba integrarlo al anormal grupo de amigos de Yuugi.

El enano no le desagradaba tanto; comprendía que era uno de los pocos seres humanos que hacían las cosas sin pedir nada a cambio, contrario a lo que muchos más harían.

Le ayudó muchas ocasiones, cuando su prioridad era salvar a Mokuba.

Incluso en aquella ocasión en que pelearon en el reino de los duelistas y se paró en la torre del castillo, Yami estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer, sin embargo el pequeño salió del enigma y detuvo su ataque.

Por eso mismo pudo entrar al castillo.

Prefirió perder el duelo, sacrificando sus estrellas y decidiendo abandonar a su abuelo, aunque éste le necesitaba, para no dañar al castaño.

Era un gesto que apreciaba pero que había saldado tras la ayuda que le brindó él al pequeño.

Bostezó y terminó de arreglarse.

Se vistió con un traje sastre muy elegante en ricos tonos azules y una camisa blanca, el toque final fue una corbata azul con líneas inclinadas en tono gris.

Su corporación esperaba su presencia y era algo que le gustaba, en lo que se entretenía.

Quizá luego se tomaría un descanso bien merecido e iría a un lugar _exclusivo_, o sea libre de la presencia del perro y donde podía quedarse dormido allí mismo sin que nadie le interrumpiera o le acosara.

Se lanzó una mirada crítica en el espejo y vio que no había rastro alguno de su estado tan cansado.

Cuando salió del baño, justamente Mokuba iba entrando a su habitación y le miró, confundido.

"Tú **no** vas a salir." Fue lo que dictaminó tras notar que los movimientos de su hermano eran un poco mecanizados a diferencia de sus acostumbrados movimientos fluidos y elegantes, y que sus ojos mostraban una leve seña de fatiga que para él era muy notoria, aunque no para otros. "Por qué estás despierto _y_ vestido para el trabajo?"

Seto negó una vez.

"Sí voy a salir, Mokuba; tengo trabajo que hacer, así que no me puedo dar el lujo de quedarme en casa por mi comportamiento de anoche." Cuando iba a elaborar más su respuesta cayó en cuenta de algo.

Había hablado más de la cuenta.

Su comportamiento de anoche? Su hermano iba a estar fastidiando con eso hasta saber cuál era el dichoso comportamiento que mostró.

Mokuba enarcó una ceja, muy graciosamente, al mismo tiempo que sonreía pícaro.

"Tu _comportamiento_?" Preguntó suavemente, cruzándose de brazos en una perfecta imitación de cuando su hermano mayor era inquisitivo, si hasta el tono de voz le cambió, imitando levemente el de Seto, aunque menos grave. "Qué fue lo que no me dijiste, Seto?"

El castaño negó pero se detuvo porque eso le ocasionaba un mareo molesto, así que simplemente dijo. "Nada que tú quieras oír."

La risita de su hermano era una obvia burla a su persona, así que prefirió ignorarlo; no podía pensar en un castigo para Mokuba en tiempo récord, quería salir pronto de la casa y empezar a idear una forma de _agradecer _al perro sin que éste supiera que era la remuneración que despreció.

"Oh, qué hermano tan protector!" Molestó Mokuba a su hermano, quien parpadeó un par de veces, alejando el sueño así. "Dímelo, prometo no burlarme ni decir absolutamente nada."

"Buen intento, Mokuba." Dijo. "No voy a decirte nada."

"Porque eso significa que hiciste algo, Seto. Sé honesto, como siempre, y cuéntamelo." Suplicó con mirada de cachorrito perdido.

Seto negó.

"Me espera una importante reunión en Kaiba Corp y tengo que ir calmado, si me haces perder la poca tranquilidad que encontré voy a tener que castigarte."Fue una amenaza vacía, porque nunca de los nunca castigaba a Mokuba. Jamás.

Por la mente de Mokuba pasó la idea que él mismo le dijo a su hermano, quizá pasó la noche con alguien y estaba en problemas, porque generalmente el mundo entero veía una oportunidad de salir de las sombras cuando su vida se cruzaba con la del CEO.

"Pasó algo malo?"

"No." Respondió. "Es sólo que realmente **tengo** que irme."

Mokuba asintió.

Lamentaba tener que ser siempre el causante de los problemas legales de su hermano y también psicológicos; su hermano se vio obligado a recibir una tortura durante su infancia por negarle a él el sufrimiento, por brindarle lo que, por ser su hermano menor, se merecía.

Si podía ayudarle, lo haría gustoso.

"Cuídate, Seto." Pidió.

El castaño sonrió, haciéndolo una vez más frente a su hermano y recordando que muy pocas personas en el mundo le habían visto sonreír de forma genuina; todo el mundo había visto aquella risa de superioridad o la arrogante mueca que empleaba. Estaba muy orgulloso de poder ser alguien distinto frente a Mokuba, de poder liberar su alma y mostrarse con él como realmente era.

OOOO

Joey entró al bloque de edificio donde vivía y justo en el primer escalón vio a Maki, la chica de cabello castaño estaba sentada, esperándolo con una mueca de enfado en su rostro. Sus ojos negros reflejaban el enfado por haberse quedado abandonada en aquel aburrido bar.

El rubio se mordió el interior de su mejilla, finalmente recordando que había dejado a su amiga en el bar, sola.

"Hasta que apareces, Wheeler." Dijo la joven, poniéndose en pie y evitándole el paso al rubio. "Toda la noche estuve preocupada por ti."

Estaba arrepentido, pero también tenía que salvar la dignidad de Kaiba, por el bienestar de Mokuba.

"Lo lamento, Maki," Se disculpó, sonriéndole con dulzura y tomándole la mano. "estaba **muy** ocupado."

La joven sonrió.

"Ya lo vi, amigo." Le dijo ella. "Pero créeme, jamás en mi vida me imaginé que tú eras del tipo de hombre que recogía a hombres ebrios en los bares."

La burla sonrojó a Joey.

Y al mismo tiempo le incomodó porque la sola mención de lo que su amiga implicaba, relacionándolo a Kaiba era como un insulto, pero si le decía que aquel sujeto había sido el CEO, firmaría una condena de muerte.

"Tu chico lindo, quién era?"

Joey tosió.

"MI chico lindo?" Casi gritó. "Yo **no** tengo ningún chico lindo! A MÍ NO ME GUSTAN LOS CHICOS!"

La castaña sonrió, había burla en sus ojos, estaba molestando a su amigo por haberla asustado al dejarla en un lugar lleno de hombres ebrios. Así que iba a entretenerse un rato a expensas de su amigo.

Maki no era una amiga que Yuugi y los demás conocieran, no por pena, porque Joey la apreciaba mucho, sino porque ella no aceptaba fácilmente a los demás y no quería conocer a los amigos del rubio.

"Como tú digas, precioso." Le sonrió y la pasó la mano por el pecho, suavemente. "Pero desaparecer con un joven en un deportivo negro… según lo que me dijeron… no es algo que cualquier persona haga."

Joseph Wheeler no evitó que sus mejillas enrojecieran aún más; pensar en gustarle un hombre no era el problema, porque no se consideraba homofóbico o algo así, pero ser vinculado con Kaiba era el problema.

"Te digo, Maki, yo no soy gay."

La voz a su espalda le hizo volverse y estar a punto de caer del susto… sólo quería que la tierra lo tragase.

"Tú no eres qué, Joseph?" Fue la pregunta que hizo su padre, no estaba ebrio como él imaginó, y en su mano llevaba una bolsa de papel con algunos artículos para la despensa.

Continúa…

Notas de autora:  
Qué les parece? No sé qué me pasa, pero no dejo de pensar en Kaiba y Joey en el automóvil… debo estar loca. Y una amiga mía imaginó que yo iba a vincular a Joey con Maki, así que para evitar confusiones de una vez les digo que no es así.

REVIEWS.

Balucita. Hey, me hace feliz pensar que alguien le gusta lo que escribo :) Y sobre el hecho que no ha pasado nada, bueno, a partir de ahora ya se nota un cambio en el CEO, así que supongo que de allí se desarrollará todo. GRACIAS.

Akire Rosales. Hey! Mokuba sí es un pan de dios, como que no... es sólo que como cualquier ser humano le gusta jugarle bromas _inocentes_ a su hermano. Ok, quizá Seto y Yuugi harían una _bonita_ pareja, pero no aquí, definitivamente no aquí. Y Yami sí insinuó algo, qué insinuó se verá más adelante. Nos seguimos leyendo... e intentaré dejarte un review... pero últimamente había estado muy ocupada estudiando para mi CENEVAL.

Ale. No, para nada, Yuugi no va a hacer lío, el sólo quiere ayudar en algo, ya verán en qué... y sobre no sufrir mucho, no te preocupes, lo tengo bajo control, pequeñas dosis de dolor para un final feliz... te parece?

Set-Yam. Te disculpas? Oh, no tienes por qué, créeme, con que lean me basta... aunque uno que otro review no es malo tampoco... ;) Síp, tengo SJ para rato, así que no desesperen, quizá avance lento pero cuando esté encaminada, no habrá poder en el mundo capaz de detenerme XD

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Sí, algo por el estilo, Yuugi intentará reunirlos a ambos, y no te vayas tan lejos, los motivos de Yami tienen su explicación racional, así que no hay que ser tan violentos con él. Nos vemos pronto y te mando muchos besos. Gracias por el apoyo con mi examen -ahora que ya lo hice y sólo espero los resultados, ya tendré tiempo para los fics-.

Magic. Ok, las respuestas... sí, obviamente pondré lemon, más adelante; sí habrá romance, pero igual primero necesito las bases de la historia, bien cimentadas; no habrá YamiXYuugi, porque quiero centrarme en SJ, y Tea y Tristán saldrán luego... espero.  
Muchísimas gracias por el comentario... nos leemos pronto.

Gochi Glay Lover. SÍ, Yuugi YA es metiche... qué bueno que lo notas! jeje. Gracias por el comentario. Cuídate mucho. Ciao.

Kida Luna. La viste? (La graduación) Oh, Dios, imagínate el asfixiante calor que debía haber sentido YO en esa toga, pero sí, fue agradable... y divertido. Y ya soy libre de aquella escuela.

Tenshi Lain. Claro que Mokuba se va a enterar, el chiste estará cuando lo sepa y moleste a su hermano. Y sí, es un pilluelo, le encanta molestar a su hermano mayor. Lamento mucho la demora, pero estaba disfrutando mis vacaciones y lo tomé muy en serio... jeje.

Sthefany Malfoy. Hola! Bueno, el motivo por el cual Seto siempre le dice _perro_ o _cachorro_ -esta última cuando hay más cariño y confianza- es por que en un par de ocasiones en el anime, Kaiba llamó así al rubio, ya que generalmente con la que más se refiere al rubio es a duelista de cuarta... que por cierto me encanta. Tú también cuídate mucho.

Shaina. Sip, Seto y Joey son una buena pareja. Me alegra que te guste, yo hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

Aguila Fanel. No! Yami y Yuugi no tienen nada que ver en mi fic... Cero YamiXYuugi, porque en este fic quiero centrarme en SJ al máximo. Gracias por el comentario, fue muy agradable.  
Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. La confesión de una mente ebria

**CAPÍTULO 5. LA CONFESIÓN DE UNA MENTE EBRIA.**

"Te molestaría responderme la pregunta que te hice allá afuera?" Preguntó el Señor Wheeler, viendo a su hijo terminar de acomodar lo que había comprado en la alacena.

Joey se detuvo en su tarea y miró a su padre a los ojos, fijamente.

Por su mente ya había analizado miles de ideas en un segundo, pensado en posibles respuestas y excusas por si éstas no satisfacían la curiosidad de su padre; y si nada funcionaba, simplemente podría argumentar que todo había sido un error de Maki, quien disfrutaba divirtiéndose a expensas suya.

"Y bien?" Preguntó una vez más, impaciente por conocer la respuesta final que su hijo iba a darle.

Joey bostezó, imprimiéndole leve misterio al tardarse tanto en responder la cuestión.

"Yo **no** soy gay, papá. Eso es lo que estaba diciéndole a Maki." Explicó. Ésa era la respuesta a la pregunta... si su padre preguntaba algo más, iba a darle una respuesta más elaborada.

El padre de Joey pensó que ésa no era una respuesta muy satisfactoria, así que sentándose en el comedor, miró a su hijo con fijeza, incrédulo a la simplicidad de su respuesta.

"Y qué la orilló a pensar que sí lo eras?" Preguntó, para luego añadir. "Porque fue ella quien lo insinuó, no?"

Joey Wheeler asintió suavemente.

"Sí, pero no es lo que tú crees!"

La sonrisa que cruzó el rostro del padre de Joey fue levemente burlona, su hijo estaba diciendo puros disparates.

"Y qué es lo que, según tú, yo creo?" Preguntó, riéndose de que su hijo mismo estaba dándole pautas para seguirlo cuestionando respecto al motivo por el que Maki estaba haciendo una afirmación como **ésa**.

Joey se ruborizó, dándose cuenta que estaba hablando mucho más de la cuenta y que si algo salía mal, como por ejemplo que su padre, al igual que su amiga, creyera que era gay, todo iba a darse por perdido.

Para empezar, todo era culpa de Kaiba, por haber arruinado su salida en grupo con Maki y los amigos de ésta, y por haber convertido su tan perfecta rivalidad en algo casi inexistente, al haberle sido ofrecida alguna remuneración por la ayuda que le brindó al castaño.

Como si él, al igual que el resto del mundo, sólo pensaba en el dinero que el CEO podía llegar a pagarle a una persona para que no dijera a los tabloides que lo había tenido que llevar lejos de la civilización para evitarle un penoso encuentro con su hermano menor.

"Yo no creo que tú creas algo en específico." Dijo el rubio, sonriendo amablemente y sentándose frente a su padre, esperando por que éste le dijera algo, como aceptando sus respuestas, o descartándolas como algo cierto. "Por qué?"

"Entonces, qué la hizo pensar que eras gay?"

Hasta ese momento, Joey se dio cuenta que su padre no parecía muy asqueado con la idea de ser gay, así que ya no se mostró tan preocupado por negar aquel hecho. No era gay, eso era cierto, pero también era verdad que no tenía novia y por el momento no estaba interesado en nadie... ni hombre, ni mujer.

"Que ella no me gusta, y yo a ella sí." Mintió apresuradamente.

Tendría que poner al día a Maki de esa noticia, antes que su padre hablara con la castaña, intentándola ayudar a conquistar a su hijo mayor, porque el señor Wheeler y Maki siempre habían sido amigables uno con el otro y se llevaban muy bien.

Ambos se preocupaban mucho por Joey.

"Puedo saber por qué ella no te gusta? Creí que eran **muy **buenos amigos, incluso más que eso. Especialmente porque últimamente pasas más tiempo con ella que con tus compañeros de clase." Comentó, muy ciertamente, porque Maki había tenido problemas con su padre, quien a diferencia del Señor Wheeler había cruzado la línea y había intentado golpear a la joven.

Joey asintió, preguntándose mentalmente por qué no le gustaba tampoco Maki, si era muy linda y alguien completamente agradable y muy compatible con él.

Extraño, pero cierto.

"Yo sé que no me gusta porque tengo novia, papá." Mintió una vez más, una mentira más de la que poner al día a la de ojos negros. "Cuando ella se enteró de lo mío con May no lo creyó y dijo que yo era gay y estaba **muy** interesado en Tristán, así que me estaba diciendo que yo era gay."

El señor Wheeler por un lado quería creerle, pero todo sonaba demasiado elaborado, así que decidió hablar luego con Maki, por el momento no estaba muy preocupado por eso, de todas formas, si su hijo encontraba la felicidad con un hombre, no iba a molestarle, siempre y cuando **sí** encontrara la felicidad con él y aquella persona no utilizara simplemente a su hijo como un medio de diversión.

"Bueno, espero verte pronto con May, porque siempre que la veo, casualmente ya se está yendo." Dijo su padre. "Por qué no la invitas a cenar?"

Los ojos de Joey se abrieron en sorpresa con la petición, porque por su mente jamás cruzó la idea de un padre queriendo conocer a la novia de su hijo mayor.

"Quieres qué?" Cuestionó suavemente, poniéndose en pie y sacando una galleta de un enorme tarro.

"Me oíste, Joseph."

"Por supuesto, papá." Fue su respuesta, dándose por vencido y aceptando un hecho _imposible_ de aceptar.

Iba a tener que invitar a May a comer a su casa.

OOOO

El teléfono sonó un par de veces, antes que Mokuba se pusiera en pie y atendiera, suprimió un bostezo porque sabía que su hermano era quien llamaba y no quería preocuparlo. Seto tendía a preocuparse por nimiedades en cuanto a su hermano menor, que si le daba la más mínima corriente de aire, que si estaba cansado, etc.

Mejor no darle más motivos para preocuparse, suficiente debía ser con que su hermano fuera adicto al trabajo.

"Hola, Seto." Saludó.

"Estás bien? Suenas cansado, Mokuba." Dijo preocupado, Mokuba simplemente negó.

"No hay nada de que preocuparse, hermano. Estoy bien."

"Eso espero, porque voy a llegar más temprano, en caso que necesites ayuda." Aclaró.

"No, pero tú sí necesitas salir un poco más, como ayer que desapareciste; claro que esta vez saldrías con mi permiso y ya no tendría que preocuparme porque algo te pasara"

"Yo no necesito tu permiso, Mokuba." Aclaró Kaiba. "Y yo no salí a divertirme, te dije que había algo importante que necesitaba solucionar. Por qué no comprendes eso y dejas que tu imaginación descanse un poco?"

Mokuba frunció graciosamente la nariz.

Le gustaba la idea de su hermano divirtiéndose, pasando un momento agradable y lejos de la responsabilidad de Kaiba Corp, como un adolescente común y corriente, no como el padre y hermano mayor de Mokuba y el Presidente Ejecutivo de una de las empresas más rentables del mundo entero.

Tanto trabajo debía ser sofocante para cualquiera, y esperaba que su hermano se percatase que no era saludable encerrarse en una oficina a teclear casi con furia los avances de la empresa.

"Eso es lo que tú piensas, Seto. Pero sí necesitas mi permiso, para que yo no tenga que preocuparme por tu paradero." Dijo el jovencito. "Y realmente sí deberías salir un poco más, tú siempre estás muy ocupado en Kaiba Corp y eso no es bueno; tienes que aprender a desarrollar tus habilidades sociales."

Kaiba negó.

Su hermano estaba siendo obstinado, y él también. No iba a negarlo.

"Mokuba, yo NO tengo habilidades sociales." Recalcó.

Del otro lado de la línea, Mokuba contuvo una risita.

"Todos tenemos; además estoy seguro que anoche las pusiste en práctica con tu _chico lindo_. No?" Bromeó.

"Olvídalo, Mokuba. Sólo llamaba para decirte que tengo una reunión que se atrasó, por lo que estaré llegando alrededor de la media noche. Espero que cuando yo llegue tú ya estés dormido. Entendiste?"

"Me gusta tu forma de decir: _Voy a salir con alguien esta noche._ Es mucho más entretenida que las excusas de las personas promedio." Rió Mokuba. "Estoy seguro que la pasarás muy bien, solamente no regreses muy tarde."

"Está bien." Cedió Kaiba, era imposible ganarle a su hermano.

Mokuba sonrió y cortó la llamada.

Su hermano necesitaba un _break_ especialmente luego de tan largas jornadas de trabajo; sabía que su hermano era lo que movía los engranajes de Kaiba Corp, pero tambíen debía saber que si seguía así, iba a terminar cediendo al cansancio y eso simplemente iba a perjudicar a la empresa.

Por eso mismo esperaba que su hermano siguiera su consejo y fuera a algún lugar entretenido a conocer a gente y a relacionarse con alguien.

También esperaba descubrir el nombre de la persona que había pasado la noche con su hermano, aunque nada hubiese pasado, para agradecerle el hecho de cuidarlo y que aún no se hubiese oído ningún escándalo en televisión.

OOOO

Yami miró críticamente a Yuugi, quien fingía acomodar su baraja. Los ojos rojos del faraón no se apartaban del pequeño, siguiéndolo con insistencia, conociendo muy bien que por el bienestar de sus amigos era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

"Deja de mirarme de esa forma, Yami." Pidió el pequeño, guardando sus cartas en un cajón y enviándole una mirada a su contraparte.

Los ojos grandes y bonitos del pequeño Yuugi conmovieron al ex faraón, pero no dijo nada, simplemente apartó su mirada y continuó su lectura de aquel libro de historia mundial que encontró en uno de los libreros del anciano abuelo de Yuugi.

El espíritu sabía muy bien que Yuugi estaba emocionado con la perspectiva de su amigo involucrado con Kaiba, especialmente por lo que una vez, en una noche de juerga en la que salieron juntos, Joey les confesó a Yuugi y a Yami algo que no debería saber nadie más.

FLASH BACK

Joey apuró el trago de aquella cerveza y lanzó una mirada fija a Yami y a Yuugi, quienes confundidos por la actitud de su amigo, decidieron acercarse a él y averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo con él.

Pero el rubio se les adelantó.

"Ustedes dos tienen sexo?" Fua la indiscreta pregunta que hizo, consiguiendo sonrojar al pequeño, quien negó rápidamente, pero debido a la pena que se había apoderado de él no estaba respondiendo nada.

Wheeler era muy indiscreto y curioso, y tras ver la reacción de su mejor amigo no pudo evitar estallar en risas casi histéricas, producto de su ebriedad.

"Solamente preguntaba, amigos. Sin ánimo de ofender." Aclaró.

"Nosotros no tenemos sexo, Joey." Dijo el faraón, sujetando la mano de Yuugi, quien se sonrojó. "Yuugi y yo compartimos un mismo cuerpo, y nuestras almas están vinculadas... existe afecto, pero no tenemos sexo."

Hubo un brillo de tristeza en la mirada de Joey.

Su vida no era tan perfecta como él quería, de hecho estaba lejos de acercarse cuando menos un mínimo a la perfección.

Era tan imperfecto.

"Eso debe ser muy bonito, no?" Quiso saber.

Yuugi asintió. "Yami es todo lo que yo necesito, Joey. Porque él está siempre conmigo, cuando lo necesito. Lo aprecio mucho, pero estás malentendiendo todo, Yami y yo nos apreciamos, no nos amamos."

Yami asintió.

"Yo ya tuve alguien a quien amar en mi época de faraón, en el Antiguo Egipto. Ahora es la oportunidad de Yuugi de amar a alguien... y él ya encontró a esa persona." Comentó el faraón.

"O sea que él no es tu amante?"

Yami apreció el sonrojo de su contraparte.

"No, Joey. Yuugi es mi vínculo al mundo actual... jamás lo usaría como un objeto sexual." Aclaró. "JAMÁS."

Un suspiro abandonó los labios de Joey.

Mismo que llamó la atención del pequeño; su amigo rubio estaba muy interesado en la relación que él tenía con Yami... o al menos en la que él creía que existía entre ambos. Lo que significaba que su amigo estaba interesado en alguien y necesitaba apoyo moral.

"Por qué la pregunta, Joey?" Inició. "Tú tienes a alguien así?"

Joey negó una vez.

"No... Kaiba jamás va a mirarme de esa forma."

FIN FLASH BACK

"Te vuelvo a pedir, Yuugi, que no intervengas en el destino." Dijo el ex faraón.

Yuugi sonrió. "Yami, y no has pensado que quizá el destino me colocó aquí precisamente para intervenir?" Quiso saber.

"Ni siquiera estamos seguros que lo que Joey nos dijo sea algo cierto." Empezó el más alto, poniéndose en pie y apartando su libro.

Era muy interesante, sí, pero apartar a Yuugi de jugar con los destinos de dos personas lo era aún más.

"Yami, ya sabes lo que dicen: Los ebrios y los niños nunca mienten."

Yami suspiró, rendido. Con Yuugi en modo cupido no había mucho que él pudiera hacer. La mente de Yuugi estaba decidida a encontrar una forma de ayudar a Joey a unirse con Seto Kaiba... aunque le costara mucho. Yami estaba seguro que también él tenía un poco de culpa, al haberle contado como Seto y Joey, en sus vidas pasadas, en el Antiguo Egipto, habían vivido un romance.

Sólo esperaba que si Yuugi conseguía conectar a esas dos personalidades tan diferentes, las cosas fueran bien al final y no resultara ningún accidente al unir a Kaiba y a Joey. Sino él iba a sentirse responsable de todo.

Continúa...

Notas de autora:  
Bueno, ya saben por qué Yuugi va a intervenir, más adelante se dirá por qué Yami **no** quiere intervenir. Y por qué en este fic no puse YamiXYuugi como en el otro, simplemente porque no me pareció y ésa no es de mis parejas favoritas, además en este fic planeo enfocarme plenamente en el desarrollo SetoXJoey, a menos que me convenzan y luego haga a Yuugi abandonar a Tea por Yami, jeje.

Reviews.

Set-Yam.Sí, pobre Kaiba, además de frío, adicto al trabajo, obsesivo y sexy -tenía que mencionarlo, jeje- es alcohólico, y obvio que no voy a negar que es lindo... es divino el niño... Cómo va a agradecer a Joey se verá pronto... Kaiba no es desagradecido, así que tiene que darle algo a Joey... just wait and see... y aclaro, en este fic el papá de Joey no es malo... no sé si fue lo del anterior fic -Crystal...- pero muchas creyeron que iba a maltratar a su hijo por eso.  
Nos leemos pronto, y no, no voy a maltratar a Joey. Ciao.

Ale. Espero que sí te guste, pero como te comenté, yo no soy partidaria de hacerlos sufrir, digo, me encanta leer fics angst y drama, incluso trágicos, pero yo no me siento tan mala como para hacerlo. Por eso siempre me voy más por el drama y el romance. Y claro, Seto tiene tan buena memoria que aunque sea en el último capítulo Joey va a recibir su agradecimiento. Gracias... y nos leemos pronto, espero.

Kida Luna (3). Sí, no me voy del Estado, porque aquí está mi vida... claro que tengo planes de irme, y mis intenciones eran ir a Puebla... estuve cerca de aplicar para la UDLA y la UPAEP, pero dedidí quedarme por un asunto inconcluso con una persona, y obvio que no me voy. Así que seguimos en el Estado, pero con planes de ir a Rusia por un año, luego de terminar la carrera, si me gusta quizá me quede allá o me vaya a Inglaterra. Te confieso que quiero -de hecho me muero de ganas de- hacer un SetoXYami más largo... pero primero tengo que terminar éste. Y más que ser fan de los SJ, escribo más de ellos porque fue con quienes empecé el YAOI de YGO. Qué carrera elegí? Administración... sí... Hey, yo ando ahorita en paz contigo... así que cero ataques... además, Seto no estaba **tan** crudo... oh sí? Pero no hay YamiXYuugi, nada. Y de Yami me gusta todo, excepto en esos episodios donde parece que no los quieren dibujar. Y cuándo manejé YYXY en el fic? No están juntos, pero como me han pedido YYXY a lo mejor les hago su propio fic -con énfasis en **a lo mejor**-, o como menciono arriba, hago que Yuugi mande a volar a Tea y lo pongo con Yami.

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Hola! Espero que mantengas tu palabra de cero agresividad con Yami, eh? Porque Yami va a ser un bienestar a la relación SJ, así que paciencia, amiga, paciencia. Para pagarle a Joey, Seto ya tiene una idea, pero aclaro... **no **es algo sexual... Eso no es un favor -no de parte de Seto-, es una _recompensa_, y te reitero, el papá de Joey no va a maltratar a su hijo en este fic.  
Nos vemos prontito, te mando muchos besos y te quiero mucho. Ciao.

NaKuRu-cHaN. Una buena forma de pagarle a Joey... o a mí? Jeje. Sobre Maki, la chica no es mala, ya verás, será una ayuda en la decisión de Joey -ya lo tengo todo planeado- para que acepte a Kaiba Kun.  
Y yo también te extraño mucho, en verdad sí hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos. Cuídate mucho.

Edith. Para Joey fue bochornoso que su amiga insinuara que había tenido algo con Kaiba -porque es Joey- y sobre ser bueno, no lo es, pero tampoco es malo, el papá de Joey es comprensivo en este fic, porque ponerlo de malo -otra vez- no es algo que disfrute. Del problema de alcohol del papá, probablemente se acuerde estando ebrio, aunque lo dudo, porque como menciono antes, busco el menor daño posible para Joey.  
Y te prometo que al menos el papá de Joey no va a tocarle un solo cabello.

Kida Luna (4). No estoy discriminando... ya dije que -**a lo mejor**- hago que Yuugi bote a Tea y lo emparejo con Yami... Lamento lo de libre -vas a estudiar allí la prepa?- Porque los maestros son buenos, al menos los que me dieron clases a mí, y créeme el profe. Freddy (supongo que lo conoces) es súper divertido en sus clases. Sólo te deseo mucha suerte con lo de tu beca... y estúdiale bastante, Luna.  
Maki no es mala... y a Joey no le pegan... nadie. Además, creí que estábamos en cero ataques, Luna... Voy a hacer todo lo posible por no dañar severamente a ninguno de mis dos niños. Cuídate mucho y te leo pronto.

Shaina. Gracias por el comentario; yo hago lo posible por ir rápido o al menos a una velocidad aceptable.


	6. Un faraón que piensa en el pasado

**CAPÍTULO 6. UN FARAÓN QUE PIENSA EN EL PASADO.**

FLASH BACK

_Atemu estaba sentado en su trono, viendo a su sacerdote, quien estaba mucho más serio que de costumbre, pero que, en el fondo de sus ojos azules, escondía una mirada de preocupación que jamás había visto en alguno de sus Altos Sacerdotes y que le intrigaba demasiado._

_Odiaba ver sufrimiento en las personas cercanas a él, especialmente ahora que su reino estaba siendo invadido por la magia negra y que todos los monstruos parecían estar rebelándose en contra de sus amos._

_No apartó su mirada roja de la figura estética y delgada de Seth, quien notó la penetrante mirada de Su Majestad y apartó sus ojos, sintiendo como la ira en su interior se acumulaba en contra de el Faraón._

_Era un día muy caluroso en Egipto, pero se estaba celebrando un evento muy importante, así que había una presentación de magia en honor al monarca, en el palacio, y Atemu estaba obligado a presenciar lo que sus súbditos hacían en su honor._

_Aunque en el fondo simplemente quisiera marcharse de allí y averiguar si había algo que él pudiera hacer por su sacerdote._

_Él odiaba sentirse impotente en su propio reino y sabía -algo que lo decía-, que él podía ayudar a Seth en lo que estaba molestándole tanto._

_Simplemente esperaba no prestar demasiado tarde la ayuda._

_Tuvo que adoptar una expresión de diversión al ver a aquella mujer ejecutar un baile tradicional frente a él, moviendo sus caderas en una vaivén casi frenético que al faraón, en vez de entretenido, estaba pareciéndole demasiado largo y monótono, porque no encontraba la sensualidad en ningún lado._

_Lo peor de todo, era que había guerra con un reino cercano -que ya había sido invadido por la magia oscura-, pero por orden de su padre, que estaba enfermo en cama, Atemu se había visto imposibilitado de cancelar aquella reunión... tenía que disfrutar un poco antes de lanzarse él a combate contra los enemigos y derrotarlos._

_Todos sabían que para que el reino de Atemu triunfara, iban a requerirse muchos sacrificios de los sacerdotes... El faraón simplemente esperaba que ése no fuera el motivo por el cual Seth estaba tan angustiado, porque iba a parecerle muy egoísta, y muy vacío._

_OOOO_

_Una doncella se acercó sigilosamente a Seth, quien estaba semi arrodillado en el suelo, con la cabeza gacha, mientras el faraón observaba aquella muestra de cultura del pueblo en que estaban viviendo._

_La mujer que bailaba movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la música que sonaba de los instrumentos clásicos, pero ni él, ni el faraón, podía decirlo con certeza, estaban prestando mucha atención a lo que ocurría al frente, y el ruido de los tambores se oía lejano, como si no fuera en el mismo castillo._

"_Seth San!" Llamó la joven, consiguiendo llamar su atención rápidamente, por el tono de urgencia con que susurró su nombre. "Ha habido un ataque afuera del castillo, Señor y muchos de los esclavos han sido heridos."_

_Seth movió afirmativamente la cabeza._

"_Hay que esperar que la danza termine." Comentó él. "No podemos salir simplemente porque queremos salir."_

"_Usted -tiene- que salir... Es Jouno..."_

_Los ojos de Seth se abrieron en sorpresa y sin una disculpa previa, se puso en pie y salió corriendo rumbo a la salida del castillo, con el corazón latiéndole apresuradamente... Su hermoso esclavo de rubios cabellos... Herido._

"_SETH!" Fue el grito del faraón a su rebelde sacerdote, pero el aludido no se detuvo, sino que aumentó su velocidad y corrió más fuerte al encuentro con Jouno._

_No iba a detenerse a cumplir los caprichos de un faraón ni de su séquito. En ese momento, amando por primera vez; estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo, así como no lo había hecho por nada más._

_Sólo por él._

_OOOO_

_Atemu recibió a su sacerdote, que lucía mucho más serio que antes, por muy imposible que eso pareciera, vio que Seth llevaba en su mano el cetro del milenio, dorado y brilloso._

"_Te reto a un duelo, Faraón!" Gritó..._

_Los ojos de Seth ya no eran azules, parecían grises, nublados por el control mental al que estaba siendo sometido para rebelarse contra su faraón._

_Atemu sabía que el enemigo se había aprovechado de su suceptibilidad ante la muerte de su amante, el esclavo rubio, y se había apoderado de la escasa voluntad que Seth demostraba, dominándolo para enfrentarse contra el faraón._

_Iba a ser un duelo muy largo._

FIN FLASH BACK

"Yami, estás bien?" Le llamó Yuugi, moviéndolo suavemente, ya que su contraparte estaba como ausente y demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos; como jamás Yuugi lo vio antes y su vínculo mental estaba como bloqueado. "Pasó algo malo? Recordaste algo?"

El espíritu no dijo nada.

La historia de un amor como el de Seto y Joey era algo en lo que él no quería intervenir, pero las estrellas pronosticaban un mejor final en esta época a esa pareja, por lo que esperaba que Yuugi simplemente no lo arruinara.

"Estoy bien, Yuugi. Sólo recordé un pasaje de mi vida pasada... uno sin importancia." Mintió.

"Para no ser importante, seguro que te dejó muy afectado."

"No. Estoy bien."

Yuugi no le creyó, pero no iba a insistir, él estaba llevándole la contraria a su Yami, y éste podía también guardarle algunos secretos... compartían un vínculo irrompible. Mejor disfrutar los buenos momentos en vez de juzgar las decisiones que el otro tomaba, porque eso iba a separarlos solamente.

Continúa...

Notas de autora:  
Sé que probablemente es el capítulo más corto escrito en la historia de mi vida... o quizá no, no tiento mi suerte... jeje. Pero era simplemente que quería contar algo más del pasado de Seth y Jouno desde el punto de vista de Yami.  
Y ése es el motivo por el que Yami no quiere intervenir, no quiere que la historia vuelva a repetirse.

Reviews.

Ale. Las chicas aceptarán seguirle el juego a Joey, ya verás como sí, o al menos May lo hará. Y habrá un final feliz -espero-.

Set-Yam. Y por todas esas personas que odian a Tea, veré qué puedo hacer... pero es que en verdad **quiero** enfocarme plenamente en el desarrollo de SetoXJoey, sin pausas para la relación YamiXYuugi... pero veré cómo le hago. Y el papá de Joey **no** es alcohólico pero **sí** toma, porque necesito eso. Y lo que hace Seto para agradecer a Joey, **juro** por mi amor platónico de todos los tiempos (A. S.) que se verá, y las _locuras_ de Kaiba vienen en el próximo capítulo, aunque no hace, realmente, ninguna. Bye.

Daniela-Lynx. Gracias por el comentario... y tienes mucha razón, pero así es el CEO, al menos aquí, jeje. Hasta pronto y ya ves que sí le continúo.

Forfirith-Greenleaf. Tienes razón, amiga, Joey no tiene ni la más remota idea que es gay, al menos por el momento... pronto se irán prendiendo los foquitos en su bella cabecita... y como ya me lo han pedido algunas -aunque sigo sin saber en qué momento del fic traté la relación YamiXYuugi- voy a ver como Yuugi manda a volar a Tea y cae por el faraón. Y que bueno eso de ya no ser malos con Yami, él en este fic sólo quiere que las cosas salgan bien sin presionarlas.  
Y ya verás algún beso... pronto.  
Nos vemos pronto, y te mando besos.

Tenshi Lain. Si ponía al padre de Joey tan desagradable como en el fic anterior iba a caer irremediablemente en lo mismo, iba a ser repetitivo y luego yo iba a odiar el fic y probablemente lo dejaría a medias, motivo por el cual plantee al padre de Joey diferente; Joey presentó a la rubia como su novia, como una opción para que su padre no lo creyera gay, de hecho, Joey aún no sabe que es gay -pero lo sabrá-.  
A Mokuba y a Yuugi no me los imaginaba así, ahora gracias a ti los tengo en la cabeza, dando vueltas, en tamaño chibi chibi -o sea diminutos- y volando alrededor de Seto y Joey.  
Del comentario de Yami, aquí hay una ligera explicación, que en capítulos futuros -espero- iré desarrollando.  
Nos leemos pronto.

Adry. Bueno, trataré un poco más la relación SethJouno, y espero que _continúe_ siendo interesante, si es que en verdad lo es. Gracias.

Kida Luna. Bueno, no me voy... y yo tampoco conozco a muchos que sean de acá... de hecho sólo a ti y a otra persona, que conocí por el fandom de KOF, pero eso es otra cosa n.nU  
Mi viaje a Rusia o Inglaterra, no es que tengamos dinero para botar o algo similar, pero a diferencia de todas mis amigas, mis XV años no me los celebraron con fiesta o viaje o nada, de hecho, porque le dije a mi papá que quería ese dinero para un viaje de un año fuera del continente... y ése será mi -muy atrasado- regalo de XV...  
Hablando de los profes que me dieron... sí, conocí a Katia, aún la recuerdo... esa maestra me odiaba, todas las clases me regañaba a mí y a mis dos mejores amigas -aunque no estuviéramos hablando-. Sí que no tenía vida, jeje.  
Ya decía yo, muchas me hablaron del YamiXYuugi y yo no lo encontraba en el fic (y lo busqué)... pero, haré lo posible por mandar a Tea al caño; y tienes razón, **muchas** veces y recalco el muchas, han dibujado a Yami con una cabeza de tamaño gigantesca... o a Kaiba Kun lo hacen todo feo... odio esos episodios...  
Y como ya te dije, sí tengo planes de un SetoXYami largo, pero por el momento son sólo eso, planes...  
Nos seguimos leyendo, y esperaré también leer tu SXYY, eh! Ciao.


	7. Cuando los recuerdos te ahogan

**CAPÍTULO 7. CUANDO LOS RECUERDOS TE AHOGAN.**

Otra noche, un bar diferente, mucho más privado, de mejor categoría, estaba tomando un lícor muy suave, no estaba ni remotamente cerca de embriagarse, así que por eso mismo no estaba preocupado.

Se prometió a sí mismo llegar temprano a casa para no preocupar al pequeño Mokuba, odiaba ser el causante de la preocupación de Mokuba, porque siendo ambos hermanos y estando solos en el mundo, tenían que brindarse apoyo mutuo y no fallarse uno al otro, aunque sabía que en determinado momento iba a tener que darle libertad a su hermano.

Suspiró, sosteniendo una cerveza en su mano.

No sabía a qué atribuirselo, pero estaba demasiado obsesionada con el perro. Demasiado.

Pasó su mano por el cabello color chocolate de su flequillo y bostezó; seguía sin entender qué demonios significaba aquel extraño sueño que desde que se embriagó una noche atrás le había estado molestando tanto.

Un sujeto muy parecido a Joey con aquel supuesto sacerdote que él encarnó en el pasado.

Por Dios, incluso llegó a pensar que había sido un sueño húmedo el que había tenido con el perro, hasta que comprendió algo muy importante. Uno: no era él quien estaba con el perro, y dos: no era precisamente el perro, sino un supuesto esclavo.

Lamió la comisura de sus labios y cogió una botana que estaba dispuesta a su lado, porque él la había ordenado.

Eso era lo bueno de ese bar, a comparación del primero que visitó, porque además, allí no había un perro molestando y ladrando a cada minuto.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en la extraña situación que estaba presentándose ante él.

Por qué estaba tan confundido respecto a aquel sueño tan anormal que se levantaba en su subconsciente noche tras noche? Ojalá no fuera algo profético.

Odiaría imaginándose con el perro.

Principalmente, él no era gay, al menos no que supiera, y no estaba el perro con la rubia Valentine? Así que hay no había nada de profético en sus sueños, quizá sólo era una pesadilla por haber despertado un día en su automóvil con el perro durmiendo a su lado.

Era el trauma de haber visto al perro dormir.

Cuando terminó su cerveza, una mujer se le acercó, con obvias intenciones de flirtear con él, pero el CEO la desestimó con una sola mirada, sin tomarle mucha importancia al escote que mostraba parte de sus pechos o a su sonrisa coqueta.

No era idiota y no iba a dejarse embaucar por alguna desconocida que iba a querer tener sexo con él para luego probablemente, mientras él duerme, robarle dinero.

No, Kaiba no era estúpido y eso estaba comprobado.

"Hola, precioso," Fue el saludo inicial de la joven, sonriente, mientras lamía seductoramente sus labios y se contoneaba casi cual serpiente intentando incitar al joven ojiazul, quien enarcó una ceja, indiferente. "Cómo estás?"

Kaiba bostezó, aunque fuera un gesto grosero.

Ése era el motivo principal por el que él no buscaba alguna joven con quien compartir su vida, porque todas estaban interesadas primero que nada en su físico y en su nada despreciable fortuna que seguía incrementándose constantemente.

El mismo motivo por el que se limitaba a interactuar con Mokuba y la pandilla de perdedores de Yuugi y Compañía.

"No estoy interesado en ti. Déjame en paz." Pidió secamente, lanzando una mirada helada a la joven.

Pero ella era una belleza y creyó que podría llegar al ojiazul, derritiendo su coraza.

Así que sin que Kaiba lo esperase, acortó la distancia entre ambos y pegó su cuerpo pequeño al de él para plantarle un feroz beso que le robó el aliento a Seto, y le envió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

_"No tienes porque esconderte, estamos solos." Dijo Seth, su voz casi fría, sus ojos fijos en la silueta de aquel que estaba dándole la espalda._

_Había una vela en aquel cuarto, que daba una muy pálida iluminación al lugar y delineaba de forma exquisita los contornos del cuerpo de su esclavo, quien escondía su rostro de él._

_Seth terminó por enfadarse y caminó en dirección al rubio y lo volteó con fuerza, encontrándose con el rostro sonrojado del joven, quien bajó su mirada, apenado. Seth y él acababan de confesar sus sentimientos y todo estaba aún tan fresco, pero Jouno seguía sin creer completamente que alguien como el sacerdote Seth estuviera interesado en él._

_"No es verdad. No me mienta."_

_Seth sujetó el rostro del rubio por su barbilla y le miró a los ojos._

_"No me llames mentiroso." Pidió y se inclinó lo suficiente para besar los labios de su esclavo con suavidad, disfrutando del escalofrío que lo recorrió, de las manos de su esclavo en su cuello, de la inexperta boca que respondía su beso con desesperación, de los gemidos placenteros que ambos tenían que evitar para no romper el beso y de sus corazones latiendo acelerados en sus pechos._

_Era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así de intenso y quizá la última, así que por eso mismo quiso entregarse a las sensaciones y acarició los mechones rubios de cabello suave que cubrían el rostro de su amante._

_Su mano delineó los contornos de la cintura del rubio y se deleitó con el nerviosismo que hizo temblar a Jouno._

_Todo era tan perfecto..._

Kaiba reaccionó, había estado besando a una desconocida mientras su mente vagaba en un tiempo completamente diferente, tendría que empezar a ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, porque seguir teniendo esos recuerdos empezaba a ser algo traumatizante, porque terminaban excitándole y él odiaba sentirse así, especialmente si tomaba en cuenta que el tal Jouno se parecía demasiado a Joey Wheeler.

Cuando él rompió el beso, asustado de haber reaccionado así, la joven habló.

"Precioso, quieres ir a mi casa?"

Kaiba se apartó y la ignoró tajantemente.

"Lárgate." Fue lo que dijo, pero ni siquiera esperó a que ella se hubiese retirado para hacer su salida él.

No iba a quedarse a averiguar si de un momento a otro recordaba algo más.

Llegó a su vehículo, tambaleante de los nervios, porque a diferencia de la noche anterior no había consumido mucho licor y aún estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para reconocer que era un disparate imaginarse haciendo _ese_ tipo de cosas con el perro, cosas que en su vida jamás había hecho.

Entró al auto y cerró, encendiendo el motor y partiendo de aquel lugar, aturdido, cansado y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Por qué el destino le mortificaba de esa manera haciéndole ver fantasmas en su cabeza, haciéndole experimentar sensaciones ajenas que lo intoxicaban, embriagándolo de sentimientos que no eran suyos y que si le preguntaban, no quería tener?

Presionó duro el acelerador y se perdió por las calles, a una sorprendente velocidad, siguiendo un rumbo que su mente trazaba, que no recordaba haber recorrido antes, pero que estaba llevándole a un lugar que se le hacía muy extraño, anormalmente familiar, de un modo que no apreciaba.

Hizo un mohín de disgusto cuando finalmente reconoció a la distancia una figura estilizada que estaba parada frente a una rubia despampanante y que se movía coquetamente.

La mueca de fastidio en el rostro de Wheeler le dijo que eso al menos estaba bien.

'Bien?' Pensó, asqueado de su propio pensamiento, confundido, hastiado de sentir esa pulsación en su pecho a la sola visión del rubio; acaso estaba siendo arrastrado por los sentires románticos y cursis de Seth. Qué demonios se suponía que tenía que hacer él? _Tirarse_ al perro... ni soñarlo. 'Desde cuándo empecé a pensar que estaba bien que el perro no tuviera interés en May? Ni que estuviera feliz por tener una oportunidad con él.'

Alarmado, terminó por apoyar su frente en el volante y cerrar con fuerza los ojos, pensando que tal vez así iba a eliminar cualquier vestigio de locura que aún quedaba en su mente, tras el fenómeno que experimentó gracias al _supuesto_ ex faraón Yami, la otra parte de Yuugi.

_"Te amo, Seth. No me dejes."_ _Dijo el rubio, con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras temblaba de frío._

_Seth lo calló con un beso._

_"Cállate." Ordenó fríamente. "Solamente cállate."_

_Sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, besó sus mejillas, sintió las lágrimas calientes en sus labios, probó la piel del rubio en un beso suave a su mejilla, disfrutó las caricias que el esclavo le dio. Le amó._

_"Cállate y déjame disfrutar esto."_

Tragó saliva y sin esperar más, encendió de nueva cuenta el vehículo y partió en dirección a su casa. No iba a permitir que una vez más el destino intentara controlarlo como si él fuera una marioneta.

OOOO

Joey estaba aburrido de la charla _animada_ de May, la rubia no podía mantener la boca cerrada y hablaba sin parar sobre lo divertida que había sido la noche al haberla pasado juntos, mientras conocía al padre de Joey.

El rubio sabía que lo que hizo no tenía vuelta atrás, pero para deshacerse de May iba a tomar más que una conversación que ella, iba a requerir de ayuda para que la rubia entendiera que **no **estaba interesada en ella, al menos no de forma romántica; una vez **sí** la quiso, pero ella arruinó su oportunidad y él no daba segundas oportunidades a mujeres como May, que parecían no querer sentar cabeza.

Obviamente tuvo que invitar a la chica, y no fue difícil, para convencer a su padre que sí era su novia, que tampoco fue nada complicado, pues May simplemente tuvo que ser ella y actuar muy melosa y pegajosa con el rubio, quien no la pasó tan bien como hubiese querido.

Aún así, logró convencer a su padre, e incluso May, con la invitación, quedó convencida que Joey quería algo con ella.

"Sí, May, pero ya tengo que entrar, papá va a enterarse por qué estoy demorando tanto?" Dijo, con tono de disculpa. Aunque en realidad no lo sentía. "Le dije que solamente iba a despedirte apropiadamente."

"Como a una novia?"

La pregunta dejó helado al rubio.

Por qué demonios no dijo que su novia era alguien más? Estaba seguro que incluso Tea iba a cooperar sin andarle molestando de esa manera, especialmente porque la joven estaba en una relación con Yuugi -aunque si hacía trato con Tea, ésta iba a tener que olvidar su babeo constante por el pequeño-, pero iba a ser mejor que con la rubia, quien intentaba ligárselo.

Joey suspiró, agotado.

"Frente a él, sí; pero tú sabes muy bien que **no** eres mi novia, May. Te pedí ayuda y tu aceptaste." Recordó él, sin perder los estribos. Muy anormal en el rubio. "Recuerdas el trato?"

La rubia asintió.

"Sí, nada de besos ni abrazos a menos que esté tu padre. Contento?"

Joey asintió.

"No eres tú, May..."

"Antes que me salgas con el cuento de 'No eres tú, May, soy yo' déjame decirte que no es cierto y no te va a funcionar. Antes solías estar loco por mí. Qué fue lo que cambió?" Quiso saber la joven.

Joey sonrió.

"Nada, May. Por eso mismo, porque nada cambió es que no quiero estar contigo. Yo no necesito de alguien que no me preste atención porque simplemente se preocupa por ella misma, ni de alguien que suponga que no me molestara que coquetee con otros, tampoco de una persona egoísta que solamente busca su propia superación; quiero alguien decidido, que sea un reto para mí, que me conquiste día con día... quiero a alguien a quien yo quiera."

Y cerró con broche de oro dándose media vuelta y dejando con la boca abierta a la rubia, quien comprendió que por mucho que el rubio le gustase, ella no iba a cambiar su forma de ser, ella no iba a sacrificarse por Joey y mucho menos iba a establecerse simplemente con él, especialmente porque ella era un alma libre.

Pero también se preguntaba quién iba a ser capaz de conquistar a alguien como el rubio, que parecía tan inalcanzable... quién podría ser capaz de llenar aquella mirada color miel que parecía, a veces, tan carente de emoción. Quién?

Continúa...

Notas de Lena:  
Otro capítulo, donde una vez más, quien sufre todo es mi queridísimo Kaiba, porque me gusta torturarle, ya que es entretenido jugar con su subconsciente, no que eso signifique que no voy a hacer lo mismo con Joey, pero su dosis de recuerdo vendrá un poco más adelante.  
Ya me llevé siete capítulos sin YAOI entre Seto y Joey, espero escribirlo pronto, antes que acá me linchen, jeje.  
Gracias a mis reviewers... y lamento no poderles responder apropiadamente, pero estoy algo triste -deprimida-, espero poder responderles con todo el ánimo que pueda recolectar, en el próximo capítulo. Espero me entiendan, chicas!  
_Forfirith-Greenleaf, Set-Yam, Ale, NaKuRucHaN, Rei-Dark-Angel, saritakinomoto._


	8. Piel adentro

**Nota:** En este capítulo para cambio de escena no usaré las OOOO de siempre, sino que cada cambio se indicará con un párrafo de la canción **"Piel Adentro (Ricardo Montaner)"**.

**CAPÍTULO 8. PIEL ADENTRO.**

_Piel adentro tengo su recuerdo  
anclado en un puerto a orillas del miedo  
queriendo hacerse a la mar, soltar sus amarras._

Kaiba golpeó el escritorio con fuerza, haciendo saltar su taza de café y que una gotas salpicaran el contrato de alguno de sus cientos de empleados -Como si eso le importara en lo más mínimo-. Estaba muy ocupado en la corporación y sus dos noches de supuesta juerga habían terminado volviéndose en su contra, llevándolo al mismo punto que sus sueños.

En las dos había terminado cerca del perro, obviamente en la segunda no había hecho movimiento alguno para que el perro se enterase siquiera de que lo había visto hablando con la rubia insípida de May.

Seguía sin entender a qué se debía que soñaba ese tipo de cosas, y otras más que no eran aptas para mentes sensibles.

Incluso ahora mismo podía recordar el cuerpo desnudo de aquel esclavo bajo el cuerpo fuerte del sacerdote, ambos declarándose amor y entregándose de lleno al sentimiento, jadeantes y satisfechos de ser correspondidos.

Eso era lo que se sentía ser amado y amar?

Iba a admitir, sólo para él, que él quería experimentar algo así de intenso y por qué no, hermoso.

Los ojos melados del esclavo, su cintura estrecha, sus muslos suaves, todo lo que estaba enloqueciéndolo en ese momento, que en su época enloqueció a Seth, al saberse dueño de tan hermosa criatura y saber que los sentimientos de ambos estaban entrelazados.

Pero por qué al pensar en eso también sentía un vacío en el pecho, como si su mismo interior buscara decirle algo respecto a esa vida pasada, algo referente al romance que vivieron Seth y Jouno.

Bajó la mirada.

Si no hacía algo pronto, iba a terminar por volverse loco, pero no sabía a quién acudir, y definitivamente Yami, como el ex faraón, no era una muy buena opción, al menos no porque era amigo del rubio y por el momento quería mantenerlo lo más fuera posible del problema.

No iba a aceptar que eso lo involucraba a él también.

No todavía, al menos.

"Kaiba Sama, están listos los contratos que necesitaban de su firma?" Preguntó su secretaria, entrando a la oficina del CEO, sosteniendo en la mano una carpeta que de seguro iba a entregarle al jefe.

Genial, justo ahora que necesitaba pensar bien en lo que estaba desarrollándose en su subconsciente el trabajo en su corporación se incrementaba y tenía que verse prisionero de su propia oficina.

"Uno de ellos se echó a perder." Explicó, mostrándole aquel que estaba manchado de café.

La joven sonrió, gentilmente, comprensiva al ver que quizá su jefe estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que se veía tenía y que su trabajo estaba finalmente agotándolo, como a un ser humano normal.

"No se preocupe, Kaiba Sama, lo vuelvo a llenar y en un momento se lo traigo. Quiere más café, señor?" Interrogó, notando algo de ansiedad en el rostro del ojiazul, una que nunca se evidenció.

Kaiba negó.

"Estoy bien, simplemente trae de nuevo el contrato." Dijo él. "Los demás ya están firmados."

La joven asintió y terminó de entrar para tomar los que ya estaban.

"Uno de los proveedores llamó, señor, quiere que se le envién los estados financieros de Kaiba Corp, los del año que terminó. Necesito su firma para que el departamento contable haga su trabajo y luego pueda enviarlos al proveedor." Explicó la joven, como si Kaiba no entendiese lo que eso significaba.

Pero Seto estaba tan distraído que simplemente firmó el documento tras leerlo brevemente y la despidió con la mano.

En verdad, qué demonios ocurría con él?

Una noche de juerga en un bar y despertaba al lado de Joey, sintiendo _cosas_ que no debería de sentir por él.

Todo su mundo estaba de cabeza y no entendía por qué no dejaba de pensar en él?

POR QUÉ?

_Piel adentro suspiro sin ganas  
caramelo que no sabe a nada  
y lleno mi vida y sigue vacía._

Joey abrió los ojos, jadeante y sorprendido, sintiendo su corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho, como si estuviera en una carrera y no se pudiera detener por nada del mundo; no entendía.

Acababa de soñar lo que él creía?

_Seth besó su frente suavemente, mientras la sangre brotaba de su herida, aquella que, con una lanza, uno de los guerreros, enemigos del faraón, había habierto en su costado derecho._

_Los ojos azules no dejaban los suyos, casi dorados, mientras el dolor lo ahogaba profundamente, haciéndolo sentirse indefenso, como un niño abandonado, que no tiene apoyo, pero él tenía a su hermoso sacerdote, sosteniéndolo, apoyándolo, besándole su frente húmeda en sudor._

_Había amor en la mirada de ambos, un afecto más allá de las palabras que no necesitaba más que la presencia del otro para expandirse y manifestarse con movimientos, caricias, miradas y besos._

_Jouno gimió suavemente, no queriendo romper el momento íntimo que habían construido a base de susurros en los que se comunicaban cuánto se amaban, lo mucho que se necesitaban y que iban a estar bien, a pesar de su amor ser algo prohibido por el hecho que el sacerdote debía ser célibe y que Jouno era un esclavo._

_"Vas a estar bien. Lo prometo."_

_Jouno supo que su amante ojiazul no mentía, porque él jamás le mentía; siempre decía lo que quería decir y sus corazones latían al unísono, unidos por el amor prohibido que los impulsaba a los brazos del otro._

_Por qué algo tan hermoso como el amor era algo prohibido?_

_La pregunta que siempre rondaba la mente del esclavo, pero que nunca obtuvo respuesta, quizá ya nunca más la tendría._

_"Te prometo que vas a estar bien, Jouno." Susurró._

_Ya no hubo respuesta de parte del rubio, aún estaba consciente, pero su fuerza lo abandonaba rápidamente, estaba inmóvil, paralizado por el dolor, tendido en el suelo, siendo abrazado por Seth._

_"Nos volveremos a encontrar." Fue lo último que dijo Jouno, con su último aliento. "Búscame."_

_Seth cerró los ojos y dejó una sola lágrima rodar por sus mejillas._

_"Te amo."_

_Por qué la única vez que lo había admitido en voz alta había sido a un cadáver?_

Existió él en el Antiguo Egipto? Como amante de Seto Kaiba?

Se sonrojó profundamente, acaso Kaiba recordaba eso? La misma escena en la que _él_ le pedía que lo buscase cuando se volviesen a encontrar? Kaiba no estaba buscándolo a él. Sería que Kaiba ni siquiera estaba consciente de eso o era el hecho que intentaba negar que hubiese existido en el pasado?

Dio media vuelta en la cama.

No quería lidiar con más confusión, se puso en pie y decidió ir a casa de Yuugi, quizá con Yami podría encontrar una respuesta coherente que dejase de estar dándole dolores de cabeza, no se sentía con ganas de estar pensando tanto en algo relacionado a Kaiba, mucho menos si Kaiba lo trataba a él como si fuera su mascota.

Esperaba, en parte, estar equivocado en su sueño, porque no quería algo con Kaiba; pero al mismo tiempo, algo en su ser suplicaba para que el CEO iniciara su búsqueda por él... pronto.

_Piel adentro, le recuerdo  
este amor que se acuesta conmigo  
este amor que vive en mí._

Había llegado a la mansión tras haberse dado por vencido y pedirle a su secretaria que cancelara todas sus citas del día, si él disfrutaba tanto de sus horas de trabajo, por qué ese día era distinto?

Entró a la casa y vio a su hermano sentado en el suelo, jugando un videojuego, muy entretenido como para prestar atención al hecho que su hermano mayor ya había llegado a casa. Aún así, Seto tampoco se sentía con ganas de reprender a Mokuba por no estar estudiando, era domingo, así que no iba a presionarlo, ya al día siguiente ambos irían a la escuela.

Iba a intentar descansar, quizá así iba a olvidarlo todo.

Pero cuando iba poniendo un pie en la escalera, su hermano se volteó y lo miró fijamente.

"Sabía que no ibas a durar en el trabajo." Comenzó, poniéndose en pie y dirigiéndose a su hermano, quien detuvo su andar, esperando a que Mokuba le alcanzase. "Te ves terrible, Seto."

"Gracias." Dijo irónicamente el ojiazul, aunque eso no impedía que se sintiera así... terrible. "Me has alegrado un poco el día."

Mokuba simplemente sonrió a medias.

"Por qué no vas con quien te trae de cabeza, eso podría ayudarte a despejar un poco tu mente." Inició Mokuba, con una sonrisa pícara que hizo sonrojar muy levemente al castaño, de dónde sacaba su hermano esas ideas? Qué era lo que pasaban ahora en TV? "A menos que eso es lo que intentas evitar y te tiene muerto."

Decidió dejar a su hermano seguir hablando, de todas formas no iba a prestar atención a eso, él estaba confundido, pero eso no significaba que jamás iba a encontrar una solución a su problema; es más, estaba seguro que había una muy cerca, esperando por él.

Las palabras de Mokuba seguían calando en su subconsciente.

_Te tiene muerto._

_Seth corrió con fuerza, a pesar que el faraón estaba llamándole insistentemente, pero no iba a detenerse, especialmente ahora que sabía que su hermoso amante estaba herido, quizá de muerte._

_Solamente quería sujetarlo entre sus brazos y dejarle saber la verdad que guardaba en su interior: Lo mucho que le amaba, aunque nunca antes se lo hubiese confesado, pero es que había estado asustado de que el esclavo no compartiera sus sentimientos con él._

Jouno había muerto, no?

Acaso su misión como Seto Kaiba era evitar que Joey Wheeler muriese? Acaso era eso? Tenía que ser él para Joey lo que Seth no logró ser para su esclavo? Un soporte para no dejarse vencer.

"Seto, estás bien?" Cuestionó Mokuba, suavemente, su hermano estaba actuando muy raro y no estaba prestando atención al ambiente a su alrededor, algo en definitiva no estaba bien con su hermano. "SETO, ESTÁS BIEN?"

Kaiba reaccionó y miró a su hermano a los ojos.

"Estás bien, Mokuba?"

"Lo mismo te pregunto, me asustaste, Seto. De pronto dejaste de hacerme caso. Estás tú bien?" Quiso saber.

Kaiba asintió.

"Sí, sólo necesito dormir un poco, estoy algo cansado." Fue lo que dijo.

Su hermano lo dejó subir, no sin antes desearle un buen descanso. "Duerme bien, Seto."

_  
Este amor convencido, va  
por mis cinco sentidos, va  
recorriéndome todo, piel adentro no aguanto más._

Yami contuvo un gemido de cansancio y de aburrimiento, había dormido bien esa noche y simplemente esperaba que el tiempo pasara, porque su aibou no se había levantado porque estaba un poco enfermo.

Algo sin importancia, según palabras de Yuugi.

Lo que le daba tiempo libre para él planear un contra ataque a las posibles ideas del pequeño de emparejar a Seto con Joey.

No iba a permitir que su aibou se interpusiera en algo que el mismo destino iba a planear y si bien apreciaba mucho al pequeño no iba a darle todo tipo de libertades, además, Yuugi tenía que cuidar su relación con Tea, antes que ella se enfadara y lo mandara a volar.

Iba bajando a la tienda de juegos, dispuesto a ayudar al abuelo, cuando vio por la ventana al rubio, que se acercaba corriendo con rapidez.

Quizá el motivo por el cual el rubio estaba allí era el mismo motivo por el que él quería detener a Yuugi en su misión cúpido.

Cinco minutos después, Joey ya estaba allí, esperando a que Yami lo atendiera, el ex faraón estaba terminando de atender a un cliente que llegó a comprar cartas; el rubio parecía algo asustado, según lo que Yami podía ver.

"Ocurre algo malo, Joey?"

Joey negó.

"Solamente quería hablar contigo, Yami." Dijo suavemente, apartando un mechón rubio de su frente. "Últimamente he estado teniendo sueños muy raros que involucran pasajes de una vida que no recuerdo..."

El joven de cabello tri-color sonrió levemente, sí, el destino estaba empezando a girar su rueda... Joey y Seto ya estaban en el juego del destino, solamente esperaba que esta vez las cosas funcionaran.

Una vez fue un romance trágico, lleno de obstáculos que impedían que se encontraran y ahora estaba su rivalidad, pero así mismo había más oportunidades, según Yami, porque ahora no había ningún enemigo mortal que quisiera deshacerse de Seto Kaiba como en el pasado lo hubo, alguien queriendo deshacerse de Seth por ser el más fuerte de los sacerdotes.

"Y qué es lo que quieres saber?" Preguntó Yami. "Sólo te recuerdo que no debes ser muy exigente conmigo, porque no he recordado todo lo que hice en mi vida pasada, apenas he recordado algunos acontecimientos y eso es porque han sido los más sobresalientes de mi época."

Pero el rubio no se iba a andar con rodeos, especialmente ahora que estaba dudando de lo que sentía por el mismísmo Kaiba y de lo que quería que el snob arrogante sintiera por él, así que sin pelos en la lengua, soltó lo que quería.

"Pero tienes que acordarte del romance entre Seth y un esclavo, no?"

"Tú lo recuerdas?" Fue la cuestión de Yami.

Astuto, pensó el rubio, intentar confundirlo con aquella pregunta, pero no iba a dejarse ganar, porque en verdad quería saber qué pasó en el pasado, si en verdad hubo algo entre ellos o si simplemente Seth lo utilizó.

Odiaría pensar eso.

No sabía por qué estaba tan interesado en eso?

No lo sabía.

"No lo recuerdo, Yami, por eso mismo estoy preguntándote."

Yami asintió. "Eso es algo que pronto vas a saber, Joey, y es mejor que lo sepas por tu cuenta... no querrás oírlo de mi boca."

Dio media vuelta, entrando a la casa y dejando al rubio en la tienda de juegos.

"Y qué se supone que voy a hacer?"

No obtuvo respuesta.

_Este amor hecho polvo, va  
evitando mi mente, va  
caminando dormido, piel adentro caliente, va._

Maki miró a su amigo, que iba cabizbajo y levemente triste, como si estuviera al borde de la desesperación y nadie se dignara a estirar la mano y recogerlo de la oscuridad profunda en la que estaba sumergiéndose; ella iba a intentar reanimarlo porque lo apreciaba mucho y porque suponía que un poco de conversación iba a animarlo y a sacarlo de ese ensimismamiento.

Caminó a él y le dio un leve abrazo que hizo al rubio detenerse en su camino.

"No te ves bien. Pasó algo malo?"

Joey negó. "Es simplemente que tengo dolor de cabeza." Mintió, creyendo a la joven lo suficientemente ingenua como para caer en ese viejo truco.

Pero ella no se rindió al oírlo mentir, conocía muy bien al rubio y sabía que esta vez no eran problemas con el alcohol, y que su padre no estaba metido en líos de dinero porque sino el rubio se habría visto apurado no desilusionado.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a las reacciones y comportamiento del rubio que verlo salirse del comportamiento estándar la asustaba y le hacía pensar que había realmente algo malo con su amigo.

Quizá algo relacionado a su supuesto noviazgo con May.

"Tiene que ver con May?" Preguntó Maki, realmente preocupada, con intenciones de ayudar. "O _tu_ chico lindo?"

La sola mención de Kaiba le hizo estremecerse de _algo_ que nunca antes sintió.

Toda su vida fue indiferente al CEO, por qué ahora que se enteraba que habían compartido un pasado (porque eso fue lo que dio a entender Yami al decirle que luego iba a recordarlo) empezaba a ver a Kaiba con otros ojos, a mostrarse comprensivo con él?

Incluso justificaba su comportamiento.

'Él sufrió en su infancia, por eso es como es.'

'Algo no está bien.' Se dijo ella y levantó el rostro de Joey.

"Dime, qué tienes?"

Él negó lentamente, queriendo desaparecer en ese momento de la faz de la tierra.

Corrió en dirección a su casa, dejando atrás a la joven que fue tras él, pero se vio impedida de alcanzarlo cuando él cerró la puerta del departamento azotándola, en una clara muestra de que quería estar solo.

_Este amor convencido, va  
por mis cinco sentidos, va  
caminando dormido._

Cuando Kaiba se despertó era más de media noche, el teléfono sonaba insistentemente y se apresuró a contestar.

"Señor Kaiba, hay problemas en Kaiba Corp, necesitamos urgentemente de su presencia."

Kaiba aceptó y dijo que iría en menos de media hora.

Se vistió en tiempo récord y salió de su habitación, para encontrarse a su hermano, que estaba frente a él, viéndolo fijamente.

"Vas a trabajar?"

"Sí, la empresa me llama." Se justificó, dándole una palmada afectuosa en la cabeza a su hermano y sonriéndole.

No le gustaba a él tampoco salir a media noche al trabajo.

Pero al menos era una mejor alternativa a estar soñando con Joey.

_Seth estaba sentado, leyendo un papiro, sus ojos seguían los trazos pero su mano libre acariciaba el cabello rubio de aquella cabeza apoyada en su regazo. El esclavo estaba sentado en el suelo, dormido en su regazo._

_Todo era tan hermoso, el sentimiento que ambos compartían... en secreto de todo el Imperio._

Continúa...

Notas de Lena:  
Ya Joey también lo sintió, ambos están muy confundidos. Yuugi intentará emparejarlos, pero un poco más adelante. No se preocupen por Maki, ella también tiene un papel importante para reunir a estos dos. De hecho el único que no hace nada para reunirlos porque confía en el destino es Yami.  
Este capítulo ya es un poco más largo, aunque no mucho, los demás también irán creciendo... Espero...  
GRACIAS a todas aquellas que me enviaron sus saludos y comentarios, eso me infundió bastante ánimo como para recuperarme... u.u Estúpidas depresiones, no se las recomiendo ;)

Gracias a mis reviewers... y esta vez no respondo reviews para evitarme sanciones, pero sepan que leo TODO...  
_Forfirith-Greenleaf,_ _Set-Yam, BaLucita, Ale, Rei-Dark-Angel, Kida Luna._


	9. Aceptación

**CAPÍTULO 9. ACEPTACION.**

La mañana estaba muy cálida y Joey se despertó sobresaltado, después de uno de esos sueños perturbadores que estaban acabando con su paciencia y sus ganas de dormir una vez más. Por qué no le dejaban en paz esos confusos _recuerdos_ de una época que no quería memorar?

Todo estaba volviéndose en su contra, incluso sus propios pensamientos, los recuerdos actuales lo traicionaban al volverse tan nítidos cuando se trataba de Kaiba, no comprendía... de hecho no quería comprender.

Salió de su cama con una expresión de hastío, de completo cansancio a toda la situación que se le presentaba ahora.

Si soñaba una vez más con Seth iba a terminar por ir a reclamarle a Seto Kaiba, aunque éste no fuese el culpable de aquellos momentos tan íntimos entre aquella pareja, el sacerdote y su esclavo... pero tampoco consideraba justo estar teniendo memorias que no le pertenecían.

A pesar que algo en su interior le decía que eso significaba algo, que tenía que esperar que ocurriera un suceso importante en el mundo.

Aunque no lo quisiera.

Su habitación era un desastre, porque la noche anterior llegó frustrado de casa de Yuugi, cuando Yami no quiso responder sus dudas, haciéndole saber que sí había pasado y que era algo que iba a recordar... pero cómo Yami podía estar tan seguro si él no recordaba nada de su propio pasado?

Se frotó los ojos con pereza y apartó el flequillo de su rostro, simplemente para sentirlo caer nuevamente sobre su frente.

Caminó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, dejando entrar la brillante luz del sol, cerró los ojos ante la luminosidad, hasta que se fue acostumbrando a ella y tras un prolongado bostezo se dirigió al baño para cepillar sus dientes y lavar su rostro con agua muy fría... quizá eso hiciera que olvidara todas las insensateces con las que había estado soñando.

No imaginaba nada bueno proviniendo de eso, era como si el mismo destino que le torturaba con una muy baja calidad de vida le estuviera avisando que algo importante iba a sucederle especialmente a él.

Lástima que estaba tan harto de todo lo que le pasaba que ya no estaba dispuesto a tolerar nada.

Suficiente dolor había sido inquilino en su vida que no iba a permitir que alguien más, especialmente Seto Kaiba, le dañase.

Conocía al tipo y su carácter de los mil demonios, lo que le decía en pocas palabras lo poco amigable y erróneo candidato que era para ser considerado siquiera para un one night stand.

Además, no estaba en proceso de elegir _amor_.

Lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para estabilizar sin mucha ayuda de su padre la economía familiar y ya luego tendría tiempo de preocuparse por alguna chica que llamase su atención, poniendo especial énfasis en CHICA.

Y si bien sabía él, Kaiba **no** era una chica, lo que lo sacaba del catálogo a escoger.

Aún así, lo estaba pensando mucho, como si Kaiba ya estuviera elegido, como si lo demás fuera una excusa muy mal elaborada de su parte para intentar escapar a las garras del destino.

Cuando terminó de asearse se vistió para asistir al colegio, era temprano por lo que aún tenía tiempo suficiente como para llegar sin que el profesor le diera detención y se quedara más tiempo.

Pensó una vez más en Kaiba, sus ojos azul cerúleo, tan profundos como el mar e incluso más peligrosos que éste... un rostro fino y hermoso... por qué no admitirlo de una vez, de una exótica belleza, de nariz fina y labios rojos, cabello castaño, quizá suave y sedoso... voz fuerte, suave y pausada, probablemente un golpe de erotismo en el momento indicado.

_Pensaba en **él**_

En Kaiba, como si fuera algún objeto de su adoración, y no lo era, difícilmente podría colocar a Kaiba como una persona a quien admirara físicamente, entonces por qué acababa de pensar toda esa sarta de estupideces?

Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él, pero mejor no pensarlo tanto, que iba a terminar peor.

Si pensaba en el motivo por el cual pensaba en Kaiba, iba a terminar con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y hasta alucinando al tipo, aunque de hecho ya lo veía en todas partes, con esa expresión preocupada con que Seth vistió su rostro, con tanta ansiedad que estaba desmoronándose.

Por qué no podía tener una vida normal? Lejos de problemas con faraones y magia, simplemente quería ser un joven común y corriente, y por primera vez quería estar lejos de todo el barullo que siempre buscó.

Quería irse lejos de Kaiba.

Aunque la sola idea de estar lejos de él era como una cuchillada en el pecho que le dejaba sin aliento y sin ganas de continuar... Por Dios, estaba sufriendo la pérdida de alguien que no era suyo, cuando menos.

_Pensaba en **ÉL.**_

Con la misma intensidad con la cual no pensaba a nadie.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto y recogió su mochila, colgándola a su hombro... qué pensaría Kaiba si supiera lo que él estaba pensando, probablemente que era un estúpido por tener esos pensamientos, por haber recordado algo de su vida pasada -de la que no sabía nada hasta hacía poco tiempo- por traer recuerdos al presente... eso no valía la pena.

Joey recordó vagamente un fragmento que una vez Yami leyó...

_El pasado es estático y perpetuo; tiene un toque de eternidad, como una pintura o una estatua de bronce. No le afectan las tormentas ni las convulsiones del presente; conserva su dignidad y su sosiego, e invita al espíritu perturbado a refugiarse en sus catacumbas abovedadas. En el pasado hay **paz **y** seguridad**, y en él se puede percibir incluso un **aire espiritual**._

Jamás creyó encontrar sentido en algo tan cursi y según él y Tristán de tinte romántico, ahora esa cita no salía de su mente, y lo más raro de todo -especialmente tratándose de Joey- era que la recordaba tal y como Yami la leyó, sin que ninguna palabra estuviera cambiada de lugar.

No, mejor rectificaba, lo más raro de todo era que así se sentía cuando se pensaba con Kaiba, lleno de paz y seguridad... quizá la misma que Seth le entregó con su amor a Jouno.

A qué demonio estaba enfrentándose ahora? Una quimera?

Simplemente buscaba abrir los ojos a la realidad y darse cuenta que todo iba a estar bien.

_Es una pena, siempre seguirás doliéndome..._

Sacudió la cabeza y salió de su cuarto, topándose con su padre, quien le sonrió.

"Cómo estás, hijo?" Fue su saludo inicial, con mucho ánimo.

Joey sonrió, aceptando que su padre estaba permaneciendo mucho más tiempo de lo normal sobrio, y que las cosas probablemente esta vez sí salieran bien, lo deseaba tanto que creía que de forma subconsciente él estaba dando pauta a que todo le saliera bien; esperaba que todo continuase tan bien como hasta el momento, ya que no quería imaginarse que las cosas se descarrilaran luego de tan buenos acontecimientos que estaba viviendo.

"Muy bien, 'pá, pero tengo que irme si no quiero llegar tarde."

Sólo tomó un trago de un vaso de leche que su padre le dio y salió a prisa de allí.

No estaba tan apurado, tenía tiempo, simplemente quería pensar... aclarar su mente y por primera vez dejar de fanfarronear... lo de Kaiba era algo que quería... no, más bien, debía de aclarar.

Y las palabras de Yami no eran de mucha ayuda.

"_Eso es algo que pronto vas a saber, Joey, y es mejor que lo sepas por tu cuenta... no querrás oírlo de mi boca."_

Yami no podía saber si lo que iba a saber quería oírlo o no por parte de Yami o del propio Kaiba.

Ni él se entendía.

Caminó en silencio, con la cabeza baja, con pensamientos incoherentes y con un sentimiento atravesado en medio del pecho.

_Kaiba._

Cuando dio un paso más, no se fijó y terminó chocando con Yuugi, quien iba caminando en sentido contrario a Joey... los dos se miraron y cuando el pequeño rió suavemente, entretenido y vio que el rubio no lo acompañaba, se detuvo preocupado.

"Estás bien, Joey?"

"Sí, lo estoy. Por qué?" Fue la cuestión muy anormal del rubio; dónde estaba el rubio lleno de vitalidad y energía que siempre infundía ánimo en un cabizbajo Yuugi, o que siempre le aseguraba que iba a estar a su lado... dónde estaba el enérgico Joey?

Yuugi parpadeó, esperando que su amigo le dijera que era una broma, que sólo estaba haciendo eso por molestarlo... aún estaba levemente confundido porque la noche anterior, Yami fue visitado por Joey, y ni siquiera preguntó por Yuugi... en el fondo estaba un poco dolido.

"Estás muy serio." Respondió con una ligera sonrisa. "Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, no?"

Joey asintió.

Pero qué iba a decirle?

Es Kaiba, Yuugi... me tiene con el mundo de cabeza.

Obviamente no.

"No es algo malo, verdad?" Joey negó. "No es sobre Kaiba Kun?"

Joey hasta tosió falsamente, ocultando el rubor en su mejilla cuando apartó el rostro, viendo al cielo, como si admirara los hermosos tonos cálidos que dejaban atrás aquel suave púrpura que se perdía en el horizonte.

"Quién dice que es Kaiba?"

Yuugi sonrió.

"Entonces sí es Kaiba... acaso ya te contó Yami que ustedes dos tuvieron un muy trágico romance en el Antiguo Egipto?"

El rubio no alcanzó a reaccionar, simplemente se quedó allí, viendo a Yuugi fijamente, pensando en lo que acababa de decir... un _romance_ con Seth en el antiguo Egipto... un romance...

Ahora sí, lo había oído todo.

OOOO

Seto cerró la laptop con aburrimiento, había pasado toda la noche en KC, arreglando algunos problemas que surgieron en la noche y el tiempo había pasado volando, así que pasó toda la noche allí, en su oficina. No le molestaba ni le preocupaba que su hermano estuviera esperándole, Mokuba sabía que estaba en la oficina, arreglando algunos asuntos.

Amaba su trabajo, era casi adicto a él, pero no era de las personas que salen a media noche solamente para atender un problema casi mínimo que podía esperar para el día siguiente.

Sólo quería salir de su cama, el mismo punto donde no dejaba de soñar.

Jouno, Joey... cuál era la diferencia entre uno y otro, y por qué de pensarlo estaba teniendo el peor tiempo de su vida?

Se puso en pie y cogió su gabardina, tenía que ir a la escuela, pero no le importaba, sólo quería volver a casa y dormir, estaba seguro que tras tanto trabajo no iba a haber problemas ni sueños atormentando su descanso.

Pero quería ir a la escuela, por la necesidad casi enfermiza de ver a Joey.

_Ansiaba_ ver al rubio y deleitarse analizándolo.

No habían hablado desde el encuentro sorpresivo en su automóvil, y de hecho había sido mucho antes de que él tuviera los recuerdos sobre su pasado.

Ahora si veía a Joey sabía que las cosas iban a resultar levemente diferentes, empezando por el hecho que ahora luchaba contra sí mismo por lanzarse contra un acantilado y dejar de pensar tanto en Joey.

Ojos de color ámbar, labios rosáceos, nariz recta y pequeña y aquella sonrisa tan confiada que en un principio le molestó pero que ahora le atraía... como todo en el rubio, de un modo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

Salió de la oficina, habiendo antes llamado a un empleado para que le llévase un uniforme y se cambiara en la escuela, antes que las clases iniciaran.

Bajó en el ascensor y salió de KC, abordó la limosina y fue dirigido a la escuela, donde esperó menos de cinco minutos a su empleado, que esperó a que se cambiara y se llevó la ropa que acababa de quitarse.

Faltaban veinte minutos para que la clase iniciara y salió de la escuela un momento, encontrándose con Joey y Yuugi, que iban caminando en dirección a la puerta de la escuela, indirectamente a él.

Sus ojos no abandonaron a Joey, quien apartó la mirada, quizá incómodo bajo el escrutinio de Kaiba, quien sin reparo alguno miraba casi tercamente la figura de Joey, sin preocuparle ser demasiado obvio... que querían de él? Era la primera vez que veía al rubio tan de cerca desde haber tenido esos recuerdos, y jamás sintió tanta emoción por ello.

Generalmente disfrutaba humillándolo, ahora no lo hacía mucho... quería estirar su mano y sujetarlo... Obviamente no lo hizo.

"Buen día, Kaiba Kun." Fue el saludo de Yuugi, quien sonrió amablemente; sus ojos examinando la expresión de ambos, buscando algún significado oculto en sus miradas, no encontró mucho en la de Kaiba, quien era muy bueno ocultando sus emociones, pero vio confusión y sentimientos encontrados en la de Joey. "Estás bien?"

Kaiba enarcó una ceja.

Que Yuugi se callara y se fuera a hablar solo (con Yami), disfrutaba mucho comunicándose con aquella otra parte suya, a quien Kaiba no daba mucho crédito por provenir del mismo pasado que estaba atormentándole...

Espera! Del _mismo_ pasado... quizá podría encontrar algo bueno en todo eso.

"Eso no te interesa, Yuugi." Fue todo lo que dijo, pensando en una forma de estar frente a frente con Yami y sacarle la verdad, a como diera lugar. "No es así?"

"Sólo intentaba ser cortés, Kaiba Kun, además, quizá a alguien más sí le interese lo que tengas que decir." Miró a Joey fijamente, y éste estuvo a punto de sonrojarse, pero recordó que Kaiba estaba frente a él así que luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra el sonrojo y simplemente pensó en una forma de hacerle saber a Yuugi que quería irse de allí, sin mostrarse grosero ante Kaiba.

Los ojos azules de Kaiba estaban haciéndole sentirse débil y tembloroso, como si su cuerpo estuviese compuesto de gelatina.

"A quién podría interesarle?" Dijo Kaiba y se dio media vuelta.

Joey tuvo la intención de decir 'A mí', pero se detuvo justo a tiempo, sólo había dado un paso al frente y eso hizo a Kaiba detenerse, creyendo que iba a escuchar algo, pero no pasó nada, así que simplemente continuó avanzando.

Cuando se había alejado un poco, oyó a Joey... "Vamos al salón, Yuugi."

Siguió avanzando.

Quizá si hablaba con Yami y le contaba -no que estuviera muy feliz de la perspectiva- lo que estaba recordando, obviamente omitiendo muchos detalles, obtendría una respuesta satisfactoria.

Tal vez, pero conociendo a Yami y su instinto sobreprotector con sus amigos, especialmente con Wheeler, no contaba demasiado con ello, porque si dejaba que sus esperanzas se elevaran, luego iba a molestarse por ser tan confiado, y él no lo era, no debería estar pensando tanto en eso.

Después de haber entrado al salón, Yuugi y el rubio finalmente hicieron su acto de aparición.

Yuugi vio en ello una importante oportunidad para avanzar con sus planes, sin que Yami se interpusiera, diciéndole que estaba mal interferir en el destino... Oh, pero esta vez el ex faraón no iba a enterarse de nada.

"Yo tengo sed, así que voy por una soda." Dijo Yuugi, sonando tan casual como pudo y fallando estrepitosamente, sin embargo Kaiba fingió demencia y no le hizo caso, estaba _enfocado_ en su laptop. "No quieren algo?"

Joey dio un paso.

"Puedo ir contigo."

"No es necesario, Joey, yo sé donde está la máquina expendedora, así que no tienes que guiarme... no quieres algo?" Preguntó una vez más, seguro que el CEO no iba a responderle.

Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para entender que el comportamiento de Kaiba no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana, simplemente esperaba no estar equivocado en sus suposiciones... Joey estaría muy herido si él cometía algún error que pudiera comprometer la posición de ambos jóvenes en esta época... y Yami iba a enfadarse con él, y él no soportaba el enojo de su otra mitad, porque era como si él mismo se reprochara... y no le gustaba eso.

Joey negó. "No gracias, _amigo_, estoy **muy** bien." Su tono de voz hizo al CEO levantar la mirada.

Joey estaba **nervioso**.

Kaiba no sabía cómo reaccionar a eso. Sólo se sintió nervioso él también.

_Genial_. Pensó, enfadado, ahora también estaba experimentando sensaciones ajenas a su persona, como ansiedad y nerviosismo. _Muchas gracias, Wheeler._

La puerta se cerró suavemente, dejando a los dos en el aula, solos y en silencio.

Joey se aclaró la garganta.

Kaiba enarcó una ceja y le miró atentamente, esperando que dijera algo, no creía que Joey hubiese llamado su atención por el simple hecho de querer tener su atención.

Pero así había sido.

"Habla o cállate, perro, estoy trabajando." Le comunicó, retornando su atención a la pantalla, pensando que cuando menos no estaba dejándose en evidencia al estar mirando al perro con insistencia, de hecho ni lo estaba observando.

No debía ser tan complicado hablar con Kaiba, lo había hecho antes, no?

Por Dios! Antes había hablado con el ojiazul, qué era lo complicado ahora al comunicarse con él? Simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca mientras le miraba, así que decidió apartar la mirada.

"No es por ser rudo, Kaiba, pero no has pensado que simplemente algo me molestaba en la garganta?"

Kaiba no hizo más que parpadear.

Obviamente la pantalla de su laptop y su flequillo ocultaron eso.

"Lo que sea, perro."

Siguió teclando.

Un enervante silencio se formó en la habitación y los dos jóvenes ya hasta sudaban frío, cuando la puerta se abrió suavemente, dejando entrar a un Yuugi muy sonriente que sostenía una barra de granola en su mano derecha, su excusa para haberse ido y dejar a los dos confundidos jóvenes.

"Ya volví."

"No lo habría notado si tú no lo señalas." Fueron las palabras que dijo el CEO, molesto por haberse visto interrumpido.

No que estuviera haciendo algo por avanzar con el perro.

Ra! No quería avanzar con el perro.

**No** quería.

Pero al mismo tiempo **sí** lo quería.

_Tengo que irme._

Sin decir una sola palabra, se puso en pie y salió del salón, pensando que había sido muy precipitado querer enfrentar a un despistado Joey Wheeler que ignoraba lo que él estaba _sintiendo_.

Yuugi suspiró.

"Pasó algo malo en mi ausencia?" Quiso saber, conociendo una posible respuesta, pero no estando seguro si se trataba de ésa. "Joey?"

"Yuugi, puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Ya lo has hecho, pero sí." Fue la respuesta del pequeño.

"Tú qué dirías si a mí me gustara un chico?"

"Te gusta un chico?"

"Es probable." Contestó suavemente, apartando la mirada, enfocándose en la puerta, porque si Kaiba volvía a entrar las cosas no iban a estar específicamente a su favor, así que mejor no presionar su suerte. "Qué pensarías?"

"No mucho, sólo sería una lástima si ese chico no te hiciera caso. Eres una muy buena persona." Comentó.

"Yuugi, creo que me gusta Kaiba."

Continúa...

Notas de autora:  
He terminado este capítulo sin perder la razón, ahora habiéndolo aceptado antes Joey que Kaiba (que le gusta el CEO) le va a dar duro la cuestión de los recuerdos. Sé que no tiene mucho que ver con la historia del manga o del anime, pero la verdad lo prefiero así, porque lo manejo a mi manera... Planeo un fic que vaya más acorde al anime y/o al manga, pero si lo hago será SetoXYami.  
Gracias a todos sus comentarios, millones de agradecimientos y sigo sin responder reviews... _Balucita, Forfirith-Greenleaf, Rei-Dark-Angel, Tenshi Lain, Aguila Fanel, Kida Luna_.  
Kida Luna... Ricardo Montaner no es un poeta, es un cantante...; y amiga Forfirith..., muchas gracias por todo... es muy agradable_conversar_ contigo... Haces mi día muy alegre. Besos.


	10. Atrapado en un momento

**CAPÍTULO 10. ATRAPADO EN UN MOMENTO.**

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where i started   
Chasing after you _

_i'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all i've held onto  
i'm standing here until you make me move  
i'm hanging by a moment here with you  
_-LIFEHOUSE -HANGING BY A MOMENT.

_Desesperado por un cambio  
hambriento de verdad  
estoy más cerca al punto donde empecé  
Persiguiéndote_

_Estoy enamorándome aún más de ti  
dejando todo a lo que me he aferrado  
estoy parado aquí hasta que me hagas moverme  
estoy atrapado en un momento aquí contigo  
_-LIFEHOUSE -ATRAPADO EN UN MOMENTO.

Por la ventana abierta de su habitación entraba el viento con aroma a cerezo, arrastrando consigo los petalos de algún hermoso árbol plantado en el jardín de aquella inmensa mansión; los colores cálidos que se colaban por la ventana golpeaban en su figura, estaba sentado frente a un escritorio junto a su cama.

Lo había analizado todo el día, la idea de hablar con Yami sobre el rubio rondaba su cabeza y sabía que era un poco desquiciado de su parte ir y exigirle a alguien de quien siempre se burló por su creencia ciega en los asuntos del pasado, que le contase algo referente a todo aquello a lo que él siempre se había negado en creer.

Masajeó sus sienes con la punta de sus dedos, pensando en formas de dejar de pensar.

En ese momento sólo quería ser un adolescente normal, sin tener las preocupaciones de Kaiba Corp, sin las molestas sensaciones de estar en un cuerpo ajeno... últimamente había estado experimentando eso muy a menudo.

Quería ver al perro y reclamarle por todo eso, pero cuando estuvo frente a él se congeló y su actitud antipática surgió por cuenta propia, sin pedirle siquiera permiso, así que por eso mismo actuó como lo hizo.

De todos modos, Joey no hizo nada por hacerlo sentirse con ganas de pedirle algo.

Sí, estar obsesionado con el duelista de cuarta rubio no era una buena idea para iniciar su semana.

Además, tenía que preocuparse por sus propias cuestiones, porque su vida no giraba en torno a Joey, su mayor preocupación era Mokuba y su empresa, que eran el centro de su vida, tenía que dedicarles tiempo y esmero; especialmente a su hermano, ya que era su único vínculo con la humanidad.

Sin embargo, sacarse a Joey de la mente era tan complicado como negarse a sí mismo la historia fascinante y casi sobrenatural de Seth, que si bien sonaba anormal y fuera de lugar, Kaiba sabía -ahora- que sí existió.

Continuó con su tarea de revisar estados financieros; era bueno en eso, así que no iba a distraerse, que el hecho de entenderlo y saberlo hacer no significaba que no requería de concentración, porque hasta el más mínimo error podría ser fatal para el bienestar de su compañía.

Porque era un genio en cuestiones de tecnología, Gozaburo le entrenó para que fuera bueno en muchas otras disciplinas, así que en el área económico-administrativa estaba muy bien calificado. Además, en parte agradecía eso a su padrastro, porque él mismo podía rectificar lo que hacían los contadores y administradores, y saber que las cosas estaban saliendo bien realmente.

No que no confiara en ellos -aunque en realidad no lo hacía-.

Borró unas cuantas cifras e iba a corregirlas cuando la puerta se abrió y su hermano menor entró, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Hola, Seto." Saludó inicialmente y fue a pararse a su lado, viéndolo fijamente, esperando a que le preguntara el motivo de su interrupción cuando generalmente tocaba la puerta antes de entrar, esperando la indicación de su hermano.

Pero no hizo caso a la sonrisita de Mokuba, continuó su labor, corrigiendo un par de errores y revisando el resto del documento.

Varios acreedores apostaban serias cantidades en Kaiba Corp, y aunque no era necesario para Kaiba valerse de ellos, le eran necesario simplemente para la publicidad de sus productos.

Era un buen trato.

"Seto, estás ahí?" Preguntó el pequeño, pasando una mano frente al rostro de su hermano, en un modo que a Seto le pareció muy grosero.

Así que se volvió a Mokuba.

"Qué es lo que quieres, Mokuba?" Preguntó, serio, más no enojado, simplemente estaba muy concentrado y su hermano rompía el hilo de sus pensamientos, perjudicando su trabajo. "No ves que estoy trabajando?"

Para el pelinegro era exactamente lo mismo a si su hermano hubiese estado jugando o en una misión de vida o muerte, él igual hubiese interrumpido lo que estaba haciendo porque consideraba que la noticia que portaba era muy importante, ya que sabía que su hermano iba a aceptar de una forma u otra.

Cuando se trataba de actividades que reunieran los requisitos que él conocía, su hermano siempre terminaba atendiéndolas, como si fueran marcadas de urgente.

"Simplemente te traía una noticia."

"Y ésa es?" Preguntó, un poco impaciente porque su hermano le dejara seguir trabajando.

Tras terminar eso, había decidido ir a buscar a Yuugi Motou y exigirle que le dejase ver al faraón.

Iba a terminar con eso de una buena vez, antes de que el dolor de cabeza lo terminara a él.

"Bueno, estás invitado a una importante celebración." Fue el anuncio que dio Mokuba.

Kaiba la oyó y como no encontró significado alguno de relevancia en aquella noticia, simplemente ignoró a su hermano y concentró toda su atención de vuelta en la actividad que estaba haciendo.

Sabía que su hermano podría ser muy insistente, lo conocía perfectamente y que estuviera ignorándole significaba que Mokuba iba a empezar a molestar hasta conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria, así fuera a base de miradas fijas que llegaban a sacar a Seto de sus casillas.

Bueno, esta vez iba a ser un poco más fuerte, por su salud mental y la de su propio hermano, y porque tenía planes después de haber concluido con las misiones a las que por ser CEO estaba obligado.

"No vas a preguntar qué celebración?"

"No me interesa, Mokuba. Podrías cerrar la puerta cuando salgas?" Fueron las que él creyó sus últimas palabras en esa conversación.

Conocía a su hermano, pero siempre Mokuba se superaba a sí mismo.

No iba a ser la excepción.

"Estás seguro? Esto podría interesarte." Dijo con voz tentadora, queriendo convencer a su hermano. Seto le miró. "Si luego te quejas porque no te dije, yo te culparé a ti; no sé por qué estás tan gruñón últimamente. Tiene algo que ver con tu amorcito?"

_Joey._

"Yo **no** tengo ningún _amorcito_, eso no suena a algo que yo haría, de todos modos. No estoy saliendo con nadie, si eso es lo que te preocupa." Comentó el CEO. "Además, nunca me dijiste que querías que _saliera_ con alguien."

Mokuba frunció el entrecejo.

"Tú no tienes que pedirme permiso ni aprobación, pero la persona que esté contigo tiene que estarlo porque te quiere, te conoce y está dispuesta a soportarte tal y como eres; ya sabes, sin que quiera modificar nada de ti."

Era lo único que pedía Mokuba, que quien estuviera dispuesto a amar a Seto Kaiba -fuera hombre o mujer- lo hiciera por saber que su hermano era una persona fantástica, entregada y única. Sí, Seto no era alguien fácil de lidiar, por eso mismo la relación iba a ser un reto para ambos, lo cual requería a una persona fuerte de carácter, dispuesta a los retos y acostumbrada al triunfo, a lidiar con la gente de forma firme y a aceptar que Seto no era alguien muy abierto y extrovertido.

No muchas personas iban a estar contentos de llevarse consigo a alguien tan estricto como Seto.

Muchos -por no decir todos- ignoraban que tras esa coraza de hielo existía un ser humano amable y normal.

Lástima por el resto del mundo.

"No sabía que pensabas así, es bueno saberlo."

"Porque estás buscando pareja?" Preguntó Mokuba, un poco más serio.

Bueno, el tema de una pareja para su hermano era cosa importante para él, eso significaba que esa persona también iba a compartir tiempo con él y si bien no iba a negarle la felicidad a su hermano al ponerse exigente, simplemente buscaba que fuera alguien que le tratara bien.

"No, Mokuba, porque es bueno saberlo."

"Ok." Dijo. "Pero en algún momento buscarás pareja, verdad?"

Seto alzó la mirada, cuestionante.

"Quieres que busque una?" Quiso saber. "Porque podría hacerlo -no que yo quiera, por el momento-."

Mokuba negó.

"No es que yo quiera, Seto. Tampoco te pido que busques una porque no quiero verte solo, simplemente quiero saber si algún día estarás preparado para lo que eso significa. Ya sabes: una novia o un novio de quien estar pendiente y a quien amar." Sonrió, visualizaba a su hermano con una persona que, en la intimidad de la mansión, se dejaba abrazar en aquella forma protectiva que su hermano exteriorizaba a los ojos del pequeño, y el pensamiento le gustó. "Me gustaría mucho verte feliz, porque lo mereces."

Él era feliz, pensó inmediatamente el CEO.

Tal vez su hermano pensaba que las obligaciones eran algo que volvía su vida aburrida y cansada, pero no era así; saber que Mokuba estaba a su lado, que todo lo que pasara iba a ser apoyado por Mokuba, que su hermano era la única constante en su vida era un alivio, algo que le motivaba a continuar. Quizá él no estaba siendo muy bueno con su hermano, sabía que muchas veces lo apartaba, porque quería en realidad que todo saliera bien. Era el patrimonio de su hermano.

Claro que eso no significaba que iba a preferir Kaiba Corp sobre él.

"Soy feliz, Mokuba." Inició, aclarando los puntos de su hermano, iba a hacerle saber que no era necesario estar siempre sonriendo para hacerle saber al resto del mundo que hay felicidad en uno. "Nunca lo expreso, pero estoy conforme con mi vida, no puedo pedir más porque tengo lo que siempre quisimos. Somos libres y estamos juntos, así que por mí, puedo decir que soy feliz."

Una corriente de viento, arrastrando el aroma a tibio que se respiraba en el ambiente, unas cuantas hojas también se dieron el lujo de entrar a la opulenta y hermosa habitación.

Todo, tan bonito en el momento, a Mokuba le pareció tan carente.

Su hermano decía ser feliz pero no parecía serlo, y enfocaba su vida a la mejora continua de la compañía, a hacer que su corporación fuera una de las mejores en el mercado, a pesar que ya lo era.

Nada en aquella habitación tenía para el pequeño un significado real, valioso y que contagiara de emoción su corazón.

Todo era tan materialista, contrario al hecho que su hermano y él no lo eran.

Las lámparas brillantes enviaban luces por todo el salón, las cortinas gruesas y color azul oscuro cubrían las ventanas, los postes de la cama, esculpidos en ellos unos dragones y aquel enorme armario, no contaban historias fascinantes que arrancan el aliento.

Eran simple mobiliario en una habitación muy elegante.

No como en la casa de Yuugi que todo contaba una historia, el mostrador de la tienda, el abuelo de Yuugi comentó una vez cómo lo consiguió, y no fue algo sencillo, pero fue inspirador.

Si bien en el caso de Seto era similar el hecho que él también luchó mucho por llegar a donde estaba, Mokuba sabía que la diferencia estaba en que el abuelo de Yuugi no perdió en su lucha su carácter mientras su hermano había perdido la escencia real de Seto y ya no era el mismo niño amable y dulce.

"Lo eres en verdad?"

"Qué era lo que ibas a decirme? Qué celebración?" Preguntó Kaiba, cambiando el tema de conversación, no muy seguro de seguir conversando con su hermano de un tema que no le parecía interesante.

"Yuugi organizó una fiesta pequeña, en honor a un año más de la tienda de juegos. Y tú estás invitado." Comunicó el pequeño. "Vas a ir?"

_Vas a ir?_

_Vas a ir, Kaiba?_ Se preguntó él mismo.

Iba a ir?

"Seto?" Llamó Mokuba. "Sigues ahí?"

"Sí, sí, aquí estoy." Dijo. "No sé si pueda ir, tengo asuntos que atender..."

"Lo ves! Siempre es KC primero, antes que tú y que cualquier cosa. Deberías ser un poco más egoísta y pensar un poco en ti: Te lo mereces." Su voz cambió, a una mucho menos seria. "A lo mejor encuentras allí a tu bomboncito, jeje."

Sí, era obvio que si era una fiesta organizada por Yuugi Motou, allí iba a estar el duelista de cuarta que estaba haciéndole sentir tantas cosas y al mismo tiempo le hacía no sentir nada.

Era extraño y agradecía ser una persona que no denota sus sentimientos fácilmente, sino el propio rubio le habría descubierto al primer momento en que le dedicase una mirada o un simple pensamiento.

Pero no era obvio.

"Yo pienso en mí. También te dije que **no** hay nadie."

"Dile a alguien más, alguien que te crea. Ah! Y empieza a vestirte para la fiesta, llamaré a Yuugi para confirmarle tu asistencia, así que no quiero quedar mal. Vístete y ve a divertirte un rato... a un lugar que no sea un bar para variar, Seto."

Kaiba frunció el entrecejo.

Su hermano no estaba muy de acuerdo con que él tomara, y siempre se lo dijo, ahora estaba empujándole a Joey, sin que lo supiera.

"De acuerdo, pero cuando regrese quiero verte dormido."

"Espero que sea lo suficientemente tarde como para que ya esté dormido, porque no quiero que vengas temprano y exijas que esté en la cama." Dijo el pequeño, saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes regalarle a su hermano un abrazo y una mirada cargada de sentimiento que hizo sonreír al CEO.

Bueno, como iba a asistir a la fiesta de Yuugi, mejor se iba a preparar... quería lucir bien para Joey.

OOOO

Joey dio tres vueltas más alrededor de aquella silla, ocasionándole un mareo a Yuugi, dolor de cabeza a Yami y a Tristán una molestia por el hecho de conocer el motivo por el cual su amigo estaba así de nervioso.

No todos los días te enteras que tu mejor amigo está interesado en la única persona que hace que de sólo verla te dé úlcera, y no era tampoco agradable ver como se deshacía en nervios esperando a que diera el momento de su llegada, cuando para que la dichosa fiesta empezara faltaban dos horas. DOS HORAS!

Yami no estaba muy sorprendido, Joey ya se los había confesado en un momento de ebriedad, pero que lo hubiera hecho estando plenamente consciente y sin una gota de licor en su sístema, bueno era lo que no encajaba mucho con la actitud del rubio.

Lo que al espíritu del milenio le sorprendió fue el llamado de Mokuba, diciendo que su hermano sí asistiría, que le había costado un poco pero logró convencerlo.

Seto Kaiba iba a estar presente, y allí fue cuando inició en Joey aquel proceso que nadie creyó posible en el rubio... los nervios, la caminata obsesiva alrededor de una silla y el constante crujir de dedos que estaba empezando a molestar a los otros tres que estaban con él.

"Podrías dejar de hacer eso? Es un poco desagradable." Dijo Yami cuando Joey volvió a tronarse los dedos, como por décima ocasión.

El rubio obedeció, pero su caminata no se detuvo.

"Kaiba no lo sabe, así que no tienes que actuar así." Dijo Tristán. "Y preferiría que no se enterase **nunca**. No me gustaría que luego -dado el caso que tú también le gustes- me obliguen a aceptarlo."

Joey negó.

"No creo que alguien como Kaiba se fije en mí, pero ése no es el problema. El problema es si él se acuerda luego de todo lo que _vivimos_, ya saben, en el antiguo Egipto." Platicó, sonriendo a medias, apartando un mechón de su rostro y dejándose caer finalmente sobre la silla a la que estuvo rodeando. "Para mí no sería algo agradable que si se acuerda empezara a molestarme y luego dijera no sentir nada por mí."

Yuugi sonrió, él ya había pensando en algo para que Joey y Kaiba finalmente hablaran de sus cuestiones románticas.

"Eso no va a pasar, Joey." Comentó casualmente el ex faraón. "Él no es tan malo, y cuando era Seth, bueno, cuando se trataba de _ti_, él siempre hacía excepciones. Con Kaiba supongo que será lo mismo."

Lo que en verdad Yami pensaba era: _Siempre saca de su tiempo para pelear contigo cuando tú lo retas, eso tiene que significar algo._

El ojiverde, Tristán, lanzó un prolongado bostezo, harto del tema de Kaiba y Joey.

Vio a Joey de reojo y vio que su amigo había elegido unos jeans deslavados y una camiseta verde, un tono que resaltaba el color ámbar de sus ojos. Joey se veía bien, de un modo particularmente extraño, pero bien.

Lo hacía por Kaiba, porque quería impresionarlo, por eso mismo había llamado a Tea para que le ayudara a vestirse y fue la chica quien escogió ese atuendo para el rubio.

"No crees que exageras un poco con todo eso de Kaiba." Dijo a su amigo, viendo como éste negaba. "Hasta te vestiste para él."

Joey movió negativamente la cabeza y gruñó.

"No me vestí por Kaiba, aunque si él me nota, le daré algún regalo a Tea." Dijo el rubio, viendo de reojo a Yuugi. "Sin intención alguna más que agradecer, eh, Yuugi."

El pequeño rió.

"Yo sé, Joey. No tienes que explicarte, siempre y cuando Kaiba Kun te note, eh?" Sonrió él. "Si lo hace, yo mismo le daré a Tea un regalo también." Bromeó alegremente con su amigo rubio.

Yami estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero mejor se mordió la lengua y simplemente continuó contemplando a sus amigos y viendo como Joey se ponía en pie para reanudar su caminata perdida.

Sonrió de lado y salió de la habitación en que estaban.

OOOO

Kaiba estaba listo, vestía un pantalón de gabardina negro y una camisa de cuello alto color gris, sobre su ropa vestía una gabardina. Después de todo, era una noche muy fresca, incluso podría llamarse una noche fría.

Bajó de la limosina que lo llevó, esa noche no estaba con humor de conducir y sabía -por boca de Mokuba- que iba a haber licor en la fiesta, así que conociendo a Yuugi, supo que no lo iban a dejar marcharse conduciendo él mismo si se embriagaba -cosa que esperaba no sucediera- pero, de todas formas, decidió ir en la limosina, que su chofer siempre manejaba.

Miró el lugar, estaba lleno de luces artificiales de diversos colores que iluminaban todo el lugar, que estaba repleto del aroma a cerveza y licores, también se confundía con el aroma de la gente y del cigarro.

Tenía todo un buen aspecto para divertirse, así que Seto simplemente entró.

Yuugi había rentado un enorme salón para llevar a cabo el evento y todo adentro había sido acomodado muy bien, con adornos del juego de duelo de monstruos.

Kaiba no prestó mucha atención a ellos y divisó un pequeño bar que había sido montado cerca de una de las esquinas del local, sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió allá y pidió un escocés en las rocas.

Vio a la genta bailar a la distancia, reconoció el rostro de Yuugi, que se acercó a saludarlo.

"Kaiba Kun, no creí que en verdad vinieras." Fue su saludo inicial. "Contábamos con tu presencia, pero siempre nos sorprendes, pensé que ibas a faltar."

Seto sólo se encogió de hombros.

"Mokuba canceló todas mis otras actividades, no tenía opción." Respondió el ojiazul.

La sonrisa de Yuugi, se tornó comprensiva y más amable.

Seto no comprendía por qué la insistencia de Yuugi en ser su amigo cuando él siempre le daba tantas negativas; pero no le molestaba, se daba cuenta que el pequeño y sus amigos eran personas honestas que no buscaban de él su dinero, así como el resto del mundo lo hacía.

Por eso se permitió obsequiarlo con una pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa, que hizo a Yuugi abrir sus ojos en sorpresa.

"Diviértete, Kaiba Kun."

Se marchó, con la idea fija en la cabeza, de avisarle a Joey dónde estaba el CEO y qué estaba haciendo, para que tuviera una clara idea de qué tema podría sacar para tener una leve conversación.

Por su parte, Kaiba continuó disfrutando su bebida y ordenando una segunda cuando ésta se terminó y así sucesivamente.

Cinco minutos después de haber recibido su cuarto trago, la presencia de alguien muy conocido -incluso deseado- se hizo notar a su lado derecho, simplemente le miró de reojo, viendo lo bien que lucía el rubio... sus ojos parecían más ambarinos que antes y su cabello, en la semioscuridad, cuando la luz de colores no le daba de lleno, parecía brillar con luz propia.

Kaiba estaba un poco mareado, por eso mismo no quiso hacer contacto visual con el rubio, tenía todas las de perder.

"Wheeler."

"Estás bien, Kaiba?" Preguntó el rubio, acercándose un poco, acercando sus rostros para hacerse oír, ya que por las bocinas que estaban colocadas por todo el lugar sonaba con fuerza la música electrónica que invitaba a las masas a bailar, y a la que la mayoría obedecía, poniéndose en la pista de baile.

El aroma del rubio, sus ojos, sus labios invitantes, todo eso hizo que Kaiba se sintiera al borde y estuvo tentado a cerrar la distancia entre ambos y robarle un beso al rubio, pero se alejó.

"Estoy bien, Wheeler, sólo un poco mareado." Dijo.

Entonces el rubio vio que estaba tomando.

De hecho, ordenó una quinta copa.

Joey se sintió de pronto molesto con Kaiba y cuando el castaño la alzó directo a sus labios el rubio, no conteniéndose más, golpeó la mano de Kaiba, no con fuerza, pero el impacto hizo que Kaiba soltara la copa y se estrellara en el suelo, salpicando pequeñas gotas de licor.

"Qué te pasa, Wheeler?"

Joey apoyó su frente en el hombro de Kaiba. "No me agrada la gente que toma, y no quiero que tú me desagrades."

Todo se detuvo en ese momento, como si alguien los hubiera atrapado allí, las respiraciones de ambos se volvieron rápidas, sincronizadas, y el movimiento agitado alrededor de ellos no se oyó, los reclamos del bar-tender no fueron oídos por ninguno de los dos y el aroma de Kaiba se mezcló con el de Joey en un solo instante. Kaiba sintió la calidez del rubio a través de la tela de su camisa, de pronto el calor desapareció.

En un segundo revivió toda su vida pasada y miró de reojo a Joey, pero cuando alzó su mano, para acariciar el cabello rubio, éste se apartó de él, mirándole a los ojos.

Joey no esperó réplica a lo que acababa de decirle a Seto y se puso en pie, saliendo de allí.

No tenía ganas de volver, acababa de confesarle a Kaiba, de un modo raro, que le gustaba, por eso mismo sin volverse, caminó a paso rápido, hasta que su cerebro le ordenó correr y se dirigió a su casa.

Continúa...

Notas de autora:  
Fue la canción que menciono arriba la que me animó a escribir este capítulo, por eso simplemente lo hice. Kaiba sabe que le gusta a Joey, o al menos que no le desagrada, lo cual es algo. La reacción del CEO a este capítulo se verá en el siguiente, y esperen cualquier cosa, porque Kaiba está ebrio... jeje.  
Una disculpa a todos aquellos a quienes deje colgado en el msn, pero en ocasiones me conecto en la universidad, cuando estoy adelantando alguna tarea... es la mejor forma de compartir información referente a tareas con mis compañeros... y me siento mal por no tener tiempo para ustedes... aún así, espero que me comprendan... muchas de ustedes están en la universidad, otras con la prepa ya están hechas un lío y hay quienes ya salieron. Y es bonito, pero algo trabajoso... sorry, pido comprensión...  
Una cosa más... sé que he sido egoísta... no sé si haya personas que lean mis otros fics, pero últimamente me he enfocado en éste... no hay perdón... y a pesar que mi fic-writer favorita dijo que YGO es un mal anime (concuerdo con ella, el anime es aburrido, monótono y le cambiaron MUCHO) sigo escribiendo de él... y el manga está bien, pero NO lo he visto COMPLETO.  
Arigatou a mis reviewers: _Set-Yami, Forfirith-Greenleaf, Rei-Dark-Angel, BaLucita, Tenshi Lain._


	11. Comprensión y confesiones

**CAPÍTULO 11. COMPRENSIÓN Y CONFESIONES.**

_Be destined... I belong to you... you belong to me._

Yuugi vio a Joey pasar a prisa entre la multitud, con el rostro encendido y también encontró con sus enormes ojos violetas a Kaiba, sentado en el mismo puesto donde le vio por primera vez, con otra copa en las manos.

Joey se declaró a Kaiba y éste le rechazó?

No creía al ojiazul capaz de hacer eso, mucho menos a Joey capaz de haber ido directamente al grano, así que se encaminó en dirección a la única persona que en ese momento podía darle una explicación: Seto Kaiba.

Cuando llegó, el CEO apenas le dirigió una mirada y fijó su bebida, como si fuese a escapar de no estar pendiente de ella.

Siguió consumiéndola como si de ello dependiese su vida.

"El alcohol en exceso es dañino, Kaiba Kun." Informó el pequeño, como si Kaiba no estuviera consciente de ese hecho, y con un tono de voz suave, de la misma forma en que uno informa algo a un niño que no entiende a la primera explicación. "Estás bien?"

Hubo un gruñido, que Yuugi no supo si era un sí o un no, tendría que interpretarlo a su manera.

Con Kaiba así eran las cosas, porque el CEO no se caracterizaba por ser muy comunicativo y había que sacarle las cosas con una cucharita, pensó el pequeño.

Suspiró.

Ser celestina no era entretenido, como al principio pensó que sería, especialmente cuando a quienes intentaba emparejar eran más necios que... bueno, el caso es que eran necios.

Mucho, hay que aclarar.

"Me estás prestando atención, Kaiba Kun?" Preguntó Yuugi.

Kaiba le miró.

"Estoy oyéndote, Yuugi, pero no me interesa..." Confesó, haciendo a un lado la copa. "Aunque agradezco el consejo, créeme, yo sé muchas cosas más por las cuales dejar de consumir licor; el problema es ése, **no** quiero dejarlo."

El joven más optimista simplemente sonrió; Kaiba estaba deprimido y el licor lo deshinibía, dejándolo hablar libremente de sí, o quizá no **muy** libremente, pero de forma más abierta.

Cuando menos era algo, porque Yuugi sabía que cualquier información que obtuviera, por muy mínima que fuera iba a servirle de ayuda en su misión de cupido.

"Ése sí es un problema." Sonrió Yuugi. "Hablar te serviría, Kaiba Kun, además, quería preguntarte si discutiste con Joey, porque salió con una extraña expresión."

Seto simplemente negó.

"No vine a pelear con perros callejeros, Yuugi; Mokuba se enfadaría, de todas formas, porque él me envió a _divertirme_, no a pelear." Comentó tan casualmente como pudo, apartando la copa.

Ya no se sentía con ganas de tomar más, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería.

La mención del rubio le hizo pensar en que Joey le había dicho que no quería que le desagradara... lo que significaba fácilmente que a Joey le agradaba Kaiba, sorprendiendo al ojiazul, que siempre creyó que el rubio le odiaba.

Y con la cuestión de los sueños, las cosas no estaban yéndole muy bien.

"Supongo que sí, Mokuba se enfadaría, como lo hará cuando te vea llegar en ese estado."

Hubo una sonrisa extraña en el rostro de Kaiba.

"Si Mokuba me ve se llevará un buen castigo," Miró su reloj. "Porque ya pasó su hora de ir a la cama."

"Aún así, tu hermano se preocupa por ti, Kaiba Kun. Él es un niño muy inteligente y capaz, pero tú eres todo lo que tiene."

"Intentas inyectarme algún tipo de optimismo estúpido o alguna actitud incoherente y cursi como tu idea del corazón de las cartas?" Fue su cuestión.

Eso estaba tornándose un poco desagradable por parte del ojiazul, y sin que Yuugi pudiera detenerlo, Yami ocupó su lugar.

"No tienes por qué hablarle así a Yuugi."

"Ya salió a la luz la compleja parte del pequeño Yuugi." Se burló Kaiba, inducido por el alcohol. "No tengo tiempo para _ustedes_ así que mejor me voy, antes que _tú_ empieces con tus patéticas historias fantásticas del Antiguo Egipto."

"No tienes que actuar así. Estás _ebrio._"

Eso lo hizo.

Kaiba se puso en pie y señaló a Yami. "Cállate. **Tú** sobre todo no tienes qué opinar en todo esto. Qué demonios me hiciste que ahora no dejo de tener esos estúpidos sueños?"

Empujó bruscamente a Yami.

Éste simplemente se equilibró, evitando una vergonzosa caída.

"Yo no hice nada, Seto. Deberías saber muy bien que eso es lo que el destino busca para ti, y para Joey. Sino pregúntale al mismo Joey. Él te lo dirá muy bien."

_NO, YAMI! _Exclamó Yuugi. _Se supone que es Joey quien debe decirle, Kaiba Kun no debe enterarse por nosotros._

Tristán ya estaba allí, por si Kaiba se salía de control e intentaba algo contra el ex faraón, pero el ojiazul no hizo nada, aparentemente había llamado la atención de mucha gente, así que simplemente dio media vuelta y salió del salón.

Podía volver a casa, Mokuba debería estar dormido.

Había pasado un buen lapso de tiempo en la mentada fiesta, pero tenía la sensación de que había dejado algo inconcluso...

_Cerró los ojos fuertemente, disfrutando el silencio, mientras yacía en su lecho, después de haber terminado unas importantes pociones para el faraón, mismas que había enviado con Jouno._

_El esclavo estaba en uno de los jardines, él le había dado el tiempo libre._

_Desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba al joven rubio, sus ojos del color de la mismas arenas del desierto; deseaba posar sus manos sobre esa piel virgen, nunca antes tocada. Pero sabía que para él estaba prohibido, porque era un alto sacerdote._

_No quería maldecir, porque sabía que era un buen sacerdote y era bueno en lo que hacía, le gustaba lo que hacía._

_Adoraba la magia y era más que bueno en ella, realmente._

_Pero había algo en ese esclavo -algo casi mágico- que llamaba mucho su atención._

_Sabía que su relación con el esclavo que Atemu, el faraón, le había dado, no había iniciado de forma muy favorable, porque el rubio no tenía la actitud de un esclavo, sin embargo, ambos habían llegado a comprenderse y se llevaban mejor, aunque no de las mil maravillas._

_Por eso mismo le pidió al rubio que entregara esas pociones al soberano y le pidió que luego paseara por los amplios jardines del castillo, porque quería estar solo y pensar las cosas a fondo._

_Si rompían el código divino, iban a ser castigados, pero al menos Seth sabría que había quedado satisfecho._

_Tal vez el rubio tenía las mismas dudas que él._

_Se puso en pie y salió de su cámara, caminando en silencio y buscando al rubio._

_Lo encontró pronto, saliendo al primer jardín, amplio y hermoso, llenos de flores exóticas, llevadas al castillo especialmente para el deleite del faraón, quien a pesar de no tener el tiempo para apreciarlo, durante su meditación, podía hacerlo en la tranquila serenidad de los jardines._

_Jouno estaba jugando con una pequeña flor._

_"Jouno." Le habló y el rubio alzando la mirada hizo una leve inclinación respetuosa y se acercó a su amo._

_No era muy sumiso aún y no disfrutaba de llamar amo a Seth, pero ocasionalmente, generalmente cuando estaban fuera de la cámara del Alto Sacerdote -cuando alguien podía verlos interactuar- el rubio le llamaba Amo, aún en contra de su voluntad._

_"Amo Seth." Respondió él, bajando la cabeza ante el sacerdote, sin mirarlo fijamente porque podría parecer rudo e incluso irrespetuoso, así que simplemente fijó sus ojos en el suelo. "Puedo hacer algo por usted?"_

_Seth sonrió de lado._

_Sí, habían cambiado mucho desde el momento en que Atemu se lo entregó, como un regalo._

_"Sígueme."_

_El rubio obedeció, curioso._

_Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la cámara del sacerdote, vio una extraña expresión en los ojos azules y ladeó la cabeza, de forma interrogante. Estaba preguntándose que iba a ordenarle esta vez Seth cuando sintió que las manos de su amo se posaban en sus hombros, que esos ojos lo enfocaban fijamente, como si fuera una criatura infinitamente hermosa._

_"Amo Seth?" Preguntó... sintió una caricia en su cuello, le hizo pegar un involuntario salto. "Pasa algo?"_

_La única respuesta que obtuvo, fue una caricia suave en los labios, proviniente de los propios labios de su amo que humedecían los suyos con la lengua curiosa y casi juguetona del sacerdote._

_Se dejó llevar, sintiendo emociones extrañas, pero placenteras._

_"Seth..."_

_Seth... era el sacerdote quien estaba acariciándolo, quien estaba desnudándolo... un _privilegio_ que antes, solamente el faraón pudiera haber gozado, pero que, como fue un regalo al sacerdote más fuerte de Atemu, éste no quiso poseer, por respeto al nuevo dueño._

_Que Seth lo disfrutase._

Después de ese corto flash back que cruzó su mente como un remolino furioso, el CEO supo cuál era esa actividad inconclusa y esperó la limosina, había llamado a su chofer hacía sólo un rato, mientras en su mente pasaban las imágenes de su primer encuentro con Jouno.

Iba a hablar con Joey Wheeler, así fuera lo último que hiciera en el mundo... porque era lo único que quería hacer en ese momento. Y cuando Seto Kaiba quiere algo, Seto Kaiba lo tiene.

OOOO

El rubio finalmente se detuvo, después de haber corrido hasta su casa, con la sensación de haber arruinado su única oportunidad con Kaiba. Aunque en el fondo esperaba que debido a lo consumido por Kaiba, éste simplemente no recordara lo que había pasado en su pequeña conversación con el rubio.

Era una buena esperanza, se dijo Joey mentalmente.

No esperaba que Kaiba llegara con flores y chocolates declarándole su amor eterno, así que podía decir que aún estaba algo cuerdo, a pesar de haberse atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos tan torpemente a alguien... pero sobre todo a alguien _borracho._

Subió las escaleras y lanzó un suspiro.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que su padre no estaba en casa, era uno de esos días en que su padre, luego del trabajo iba de juerga, a tomarse alguna (s) cerveza (s) con algunos compañeros y regresaba hasta la madrugada del día siguiente. Joey tendría que llamar al trabajo y decir que su padre estaba indispuesto, como siempre, cuando menos una vez al mes.

Tosió.

Hacía frío, era muy tarde y pensaba que sus memorias estaban succionándole la poca inteligencia que era capaz de usar libremente.

Gruñó enfadado consigo mismo.

No era Gay, él lo sabía, porque no era como esos tipos que fantasean con otros tipos y ven porno gay en Internet, de hecho su atracción por Kaiba no era sexual -eso podía apostarlo- sino más bien ancestral.

Algo le ataba a Kaiba, casi tercamente.

Entró a su departamento y cerró la puerta casi ferozmente.

Lanzó su chaqueta de mezclilla y se dejó caer sobre un mullido sillón, escondiendo el rostro en uno de los cojines, mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que él había hecho en el día... sus reacciones con Kaiba.

Era estúpido, mucho.

Golpeó el sillón.

Habló con su padre de un falso noviazgo con May, porque en verdad estaba negándose a sí mismo la oportunidad de aceptar que, aunque no fuera gay, le gustaba Seto Kaiba, una persona a la que se suponía debía odiar.

Y lo hacía.

En el fondo aún no terminaba de superar que el ojiazul siempre estuviera menospreciándolo o que le insultara a cada instante.

Aceptaba que no tenía una gran técnica al momento de jugar y que comparado con Kaiba no era el mejor estrátega del universo, era una porquería frente al CEO, pero la suerte siempre estaba de su lado; o al menos siempre que _no_ peleaba con Kaiba.

En ocasiones creía que el universo se entretenía con él, pero también se daba cuenta que estaba dándole mucha importancia al asunto y que si en verdad iba a pensar así, también debía aceptar que el universo no era muy benigno con Seto Kaiba, habiéndolo dejado huérfano y a merced de un hombre como Gozaburo demostró ser cuando lo conocieron en el reino virtual de Noa.

Lo cual le llevaba a un punto que tenía en común con el ojiazul.

Ambos tenían a su lado a sus hermanos menores, para sobrevivir acontecimientos dolorosos o simplemente para vivir.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Estaba agotado, y con razón, había llegado a casa corriendo desesperado, intentando alejarse de la pena de haberse confesado tan torpemente ante un ebrio Seto Kaiba.

Se puso en pie y caminó a la cocina, donde encontró una nota de su padre, diciéndole que iba a llegar un poco tarde, porque tenía un compromiso social. Joey se preguntó desde cuándo se llamaban así las noches de juerga.

Abrió la nevera y tomó una soda, de la cual tomó un largo trago y cuando terminó, lanzó la lata vacía a la basura.

En ocasiones era complicado ser Joey Wheeler, y enterarse que tenía un pasado en común con Kaiba no era precisamente algo que le aliviara, precisamente era todo lo contrario, y descubrir que parte de esos agotadores sentimientos eran parte suya, en esta nueva época, tampoco eran un alentador descubrimiento para él.

Aún recordaba cuando le aclaró a su padre que **no** era gay.

Por Dios! Se sentía tan tonto.

Lo bueno era que sabía distinguir perfectamente que Kaiba no despertaba ningún deseo sexual en él -por el momento, obviamente-. Sólo esperaba, por su propio bienestar mental, que las cosas continuaran de ese modo.

Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, de tal modo que se olvidó del mundo real.

Pero es que el mundo real no le ofrecía nada por lo que valiera la pena quedarse en él.

Suspiró.

Cuando pensaba que su vida estaba acomodándose favorablemente para él, se veía en un buen momento con su padre, que a pesar de tomar, lo hacía mucho menos que antes y trabajaba de forma más responsable que nunca, al menos para él, de pronto se enteraba que estaba sintiéndose atraído por Kaiba, por Seth... o por lo que fuera.

Entrecerró los ojos, sintiéndose tan cansado.

Se dejó caer al suelo y se sentó, apoyando su espalda en la puerta de la nevera.

Con las piernas flexionadas, apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas y estaba dispuesto a quedarse sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien golpeó tres veces su puerta, de forma algo desesperada.

Ni siquiera miró el reloj cuando se dirigió a abrir, ni tampoco observó por la mirilla de la puerta antes de abrir; simplemente abrió.

Ojos azules, labios rojos, cabellos castaños y una figura alta y delgada. Seto Kaiba le devolvió la mirada.

"Wheeler." Dijo, en un susurro que erizó la piel del rubio, pero lo escondió perfectamente bien bajo una mirada de enfado.

Tal como lo imaginó, Seto Kaiba había tomado, quizá hasta alcanzar un grado de estupidez que nunca se asociaría con el CEO, y con un grado de real insensatez, porque en sus cinco sentidos, completamente cuerdo, el ojiazul no habría ido a su casa tras la torpe e inexperta confesión del rubio.

Habría esperado al día siguiente para molestarlo en el colegio.

"Estás ebrio." Fue lo que dijo el rubio, ocultando su enojo, prefiriendo que era mejor a iniciar una innecesaria pelea, y apretando sus puños; Kaiba no iba a entender de un momento a otro lo desagradable que era para él esa situación. Se había librado de hablar con Seto en ese estado en la fiesta, pero ahora Kaiba estaba frente a él, sin el ruido de la música, sin la interrupción de la gente y más alcoholizado, queriendo aclararlo todo.

Al menos para sí mismo; si el rubio entendía o no, ése no era asunto suyo. Él veía por su propio _bienestar_.

Para los dos era muy complicado experimentar sentimientos tan profundos e intensos, tan llenos de un amor que no les pertenecía y les hacía sentirse como extraños dentro de sus propios cuerpos, que los enfrentaba a una realidad donde ellos dos eran rivales.

Seto se enfrentaba al sufrimiento, cuando ocasionalmente en sus sueños revivía la muerte de su esclavo y sentía como si le arrancaran el alma y le dejasen consumirse conforme fuese pasando el tiempo; y éste -el tiempo- pasaba muy despacio, como en cámara lenta.

Mientras Joey sufría el dolor físico de su muerte -la de Jouno- y la tortura de dejar de mirar esos ojos azules de su sacerdote, que lo presionaba con fuerza a su cuerpo, susurrándole palabras de afecto, tranquilizantes y dulces, como nunca creyó a Seth capaz de ser.

"Eso no importa." Habló Seto tras un prolongado silencio y después de haber memorizado en su mente el rostro hermoso de Joey, tan expresivo, grabando cada rasgo, cada mueca y expresión ocurrida en ese lapso de tiempo.

"Por supuesto que importa!" Gruñó Joey, empujando a Seto lejos de la puerta de su casa. "No voy a hablar contigo mientras estés en esas condiciones." Sentenció firmemente e iba a cerrar su puerta cuando Kaiba metió el pie, evitándolo. "Mantengo mi postura, Kaiba, no quiero que me desagrades."

Seto abrió la puerta y sujetó a Joey de los hombros, retrocediendo al rubio, hasta que su espalda golpeó la pared más cercana. Le miró a los ojos, profundamente.

"Quítate de mi camino, Kaiba." Ordenó Joey, intentando empujar con su cuerpo y librarse de la presión que el ojiazul ejercía sobre él.

No soportaba tanta cercanía y no quería ponerse en evidencia y descubrir el poder del CEO sobre su persona. Lo pensó mucho desde que su tortura comenzó y llegó a la conclusión que él y Kaiba no eran compatibles, por mucho que su corazón le gritase -en contra de su lógica y raciocinio- que esperase un milagro. Y lo estuvo esperando, pero Seto apareciéndose ebrio en la puerta de su casa rompía muchas de sus ilusiones.

'Madura, Joey, esas cosas sólo pasan en las películas.' Era lo que solía decirse constantemente, dándose de topes contra la pared por no poder soportar eso, por no poder superarlo y verlo como un error más.

Kaiba **no** era un error; pero tampoco era el ser perfecto que su subconsciente trazaba tan nítidamente.

Pero Kaiba no se quedaba muy atrás, la poca cordura que quedaba viva y no había sido asaltada por el alcohol estaba siendo afectada por la cercanía del rubio, dejándole al borde de la locura, a un paso de perder la concentración y lanzarse.

"Por qué no me dejas en paz?" Fue lo que preguntó Kaiba, inclinándose y apoyando su frente sobre la de Joey, mientras veía esos ojos melados cerrarse con fuerza, escondiéndose de la mirada marina. "Por qué me torturas así?"

Joey le miró finalmente. Si entendía bien, Kaiba sentía precisamente lo mismo que él, un amor profundo, ajeno, sofocante, que quería expulsar de su cuerpo, a como diera lugar, para volver a ser la misma persona de antes, sin recuerdos que le ataran a Kaiba, sin memorias dolorosas y el sentimiento angustiante de perder por siempre al ojiazul.

Iba a responderle cuando Kaiba volvió a hablar.

"Ya no sé ni qué es lo que siento por ti." Añadió y su mano trazó una caricia por la mejilla de Joey. "Antes tú me eras indiferente, luego llamabas mi atención y peleábamos todo el tiempo; ahora ya no sé qué es lo que siento por ti, ya no sé como actuar cuando estoy **_contigo_**. No sé."

Wow, eso era sorprendente. Joey jamás creyó oír eso de los labios del CEO. Qué tan ebrio estaba como para decir eso? Qué tanto?

Algo era seguro, lo suficiente como para que no parara de hablar... y acariciar el rostro de Joey con una suavidad que hacía de todo, menos tranquilizar o relajar a éste.

"Esto no está bien, Kaiba." Finalmente encontró su voz, aunque algo temblorosa por los nervios. "Tú me odias, eso es lo que sientes por mí. No tienes por qué complicarte la vida buscando una respuesta porque tú sabes muy bien qué es lo que yo te hago sentir. Así que deja de intentar confundirme."

Eso quizá era muy cierto, pensó Kaiba, pero en ese momento había una poderosa fuerza de atracción que lo empujaba a Joey con fuerza, con ganas, y simplemente dejó de oponer resistencia y dejó que sus labios encontraran los de Joey y se unieran en un beso poderoso y lleno de dudas, porque así era como se sentía.

Se bebió la esencia de Joey, saciando su sed con una lentitud que a Joey se le antojaba irresistible y que le aceleraba el corazón, y él le entregó a Joey su ser en el beso, sus dudas, ansiedades, inseguridades y algo más que el rubio no supo cómo descifrar.

La mano de Kaiba viajó a la cintura del rubio, apretándolo cerca, uniendo más sus cuerpos y Joey sólo se dejó llevar, como si fuese un títere en las manos de Kaiba. Estaba demasiado sumergido en el beso que era fácil manejarlo en ese momento, que se encontraba como en estado de trance.

"No---" consiguió decir en medio del beso, aunque estaba un poco confundido, y algo -mucho- complacido. "No---" Repitió.

Pero su cordura no dio para más y su voluntad se rompió, porque la unión de sus labios se sentía casi reconfortante. Por primera vez no hubo confusión en Joey, hubo sólo entendimiento y una sensación casi increíble, indescriptible, aunque no se abandonó al beso, porque cuando Seto quiso profundizarlo, simplemente no lo permitió, empujando al CEO. No estaba molesto, pero fingió estarlo.

"Qué intentas hacer? Seducirme?" Cuestionó el rubio, sus ojos ardían en una emoción extraña, indescifrable para Kaiba. "Porque si es así, te aviso que no es una buena idea."

Pero todo para Joey era demasiado complicado, porque desde que admitió ante Yuugi sus sentimientos por el CEO jamás estuvo en una situación como ésa. No imaginó jamás que Kaiba ingiriese alcohol, y tanto.

No era normal estarse derritiendo por un beso de Kaiba, no cuando se _odiaban _y enterarse de su problema con el alcohol lo bajaba de su nube.

"Tú qué crees que hago, Wheeler?" Preguntó y quiso besarlo una vez más, pero se detuvo para añadir. "Si Seth tenía derecho a hacerlo y tú no lo cuestionabas, dime por qué yo **no** puedo hacerlo? Por qué? Acaso no es lo mismo?"

Seth y Jouno? Seto y Joey? Lo mismo?

Kaiba sabía? Lo recordaba tan bien como él? Cada palabra, sentimiento, expresión? Todo?

"Seth no tenía ningún derecho sobre mí, así que tú tampoco tienes ninguno; además, no dices siempre que tú no tienes nada que ver con el pasado? Siempre reniegas y dices que tú controlas tu propio destino."

Golpe bajo para Kaiba, pero no le importó, simplemente miró al rubio con fijeza.

Qué extraña plática!

"Tú me niegas el derecho de besarte?" Kaiba preguntó.

"Estás ebrio, así no voy a hablar contigo. No me siento cómodo con personas que consumen licor hasta encontrarse en tu estado. No dudo que hayas seguido tomando luego que me fui." Comentó el rubio.

"Sólo tomé un poco más."

"Bueno, igual eso no es muy placentero de oír, Kaiba." Dijo el rubio. "Si quieres hablar lo haremos cuando no haya alcohol en tu sistema, lo cual espero que sea pronto, porque has cruzado la línea."

El ojiazul enarcó la ceja y apoyó su mano en la cintura del rubio, con firmeza.

"Cuál línea, Wheeler?" Dijo, apoyando sus labios en la frente de Joey, aspirando el aroma de su cabello. "Yo **no** veo nada más que nosotros **dos**."

Joey iba a decir algo, cuando la voz alegre de una joven se dejó oír.

"Joey, cariño, ya llegaste!" Era Maki, sonriendo tristemente.

Pero su expresión se congeló en su rostro cuando vio a Joey acorralado por los brazos de Seto Kaiba, en la pared, luciendo sonrojado, sorprendido, apenado -pero aún así, cómodo- de haber sido encontrado en esa situación.

"Wow! Y tú dijiste que **no** tenías ningún chico lindo." Rió ella, reconociendo al CEO de la más importante corporación existente. "No sabía que estabas acompañado, de haber sabido hubiera huido a cualquier otro lugar. Nos vemos mañana, y suerte, Joey."

Joey consiguió apartarse de Kaiba, pero cuando dio un paso, la mano del ojiazul se cerró en torno a su muñeca. No le dejaba ir.

"Quién es ella?" Fue su pregunta, mirando de forma desconfiada al rubio que le retornaba la mirada, de forma resignada.

Seto Kaiba estaba ebrio, celoso y era una molestia en ese estado.

"Es una amiga. Ahora suéltame, Kaiba, tengo que ir a verla."

"Por qué?" Quiso saber el ojiazul, sin soltar a Joey, ejerciendo aún más presión. "Por qué?" Repitió.

Joey sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa genuina, sino más bien algo irónico.

"Por qué? Porque Maki tiene un padre alcohólico y drogadicto que la maltrata física y mentalmente. Disfruta humillándola y menospreciándola." Explicó, pese a no tener la necesidad de hacerlo. "Quiero ver cómo está?"

Seto lo soltó y vio al rubio salir del departamento.

Él mismo salió, minutos después, sabiendo que había cambiando la relación existente entre él y el rubio.

OOOO

El rubio salió velozmente de su departamento, olvidando por un momento que allá se encontraba Seto Kaiba, el mismo Seto Kaiba con quien acababa de compartir un muy buen beso.

Sacudió la cabeza, no estaba preparado para pensarlo demasiado.

De todas formas, a él las cosas le salían mejor cuando las dejaba a la suerte o era puramente instintivo.

Iba a esperar a que su instinto le dijera que camino seguir con Kaiba.

Además, esperar era lo único que su instinto y su raciocinio aceptaban.

Ambos.

Corrió en busca de Maki, sabiendo que la muchacha utilizaba un departamento abandonado, en uno de los edificios cercanos al suyo, para esconderse de los violentos ataques de su padre.

Cuando llegó, encontró a la muchacha sentada sobre una silla vieja, en medio de una sala oscura.

Por las ventanas rotas entraba una fría corriente que golpeaba el frágil cuerpo de la joven; pero ésta no parecía notarlo.

"Lamento haberte interrumpido, Joey. No fue mi intención." Se disculpó ella.

"Si te sirve de ayuda, Maki: **No** interrumpiste nada." Aseguró el rubio, sentándose en el suelo, junto a la joven y sujetando su mano. "Estás bien?"

Ella movió la cabeza, afirmativamente.

"Sí, mi padre acababa de llegar y en cuanto entró a su habitación decidí salir. No iba a esperarlo." Respondió cansinamente. "Esto se está volviendo tan cansado, Joey."

Él no podía entenderla, porque a pesar de todo, su padre se esforzaba por llevar alimento a la casa y mantenerlo.

El padre de Maki era todo lo opuesto.

"Lo siento."

Ella sonrió, gentilmente.

"No tienes por qué, Joey." Fue su réplica. "No es culpa tuya, ni mía, a decir verdad. Es una de esas lecciones que nos manda el universo para probar nuestra fortaleza, o al menos eso es lo que me gusta creer."

Joey devolvió la sonrisa, amablemente y apretó de forma reconfortante su mano.

"Debes ser muy fuerte."

Ella negó.

"No mucho, porque siempre estás tú para apoyarme, y huyo constantemente de casa. Nunca lo he enfrentado."

"Y no deberías hacerlo." Aconsejó Joey sabiamente. "Él te ha golpeado duramente por cosas insignificantes."

"El dolor es parte de la vida, Joey, no hay que tomarlo tan a pecho." Indicó ella. "En la vida todos nos llevamos buenos golpes, es la forma en que los manejas lo que determina tu fortaleza. Aún no lo hago bien, pero lo intento."

"Lo sé."

"Pero no hablemos de mí. Sabes que no me gusta." Habló la joven, soltándose de Joey y limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas que no fue capaz de contener.

Joey suspiró.

La joven sufría y él no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

"Dime, así que Seto Kaiba, no?" Inició ella, molestándolo.

Él se sonrojó, pero en la oscuridad de aquel lugar, sólo él sintió el ardor en sus mejillas, pero la joven no percibió su rubor.

"No es lo que tú crees."

"Pero sí lo que vi, entonces." Retorció ella, recordando la posición en que los encontró. "Es un buen prospecto: inteligente, atractivo, rico... y se ve que se preocupa por ti. Mucho."

Joey negó.

"Estaba ebrio, Maki." Confesó, pesadamente. "Él y yo no nos llevamos muy bien. Siempre estamos peleando. Pero hoy estaba tomando, y vino sorpresivamente. Y pasó lo que pasó."

"Si mal no recuerdo, Joey querido," Inició ella, sonando severa, a punto de darle una lección de vida a Joey. "tú también tuviste tus problemas de alcohol. Lo justificaste diciendo que intentabas olvidar a alguien."

Joey apartó la mirada, recordaba muy bien esa época.

No había sido mucho tiempo atrás, de hecho.

"No es lo mismo, yo nunca acosé a Kaiba."

Maki rió.

"No, querido mío, pero hablabas mucho de él. Finalmente, un día me dijiste que él te parecía muy sexy." Recordó la joven, citando lo que el rubio le había dicho estando ebrio. "Luego fue que te convencí que abandonaras el trago."

"Gracias."

"No... no hay que agradecer." Sentenció ella, con voz firme. "Si Kaiba te gusta, deberías hacer lo mismo."

"Tomar como él?"

"No, tonto! Ayudarlo a dejar el licor." Corrigió la chica. "Sería un lindo gesto y obtendrías un novio perfecto."

Joey se puso en pie y abrazó a la chica.

"Gracias, Maki."

Ella lo abrazó de vuelta. "No seas tonto, Joey... eres mi mejor amigo. Gracias a ti."

OOOO

Mokuba lo había reprendido, recordaba vagamente, diciéndole el mismo sermón que desde que inició a tomar, su hermano siempre le recitaba de memoria.

Algo como: _Tú sabes que tomar bebidas alcohólicas en tan grandes cantidades es perjudicial para tu salud, además estar bajo los efectos de esas bebidas se te nubla la mente y en numerosas ocasiones las personas -en general, sin hablar específicamente de ti, Seto- terminan haciendo cosas que comúnmente no harían, porque el raciocino y el licor no van de la mano, Seto. Por eso no me gusta que te embriagues, porque podrías hacer algo de lo que te arrepentirías el resto de tu vida, o complicar situaciones que, estando como están, son casi perfectas._

Muy remotamente también buscaba recordar qué era lo que había complicado, porque después de salir de la fiesta de Yuugi tenía un enorme agujero negro en su mente, donde filtraba los recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Eso y el dolor de cabeza pulsante, palpitante sobre su sien, que hacía que no se levantara de la cama.

Lastimosamente no recordaba mucho, sólo que al llegar a casa, tomó una copa de vino tinto, despertó a su hermano con todo su escándalo al dejar caer una botella, accidentalmente, recibió su regaño, subió a su habitación a dormir y ahora abría los ojos.

Tenía la boca seca, estaba mareado, le dolía la cabeza, su estómago se revolvía de asco y no pensaba de forma coherente. Podría alguien recordarle por qué tomaba?

Sí, por el alivio momentáneo que eso brindaba, unos minutos o incluso horas en que no recuerdas nada doloroso y tu vida no conoce el dolor, porque no hay sufrimiento.

El único beneficio de estar en su habitación, con la tranquila oscuridad que le rodeaba, pronto desapareció, cuando Mokuba entró y abrió las ventanas, apartando las gruesas cortinas. El resplandor del sol hirió sus ojos y los cerró para protegerlos, pero Mokuba llegó a su lado y empezó zarandearlo.

"Vamos, Seto! Despierta! No tienes trabajo? No vas a llevarme a la escuela? No vas a ir **tú** a la escuela?" Preguntó sin dejar de moverlo.

Eso era insistencia.

"Estoy despierto, Mokuba. Estoy despierto." Repitió cuando su hermano empezó a moverlo con más fuerza. "Dile al chofer que te lleve a la escuela." Consiguió decir, antes que un bostezo lo obligara a callar.

Pero Seto dudaba estar despierto, veía todo muy borroso y la luz quemaba sus ojos... Quería dormir!

"Oh, Seto! Bienvenido a otro día de cruda. Deberías estar habituado; se está volviendo una _hermosa_ costumbre." Informó el pequeño, sarcástico. "Tú no vas a clases?"

Seto negó.

"Iré más tarde." Confirmó, masajeando sus sienes con las yemas de sus dedos. "No estoy en el mejor estado para ir a _aprender_."

Mokuba accedió.

"Sólo espero que no hayas arruinado nada entre tu _novio _y tú, verdad que no lo hiciste?"Preguntó Mokuba.

Kaiba pensó un momento, y recordó que Mokuba suponía que estaba viendo a alguien.

Sonrió de lado.

Ya no iba a llevarle la contraria, aunque sinceramente, no tenía idea si había arruinado o no algo con Wheeler.

"No." Mintió, debido a la escasez de información en su mente. "Él y yo apenas hablamos."

Mokuba sonrió. "Entonces sí es un chico."

Seto sólo sonrió, aceptando la información que su hermano repetía; estaba demasiado agotado como para discutir con cualquier persona, especialmente con alguien como Mokuba, que era tan persistente, y no se rendía fácilmente.

Además, estaba la cuestión de su conversación con aquel duelista de cuarta; si había arruinado las cosas lo sabría pronto, porque Joey no era una de esas personas que se quedan calladas, menos cuando puede hacer escándalo.

"Como sabes que no lo arruinaste si dudo mucho que recuerdes cómo llegaste a casa." Dijo. "La limosina estará disponible hasta que regrese del autolavado," Miró su reloj. "y eso es dentro de cinco o diez minutos."

"Sólo lo sé, esa persona estaría aquí, gruñendo y maldiciendo si yo lo hubiera arruinado. Es muy común en él hacer rabietas." Respondió pensando en Joey.

En qué momento admitió que le gustaba Joey?

En qué momento pasó a ser Joey y dejó de ser perro o duelista de cuarta?

"No suena a algo que te guste mucho." Dijo Mokuba. "Especialmente porque tú odias a los escandalosos. No andas peleando siempre con Joey?"

"Yo no odio a Wheeler." Fue la respuesta inmediata de Kaiba, muy apresurada, sin admitir que odiaba a los escandalosos. "Él simplemente es muy emocional, muy intenso."

"Demasiado intenso, diría yo." Sonrió Mokuba. "Aunque estás disculpando a Joey, jeje. Es casi como si te gustara. Qué diría tu chico bo..." Miró a su hermano con sorpresa, tras la repentina realización de la situación. "TE GUSTA JOEY! JOEY ES TU _NOVIO_!"

Eso despertó a Kaiba; los gritos de Mokuba hicieron lo que la luz, el dolor de cabeza y las náuseas no consiguieron. Seto reaccionó lo suficiente.

Buscó una excusas razonable: No había.

Quedaba negarlo o aceptarlo... no hizo ninguna, porque encontró una patética excusa, cero racional.

"A mí no me gusta, a Seth sí." Y no elaboró más, quedándose en silencio total. "Es a Seth." Reiteró.

Mokuba sólo sonrió y dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano.

"No me importa que le guste a Seth, a ti o incluso al chofer, siempre y cuando tú estés feliz." Dijo el pequeño, sonriendo más ampliamente.

Kaiba asintió.

"Sí, supongo." Apreció la risa agradable de su hermano.

"Entonces ayer hablaste con Joey, de qué?" Quiso saber.

Kaiba negó, no porque se negara a responder a Mokuba, a la larga su hermano siempre terminaba enterándose hasta de los más insignificantes detalles, sino porque **no** recordaba nada.

Hizo un esfuerzo mental y consiguió trazar en su mente la imagen suya y de Joey, cuando el vaso de licor caía al suelo, y oyó la inexperta confesión del rubio. Aquella declaración.

Sintió un vuelco en el pecho.

"No recuerdo." Fue su comentario, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Mokuba.

"No me engañas con eso. De qué hablaron?" Insisitó.

"Sabes qué? Hay que darnos prisa o no llegaremos a tiempo a la escuela." Dijo Seto, su voz neutral, había recuperado un poco de su actitud. "Rápido, Mokuba."

En cinco minutos bajaron, Seto tomó café -bien cargado- y partieron a sus respectivas escuelas en diferentes vehículos. Seto en un automóvil que él mismo manejaba y Mokuba en la limosina, que ya hasta brillaba de limpia.

Continúa...

Notas de autora:  
Un capítulo más largo, porque ya voy adaptándome a la historia. En el capítulo no hay más que una confesión, los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes, pero Maki habló de la que hizo Joey antes, y Kaiba aceptó ante su hermano que le gustaba Joey, por eso el título, y comprensión porque tanto Maki como Mokuba comprendieron a ambos jóvenes dentro de su propia confusión.  
El primer beso entre ambos, siento que no quedó tan maravilloso como yo quería ponerlo. Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, espero sus comentarios.  
Gracias a quienes me han escrito... _KaedeSakuragi_ (pues muchas travesuras no hizo, pero dio un paso al frente), _Kendra Duvoa_ (Ok... parece ser que a todas les gusta más éste... jeje... yo le sigo), _Katrinna Le Fay_ (Gracias por el comentario, a mí me gustan mucho tus fics... me vuelves loca con Dreams... Saludos.)_, Rei-Dark-Angel_ (Sip, Mokuba nunca (NUNCA) se equivoca... jeje. Gracias por el apoyo)_, Forfirith-Greenleaf_ (Sip... ambos ya andan babeando uno por el otro... Y ya no me desapareceré mucho, jeje mis fics y mis tareas me roban la vida, pero por el momento no es tan importante... porque últimamente hemos tenidos muchas horas libres... así que Gracias a Dios he tenido tiempo libre. Y a mí también me encanta platicar contigo sobre Laruku -Hyde en especial- y Gackt... aunque te confieso que desde que leí un fic Gackt-Mana me entró mucho el gusto por esos dos...), _Kida Luna_ (Muchas gracias por el comentario... Tú también come Joeys y Kaibas.), _Pretty Tana _(Aquí tienes, actualización!)


	12. Imposible de olvidar

**NOTA: **Me siento con ganas de _jugar_ y ser dadivosa, así que al final del capítulo dejo una pregunta. A las tres primeras personas que la respondan les enviaré los dos siguientes capítulos antes de subirlo. Los demás tendrán que esperar, porque yo no subo capítulos por par... jeje.

**CAPÍTULO 12. IMPOSIBLE DE OLVIDAR.**

_"¿Cómo quieres que me olvide de alguien a quien quiero y por quien me preocupo? Si lo estoy buscando es porque no puedo olvidarlo." Makimachi Misao, Ruruouni Kenshin, episodio 34: 'Misao Makimachi, la ladronzuela'._

_---_

Maki abrió los ojos, estaba sentada en medio de aquel departamento abandonado, con Joey a su lado, quien le sujetaba la mano con firmeza. La luz se colaba por las ventanas rotas y por los agujeros de la pared; era un muy viejo y feo lugar, pero ella lograba encontrar tranquilidad allí, además, también estaba Joey, quien era un muy buen amigo, alguien con quien podía contar sin importar qué.

Sonrió levemente.

Los problemas de Joey no eran **tan** graves, aunque debía admitir que los tenía.

Su padre era alcohólico, no era un abusador, golpeador, adicto a las drogas como el suyo, pero también era alcohólico, y el hecho que simplemente se olvidara de Joey no era algo muy placentero.

La joven sabía que eso lastimaba a Joey, en ocasiones con mayor intensidad que los golpes que ella recibía de su propio padre, pero en cuanto el Sr. Wheeler recobraba la cordura, se portaba, de hecho muy bien con Joey.

Bostezó una vez y apartó el cabello de su rostro, sus ojos negros vieron a Joey unos segundos, antes de sacudirlo un poco -demasiado- bruscamente, para que despertase de una vez.

Especialmente a ella, no le parecía muy atractiva la idea de permanecer todo el día en un lugar viejo, sucio y que daba la apariencia de derrumbarse de un momento a otro, así que simplemente volvió a sacudir al rubio, al ver que éste se resistía a incorporarse al mundo real.

Quizá aún estaba fantaseando con Kaiba.

Habían hablado un poco más sobre eso y la joven había recibido una mínima explicación de los posibles eventos ocurridos en el pasado, y por primera vez, Maki tuvo curiosidad por conocer a Yami y a Yuugi.

Le habían parecido personas muy interesantes, especialmente Yami, que por lo que oyó de parte del rubio, le parecía alguien muy _enigmático_.

A ella lo misterioso siempre le gustaba.

"Vamos, Joey! No seas **tan** perezoso. Qué pensaría Kaiba Kun si te viera roncando como ahora? No tendrías oportunidades con él. Vamos, flojo! **Muévete!**" Ordenó la joven, apretando con fuerza las mejillas del rubio.

Éste gruñó en sus sueños.

Finalmente despertó, luego que Maki hubiese jalado uno de sus rubios cabellos, arrancándolo de su cuero cabelludo.

"Finalmente," Dijo ella, suspirando aliviada. "si después de eso no te despertabas, en serio que si llamaba a Kaiba Kun."

Joey volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez consiente que estaba haciéndolo.

"Creo que anoche te di demasiada información sobre el asunto, ya te dije que no hay mucho entre Kaiba y yo." Comunicó el rubio, poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo el polvo de su pantalón. "Y no creo que lo haya, así estamos **muy **_bien_. Gracias por la ayuda pero no, gracias."

Ella negó una vez, sonrió y golpeó a Joey en el brazo.

"Eres pésimo mintiendo, ésa es una y la otra: Si no hay mucho entre tú y Kaiba Kun, cuando menos significa que hay algo." Fue la sentencia de la chica. "Porque si vas a negar algo, cuando menos ten la decencia de hacerlo bien¿quieres, Joey?"

No hubo excusas por parte del rubio, comprendía lo que Maki decía.

Él mismo estaba confesándose ante la joven, quien simplemente sonrió.

"Mejor salgamos de aquí antes que nos ataque algún bicho amigo tuyo..." Sonrió ella.

Joey asintió.

No negaba que Kaiba le gustaba, físicamente el tipo no estaba nada mal, realmente nada mal y no es que fuera homosexual, simplemente iba a admitir que sabía apreciar la belleza de las personas.

Podía decir con un simple vistazo que Ayumi Hamasaki era una joven muy linda, y al mismo tiempo podía afirmar, sin miedo a equivocarse, que Hyde (Laruku) también lo era, y él no estaba declarándose gay por pensar que aquel vocalista de un grupo famoso era atractivo, estaba siendo realista. (1)

Había oído comentarios de algunas jovencitas, incluso su propia hermana estaba en plena obsesión por aquel sujeto, y por otros más a quienes Serenity no les prestaba la misma atención que al anteriormente nombrado; y de la hermosa cantante, también conocía a un par de torpes babeando por ella... Tristán Taylor y Duke Devlin.

Él mismo admitía que la chica era hermosa, ahora si era capaz de apreciar la notoria belleza de un j-rocker, por qué no iba a apreciar la que estaba frente a él?

Kaiba tenía muchas cualidades físicas por las cuales valía la pena notarlo... y aunque la cuestión del carácter fuera cosa aparte, porque Kaiba era un idiota y eso **no **iba a dejar de pensarlo probablemente en mucho tiempo, el CEO poseía un magnetismo poderoso.

Lo podía decir fácilmente porque a pesar de ser conocido por ser odioso, fastidioso y muy cerrado, el joven tenía toneladas de fans que en cualquier momento se aparecían frente a él y ni siquiera bajo la más helada de sus miradas renunciaban a su misión de acercarse a su amor platónico.

Seto era elegante, tenía una voz capaz de hacer a una mujer derretirse y unos ojos tan magnéticos como un imán. Su rostro era fino y su cabello se veía suave, aunque el rubio no lo había comprobado porque no había tenido la oportunidad de tocarlo; los labios del CEO eran carnosos y rosáceos, sus pómulos altos y definidos en un rostro cincelado y de apariencia muy estética.

Su cuerpo era esbelto, alto y aunque no músculoso, estaba ciertamente definido en una forma no exagerada.

Era, físicamente, perfecto; el problema estaba en su actitud.

Lo que poseía de elegante y atractivo, lo perdía en arrogancia y estupidez... creía que era el ombligo del mundo, y no era así.

Obviamente poseía habilidades sorprendentes para el duelo de monstruos, pero comparado con la ancestral experiencia del faraón, Seto Kaiba estaba perdido desde el principio.

Era algo que el CEO se negaba a aceptar.

**No** iba a hacerlo.

"Qué tanto piensas, Wheeler?" Le dijo la joven, sonriéndole al ver su rostro perplejo. "Pensando en Kaiba?"

Joey se detuvo en medio de un paso e iba a negar; en verdad iba a hacerlo, cuando se dio cuenta que eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando, estaba pensando en el joven ojiazul que tantos dolores de cabeza le daba.

Pensaba, no más bien comparaba sus pensamientos sobre su atractivo con el hecho de pensar en celebridades... era como si justificara el hecho que le atrayera un hombre con el hecho de que podía _aceptar_, lo cual era muy distinto, que un hombre era atractivo.

**Muy** distinto.

"No, bueno, más o menos." Admitió en un murmullo.

Maki enarcó una ceja y se colocó frente a Joey, le miró a los ojos y sonrió, de aquella forma que siempre le devolvía a Joey la tranquilidad, al ver como ella seguía siendo fuerte, pese al dolor, al sufrimiento, a las pocas ganas de vivir; él también podía ser fuerte.

"Joey, lamento molestarte con eso, pero si te gusta Kaiba Kun, sabes que lo mejor es aceptarlo y seguir adelante, cariño. Puede que ustedes dos no lleguen a nada, o puede que alcances la felicidad que bien merecida la tienes, pero si te sigues escondiendo tras la inseguridad y la indiferencia, quién te hace más daño? Kaiba Kun o tú mismo?"

Joey rió, levemente.

"No importa eso, Maki, sabes que es lo que a mí me importa... que Kaiba no se entere." Declaró con voz firme, como si pudiera con eso borrar los minutos ocurridos la noche anterior.

Aún estaba preguntándose cómo iba a lidiar con el ojiazul al encontrarse.

Sabía que iba a llegar tarde a la escuela, por eso ya no se apresuraba, qué importancia tenía llegar temprano cuando estaba mucho más preocupado por sus cuestiones personales que por lo que podría ocurrir en un aburrido salón de clases donde absolutamente nadie iba a extrañarlo.

"Eres un torpe, Joey. Lo importante deberías ser tú, eso tú mismo me lo enseñaste, ahora corre a arreglarte, que tienes que solucionar las cosas con Seto Kaiba, antes que empeoren."

"Las cosas **no** podrían ponerse peores." Comentó él, seguro de su sentencia.

Ella negó y sus ojos se tornaron tristes, y apartó la mirada, recordando algo muy similar a la actitud de Joey en sí misma, un tiempo atrás.

"No seas tonto, yo pensaba lo mismo: **No** hay forma en el mundo que pueda empeorar, y ahora mírame, Joey, mi padre es drogadicto, alcohólico y un golpeador. Lo peor que puedes hacer es asumir que te ha pasado lo peor, porque el destino puede sorprenderte y golpearte duro en la cara." Aconsejó ella, por experiencia propia.

Ésos son los mejores consejos.

"Si no quieres ir por miedo a lo que siente, cuando menos sería bueno que hablaras con Kaiba sobre eso, así solucionarías las cosas de una buena vez." Pidió. "Kaiba Kun **no** puede ser tan malo, no después de la atención que estaba prestándote."

Probablemente era cierto, pero Joey, tan negativo como era, decidió adjudicárselo al hecho que el CEO estaba ebrio, negándose al hecho que Seto Kaiba pudiera estar interesado en él... ¿Quién estaría interesado en alguien como Joey?

No era algo lógico, al menos no en su mundo.

¿Cómo Kaiba iba a detenerse a apreciar al jovencito rubio duelista de cuarta y pobre iluso que se atrevía a soñar con una vida mejor cuando podría conquistar a cualquiera con sólo proponérselo?

No se sentía digno del afecto o la admiración de Kaiba... no porque realmente no lo fuera, sino por la forma en que éste siempre lo había tratado, y que de súbito (por eso mismo se lo atribuía al alcohol) éste demostrase atención por él... no era algo muy común, por no decir normal.

Además, si tal como decía Maki, intentaba solucionar las cosas, de una forma más práctica no iba a conseguir nada bueno. NADA. Seto Kaiba no era alguien que está para solucionar las dudas de los demás, menos las de Joey Wheeler.

Y por eso mismo le molestaba.

Kaiba le irritaba, del mismo modo en que le atraía le hacía sentir tantas emociones contradictorias que empezaba a dudar que eso estaba bien. ¿No se supone que cuando alguien te gusta a su sola presencia sientes mariposas en el estómago?

Joey en esos momentos sentía más bien un ardor recorriéndole su estómago, producto de la ira que el muchacho castaño era capaz de despertar en él con sus miradas de indiferencia o con sus comentarios hirientes.

Kaiba bien podría serlo, estaba acostumbrado a herir a las personas con palabras, quizá como un reflejo a la forma en que Gozaburo lo trató cuando era pequeño, indefenso y no estaba preparado para una vida como la que llevó con aquel maniático (no que supiera mucho).

Pero no era correcto.

Si todo el mundo descargara su frustración en los demás, el mundo estaría MUCHO peor.

¿Por qué Kaiba si se suponía que era inteligente, no pensaba lo mismo?

¿Tendría razón ella?

Podría ser peor según palabras de Maki, pero¿cómo saberlo?

Aún así no quería conversar con Kaiba, porque si salía a flote una conversación sobre el beso compartido la noche anterior, no iba a saber cómo reaccionar.

En ese preciso momento estaba enfadado con Kaiba por haber complicado las cosas, por haber hecho difícil algo que estaba predestinado a ser tan sencillo. Odió que hubiese sido Kaiba quien lo hiciera cuando por su mente cruzó vagamente la idea de conversarlo con el ojiazul.

"No te presiones tanto, Joey Chan... no vaya a ser que te explote la única neurona." Rió ella, intentando eliminar la tensión que Joey estaba sintiendo mediante una simple broma. "O te dé una sobrecarga neuronal, jaja."

El rubio sonrió, apreciando significativamente el esfuerzo de su amiga por sacarlo de su deplorable estado... especialmente cuando era ella quien había huido de casa la noche anterior por miedo a sufrir una golpiza de la que iba a ser muy difícil recuperarse.

Estaba siendo injusto, egoísta y dejando de lado los sentimientos de su mejor amiga, quien en ese momento necesitaba más apoyo que él.

"¿Sabes, Maki? No te doy el crédito suficiente... digo, que me aguantes en ocasiones como ésta."

Ella negó y sujetó su mano.

"Son los momentos más entretenidos, Joey Chan," Le sonrió ella. "Porque es entretenido tener que intentar meter un poco de sentido común en esa densa cabeza tuya¿no crees que me merezco un premio?"

Él le sonrió.

"Una última cosa, Maki..."

"Lo que sea, siempre y cuando pueda ayudarte, obviamente." Replicó ella.

"Dime¿qué piensas de Kaiba?" Preguntó, y cuando ella iba a hablar, él la interrumpió. "Pero lo que tú piensas, no lo que hayas oído de mí..."

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro femenino y sus ojos negros parecieron brillar momentáneamente.

"Bueno, es lindo, tiene ojos muy _brillantes_, no sé si me entiendes, pero son de esos capaces de someterte o hacerte mandarlo al demonio, dependiendo de la forma en que te mire... jeje, pero en sí, pienso que es alguien muy difícil de comprender, porque maneja sentimientos muy complicados en su persona, eso o se niega a manejarlos y eso lo hace más difícil. No sé muy bien pero algo me dice que se esconde bajo esa máscara de _Soy el mejor_ para que el mundo no lo dañe." Fue su diagnóstico.

"Dime¿desde cuándo eres psicóloga, amiga?"

Ella rió abiertamente.

Entre pláticas más ligeras, dejando por un momento el tema de Kaiba atrás, Joey y Maki volvieron a sus respectivos departamentos, a recuperar las vidas que habían dejado en stand by la noche anterior, a volver a ser Joey Wheeler, quien trabajaba para apoyar a su padre, y Maki Tsukayama, la hija de aquel alcohólico drogadicto que era aficionado a golpear a su hija.

OOOO

Yuugi lanzó otro suspiro, estaba desesperado por saber sobre Joey y no era novedad para el espíritu que estaba sentado cerca de él, desde la noche de la fiesta, Yuugi estaba demasiado paranoico.

En su mente repasaba una y otra vez lo que _pudo_ haber sucedido entre su mejor amigo y Kaiba.

Y aunque Yuugi no lo hubiera comentado con Yami, éste estaba enterado de todo lo que cruzaba su mente, porque el pequeño estaba **tan** preocupado que no se preocupó por sellar sus pensamientos sólo para él.

"Anoche pasó algo **muy** raro." Le comentó Yuugi a su contraparte, finalmente rompiendo el incómodo silencio que hacía más de media hora se había formado entre ellos, mientras Yuugi terminaba de arreglarse para irse al colegio; apenas había tenido un par de horas para dormir y ya estaba preparándose para salir. "Porque se marchó de la fiesta sin despedirse, y DEMASIADO temprano; no lo pensarías de Joey, y Kaiba Kun se embriagó. ¡Se embriagó!"

El espíritu del milenio movió afirmativamente la cabeza, él tampoco hubiera creído lo de Kaiba, ni lo de Joey. El CEO no parecía el tipo de persona que ahoga sus penas en licor y Joey tampoco de aquellos que abandonan una fiesta a la mitad.

Terminó un jugo que estaba tomando y miró al pequeño con una intensidad que incomodó a Yuugi demasiado.

"Pero dices que hablaron¿no es así? Tal vez tuvieron alguna discusión." Fue el comentario del ex faraón. "No creo que hayan llegado muy lejos si cada uno de ellos tomó un camino distinto."

"No sé..."

"Hay que esperar a que Joey nos diga algo (eso, si nos va a decir algo, del todo), porque no debemos presionarlo." Explicó el joven amablemente, tomando una mano de Yuugi entre las suyas. "Suficiente haces empujándolo en dirección a Kaiba. Porque, dime... ¿Cómo te hubieras sentido tú si te hubieran empujado a Tea?" Quiso saber el más alto.

Yuugi parpadeó.

Sabía que las preguntas de Yami tenían un significado profundo, lo estaba empezando a comprender.

"Me habría sentido obligado con ella." Respondió. "Y las cosas no funcionarían."

Yami sonrió, afirmativamente.

"¿Ya ves? Fue mejor que esperaras y lo hicieras voluntariamente; lo mismo tiene que pasar entre Joey y Kaiba, entre más los empujes a los brazos del otro más van a resistirse, Yuugi... es cuestión de sentido común."

Al pequeño le sorprendió el conocimiento sobre relaciones que su Yami poseía, y le sonrió agradecido por aquella pequeña cátedra que el milenario espíritu le había dado.

"¡Wow, Yami! No imaginé que fuera así de complicado." Expresó. "Aunque tampoco imagino que voluntariamente, de la noche a la mañana, estén declarándose amor eterno."

Tampoco Yami lo imaginaba, pero era mejor esperar a estar presionando a los jóvenes, porque iban a sentirse sofocados y no iban a permanecer ni siquiera cerca, optarían por caminos separados.

"Pero es lo mejor, Yuugi, así ninguno de los dos va a saber lo que estás planeando hasta que tú des el movimiento decisivo." Comentó Yami con una sonrisa. "¿No crees tú que es lo mejor? Así les tomará por sorpresa y ellos sabrán ver si es lo que quieren o no."

Yuugi asintió una vez más.

Eran muy buenos consejos, lo sabía.

De todas formas eso no evitaba su preocupación.

Yuugi era un amigo ejemplar, así que si no se preocupaba no estaba siendo Yuugi, eso todos lo sabían, por eso mismo Yami no estaba impidiéndole nada.

Comprendía que si sabía guiar a Yuugi, éste no iba a interferir y probablemente si podría ser de ayuda a los dos jóvenes.

_Es lo mejor. _Se dijo, sabiendo que así era, que era realmente lo mejor.

Sus ojos miraron una vez más a Yuugi y sonrió, aceptando con ello que éste estaba convirtiéndose en una persona más centrada.

Comprendía su necesidad de ayudar a los demás, porque hacía al pequeño sentirse útil, y ese sentimiento era como la energía que guiaba su vida, lo que lo hacía funcionar... eran sus pilas.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento, su Aibou era una enorme luz.

Una brillante y atrayente luz que estaba encendiéndose en su interior y acabando con la oscuridad que le llenaba.

Agradecía que Tea lo hiciera feliz, porque eso era lo que más le importaba, el bienestar de su otra mitad.

OOOO

No sabía si sentirse molesto o no por su forma de actuar la noche anterior, lo que le llevaba a pensar lo mismo de siempre. Debía buscar ayuda especializada para dejar de lado el alcohol, pero no estaba dentro de sí _pedir_ ayuda, mucho menos cuando se suponía que él tenía todo bajo control.

Odiaba sentirse fuera de sí.

Era como si otra persona se apoderara de su cuerpo e hiciera cosas que normalmente, como Seto Kaiba no haría.

Embriagarse e ir a buscar al rubio no era algo que se considerase lógico en ninguna dimensión.

Sin embargo él lo había hecho y de paso había _besado_ a Wheeler.

Le besó.

No buscaba culpar a otros de sus acciones, pero si pudiera hacerlo lo haría, aunque jamás delegaría sus responsabilidades o huiría de las consecuencias de sus actos, ahora no se sentía con muchas ganas de lidiar con Wheeler.

Sentía los principios de un dolor de cabeza, mal humor y quien sabe que otras cosas más.

Esperaba que el rubio fuera civilizado porque aún estaba superando la fase critica luego de una noche de juerga.

_No vuelvo a tomar **tanto**._ Se prometió mentalmente y consideró la idea de acudir a alguien por ayuda, pero de allí no pasó.

Estaba molesto por haber sido descuidado, por haber actuado de manera impulsiva, por no ser... _él_.

"Buen día, Kaiba Kun." Fue el saludo obligatorio de Yuugi, que aunque no había olvidado el intercambio de palabras de la noche anterior con Kaiba, era muy respetuoso.

El ojiazul apenas movió la cabeza, retornando el saludo.

Esto sorprendió a Yuugi, porque Kaiba **nunca** retornaba un saludo, siempre seguía fijo en sus libros o en su laptop e ignoraba a cualquiera que se atreviera a dirigirle siquiera una mirada.

Por muy mínima que fuera.

Sonrió de lado, eso significaba que _algo_ había pasado, por muy insignificante o subconsciente que hubiese sido, Kaiba era inteligente, estaba descifrándolo poco a poco.

Quizá muy poco a poco... eso o la _cruda_.

Lo que fuera estaba haciendo actuar a Kaiba de un modo muy, no Kaiba.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo cuando Joey entró al salón y miró decidido en dirección a Kaiba, para luego retroceder un paso y decidir mejor dirigirse a su asiento, evitándose problemas.

Yuugi percibió el paso que dio que le hizo flaquear, que le hizo pensar que Maki no pensaba apropiadamente las cosas porque no era un asunto suyo.

Pero lo que Yuugi percibió fue miedo a hablarle a Kaiba.

Por eso mismo alzando la voz para que el CEO también lo oyera, preguntó...

"Qué pasó contigo en la fiesta, Joey? Por qué desapareciste? Qué hiciste después?"

El rubio miró a su amigo y le regaló una mirada casi asesina por la pregunta que estaba haciendo el pequeño.

Estaba seguro que no debió confesar sus sentimientos, o el hecho que Kaiba le gustaba, a su mejor amigo, porque el pequeño parecía estarlo tomando como una especie de reto, cuando quien debería verlo de ese modo era Joey.

"No pasó mucho, Yuugi... fue a mi casa, fin de la historia."

El pequeño no lo creyó e iba a hacer un comentario cuando Yami le dijo que se detuviera, en su interior le pidió que lo dejase así, ya iban a tener la oportunidad de estar solos con el rubio.

Un asentimiento por parte del pequeño.

"Espero que te hayas divertido, sin embargo." Dijo y recibió otro regaño de Yami, mentalmente, así que añadió. "En la fiesta, como todos los que fuimos, jeje."

Joey negó.

Su amigo era imposible, con una imagen de inocencia y pureza que todos creían, pero cuando uno lo conocía más a fondo llegaba a ver que existía una mínima parte en su interior a la cual le gustaba tomar la iniciativa... y ayudar a los demás a costa de lo que fuera.

Por eso Joey estaba arrepintiéndose seriamente de haberle confiado sus sentimientos a Yuugi y no porque éste fuera a burlarse, sino porque éste iba a intentar ayudarlo, lo cual era peor a burlarse de él o abandonarlo.

Maldijo mentalmente.

"Fue una buena fiesta."

_No tan buena_. Pensó realmente, recordando que Kaiba, el mismo que le gustaba, le había dado un beso sorpresivamente, porque estaba actuando como un irracional por todo el licor que consumía. Aún así, eso no cambiaba el hecho que desde que habló con Maki, no dejaba de pensar en las opciones.

Si lo intentaba salía con dos posibles resultados, uno, muy remoto, era que Kaiba le hiciera caso y otro, que le tomara como una burla y le molestase por tener sentimientos afectivos a su persona.

No era su culpa sentirse de esa forma, como si estuviera lleno de burbujas, cada que el ojiazul se hacía presente.

Odiaba sentirse como las _niñas_ se describen cuando hay alguien que les guste cerca.

_Piensa en una linda chica, con cuerpo escultural._ Pensó e inmediatamente a su mente viajó la figura de su rubia supuesta novia. _May no está nada mal, aunque su carácter está como para tenerla sólo de muñeca inflable._ Meditó, haciendo referencia a que la chica no estaba lista para establecerse con una sola persona.

Miró de reojo al ojiazul y vio que éste alzaba la mirada de su libro y le miraba casi atravesándole con su mirada.

Se removió nervioso en su asiento y lo cubrió tirando un lapiz y poniéndose en pie para irlo a recoger.

Estúpido Kaiba, haciéndolo actuar como un imbécil.

Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y volvió a su asiento, esperando a que la profesora llegara, lo cual ocurrió en el preciso momento en que un papel cuidadosamente doblado aterrizó sobre su cuaderno.

Lo abrió, cuidadoso que la profesora no fuera a notarlo.

_Wheeler,_

_tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó anoche._

_Kaiba._

Como si él no lo supiera.. no respondió, pero movió afirmativamente la cabeza, sabiendo que el CEO estaba viéndolo.

No quería hablar con él pero si no aceptaba, éste iba a estarlo molestado hasta que decidiera que sí tenían que hablar de lo ocurrido porque los involucraba a ambos y bla, bla, bla...

Realmente Joey no tenía muchas intenciones de hacerle saber a Seto que le gustaba... ni porque le hubiese dicho a Maki que lo haría... la joven no conocía a Seto, así que no importaba mucho qué ocurriera después.

Claro que no!

Y la clase, contrario a lo que pensó, porque odiaba algebra, pasó casi en cuestión de segundos... en vez de ser una hora.

Y así, una tras otra, las clases fueron terminándose.

OOOO

"No vas a comer con nosotros?" Preguntó el pequeño suavemente, viendo que Joey les daba la espalda sin detenerse a despedirse de ellos.

Su nerviosismo le impulsaba a actuar sin explicar sus actos, de lo contrario iba a terminar no yendo a ver a Kaiba.

"Tengo algo que hacer."

Terminó por marcharse y cuando llegó al salón vacío donde vio que Kaiba se había quedado, entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

Se aclaró fuertemente la garganta y vio que Kaiba enarcaba una ceja.

"Te vi por la ventana, Wheeler, no hagas escándalo."

No hubo respuesta, el rubio estaba pensando en una forma fácil y sencilla de golpear a Kaiba con un pupitre y que no lo culparan a él... quizá si lo dejaba amnésico éste no iba a poder decir que él había sido.

_Piensa, Joey... quieres?_ Se reprendió mentalmente, no estaba siendo muy lógico en ese momento.

Kaiba le miraba como si estar allí estuviera mal.

Entonces para qué demonios le había pedido _hablar_?

"De qué quieres hablar?" Preguntó, haciéndose el tonto.

El ojiazul lo percibió, él mismo quiso interpretar ese papel, pero se dio cuenta que él no era un cobarde e iba a enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos... así fuera tener que decirle al perro con claridad acerca de los _sueños_.

"Tú sabes de qué, no finjas demencia."

"Ah! Te refieres a que ayer TÚ ME besaste." Dijo, alzando la voz, iniciando a enfadarse por la actitud del ojiazul. "En mi propia casa... eso está mal, Kaiba."

Seto gruñó.

"Si mal no recuerdo, perro, tú dijiste en pocas palabras que te gustaba."

Joey negó... "Tómalo como quieras, pero eso es asunto mío, no crees?"

"Cuando me involucra a mí, por tus ridículos sentimientos, ya no es sólo asunto tuyo... ya es asunto de dos." Replicó.

"Si yo no lo quiero, no es asunto tuyo." Retó el rubio, acercándose un paso a Seto, quien rió ante la intención del rubio, que era intimidarlo.

Dos podían jugar el juego.

"Mira, Wheeler... tú no me detuviste, así que considero que dado que disfrutaste mi beso... me involucra."

"No..."

"No te besé, Wheeler... Nos besamos."

"No bromees, Kaiba... tú me besaste, yo entré en un estado de estupefacción que me impedía hacer uso de mis funciones motoras... No podía moverme, entendido. No es como si tú me hayas dejado paralizado por lo bueno que eres besando. Sigue soñando que tienes ese efecto en mí."

"No tengo que soñarlo, Wheeler... sólo tengo que besarte para comprobarlo."

Dio un paso en dirección al rubio, habiéndose puesto ya en pie... vio al rubio retroceder asustado ante la idea de encontrarse siendo besado por Seto Kaiba en la escuela, donde alguien podía entrar y verlos.

No se detenía a pensar que su única preocupación era el _qué dirán_ por el estatus de Kaiba y no el hecho que se suponía **no** debía querer tener absolutamente nada con el ojiazul.

"Ni se te ocurra intentarlo, Kaiba, o te rompo la nariz." Amenazó, mostrándole su puño listo al castaño.

En eso, el rubio sintió un brusco mareo... una corriente de aire frío en todo su interior, expandiéndose por su cuerpo y haciéndolo estar a punto de caer... una visión, un recuerdo tan nítido que le asustó---

_Los ojos azules de Seth se abrieron al mismo tiempo que su boca tocó la de Jouno, cuando sus cuerpos desnudos hicieron un movimiento suave sobre aquellas arenas del desierto... estaban solos y sus manos una sobre la otra, hasta que el sacerdote entrelazó sus dedos._

_Estaban haciendo el amor._

_El cuerpo de Seth estaba sobre el de su esclavo y en su interior, moviéndose rítmicamente, su mano libre acariciando la cintura del rubio... sus ojos no alejándose de los de tono ámbar del esclavo._

_Había mucho calor y por su intensa actividad _física_ estaban sudando, de modo que sus cuerpos estaban brillantes y se movían uno sobre el otro, sintiendo entre momentos la brisa caliente del aire que soplaba y arrastraba consigo arena._

_No importaba lo incómodo de la ubicación, sino lo idóneo que era todo eso._

_Sus cuerpos eran uno solo, sus almas también._

_Los dos se comunicaban en el lenguaje de los amantes, se besaban, se miraban y se acariciaban con afecto, entregándose de lleno en sus abrazos llenos de placer, en sus besos húmedos..._

_Seth mordió el labio inferior de Jouno, se apretó más contra él... internándose más en el fondo del rubio quien gimió extasiado, ardiendo, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo estaba quemándose._

_Si los dioses los veían podrían castigarlos, pero a ellos no les importaba el castigo divino con tal de estar juntos en ese momento por siempre, atrapados en aquel rítmico vaivén que los hacía danzar sobre la arena._

_Gemidos y besos, abrazos y caricias._

_Jouno cerró los ojos, demasiado perdido en el éxtasis, demasiado arrebatado en el placer y sintió la lengua tibia y húmeda de su amante deslizándose por su cuello, sus dientes mordiéndolo, marcándolo como su propiedad._

_Gritó..._

"_Te amooooooooooo!"_

_Y con eso terminó... sintiendo como su amante, el hermoso sacerdote también terminaba al mismo tiempo que él..._

Abrió los ojos y se encontró siendo sostenido por Kaiba, lo que le hizo retroceder, por el tipo de _recuerdo_ que había tenido... Qué demonios había sido eso?

Había lágrimas en sus ojos y un sentimiento fuerte en su pecho, algo que le presionaba su corazón... _Su corazón?_

"Wheeler?"

"No." Dijo y se apartó más, alejándose de la presencia del ojiazul. Incapaz de aceptar esa mirada confundida.

Sin esperarlo, corrió lejos de allí, dejando a un sorprendido Seto Kaiba que simplemente negó.

Cerró sus ojos, vio la sonrisa del esclavo...

Jamás encontró tanta belleza como en él.

Como en Joey.

Se puso en marcha, saliendo del salón.

Tenía que ir a KC y pensar bien las cosas porque eso de estar ensuciándose el cerebro en pensar idioteces no estaba siendo de gran utilidad.

Si lo pensaba detalladamente, detenidamente y encontraba una forma de solucionar todo eso iba a encontrar la solución adecuada.

Y la encontraría, así tuviera que acudir a la misma persona que intentaba hacerle entender que su destino estaba ligado al pasado del sacerdote Seth, del antiguo Egipto.

Ishizu Ishtar iba a tener que servirle de guía en su camino a la verdad.

OOOO

La joven egipcia sonrió con anticipación, sabía que estaba ocurriendo ciertos eventos en Domino City que iban a dejar a Seto Kaiba sorprendido, lo sabía y no dudaba que el joven, por falta de creencia en eso iba a acudir a ella.

Sabía que Joseph Wheeler también necesitaba apoyo... por eso estaba conforme con el que hasta ahora, sabía que era el soporte del rubio, aquella linda amiga suya de nombre Maki, que estaba siempre dándole buenos consejos.

Era su misión, así como del pequeño Yuugi, ayudarlos a sortear los obstáculos del destino, porque una existencia sin amor y comprensión no es realmente vida... sino sólo eso... existencia.

Y tras tantos años de eso, Kaiba finalmente merecía encontrar comprensión en alguien que estuviera dispuesto a dársela, en alguien que fuera lo que él necesitaba para tener un poco de luz en su vida oscura.

Seto Kaiba necesitaba a Joey Wheeler.

Un amor imposible de olvidar.

Continuará...

**Notas de Doi Hachan - Lena:**

Un capítulo más, espero que les esté gustando. Para hacer las cosas más sencillas y evitarme problemas por el momento, no estaré respondiendo reviews, pero si requieren que les responda algo, dejen su pregunta y un correo donde pueda responderles, por favor.

**PREGUNTA:** Ok, existe un j-rocker, más específicamente un guitarrista, que se viste de mujer y me gusta mucho... bien por el hecho que lo hacen parecer toda una dama elegante aunque es un hombre y realmente parece una mujer... jeje. Obvio la pregunta es ¿quién es ese guitarrista? Ya tienen un par de pistas... es guitarrista y se viste de mujer. Esta pregunta es muy fácil para una de ustedes, jeje...

(1) La mención de Ayumi Hamasaki y Hyde (Laruku) ocurrió porque cuando escribí el capítulo originalmente mencionaba cantantes norteamericanos, pero luego pensé: _Joey es de Japón, si va a admitir que es **capaz**__de apreciar la belleza en hombres y mujeres, por algún cantante¿no sería mejor que fuera uno japonés? Y Hyde es el más hermoso de los japoneses... aunque conozco de otros también muy bonitos, pero nunca capaces de rivalizar con aquella belleza nipona. _Amiga Forfirith... tú me entiendes! ;)

Gracias a todas por sus comentarios: _Forfiritu-Greenleaf, Kaede-Sakuragi, Rei Dark Angel, Remi, Mannaz, Katrinna Le Fay, Kendra Duvoa, BaLucita, NaKuRu-cHaN, Kida Luna (felicidades!), Aguila Fanel._


	13. Como en un sueño

**CAPÍTULO 13. COMO EN UN SUEÑO.**

_As if in a dream... I closed my eyes and saw you there._

Así había iniciado todo, cerró sus ojos e imaginó... no, más bien recordó, o eso era lo que su subconsciente decía; de qué otra manera podría imaginarse siendo dominado por Seth, siendo su amante. Ni en su peor pesadilla querría estar en una situación tan llena de problemas como ésa.

Todo había sido tan inesperado.

Del tipo de acontecimientos que hiciste y no sabes que hiciste.

Pero era diferente, él no sabía que lo había hecho porque ahora era una persona completamente diferente, ahora ya no era Jouno, el esclavo que le habían asignado a Seth... ahora era el compañero de clases del arrogante CEO.

Odiaba todo lo referente a ese pasado que NO recordaba, quizá por eso, quizá porque le daba miedo aceptar que podía ser verdad y su vida estaba girando en torno a una decisión que podía estar basada por un sentimiento de obligación en ambos jóvenes, y no por sentimientos que trascienden.

El beso del ojiazul no había tenido ningún significado, había estado lleno de impulsos y ninguno de los dos realmente lo recordaba como un _primer **buen**_ beso entre ambos... es más, Joey y Seto querían borrarlo de sus mentes.

Entre los sucesos de las vidas de ambos, encontrarse sabiendo que tienes una pareja _predestinada_ es algo que, siendo Seto Kaiba te crispa los nervios y siendo Joey Wheeler te confunde por qué no sabes de qué modo debes reaccionar.

Seto odiaba que alguien más decidiera por él, pero esta vez no estaba tan molesto porque el rubio también estaba siendo afectado.

Joey simplemente estaba preocupado porque tras esa última memoria su mente no dejaba de mostrarle imágenes de él, muriendo tras ser atacado el palacio donde estaban ellos, en medio de una celebración al monarca.

_Sintió una lanza cortando verticalmente su piel, atravesando carne y huesos... era un ataque combinado con magia y su fuerza se esfumaba de su cuerpo junto con la sangre abundante que manchaba el suelo con un charco espeso y oscuro... sus ojos buscaron todo el lugar, escaneándolo en busca de aquel que era su amante, quien había estado siempre a su lado._

_Dolía mucho, pero sus ganas de encontrarlo antes de morir eran demasiadas, así que de rodillas en el piso, sin dejarse caer, cerró los ojos y vio que estaban ignorándolo porque estaba herido de muerte._

_Y vio que una de las sirvientas más cercanas al faraón lo observaba caer, ella cubrió su rostro con dolor, al ver como las heridas de Jouno le arrebataban la vida a un ser humano como ése... tan lleno de vida, que llenaba de vida al amo Seth._

_Corrió lejos de allí, sin importarle que alguien pudiera herirla... corrió en dirección al castillo y entró... Ya no la vio más... pero vio que un momento después salía con Seth que se dirigía a él y lo sostenía contra su cuerpo._

_Los ojos del sacerdote no demostraban nada, como de costumbre, pero su agarre firme y la caricia en la mejilla del rubio significaron para éste todo lo que le hacía falta en ese momento tan cercano a la muerte._

_Se creó una especie de escudo a su alrededor y vio que Seth empezaba a temblar de rabia._

_Jamás lo había oído decirle que lo amaba, pero lo sintió en ese momento, tan fuerte y claro como si el sacerdote se lo hubiese gritado._

_Un dragón poderoso sobrevoló a los atacantes y lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía que destruyó la mitad del ejército que estaba en su contra... el ruido y los gritos, el choque de espadas y maldiciones no se escuchaban._

_O no les prestaban atención._

_Los ojos de Jouno estaban perdiendo brillo, estaban mostrando la muerte en ellos, clara._

_"Vas a estar bien..." Afirmó el sacerdote, sabiendo que era mentira, pero sintiendo que tenía que convencerse él, en vez de convencer a su esclavo._

_No estaba listo para perderlo, no cuando estaba empezando a aceptarlo._

_No cuando simplemente quería permanecer abrazándolo en silencio._

_Quería quedar atrapado dentro de sus ilusiones fantásticas y encontrar que ellos dos no iban a volver a separarse. JAMÁS._

_Como en un sueño._

_"No importa... Sólo... no... me... dejes..." Tosió y la sangre manchó su rostro, hubo un par de lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas y aterrizaron en la mano de Seth. "No... me... abandones... ni... m-me... olvi...-olvides..."_

_"Vas a estar bien. Lo prometo."_

_No recibió respuesta, sólo una mirada de infinito afecto._

_Un amor que rebasaba las reglas del imperio, quiso en ese instante mandarlo todo al demonio._

_"Te prometo que vas a estar bien, Jouno." Susurró._

_"Nos volveremos a encontrar." Sus ojos se cerraron y los abrió tras mucho esfuerzo. "Búscame."_

_Lo había perdido, hasta allí había llegado._

_"Te amo." Dijo con firmeza._

_Besó su frente._

_"Te amo." Y realmente lo sentía._

_Amor._

No podía estar pasando eso.

Si pensaba mucho en lo ocurrido, iba a terminar sufriendo del peor dolor de cabeza.

Joey golpeó su cabeza contra la almohada, dejó que una lágrima abandonara su ojo.

Estaba empezando a sentir la frustración y a odiar el hecho que alguien más jalaba las cuerdas que lo controlaban.

Se sentía como un muñeco... como una pieza de ajedrez.

Y el pensamiento del ajedrez le llevó la imagen de Seto Kaiba a su mente.

Había muerto.

Lo que significaba que había dejado solo a Seth... y éste... lo estaba buscando?

Habría alguna parte de él que buscaba a Joey Wheeler?

No parecía así.

Su comportamiento en dirección al rubio no era muy _ejemplar_ ni siquiera del tipo de relación que tienes con alguien por pura cordialidad... era malo, ninguno de los dos se llevaba tan bien.

No se soportaban.

Frunció el ceño y la puerta de su habitación se abrió, su padre le miró.

"Estás bien?"

Joey asintió, sin responder.

"Bien." Dijo él. "Te busca Maki... no quiso entrar."

El rubio asintió y se puso en pie.

"Gracias, papá."

Salió de su habitación y de la casa y vio a su amiga afuera, apoyándose en una de las paredes, luciendo agitada.

"Pasó algo?"

Ella movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

"Papá... él... abusó de mí, Joey."

Las palabras golpearon a Joey y vio más fijamente a su amiga... estaba despeinada y tenía la blusa semirasgada, su sonrisa era falsa y sus ojos estaban rojos debido al llanto que había derramado.

"Hizo qué?" Preguntó, aturdido, en un estado de estupefacción que le impidió hasta moverse. "Por qué no lo detuviste?"

Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada.

"Lo siento, Joey..." Se disculpó... su voz sonaba desesperada.

Quiso abrazarla, pero ella instintivamente se recargó más en la pared, huyendo al contacto con el rubio, quien se detuvo, viendo que para ella el contacto ya no era lo mismo de antes... debía recordarle lo que acababa de vivir.

"Tú no tienes que disculparte conmigo..."

Ella sonrió.

"No puedo volver allí, Joey..." Susurró y lentamente ella se acercó al rubio, encontrando protección en su abrazo... aunque aún temblaba de miedo. "Siento que estoy sucia, que ya no valgo nada."

"Vamos a limpiarte, Maki."

Ella negó.

"No quiero, Joey... déjame estar sola un momento... No sé por qué te dije esto." Dijo y dio media vuelta. "No lo sé."

Salió corriendo y el rubio iba a seguirla cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

"Déjala."

"Pero..."

"Ella estará bien, tiene que pensar un poco. No fue mi intención oírlos, pero iba saliendo..." Apretó el puño, la chica era alguien a quien apreciaba mucho. "Intentaré hablar con su padre cuando vuelva del trabajo mañana. No te metas en problemas."

Joey asintió... aunque quería vérselas el mismo con el papá de su amiga.

Lo haría por el bienestar de ella.

Ella lo merecía.

"Cuídate, papá."

Su padre también se iba a trabajar, y ahora sólo le quedaba encontrarse con Yuugi, habían quedado de hablar, pero se había salido de la escuela por aquel recuerdo tan perturbador que le había hecho pensar en sentimientos ajenos.

Por Dios, incluso iba a empezar a odiar a Kaiba por hacerlo sentir como un imbécil.

Se sentía dentro de un sueño fantástico donde ocurren cosas que en la vida real no ocurren, pero en _su_ vida real ocurrían cosas que ni en la vida de muchos otros personajes ficticios ocurrían.

Antiguo Egipto, reencarnaciones, monstruos, reino de la sombras, y eso era sólo por nombrar algunas cosas.

Gruñó por lo bajo... su papá se marchó tras lanzarle una extraña mirada al ver el inusual comportamiento de su hijo.

"Sólo compórtate, Joseph." Fue lo último que dijo.

El rubio sólo entró a su casa.

OOOO

"Estás extraño... ¿te drogaste antes de venir?"

La pregunta le sorprendió y alzó la vista de su libro y enfocó a su pequeño hermano que estaba parado a un metro y medio de él, observándolo con curiosidad, como si Kaiba fuera alguna especie de criatura nunca antes vista por la raza humana.

"Yo no consumo drogas, de ningún tipo." Aclaró el ojiazul.

Mokuba Kaiba sonrió y negó una vez para luego lanzarle a su hermano un papelito con el cual estaba jugando.

"Eres tan falso, Niisama." Replicó el niño. "Consumes café y eso es una droga... o no?"

Kaiba negó.

"No..."

"No qué?"

"No me dejas trabajar en paz." Respondió.

Mokuba sonrió de lado. "Pero no estás trabajando, ése libro es una novela... es algo no relacionado a KC, así que no te molesto."

Mokuba era todo un reto a su paciencia...

"Lo sé. Pero no me dejas leerlo en paz."

"Eso es otra cosa, el trabajo y la _diversión_ son dos cosas muy distintas."

Kaiba enarcó una ceja y cerró su libro tras haber colocado el separador de páginas en su interior.

"Diversión? ¿Parezco alguien que está divirtiéndose, Mokuba?" Preguntó.

Mokuba asintió.

"Sonreíste hace un momento. Por qué?"

"Ya no puedo sonreír... ahora por qué?"

"Es raro, ¿es por Joey? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Ya durmieron juntos?"

Kaiba negó, sin molestarse en regañar a su hermano, ya estaba acostumbrándose a que Mokuba fuera de esa forma... un molesto hermano a quien a pesar de todo apreciaba mucho.

No estaba dándole tiempo a su cerebro de pensar en el rubio, no quería imaginarlo porque los sentimientos se congelaban en su pecho y le hacían sentir tan analítico y frío que le molestaba.

_Ya no quiero pensar en ti, Wheeler._

_Y extrañamente eso es lo único que hago, porque aunque no lo analice, estás en mi mente, atrapado en mis recuerdos._

_Dime, cómo puedo liberarte de mis pensamientos, ya no quiero tenerte prisionero en mí; quiero liberarte y liberarme de todo esto._

_No estoy listo para sentir todo esto._

_Seth tampoco lo estaba y cuando se arriesgó lo perdió todo._

_Yo no quiero perder nada, por eso no tengo nada más que a mi hermano._

_No quiero que luego todos me den la espalda... por eso no amo a nadie..._

_Por eso **no** te quiero amar a ti._

"Pero sí estás divirtiéndote." Estableció Mokuba al ver que su hermano sonreía levemente al leer algo. "Lo ves, sonreíste de nuevo."

"Te repito, Mokuba: ¿Parezco alguien que está divirtiéndose?"

"No fuiste a trabajar, eso significa que necesitabas un descanso y por eso regresaste temprano. Dime que no es así y no te creeré." Dijo su hermano. "Además, algo me dice que eso está relacionado con Joey."

Kaiba bajó su libro y medio sonrió, su hermano sí que era alguien perceptivo.

"Ok, explícame tu teoría."

Los ojos grisáceos de Mokuba brillaron con emoción y corrió al lado de su hermano, donde ocupó asiento justo junto a él, obligándolo a moverse un poco para brindarle espacio.

Así lo hizo el mayor, sonriendo al ver que su hermano parecía muy contento de _explicar_ algo que Kaiba, siendo quien lo sentía, debía saber mejor y con mucho más contenido; de todas formas lo dejó ser.

"Hoy hablaste con él y no llegaron a ninguna conclusión, es más, el huyó antes que tú terminaras de decirle lo que _tenías_ que decirle... así que eso te hizo molestarte y saliste de la escuela, pero no fuiste a KaibaCorp porque no te sentías con muchas ganas de pensar, obviamente porque estás _pensando en él_. Así que pensaste que era mejor venir y desestresarte un poco... y tú siempre logras vencer el estrés leyendo un buen libro." Fue la explicación del niño.

Muy acertada, admitió Kaiba.

Lo único era que él no sabía por qué motivo había huido el rubio cuando no parecía que Wheeler fuera del tipo de personas que se acobarda a último minuto.

Algo en su interior le daba la respuesta a gritos, pero él seguía callándola con su cerebro, ordenándole a su subconsciente que fuera más lógico... como si el subconsciente de algún ser humano lo fuera.

"Algo por el estilo, Mokuba."

"Bien, y ¿qué hablaste con él?"

Kaiba cerró los ojos y sonrió.

Recordaba que habían tenido una muy _rara_ conversación.

Sintió un incontrolable deseo por besar una vez más al rubio, para ver si volvía a encontrar la tranquilidad que sintió la noche anterior, en el mismo momento en que sus labios se unieron a los del rubio.

Pero eso significaba admitir ante el rubio que _quería_ besarlo.

"De los eventos ocurridos en la fiesta." Fue su respuesta y volvió a alzar el visto, para ver como su hermano lo bajaba y lo lanzaba al suelo, el libro se abrió y la página donde se abrió quedó arrugada, a Mokuba no pareció importarle.

"Eso lo sé... Lo que no sé es lo que ocurrió en la fiesta."

Kaiba parpadeó dos veces, eso debía ser una broma, su hermano estaba actuando como un niño mimado... sintió un leve deseo de marcharse y dejar a su hermano allí.

No se contestaba claramente preguntas a sí mismo y su hermano venía a amenazar con sacar las respuestas de ser posible a cucharadas.

"¿Qué pasó en la fiesta?" Preguntó Mokuba, suavemente, como si su hermano fuera lento o torpe y no hubiese captado su pregunta momentos antes.

"Nada."

Mokuba rió fuertemente.

"Nada apto para menores como yo, ¿verdad?" Cuestionó y la expresión de su hermano fue como un regalo.

El ojiazul negó y se puso en pie para recuperar su libro y acomodarlo sobre una pequeña mesa dispuesta en aquel salón.

"No pienso discutir esto contigo, Mokuba; esto está lejos de ser asunto tuyo." Reprendió y vio que su hermano parecía entristecer. "Tú me dijiste que querías verme feliz... déjame preguntarte, ¿qué te hace pensar que Wheeler será capaz de hacerlo?"

Mokuba se encogió de hombros pero en su mente se imaginó a su hermano, sonriendo al lado del rubio.

"Sólo lo pienso, Niisama, es algo que no tiene explicación. Pero yo opino que... me gusta la forma en que ustedes dos interactúan."

"No hay interacción, no hay nada. Sólo dos personas que no congenian."

"¿Nunca has oído que _polos opuestos se atraen, polos iguales se repelen_?" Preguntó y recibió un movimiento afirmativo por parte de su hermano mayor. "Creo que esa ley se aplica contigo y Joey."

Hubo un movimiento afirmativo más por parte de Kaiba.

"Hablaré con el perro, Mokuba; no puedo prometerte nada."

Su hermano menor simplemente volvió a sonreír.

_En qué me estoy metiendo._ Se cuestionó Kaiba y salió de aquel lugar, en dirección a su propia habitación.

Cuando entró a ésta vio su baraja y tuvo una quizá no muy genial idea... pero valía la pena intentarlo.

La tomó entre sus manos y salió de la mansión a prisa.

OOOO

Yami enarcó la ceja, curiosamente, viendo al ojiazul frente a él que estaba retándolo a un duelo.

Sabía el motivo por el cual lo hacía, pero jamás imaginó capaz a Seto Kaiba de llegar a esos extremos con tal de conocer lo que había vivido en su pasado, lo que había vivido.

No quería aceptar... su otra mitad, Yuugi, le decía que no lo hiciera, que no era lo correcto.

Así que no iba a hacerlo.

_No voy a hacerlo... aunque quiera._

"No es posible, Kaiba." Dijo con firmeza, viendo como la mirada de Kaiba se llenaba de sorpresa; creyó que Yami no iba a negarse. "Yuugi se rehúsa así que no me va a permitir utilizar su cuerpo para tener un duelo."

Kaiba rió.

"Te importa lo que _él_ diga... es la oportunidad de tener un duelo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste uno?"

Yami lo pensó, el ojiazul estaba en lo cierto, pero no iba a dejarse convencer, no podía hacerle eso a Yuugi.

"Te diré lo que quieres saber, no es necesario combatir... ahora no es lógico."

Kaiba asintió.

No lo creía pero estaba **tan** desesperado por saber qué demonios significaban todos esos sueños que no le molestaba darle la razón por una vez a la mitad oscura del pequeño... en ese momento en realidad le molestaba otra cosa.

No haber sido capaz de descifrar eso por sí mismo y haber tenido que acudir a Yuugi.

"Ok, haz tu pregunta, Kaiba... yo la responderé."

Kaiba lo pensó detenidamente, no podía preguntar cualquier cosa, tenía que ser cuidadoso, aunque probablemente el ente frente a él ya sabía qué tipo de relación había tenido él con Jouno, su esclavo.

"¿Cómo llegó Jouno a mis manos?" Fue su primera pregunta.

El ex faraón no lo pensó demasiado, conocía esa respuesta muy bien, él le había dado el esclavo a Seth.

"Fue un regalo de mi parte; tú te rehusabas a tener esclavos pero logré convencerte que uno sería útil cuando estuvieras en alguna misión, él podría mantener tu cámara limpia y cuidar de ti si alguien te hería." Respondió y vio la mueca de enfado en el rostro de Kaiba, le recordó la de Seth en ese entonces. "Dijiste que estaba tratándote como un inútil, que tú podías valerte por tu propia cuenta, pero como te di la orden de aceptarlo, aunque renuentemente lo hiciste."

El ojiazul ni siquiera parpadeó, pensó en otra pregunta rápidamente.

"¿Cómo fue nuestra _relación_ al principio?"

"Interesante... Ustedes dos siempre estaban llevándose la contraria mutuamente, lo que, como esclavo significó muchos problemas para Jouno al principio, él siempre estuvo bajo mi cuidado y yo era muy paciente con él... cuando te lo di, en perfectas condiciones, aunque muy consentido... fue un golpe duro encontrarse con alguien que apenas y lo trataba... o lo hacía sólo por obligación." Inició, su voz sonaba cada vez más en confianza, como si esos recuerdos fueran lo que Yami necesitaba para sentirse bien otra vez. "Constantemente estaban peleando y eso me obligaba a mantenerlos en ocasiones separados... pronto se volvió una costumbre para ustedes estar uno sobre el otro... _peleando_, por supuesto."

Kaiba no encontró lo gracioso, aunque Yami sí lo hizo.

"Muy gracioso." Dijo, sarcástico. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Cómo cambió eso?"

Yami frunció el entrecejo.

"No lo sé..." Respondió. "De pronto, Jouno empezó a demostrar mucha preocupación por ti cada que te ibas del palacio a alguna misión importante... una vez lo encontré esperando por ti en el jardín." Contó, recordando la mirada triste del esclavo, esos ojos dorados viendo al horizonte. "Estaba muy triste, desesperado porque Seth había demorado más de lo que dijo, y Seth no mentía, nunca."

Yami sonrió, una vez más.

"Le dije que esa noche yo iba a cuidar de él.. y lo llevé a la cámara real. No quiso dormir en toda la noche, observando por el balcón, mientras te esperaba." Rememoró. "Allí me di cuenta que él ya no podía estar sin ti."

Kaiba sonrió mentalmente.

"Y Seth? ¿Hubo algún cambio en Seth?" Interrogó, queriendo saber _su_ propio comportamiento. "¿Él también...?"

El ex faraón movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

"En cuando llegó al palacio, me reclamó por haber tomado a su esclavo. Y lo tomó de la mano con él. No creo que supiera lo que estaba haciéndole a Jouno al nombrarlo propiedad privada... No creo que le hubiese importado saberlo."

"Por qué?"

"Seth era muy frío, creo que nunca le confesó a Jouno sus sentimientos; lo que significa que Jouno murió sin haber oído lo mucho que significaba para Seth." Aclaró el ex faraón. "Él se lo dijo, muchas veces... incluso yo lo oí una vez... Iba a la cámara de Seth y escuché que él lo decía... _Le amo, Seth._ Él sólo respondió con un _Y eso en que me ayuda ahora. Ve a dormir._"

Kaiba volvió a sonreír mentalmente, eso sonaba muy similar a lo que él hubiera hecho.

El amor no solucionaba los problemas.

Lo hacía la inteligencia y la paciencia.

"Pero Seth lo amaba y eso lo probó cuando su esclavo murió tras un ataque al castillo... de un sólo ataque consiguió derrotar al 50 por ciento del ejército enemigo, y le hizo una promesa al esclavo... o eso dijo un esclavo... le prometió _buscarlo._"

Kaiba cerró los ojos con fuerza.

"Supongo que todo eso ya se lo dijiste al perro." Dijo, afirmándolo.

"No... y Joey no es un perro, Kaiba."

"No lo sabe?"

"No quise interferir en su destino... pero tú fuiste aún más insistente que él, y me retaste a un duelo."

"Es todo lo que sabes?"

"Podrías preguntarle a Ishizu... ella sabe más que yo." Respondió Yami.

Kaiba se puso en pie y caminó unos cuantos pasos, antes de detenerse y volverse a medias. "Gracias."

El ex faraón asintió.

Esperaba que eso hubiera sido suficiente para que Kaiba comprendiese un poco... tan solo un poco.

OOOO

_"¿Cómo estás?" Fue la pregunta que le hizo al esclavo en cuanto lo llevó a su propia cámara, alejándolo del faraón._

_No entendía claramente el motivo de su enojo, pero asumía que en parte era porque no le gustaba que los demás tocaran sus cosas, ni siquiera cuando era el faraón, la misma persona que le había entregado al rubio._

_Sintió un nudo en el estómago, un muy molesto nudo que parecía expandirse y cortar el aire en su garganta... dificultándole el respirar._

_Vio los ojos ámbar iluminarse cuando le dirigió la palabra y se preguntó por qué Jouno actuaba de esa forma... ninguno de los dos debió haberse extrañado tanto, no estaba en sus personalidades tratarse bien, no cuando desde el inicio se habían peleado por cualquier cosa._

_"Esperándolo, como usted lo ordenó." Sonaba normal, ya no desafiante pero tampoco sumiso._

_Le alegraba verlo una vez más, esos ojos ámbar que eran más hermosos que el mismo sol caliente de Egipto, que era más hermoso que el color de la arena que parecía miel en el desierto._

_Jouno tenía una arrebatadora belleza, apenas estaba empezando a notarlo._

_"Necesito que le entregues al faraón estas pociones." Dijo, señalando tres botellas. "Ya están listas... dile que puede utilizarles... Y no demores demasiado tiempo; la cámara del faraón es de las más cercanas a la mía."_

_Jouno asintió._

_"Sí."_

_"Pensándolo mejor, esclavo mío..." Dijo, vio como el rubio entrecerraba sus ojos ámbar. "ve a dar un paseo a los jardines... Te lo mereces."_

Una precuela al momento en que Seth besó por primera vez a Jouno... el rubio había tenido este mismo recuerdo más de una vez y empezaba a molestarle porque el mismo cosquilleo que experimentaba el esclavo se transfería a él y se sentía atrapado en la mirada de alguien que ya no existía.

Debería estar haciendo algo más productivo, su mejor amiga había sido violada y sabía que para ella infinitamente doloroso y el hecho que su único amigo fuera un hombre era un problema, porque tras haber sido violada rehuía al contacto del rubio.

Éste estaba molesto con el padre de Maki pero había prometido mantenerse al margen, para evitarle problemas a la joven.

Cerró los ojos.

Qué podría hacer por ella cuando ella no quería ayuda? Estaba devastada y no la juzgaba, entendía que su amiga debía sentirse vulnerable, débil, sucia... como ella misma le había confesado, pero no había sido su culpa, era obvio, pero el problema iba a ser hacerle entender a Maki que su padre era quien estaba mal, no ella.

Golpeó el sillón con el puño y apagó el TV, sin ganas de seguir aparentando ver un programa Televisivo, prefirió dirigirse a su cuarto, allí iba a encerrarse y a pensar un poco mejor las cosas.

Si pensaba en Maki iba a conseguir olvidarse un rato de Kaiba y quizá encontraba una solución para lo que estaba viviendo su mejor amiga.

No era justo.

Ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos, oírla gritar cuando no alcanzaba a escapar y su padre la maltrataba.

Todos los vecinos estaban enterados del maltrato del que la joven era víctima, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a interceder por ella y Joey no podía hacerlo porque era un menor.

Si cuando menos su padre lo hiciera, pero él no lo hacía por el bienestar de su propio hijo.

El padre de Maki estaba enfermo, mucho; además contaba con contactos muy poderosos que serían capaz de vengarse en caso que alguno de ellos intentase algo.

Por eso mismo nadie se atrevía a ofrecerle su mano a Maki para sacarla del oscuro agujero que era su vida.

Sus ojos negros iban perdiendo vida y su rostro ya no mostraba luz.

Su sonrisa era un mecanismo de defensa, y no era real.

Nada en su vida era ya real, sólo el sufrimiento.

Cuando su padre no estaba drogado estaba ebrio, y cuando no, estaba inconsciente, producto de alguna golpiza de la que hubiera sido presa.

Ella se ocupaba de sus heridas, pero de las de ella nadie se ocupaba.

Ella no le permitía a Joey ayudarla, lo que en ese instante hizo al rubio pensar que quizá su padre lo había intentado antes... que hasta ahora lo había conseguido.

_Eres una tonta, Maki._ Pensó, al no denunciar a su padre.

Pero lo hacía por el miedo a ir a un hogar para niños huérfanos, porque no quería que la mandasen lejos de allí, donde estaba su único amigo... lo que más quería en el mundo.

Joey sabía que su amiga estuvo enamorada de él, ella misma se lo había dicho... pero en ese entonces a él le gustaba May Valentine, así que no hubo oportunidad de iniciar nada y porque él veía a Maki como a una hermana menor.

Por eso le dolió más, porque si algo como eso le pasara a Serenity, él se encargaría de vengarse.

Sintió un dolor en el pecho... y en ese preciso momento el teléfono sonó dos veces antes que él llegara a contestarlo.

Con un nudo en la garganta se dirigió, presintiendo que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

"Joey Wheeler al habla." Fue lo primero que dijo... y el nudo en su garganta se apretó aún más.

"Lamento todo lo que ha pasado, Joey, sé que he sido una gran molestia para ti y tu padre. Nunca fue mi intención, pero ustedes eran la única luz en mi vida... y siempre me aferraba a la idea que... en cuanto más grande es la oscuridad, más brillará la luz." Era Maki, estaba llorando desconsolada, su voz sonaba dolida. "Pero la esperanza es sólo una pérdida de tiempo."

Joey apretó el teléfono, estaba preocupado.

La llamada de su mejor amiga no era algo que le sonara muy normal.

Ella parecía desesperada y llena de dolor, él comprendía que jamás iba a ser capaz de entender la magnitud de éste... pero creía que podía servir de apoyo para que ella se recuperase.

"Qué haces, Maki?"

"Te agradezco." Respondió ella, los ojos de Joey se cerraron con fuerza, una lágrima brotó de éstos. "Siempre pensé que era egoísta por no querer que te fueras, por no permitirte dejarme sola... ya no más, Joey."

"No me estoy yendo a ningún lado, Maki." Dijo él. "No seas tan paranoica. Yo... y papá estamos contigo."

Una risa irónica del otro lado de la línea hizo que los vellos de su nuca se erizaran... definitivamente algo estaba mal con la joven.

Podía sentirlo a pesar de la distancia... a pesar de no estar frente a ella.

"Tú tendrás una nueva vida... Tu padre también... yo no puedo permitir que mi vida patética, mi remedo de existencia sea lo que los detenga de largarse de allí... no hay nada que puedan hacer por mí."

"Queremos estar contigo."

Ella volvió a reír.

"Eso lo decido yo... no tú, Joey."

Hubo un lapso corto de silencio.

Iba a preguntarle dónde estaba, cuando ella habló.

"Lo siento mucho... gracias por todo... y adiós."

Escuchó el disparo y el leve gemido que hizo ella... ya no oyó más...

"Maki...? MAKI!"

No hubo respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cayó de rodillas al suelo, con el teléfono fuertemente apretado al pecho... en el mismo punto donde su corazón latía con violencia.

El susto había sido muy grande, el dolor de la pérdida aún más.

Definitivamente, él jamás iba a entender qué tan grande había sido el sufrimiento al que Maki había estado expuesta.

Jamás.

No buscaba comprenderlo... sólo quería haber estado allí para ayudarla a superar el dolor.

Continúa...

**Notas de Doi Hachan - Lena:**

Es el capítulo más triste que he hecho con respecto a Joey, el título del capítulo surgió de una canción de L'arc en ciel que me gusta mucho... se llama _As if in a dream_ si no la han oído, se las recomiendo al igual que todas sus canciones, especialmente _Anata_... (haciéndole promoción a Doi Hachan y su banda, jeje) Volviendo al fic, sé que dije que Maki iba a ayudarlos a reunirse y bla, bla, pero no podía decirles que iba a matarla... he llegado a la conclusión que, como dice **Sparkle Itamashii** (escribe de Digimon y Gundam Wing, en INGLÉS), qué sentido tiene hacerles saber que alguien muere en un fic... le quita todo lo interesante. Pero no se preocupen, ahora ya **no** muere nadie más. Y Kaiba ya obtuvo su dosis de respuesta, el turno de Joey se verá más adelante... (saca pañuelos y llora por Maki)... Cuídense mucho y millones de gracias a mis reviewers... se les aprecia mucho. Oh, y justo cuando muchas me habían dicho que Maki les agradaba.

**RESPUESTA:** Yo sabía que era injusto para algunas... el nombre del guitarrista a quien yo hacía referencia era **Mana** ex Malice Mizer, actualmente es guitarrista y líder de Moi Dix Mois... jeje. Y para Forfirith... amiga, Kamijo es vocalista y también se viste de hombre. Pero como respondiste bien, nombrando a Mana, ya tienes los dos capítulos.

Y me dijeron que fui muy vaga en mi descripción de Mana, por eso tengo una nueva pregunta, ok, ahora seré más específica. Existe otro guitarrista (me gustan los hombres que tocan la guitarra... como Hyde, jeje) de un grupo de estilo visual (visual kei) japonés que se caracteriza por teñirse el cabello de rosa con algunos mechones negros, igual en ocasiones lo he visto rubio o con el cabello castaño claro. Es de un grupo muy famoso en Japón... ¿Quién es?

Una cosa más, para aquellas que quieran conversar conmigo, porque ya me lo han pedido algunas, y no tienen que hacerlo, mi msn es tai(guión bajo)yamada(arroba)hotmail . com Siéntanse libres de agregarme, ;)

Gracias a mis reviewers--- _Kendra Duvoa, Forfirith-Greenleaf, Rei Dark Angel, remi, Akira-Ren, BaLucita, Aguila Fanel, Sahel, Tenshi Lain, Hime-Kagome 15._


	14. Entre el dolor

**CAPÍTULO 14. ENTRE EL DOLOR.**

_Throught blurry eyes..._

Todos sufren alguna vez en la vida, el dolor es parte esencial de ésta, si no hay sufrimiento, luego no existe felicidad... todo es un proceso que nos lleva a una felicidad profunda o a un sufrimiento que parece no tener fin.

Si lloramos, expulsamos nuestro sentir en lágrimas inmensas que nos ahogan y nos cortan el aliento, si estamos felices la sonrisa no se borra de nuestros rostros y parecemos contagiar a todo mundo de nuestro entusiasmo... llenando de luz todo a nuestro alrededor.

Sin embargo, nadie es completamente feliz, ni aunque su vida haya llegado a su fin una persona podrá decir con certeza que todo lo que vivió estuvo impregnado de emoción, de sentimientos agradables y de comprensión de los seres a su alrededor, porque el mundo no es perfecto.

Lo que significa que nadie tampoco es completamente miserable, cuando menos ha tenido un momento de paz y tranquilidad en su vida... un momento capaz de haberle hecho esbozar una sonrisa sincera.

Era la única cosa que Maki se había llevado bueno de la vida... los momentos compartidos con el rubio.

Y eso le brindaba un poco de tranquilidad al rubio, le daba la certeza que él había hecho todo lo posible porque su amiga estuviera bien, porque no sufriera... pero que probablemente no había sido suficiente, puesto que ella, de todas maneras, había cometido suicidio.

Cerró sus ojos... justo cuando estaba lleno de sufrimiento ajeno por culpa de la experiencia de los recuerdos vividos... sentirse morir y abandonar a alguien amado... y ahora encontrar que una de sus mejores amigas moría por haber cometido suicidio, le hacía pensar que realmente él no era un buen amigo.

Maki creía que ella solamente brindaba sufrimiento a quienes conocía, lo que no sabía era lo mucho que el rubio la apreciaba. El hecho que le había sacado de problemas muchísimas veces.

Una semana desde el suicidio de su amiga y él había faltado a la escuela todos esos días, dejando en stand-by todo con Kaiba.

Como si en ese momento solucionar las cosas con el CEO fueran más importantes. Claro que no! Su amiga significó mucho para él, lo suficiente como para hacer de lado, momentáneamente, obvio, sus sentimientos por el ojiazul.

Sabía que Yuugi y Cía. estaban preocupados por él, por no haber asistido a la escuela.

Sin embargo, la preparatoria no significaba nada para él cuando su mejor amiga cometió suicidio y él no pudo hacer nada por detenerla del otro lado de la línea.

Ella necesitaba escuchar cuanto la necesitaba él.

Era como una hermana, la apreciaba del mismo modo en que a Serenity y haberla perdido le hacía pensar en su hermana. QUERÍA VERLA.

En medio de lágrimas, esbozó una sonrisa al recordar su rojo cabello, sus ojos brillantes y su piel pálida.

Ella era el sol de su vida, así como él lo era el de ella.

Por qué su hermana estaba tan lejos cuando él necesitaba el apoyo incondicional de ésta?

Su mente estaba llena de millones de cosas que no estaban relacionadas con Maki y de otro millón completamente referentes a ella... Estaba como en un espacio alterno, como si su habitación se hubiese transportado a otra dimensión... porque específicamente le pidió a su padre que nadie le molestara, y nadie lo había hecho.

Su padre sólo entraba depositaba una bandeja con comida y se llevaba la que había puesto antes... intacta... el rubio sólo había consumido agua.

Eso iba a dañarlo, especialmente siendo alguien como Joey que se alimentaba apropiadamente.

Su padre estaba empezando a perder la calma.

Él le había dicho a Joey que iba a hablar con el padre de Maki, pero fue muy tarde, cuando llegó vio a su hijo arrodillado junto al teléfono, luciendo desamparado y solo, con el rostro sucio de lágrimas.

Cuando oyó la historia de Joey... se sintió mal.

Quizá si hubiera permitido que éste siguiese a Maki, nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Pero el _hubiera_ no existe.

_El último adiós..._

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró su padre, llevándole la comida del día, viendo el desayuno intacto.

"Tienes que comer un poco, Joseph." Sonrió el hombre, sentándose en el borde de la cama, viendo a su hijo, que negó. "Tus amigos están preocupados, no han parado de llamar... incluso un tal Mokuba llamó varias veces, dice que va a intentar venir."

"No es necesario." Dijo el rubio. "Mañana iré a la escuela."

El padre del rubio sonrió y acarició sus despeinados cabellos.

"Me alegra..."

Joey no dijo nada, no tenía energías para infundirle a su padre, sus propias ganas de continuar estaban ahogándose bajo el sufrimiento inmenso de la pérdida de su amiga; era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido en su habitación, luego que su padre le obligó a colgar el teléfono.

Maki ya no estaba a su lado, esa sonrisa fuerte que le brindaba tranquilidad cuando Yuugi, Yami, Tea y Tristán no estaban cerca, se había marchado.

Se sintió más triste que nunca, incluso el propio dolor de la pérdida de Kaiba parecía tan insignificante.

Pero extrañamente sentía la necesidad de verlo, de saber que, cuando menos, Kaiba estaba _con_ él.

Aún vivo, lejos de sí, pero vivo.

Estaba como ido, su padre lo notó inmediatamente, que su hijo no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

"Espero que te vaya bien de regreso a la escuela." Susurró, acariciando los mechones rubios de su hijo, sintiendo como éste asentía de forma mecanizada, como si en realidad NO le importase lo que a su alrededor estaba ocurriendo.

Joey estaba asustado ante la perspectiva de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Incluso cuando velaron el cuerpo de Maki se sentía atrapado en medio de un sueño.

No, como si fuera una pesadilla.

Meditó lo que estaba viviendo y se dijo a sí mismo que, una vez que abriera los ojos, iba a gritar fuertemente y correría en busca de su amiga... Ella no podía haber cortado su vida porque ella no era tan tonta.

Inocente, dulce, amable... no tonta.

"No te preocupes, papá... Todo va a estar bien." Sonaba tan hueco, carente de emoción, como si fuera un cascarón vacío.

Sus ojos melados no expresaban mucho, nada.

"Tengo que dormir un poco, no quiero llegar agotado a la escuela."

Su padre dudaba mucho que realmente necesitara más descanso, cuando los últimos tres días los había pasado durmiendo y acurrucado en su cama, observando el vacío de su propia habitación... Pero no quiso protestar, quizá Joey iba entonces a retractarse.

Salió de su habitación y tomó el teléfono, para marcarle al niño llamado Mokuba que le había pedido que le llamara para avisarle de cualquier mínimo cambio, por si podía ayudar... creía que sería bueno que uno de sus amigos estuviera enterado que iría al día siguiente a la escuela, para que vigilaran que no cometiera ninguna estupidez, aunque no creía a su hijo capaz.

Joey tenía demasiada vida como para apagar su llama.

Escuchó el tono de llamado y esperó a que alguien atendiese su llamada.

"Residencia Kaiba. Quién llama?"

"Soy el padre de Joey Wheeler, quería hablar con Mokuba Kaiba." Respondió el hombre, esperando que respondieran.

"El joven Mokuba esperaba su llamada, espere un momento."

No esperó mucho tiempo antes que Mokuba respondiera.

"Señor Wheeler, ¿pasó algo malo?" Mokuba rogaba porque no fuera nada así, había visto a su hermano consumir tres tazas de café seguidas, debido a la preocupación que experimentaba al no saber nada del rubio.

Había oído del suicidio.

Sabía que era amiga del rubio.

Sabía que era LA amiga del rubio, aquella por quien él se preocupaba mucho.

Mokuba supo de inmediato que ante la reacción del rubio, Seto Kaiba echó su mente a volar y llegó a la conclusión que ella, pese a lo que dijo Joey, era más que su amiga.

El pequeño había hablado con Ishizu y ella le había asegurado que podía intentar ayudarlo, porque conocía mucho del pasado, pero que sin su collar del milenio, el cual había entregado al faraón, no podía conocer el futuro.

Y éste, además, ya no funcionaba con ella.

Aún así, Mokuba apreciaba toda la ayuda que podía recibir.

Contaba con la joven egipcia y con Yuugi.

Lo cual ya era una gran comienzo, pero enterarse que Joey estaba encerrado en su habitación, evitando cualquier contacto con el mundo, le hacía sentirse mal.

Su propio hermano estaba encerrado en la oficina que había en la casa, argumentando que no se sentía con ganas de ir a KaibaCorp, que iba a trabajar en casa.

"No, no tienes que preocuparte. Joey va a ir a la escuela mañana, parece estar recuperándose lentamente... pero me gustaría que mantuvieran su atención en él... No quiero que cometa ninguna tontería."

Mokuba no tuvo que pensarlo siquiera, la respuesta fue inmediata.

"Por supuesto, señor Wheeler, yo me encargaré que todo se haga... Por el bien de Joey."

"Muchas gracias."

Sin más cortó la comunicación y lanzó una mirada a la habitación de su hijo.

Sí, con tan buenos amigos como los que tenía, además de Maki, su hijo aún tenía mucho por vivir.

Y tanto por experimentar.

No importaba mucho que en ese momento todo para él fuera sufrimiento, porque pronto encontraría una luz a la cual aferrarse.

Mientras tanto tendría que soportar.

Después de todo, el rubio era alguien MUY fuerte.

No tenía que esforzarse mucho por soportar el dolor, era alguien con excelentes capacidades y una depresión no iba a detenerlo.

No a Joey Wheeler.

OOOO

Seto miró a su hermano entrar a su oficina y sentarse frente a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus ojos grisáceos brillando de una emoción extraña que hacía mucho tiempo no veía en su hermano.

Pensó que estaba a punto de pedirle algo, conocía muy bien al pequeño chantajista y sabía que era un excelente actor cuando se trataba de algo que él quería... pero en ese momento el tipo de felicidad que su hermano irradiaba parecía no ser proveniente de alguna necesidad que él tuviera el deseo de satisfacer y supiera que con solo pedirlo su hermano lo complacería.

Por eso no enarcó la ceja, como pensó al principio, sino que dejó de teclear y observó cuidadosamente a Mokuba.

Éste sonrió amablemente y depositó un vaso de jugo sobre el escritorio, indicándole a su hermano que era para él.

Había una atmósfera extraña en la oficina y todo se dio debido a la introducción de Mokuba a ésta, así que Kaiba supo anticipadamente que lo que su hermano -fuera lo que fuera- le dijera tenía un gran significado.

No se dejaba llevar por corazonadas, generalmente dejaba eso a los crédulos, él era más analítico.

Pero momentáneamente algo le dijo -una corazonada- que algo bueno estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Dios lo librase de alguna locura de Mokuba.

Y tampoco era religioso, era simplemente una frase.

Sabía que su hermano no iba a forzarlo a hacer nada... su mirada más bien decía que lo que iba a comunicar favorecería al ojiazul.

"Qué es, Mokuba?" Preguntó de una vez, viendo que a su hermano le gustaba mucho el suspenso y parecía querer tenerlo al borde de su asiento debido a la espera, pero eso con Kaiba nunca funcionaba, el pequeño más que nadie debía de saberlo. "Porque tengo trabajo que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo."

El pequeño sonrió más ampliamente.

Estaba pensando en la forma más fácil de decirle que había ofrecido a su hermano para mantener su atención en Joey.

Ok.

Había sido un poco cruel de su parte, pero era por el bienestar del rubio y su hermano desde que confesó que sí gustaba del rubio a su hermano, también parecía sentir cierto interés por el bienestar de Joey.

Él fue quien persuadió a Mokuba de llamar, aunque realmente el pequeño no necesitaba ser persuadido.

"Tienes una nueva misión, así que supongo que es hora que empieces a delegar responsabilidades en KC." Fue como inició el discurso del pequeño Mokuba, manejando un tono de voz demasiado serio para su persona. "No sé si recuerdas que tú tienes un futuro novio llamado Joey Wheeler."

Kaiba rodó los ojos.

Su hermano y sus fantasías infantiles.

Cómo iba a hacer que entrara a la cabecita de su hermano que no podía controlar lo que el rubio sentía y que entre ellos no iba a producirse una relación solamente porque le gustaba el rubio?

Una relación no se alimentaba de las apariencias.

Su hermano no parecía comprenderlo y había formado una especie de comité para reunirlos.

Estaba al tanto de los planes de Yuugi, Ishizu y Mokuba.

"Bueno, tomo tu silencio como un sí..." Continuó Mokuba. "Bien, mi futuro cuñado," Seto volvió a rodar los ojos. "regresa a la escuela mañana y su padre está **muy** preocupado, tanto que como yo llamé para decirle que en caso de algún problema nos contactara, eso fue lo que hizo, **nos **pidió que cuidáramos a su hijo de cometer cualquier tontería."

La sola idea de Joey cometiendo una le hizo recordar lo mucho que los sueños y recuerdos le molestaban en el pecho.

No podría imaginar como sería si a quien perdía ahora era a Joey.

Pero tampoco iba a demostrar una preocupación abierta por él.

No quería ser obvio, él no era ese tipo de personas, estaba entrenado para demostrarse frío y calculador y **pensar**, no **sentir**.

Lo esencial, siendo el CEO de su compañía, era que fuera alguien analítico.

Alguien que piensa antes de actuar, que piensa antes de decidir... que siente sólo en mínimas cantidades y sólo cuando es preciso.

Ahora sentía... pero **no** quería.

Iba a cuidar a Joey.

Pero también iba a pedirle a su hermano que hablara con los amigos del rubio; entre más, mucho mejor.

Y así lo hizo.

"Ok, cuidaré del perro... pero tú tienes que pedirle lo mismo a los amigos de Wheeler. En caso que ni tú ni yo estemos presentes, ellos tendrán que encargarse."

Mokuba asintió.

"De hecho, Niisama, hablé con ellos antes de hablar contigo."

Seto asintió.

Eso era un gran alivio.

Él no tenía mucho tiempo libre, porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba tras las paredes de su oficina en KC.

"Mañana lo veré entonces y me encargaré, parcialmente, de cuidarlo... que los amigos del perro también estén pendientes."

No quería hacer función de niñera.

Tampoco quería importunar al rubio con su presencia.

Esperaba que éste no lo tomara como una muestra de acoso.

Eso sería extremadamente extremo... válgase la redundancia.

Y miró su reloj, faltaban 13 horas para tener que irse a la escuela.

OOOO

"Está muy preocupado por él, o eso fue lo que dijo Mokuba." Comentó el joven de cabello tricolor, hablándole a su reflejo en el espejo.

Su Yami no estaba muy de acuerdo en involucrarse directamente en el pasado de los dos jóvenes; tenía plena confianza en el destino y no estaban dejando que éste trabajase de forma apropiada.

Si seguían inmiscuyéndose en esos asuntos, las cosas no iban a funcionar para la pareja.

Además, el propio Yami tenía asuntos de que preocuparse, y ver como su Aibou se daba de topes contra la pared, luchando por encontrar un método convincente de unir a un par muy impar, no era algo placentero.

La propia relación de Yuugi y Tea estaba enfriándose y la chica no hacía intentos por hacérselo saber a Yuugi.

Ella simplemente no parecía muy de acuerdo con el hecho que su novio estuviera involucrándose en algo que ella consideraba sagrado.

La unión de dos personas no debía ser forzada.

En ese momento, Yami concordaba con ella.

Tea poseía una gran inteligencia respecto a asuntos del corazón porque ser una chica le daba la sensibilidad que a muchos hombres le falta.

Yami poseía en mínimas cantidades, pero él había sido contagiado de ésta por el pequeño, que por su deseo inmenso de ayudar a Joey estaba actuando basado en impulsos y no en estrategias que realmente ayudaran.

Pero tal como pensaba la chica, el amor no es un juego.

Es un sentimiento que involucra a personas... emociones.

Yuugi, Mokuba e Ishizu estaban jugando con los sentimientos de dos seres humanos.

Tanta insensibilidad por parte de su Aibou le inquietó.

Y ver como el noviazgo del pequeño acababa y él parecía ajeno a esto le hizo pensar que estaba olvidándose de sí mismo.

Yuugi sólo veía por los demás.

"¿No ibas a salir con Tea?"

Yuugi lo miró.

"¡Por Ra, Yami, lo había olvidado! Gracias por recordármelo... de lo contrario Tea va a matarme."

Yami sabía que sí.

La relación del pequeño pendía de un hilo y él estaba salvándola, a pesar que sus propios sentimientos por Yuugi le dijeran que dejara ese amor enfriarse, de todos modos no veía mucho interés últimamente de parte de él.

Ella tampoco se esforzaba por llegar a Yuugi.

Los dos vivían sus vidas separados, encontrándose solamente en el colegio, donde interpretaban una farsa.

Ella le sonreía tontamente a Yuugi y batía las pestañas, éste simplemente sonreía e intentaba llenar de atención a la chica, como ésta lo requería... pero Yami se daba cuenta que su Aibou hacía un tremendo esfuerzo.

Tea no era una mala persona, tampoco era tonta; pero Yami sabía que ella sólo había aceptado la propuesta de Yuugi por compromiso.

Su propio Aibou le había hecho la pregunta a Tea por lo mismo, a pesar que nadie los presionó dentro de la relación, su Aibou se presionaba a sí mismo a estar cerca de la chica, y cuando lo creyó conveniente, no para él o para ella, sino para los demás, a la expectativa de ambos, le hizo la pregunta.

Estaban en una relación que ante el mundo era perfecta, pero que para Yami, quien lo veía a diario, Tea y Yuugi era un enorme problema.

"Lo sé, Aibou." Sonrió al pequeño, éste devolvió el gesto. "Lo sé."

Yuugi se arregló lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su habitación.

Yami simplemente lo miró partir.

No quería decirle a Yuugi la forma en que él se sentía porque allí sería él quien ejercería una presión innecesaria sobre su aibou.

Amaba demasiado al pequeño.

No iba a lastimarlo.

OOOO

_Seth sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras sostenía el cuerpo inerte de su esclavo, sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas._

_No dejó que éstas resbalaran por su mejilla, porque no iba a permitir que los demás vieran su sufrimiento._

_El dolor era inmenso, pero más la ira por saber que el ataque contra el imperio había acabado con la única persona que realmente le interesaba._

_A Seth no le importaba tanto el bienestar del faraón, él podía cuidarse solo porque poseía la fuerza que le brindaba el poder para derrotar a todos esos enemigos, los demás sacerdotes poseían habilidades sorprendentes; qué tenía Jouno?_

_Era un simple esclavo que había sido un regalo de parte del faraón para Seth, porque éste siempre estaba muy ocupado y necesitaba de alguien que se encargara de él, que le velara su sueño cuando éste estuviera muy agotado._

_Atemu jamás imaginó que éstos terminarían involucrándose sentimentalmente._

_Seth estaba al tanto que su faraón estaba enterado de la relación que tenía con el esclavo, y estaba conforme que éste no reclamara nada._

_Apretó a Jouno contra su cuerpo, el majestuoso cuerpo del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules volaba sobre él, batiendo sus alas fuertemente y mirando fijamente al enemigo, que había sido reducido a la mitad gracias a su ataque anterior._

_Jouno aún estaba tibio, pero su corazón ya no latía y había perdido demasiada sangre._

_Sus ojos cambiaron de tonalidad, de aquel azul oscuro empezaron a teñirse de gris, un gris oscuro que en ocasiones se transformaba en un profundo color negro que parecía tragarse las emociones del sacerdote._

_Vio salir al faraón y al resto de los sacerdotes y vio como empezaban a encargarse de los demás... los monstruos invocados por el faraón no eran los más fuertes. El soberano no quería emplear sus ataques más poderosos porque no quería que, cuando el verdadero enemigo se apareciera ya no tuviera ninguna técnica que mostrar._

_A él eso no le había importado, atacó con todo lo que tenía._

_Es más, utilizando su ki ordenó de nuevo al Ojiazul que usara su rayo y atacara nuevamente._

_Vio como la energía de los soldados enemigos se evaporaba y sus cuerpos se consumían en una hoguera de fuego azul que dejó muerte y destrucción a su paso... Incluso algunos soldados del ejército de Atemu estaban muertos._

_Pero a él que le importaba el mundo cuando **su** mundo yacía muerto entre sus brazos._

_El rostro pálido del rubio mostraba una sonrisa, feliz de haber muerto entre sus brazos, de haberle hecho prometer que le buscaría en una nueva vida._

_Pero, ¿cómo sabía Jouno que iban a tener otra vida cuando debían ser castigados por los dioses por la relación prohibida que ellos llevaban?_

_Esperaba tener la oportunidad de verlo una vez más, cierto, pero no sabía si eso era posible._

_"Qué crees que haces, Seth?" Cuestionó el faraón, mostrando una expresión furiosa._

_La muerte de muchos soldados suyos no era algo que perdonase, pero al ver el cuerpo del esclavo, sin vida, suavizó un poco su mirada._

_Todos dentro del castillo apreciaban al rubio, desde que estuvo al cuidado del faraón unos cuantos días, hasta que éste decidió entregárselo a su más cercano sacerdote._

_"Simplemente salvándole la vida a su castillo, su majestad." El tono irónico con que respondió hizo que Mahado lo viera con enfado, cómo se atrevía a contestarle de ese modo al faraón._

_Pero Atemu simplemente negó al ver la expresión de su otro sacerdote._

_"Lo lamento, Seth, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer." Dijo con voz firme. "Sabemos que no hay forma de regresar de la muerte."_

_Seth ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo._

_Sus ojos estaban posados en una visión hermosa, en algo que no quería dejar ir... se aferraba al cuerpo de su esclavo, como si pudiera transmitirle su propia energía._

_No le importaba entregársela toda... sólo quería oírlo una vez más._

_Un aura oscura comenzó a rodearlo y se puso en pie, sujetando al cadáver entre sus brazos y miró a los que lo rodeaban._

_Su dragón lo siguió y Seth se dirigió lejos del castillo a algún lugar donde pudiera encontrar paz y tranquilidad... un momento a solas con Jouno._

Kaiba sonrió inconscientemente, su mano apretando el volante, iba camino a la escuela y sabía que tenía que encargarse de vigilar al rubio.

No contaba con que éste realmente se hiciera daño a sí mismo, pero por si las dudas mejor estar pendiente de él y esperar que los inútiles amigos del rubio hicieran lo mismo por éste.

Iba muy distraído escuchando una canción en la radio que no prestó mucha atención al muchacho rubio al que pasó... lo vio cuando se detuvo frente a un semáforo y el rubio de ojos melados lo alcanzó.

Aparcó el vehículo y vio que Joey se detenía y miraba el vehículo.

Supo que era Kaiba con solo ver el modelo de éste.

"Wheeler. ¿Vas a la escuela?"

Joey sonrió.

"¿Dónde más podría ir yo, Kaiba?" Preguntó suavemente, no parecía con intenciones de discutir, Kaiba tampoco, así que simplemente iba a continuar su camino hasta que sintió la mano de Kaiba cerrándose en torno a su muñeca.

"Yo podría llevarte a la escuela. Después de todo los dos vamos allá."

Joey sonrió una vez más, veía que parte de su deseo se hacía realidad.

Estaba viendo a Kaiba, quien parecía muy interesado en él... y esta vez no estaba ebrio, así que no podía atribuírselo al alcohol.

Sonrió más honestamente y asintió.

"No me vendría mal." Fue su respuesta. "Gracias, Kaiba."

Una leve sonrisa iluminó el triste rostro del rubio y el CEO apartó la mirada y entró al vehículo, permitiéndose una diminuta sonrisa antes que el rubio abordara el carro, para que éste no le viera.

"Sé que mi papá habló con Mokuba, espero que no haya ocasionado ningún problema." Empezó el rubio, sujetando su mochila fuertemente contra su pecho. "Sé que tu hermano estuvo hablando... espero poder hablar con él pronto. No quise ser grosero con él pero no estaba atravesando un buen momento."

Kaiba no respondió inmediatamente, en caso que Joey quisiera añadir algo más... pero al ver que éste no lo hizo, habló.

"Mi hermano lo comprende, Mokuba es un niño muy inteligente. Sabe que estabas de luto y él también se sintió mal, a pesar de no conocerla, porque dijo que si te hacía feliz a ti... era una buena persona."

Joey asintió.

Consideraba cierto lo que Mokuba había dicho.

Maki era una buena persona.

"Pero no lo suficiente como para comprender que el suicidio está mal." Susurró, pero el ojiazul alcanzó a escucharlo.

"Quizá. Pero cada quien piensa distinto."

Joey negó.

Era cierto pero no comprendía por qué ella decidió eso. Él estaba a su lado, él pudo ayudarla a pasar ese trago amargo.

Pero ella prefirió el camino corto.

"No quiero hablar de ella, Kaiba. Sé que Mokuba se preocupó, me hizo feliz saberlo, pero no quiero hablar de ella porque me hace sentir peor." Expresó, su voz sonó rendida, demasiado agotado. "Por favor." Añadió y eso hizo asentir al ojiazul.

Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro del rubio.

Una presión en el pecho le hizo decidir que, probablemente, los recuerdos influían, pero era la propia presencia de Joey Wheeler lo que le atraía poderosamente y no solo la imagen que encontraba en él.

Su similitud con el esclavo no era tan grande una vez que comparaba el carácter de ambos.

Joey era fuerte, lleno de una vitalidad que lo asemejaba a una llama vibrante y candente, llena de energía, mientras que el esclavo del sacerdote era más calmado, sí, un poco rebelde, pero mucho más centrado... más entregado.

Mucho más.

De lo contrario el rubio ya hubiera cedido a sus instintos.

A aquel deseo de unir su boca contra la del ojiazul que iba a su lado y entregarse de lleno a éste.

Pero eso iba en contra de lo que él creía y sí, admitió ante Yuugi que Seto Kaiba le gustaba, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared porque su mejor amiga, aquella dulce chica a quien él tanto apreciaba acababa de cometer suicidio; cometió el peor error de su vida, uno que no tenía forma de solucionarse.

Joey lo sabía.

Por su mente no pasó la idea que luego de la violación de Maki esta encontraría una salida en la muerte.

Debió considerarlo, era una chica.

Una chica que toda su vida había sufrido, que había sido abandonada por su madre y vivía con un padre abusivo.

"¿Estás bien?" Quiso saber Kaiba, deteniendo el vehículo al ver que Joey apretaba muy fuertemente su mochila.

Joey asintió.

Luego negó, sintiéndose torpe y abatido.

Alzó sus ojos casi dorados y miró al ojiazul, abrió la boca y rió irónicamente. Sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre Seto en un apretado abrazo que sorprendió al CEO pero que aceptó en cuanto encontró su calma tras el sorpresivo abrazo.

El rubio lloraba escondido en su cuello.

Sentía las lágrimas calientes, el temblor de aquel cuerpo contra el suyo y quiso hacer que se sintiera mejor.

"Es tonto... pero me siento mejor."

Kaiba asintió.

Él no creía que fuera tonto, ciertamente él también se sentía más relajado, pero no conseguía descifrar el motivo.

Seguía sintiendo extraños sentimientos por el rubio frente a él.

No lo amaba, simplemente le atraía físicamente y una relación no se basa en eso.

No iba a desperdiciar su tiempo o el de Wheeler, menos cuando éste se encontraba tan vulnerable.

"Gracias por la ayuda, Kaiba."

"Ahora sí, ¿estás mejor?"

Joey negó.

"En realidad no. Gracias por el viaje, pero no iré a la escuela... creí que lo estaba, pero aún no estoy preparado para continuar."

_No cuando ella está vagando por allí, incapaz de encontrar el descanso eterno._

Sonrió al mirar afuera y salió del vehículo.

_Yo le prometí a Mokuba que iba a cuidarlo. Voy a cuidarlo._

"Detente, perro." Fue lo que ordenó y el rubio se detuvo y miró al ojiazul con sorpresa.

Creía que habían superado esa etapa luego del beso y los sueños tan confusos que ambos compartían; al parecer estaba equivocado y el ojiazul seguía creyéndose alguien superior entre los dos.

"Lo siento, Kaiba, pero no estoy de humor para jugar al gato y al ratón."

Kaiba negó.

"Mokuba me hizo prometer que te vigilaría. Todos tienen miedo que cometas alguna idiotez. Eres un insensible... y vienes tú y hablas de la amistad cuando tratas a tus amigos como unos perfectos desconocidos." Dijo el CEO, no muy convencido del piso que estaba pisando al adentrarse a un terreno desconocido para él como lo era la amistad. Pero se arriesgó. "Vienes a darme lecciones a mí por como trató a Yuugi, pero al menos yo nunca le he hecho hacerse ilusiones... No somos amigos."

Para Joey aquello fue como una cachetada.

Reaccionó.

Estaba comportándose muy infantilmente. Sí, la muerte de Maki era para llorarse, pero no para encerrarse en su interior y cerrar al mundo fuera.

Kaiba tenía razón, trataba a Yuugi y compañía como extraños.

Tenía que disculparse con ellos, demostrarles que estaba bien, que había sido un período que había atravesado, que iba a mejorar y que el sufrimiento que estaba experimentando quizá no le abandonase nunca pero que él no se dejaría ahogar en éste.

Sonrió.

Una vez más, Kaiba había ayudado.

Vio los ojos azules del CEO, sintió su presencia y recordó el beso... sus labios presionados contra los del CEO, sus cuerpos juntos.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, acortó la distancia entre ambos y sus labios encontraron un lugar en los de Kaiba, quien no se resistió porque no esperaba nada de eso.

La calidez de Wheeler incluso se sintió bien.

Lo abrazó.

"Vámonos de aquí." Dijo el CEO una vez que se hubieron separado. "Tenemos que ir a la escuela."

Joey se detuvo.

Sus ojos brillaban. "Gracias, Kaiba, pero prefiero ir caminando, si no te molesta."

Soltó su mano de la de Kaiba y dio media vuelta, retomando el camino que estaba siguiendo antes que el ojiazul le ofreciera llevarlo en su automóvil.

_"Sabe, amo Seth... no debería trabajar tanto; puede ser perjudicial para su salud." Susurró el esclavo, acariciando la espalda desnuda de su amo, quien dormía plácidamente en el lecho que ambos compartían. "Hay que tomarse las cosas con calma... Usted no sabe cuánto le amo yo."_

_Besó el cuello de Seth._

_Su cuerpo estaba cálido, su mano se aferraba a la túnica que cubría el cuerpo de Jouno... éste simplemente estaba apoyado sobre su codo, observando a Seth._

_"Y no tiene que saberlo aún."_

Joey concordaba con eso.

Iba a darse una oportunidad de probar a Kaiba, pero el ojiazul no tenía que saberlo aún.

Continúa...

**Notas de Doi Hachan - Lena:**

Otro capítulo terminado, espero que estén disfrutándolo... había una persona que ya habían visto esto... jeje. Aún así, a las otras se les agradece aún más por tomarse la molestia de esperar... Ok, sobre cuándo empieza lo bueno... les juro, prometo y más... que pronto. Aún hay un pequeño problemita que aún no sé cómo poner bien en la historia más adelante, y sí, es el alcoholismo de Kaiba... que si bien no se ha visto drástico, aún está en fases iniciales.  
Y una vez más, esto se suponía sería de pocos capítulos y ya va para quince... ¿Cómo le hago? Ni yo misma me entiendo... me fallo a mí misma... pero a ustedes debe gustarles, ¿verdad? A pesar que eso significa que mi vida social se hace inexistente.

Una vez más, gracias a todos aquellos que dejan sus comentarios, porque me hacen sentir muy bien. Millones de gracias... _Forfirith-Greenleaf, Kida-Luna(Ok, mándame un poco de ese ceral, Jajaja, quiero comer Joeys y Kaibas) , Rei-Dark-Angel, Mannaz, Remi, Hibary-Hiwatari, BaLucita._


	15. Caída

**CAPÍTULO 15. CAÍDA.**

_Fall down, then crush. It's an usual thing._

L'arc en ciel - Route 666

Pasaron dos días, dos largos, inmensos y molestos días compuestos de 48 horas, o 2880 minutos o 172 800 segundos. Mokuba vio a su hermano entrar a su habitación, salir, volver a entrar y así consecutivamente, cinco veces.

Creyó de hecho que su hermano había perdido lo poco de cordura que le quedaba y estuvo a punto de rezar por él una oración, pero antes decidió investigar qué estaba ocurriendo porque eso podía interferir con los planes que tanto él, Yuugi e Ishizu contemplaban para la unión de Seto y Joey.

Otra vez, Seto pasó con la vista al frente ignorando a su hermano menor, quien no dijo nada.

Lo siguió, como un buen hermano haría.

"Qué haces, Niisama?" Fue su primera pregunta, y como Seto conocía a la perfección a su pequeño hermanito, supo que no sería la última.

No estaba equivocado.

Mokuba sólo pensaba en obtener respuestas a todas sus interrogantes.

"Nada, Mokuba. Déjame continuar."

"Haciendo nada?" Preguntó, Seto asintió. "Ok, déjame preguntar, si no estás haciendo nada qué vas a continuar?"

El ojiazul estuvo a punto de volverse y decidir que ignorar a Mokuba era una excelente idea.

Pero era su hermanito menor, aquella criatura a quien se suponía debía proteger, cuidar y otras cosas más que en ese preciso momento no podía pensar muy bien.

"Continuaré _haciendo_ nada, Mokuba." Dijo con un tono de voz muy firme, sus ojos sin apartarse de los de Mokuba.

Si se mostraba serio, decidido, su hermano dejaría las preguntas para después.

Algo debió fallar en su mirada.

Algo que no controló porque vio como Mokuba sonreía ampliamente y se dirigía un paso más cerca de él y con el dedo le golpeaba levemente el brazo.

"Estás preocupado por Joey." Dijo el pequeño.

Kaiba negó, pero en su interior una voz le dijo que estaba levemente (_aja, muy levemente_) intrigado por el rubio.

Quería saber qué estaba haciendo.

Desde el día que el rubio lo besó no habían tenido ningún tipo de contacto, motivo por el cual estaba tan extraño.

La curiosidad estaba convirtiéndolo en una víctima.

Odiaba actuar así.

Pero no lo expresaba, no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Además si iba a actuar tenía que hacerlo consciente que debía ser cuidadoso; lo único que en ese momento podría ocurrírsele adecuado era esperar.

Y Seto Kaiba era paciente, créanlo, si no cómo construyó un imperio de la nada y vio como se convertía en lo mejor.

Pero algo en Joey le inspiraba desesperación.

Odiaba actuar de esa forma, en serio que sí, se sentía tan extraño.

Pero necesitaba que el rubio lo rescatara de su propio comportamiento, de su encierro en su persona. Sabía que no había otra persona en el mundo capaz de sacarlo de su propio ser, se encerraba, pero era por temor a la soledad.

Nunca estuvo solo, siempre tuvo a Mokuba a su lado y ahora se encontraba con que sentía, era capaz de _sentir_, contrario a sus propios pensamientos no estaba hecho de metal y mucho menos era androide y no sentía.

Pero estuvo tanto tiempo en conflicto con sus emociones que creyó que ellas se habían rendido y le dejaron en paz; ahora veía que sólo estaban esperando el momento justo para hacer acto de presencia y molestarle con el rubio.

Era molesto, porque se entremezclaban tantas cosas y el hecho de ser un adolescente de apenas 18 años que no ha terminado de pasar por la fase hormonal de su vida, donde éstas se alborotan por todo, no era algo muy sencillo.

¡Qué Ra se apiade del alma de Seto Kaiba!

"¿No tienes cosas que hacer Mokuba?" Cuestionó el ojiazul, su hermano negó y sonrió. "Digo, como ir a ver algo... o ¿dejar de molestar a tu hermano?"

Mokuba negó.

"No considero estarte molestando, tal vez no estás concentrándote muy bien, Niisama. ¿Has pensado **mucho** en Joey últimamente? Ése puede ser el motivo, ya sabes, ¿no?" Dijo, sonando serio. "Cuando tienes un pensamiento en mente no lo abandonas; debe ser molesto, porque quién sabe si lo único que piensas es en como meter a Joey en tu ca..."

"¡Mokuba!" Reprendió Seto.

"...sa, e invitarle un té..." Una risa de su hermano. "¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Por tu mente?"

Seto se vio atrapado.

"Deja de ser ambiguo."

El pequeño negó y revolvió sus propios cabellos con el movimiento. "No lo estaba siendo, tú me interrumpiste a mitad de mi línea. Lo que ocurre es que tú te adelantas a mis palabras y lo confundes todo. ¿De qué creías que hablaba?"

"Sólo cállate, Mokuba."

"Ah, Niisama, si no te molesto a ti, ¿a quién?"

Kaiba sonrió.

"De acuerdo, pero ahora es hora que me vaya; tengo que acudir a una cita muy importante." Siguió caminando, Mokuba iba tras él. "No la quiero dejar esperando."

Mokuba se detuvo en seco.

"¿A quién?" Preguntó, pero antes de esperar una respuesta añadió. "¿Con una chica?"

Kaiba lo miró. "Sí, una mujer."

"Tú no puedes; tú estás comprometido con Joey." El ojiazul le enarcó la ceja a su hermano, curioso por el tema que estaba abordando. "¿Qué dirá la familila de Joey cuando se entere que estás engañándolo justo ahora que está tan susceptible y herido... y necesitado de apoyo debido a la desgracia que acaba de vivir?"

El joven no pensó mucho antes de darle la espalda a su hermano y seguir avanzando; de seguro Mokuba se había desvelado con alguno de sus videojuegos y la quema excesiva de neuronas estaba provocando ese comportamiento tan infantil en su persona; debería empezar a supervisar las actividades de su hermano, a menos que quisiera verlo convertirse en un clon exacto de la sociedad, alguien mediocre y con un pobre futuro.

Dio dos pasos más antes que Mokuba le cortara el paso.

"¿Y los niños?" El rostro escandalizado de Mokuba fue como poesía.

"¿Que niños?"

Mokuba rió. "Sólo quería ser más drástico... ¡Diviértete con Ishizu!"

La vena sobre el ojo de Kaiba brincó; Mokuba sabía de su _cita_ con Ishizu, lo que significaba que Motou también sabía... ¡Ah! Porque Kaiba es inteligente y había descubierto la alianza entre su pequeño hermano y el enano... Así que Ishizu también estaba involucrada.

Mientras le diera respuestas, él no iba a decir nada.

Por muy molesto que estuviera de que todos se involucraran en algo que era exclusivamente de dos.

OOOO

La muchacha observó a Yuugi fijamente, analizándolo de forma muy metódica, primero el rostro, juvenil e inocente, de ojos grandes y expresivos, y que comúnmente estaba iluminado con una sonrisa; luego su cuerpo, delgado y pequeño, pero siempre firme y presentable, pese al tipo de ropas que empleaba, que ciertamente iba más acorde con Yami que con la apariencia dulce y gentil del más pequeño; finalmente analizó su carácter, una mezcla de determinación, entrega, fortaleza y un gran, enorme diría ella, grado de amistad matizaban su personalidad, convirtiéndolo en una persona muy agradable, alguien con quien te gusta pasar el tiempo.

Cuando él llegó a su lado ella le regaló una sonrisa amable y besó la mejilla de su novio.

A ella no le gustaba pretender, pero hasta no saber verdaderamente qué cruzaba por la mente del joven de cabello tricolor, ella no iba a dar esa relación por terminado.

Se consideraba una buena amiga, lo que significaba que **no** iba a dañar a Yuugi bruscamente; también necesitaba encontrar el ambiente y tiempo adecuado para poder seguir adelante.

¿Por qué aceptó salir con Yuugi en primer lugar? Porque en realidad creyó que el chico le gustaba, y sí, era muy lindo, ciertamente no el más atractivo, pero podía defenderse al ser alguien tan gentil y caballeroso.

Pronto descubrió que **no** veía a Yuugi como un novio, sino como a su mejor amigo. Ya ni siquiera intentaban parecer la pareja más encantadora de toda la escuela; los demás lo creían por su propia cuenta.

Al principio creyó que era porque a ella le gustaba Yami, pero se dio cuenta que aparte de una gran admiración y amistad, por aquel ente que compartía el cuerpo de Yuugi, no sentía amor, ni atracción física.

Y eso que el ex faraón era alguien muy atractivo.

"Buen día, Tea." Saludó el joven, sonriéndole amablemente a su novia. Sus ojos violeta observaron la sencillez de la chica, una sencillez perfecta que la mostraba muy linda, natural.

A pesar de **no** **amarla** se sintió my feliz de verla.

Era su amiga y él apreciaba mucho a los amigos.

Y por eso mismo tendrían que hablar en algún momento, ya se habían dañado mucho al pretender.

No quería detener a Tea de vivir su vida, ni abstenerse él de vivir la suya.

Ambos tenían miles de sueños, lo malo era que cada uno tenía un camino distinto y ellos lo sabían, por eso no continuaban con su vida del modo en que querían... Los sueños de ambos los separaban, pero no más que la farsa que ellos mismos habían construido a su alrededor, encerrándose en sufrimiento, mentiras y pretensiones.

"Hola, Yuugi." Respondió ella, lo había estado esperando en una esquina cercana a la casa de los Motou.

Yuugi llevaba pensando toda la mañana, desde que abrió los ojos el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue Tea y el motivo estresante que los mantenía juntos: la apariencia.

Su otra parte se percató de inmediato.

Le sorprendió que Yami ya se hubiese dado cuenta y que no se lo hubiese dicho.

Alguien analítico como Yami lo notó, claro, pero el resto de la escuela no era tan inteligente ni observador, y Kaiba quien sí lo era debía estar mucho más interesado en sus propios asuntos que en detenerse a observar como interactuaban él y su novia: la pareja más linda de la preparatoria Domino.

Y él había intentado ayudar a Joey con Kaiba, tanto que descuidó su noviazgo con Tea; creyó que por eso mismo ella se había enojado con él, pero resultó que el motivo era otro: Tea consideraba erróneo inmiscuirse en la vida amorosa de otras personas, ella opinaba que era cuestión de dos y si bien estaba dispuesta a brindarle su apoyo a Joey, por muy extraña que fuera la cosa, **jamás** iba a formar parte activa de una pareja que no fuera la suya, porque como su nombre lo indica, es de dos no de tres o cuatro.

Jamás cruzó por la mente de Yuugi que el motivo por la cual la chica le lanzaba miradas extrañas cuando empezaba a idear un plan para unir a la pareja era realmente porque estaba de acuerdo con Yami y consideraba que sólo iban a arruinar las cosas en vez de ayudarlos en verdad.

Caminaban en un incómodo silencio que forzó a Tea a tararear una canción, de forma distraída, que oyó en la radio en la mañana, antes de salir a encontrarse con Yuugi.

Los ojos violeta de Yuugi miraron el piso donde caminaba y se contuvo de suspirar porque sería una falta de respeto para Tea, y una vez más, no quería causarle ningún daño.

Pero si no terminaban ya iba a ser él quien sufriría.

"Tenemos que hablar, Tea." Dijo el joven, sombríamente; sus ojos sin observar a la chica, ella sonrió.

Comprendía y admiraba el valor de Yuugi, ella no se hubiese atrevido a mencionarlo, no estaba preparada para ponerle fin a la relación, no activamente, pero estaba lista para aceptar que Yuugi lo hiciera.

"Yo sé, Yuugi. ¿Ahora o después?" Fue su pregunta.

Vio que el pequeño observaba su reloj y sonreía.

"Podemos hacerlo ahora." Dijo, y rápidamente añadió. "Si a ti no te molesta."

"Por mí está bien, Yuugi."

Vio decisión en los ojos del más pequeño, supo que no habría arrepentimiento en ninguno de los dos. Se habían percatado que estando juntos ninguno de los dos era feliz con el otro, que su felicidad se encontraba en otro lugar, que aún tenían que encontrarla.

Los dos sabían que rumbo tomaría esa conversación, y ya ambos sabían, también, que a partir de ese momento sus vidas tomaban caminos separados.

Seguirían siendo amigos.

OOOO

Tristán lanzó una mirada al rubio, que estaba sentado en su cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la almohada; sus ojos verdes parecían demasiado enfocados en el rubio, producto de la sorpresa... _¡_¿_Había oído bien!_

Sacudió la cabeza, como si de pronto fuese a despertar en el salón de clases y descubriera que llevaba durmiendo más de media hora y estaba empezando a babear sobre el pupitre. Asqueroso, pero muy a lo Tristán.

Sin embargo, tras sacudir la cabeza y pellizcarse a sí mismo unas tres veces, llegó a la conclusión que no estaba soñando y que probablemente Joey estaba: a)ebrio, b)drogado, o c)había sido reemplazado por algún clon.

"Dime que no dijiste lo que creo que dijiste." Pidió el castaño.

Rogaba por que Joey dijera que eso no había sido cierto, y es que apoyaba al rubio, en serio que sí, pero dar un paso así de agigantado significaba que perdía a su mejor amigo porque estaba entregándose a las manos del amor... ¡voluntariamente!

Habían tenido una muy entretenida charla; Tristán inició reclamándole que los hubiera tratado del modo en que hizo cuando Maki murió... Joey no iba a volver a decir en voz alta o a pensar que había sido suicidio, era más doloroso... y Joey comprendió que había sido muy cruel de su parte excluirlos de su vida.

Se disculpó y consiguió que Tristán dejara de gritarle como poseso.

"Dije lo que tú crees que dije." Replicó el rubio, sus ojos ambarinos fijos en una fotografía suya con Maki que estaba junto a su cama. "Maki me dijo que debía ayudar a Kaiba a dejar el licor; y eso es precisamente lo que voy a hacer."

Tristán sacudió más duro la cabeza.

Estaba pensando en irse a golpear contra el alféizar de la ventana. Muy seriamente.

"¡Eso no!" Gritó el castaño, Joey cerró los ojos, sabiendo a lo que su amigo se refería. "¡Dijiste que tú besaste a Kaiba!"

Joey asintió.

"¡Ah, eso! Sí, te dije que simplemente lo besé... ¿cuál es el problema? No es como si él no hubiera hecho lo mismo." Explicó el rubio con suavidad, sus ojos ambarinos brillando con cierta determinación. "Y lo hizo en mi propia casa."

El castaño golpeó la pared.

"Mira que no estoy molesto que seas gay o que te guste Kaiba... pero andarlo besando en la calle... ¡No está bien, Joey!" Exclamó el joven. "¿Y si les hubieran visto?"

Joey negó, sus ojos cerrándose.

"Pero nadie nos vio, Tristán."

"¡Pudo pasar!" Gritó. "Pero lo dejaré pasar esta vez; estás demente, Joey. Ok, lo besaste, vas a ayudarlo. ¿Cuándo es la boda, amigo? Porque te estás convirtiendo en toda una esposa sacrificada." Bromeó el joven.

"No bromees." Pidió el joven rubio. "Estamos hablando de Kaiba... es probable que yo ceda... ¿Sabes? En serio me gusta el engreído ése..." Dijo, con una débil sonrisa. "Es un imbécil, un gran idiota, arrogante, estúpido, se cree el centro del mundo, el sol del sistema solar, y tiene la actitud más insoportable del universo, pero aún así... hay algo en él..."

"¿Dinero? Porque aparte de eso, yo sólo encuentro todo lo que tú acabas de mencionar, ah, y un hermano agradable... para variar un poco, jeje."

Sabía que era imposible hablarlo con Tristán... su amigo era muy parcial, especialmente cuando se trataba de Kaiba, ninguno de los dos tenía realmente una relación establecida... fueran enemigos o amigos, ellos no estaban en ninguno de los dos lugares.

Kaiba sólo consideraba a Yami su rival, por ser mejor que él... Y no tenía amigos, salvo por la compañía de Mokuba, que fungía como hermano y amigo... así como conciencia del ojiazul en ocasiones.

Sonrió.

"No eres justo con Kaiba..." Fue el comentario del rubio. "Ha hecho cosas buenas..."

"¡Ah, sí! Se me olvidaba que todas las veces que te ha humillado han ayudado a disminuir el hambre y han contribuido al reestablecimiento de la paz mundial... el mundo le debe tanto a San Seto Kaiba."

Una almohada aterrizó en la cara de Tristán.

"Hilarante, amigo..." Se rió al ver la expresión de su amigo. "Deberías aplicar para la escuela de payasos... serías fenomenal."

"Ok, ok... Pero, en serio... No me opongo a lo de Kaiba... es extraño... siempre creí que te vería con Mai... y mientras no mires fuera de Kaiba, a cualquier otro hombre, todo está bien." Dijo el joven, indiscreto.

El rubio asintió y alzó la mano.

"Lo juro."

Los dos empezaron a reírse.

OOOO

Ishizu observó intrigada la figura estoica del sujeto de ojos azules que estaba parado frente a ella; su expresión lejana no indicaba que estuviera aún dispuesto a hablar y ella, con el museo lleno de gente no tenía tiempo simplemente para detenerse a observar a Kaiba, siempre tan confiado y seguro, dudando... aunque siendo una oportunidad única en la vida, se permitió observarlo un poco más de tiempo.

Tampoco estaba lanzando por la ventana a sus mejores clientes, ella era conocida por poseer la mejor exposición de Egipto, así que no iban a desecharla tan fácilmente, y si lo hacían siempre podría acudir a Kaiba.

"Lo tomo como que aún no estás preparado para iniciar este proceso de cambio." Dijo ella, misteriosamente.

El tono que empleó hizo al ojiazul sentir completamente enfadado.

Estaba preparado para comprender los cambios. Obviamente no estaba preparado para efectivamente ponerse a cambiar.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, había ciertas similitudes en su relación con Joey que en las que vivió Seth con Jouno, pero ahora era que contaba.

Tras el beso sorpresa que le regaló el rubio estaba levemente confundido porque no entendía. En serio que no. El comportamiento del rubio era como el de una mujer en esos momentos, estaba jugando a hacerse el difícil y tentando a Kaiba.

Había pensado que el rubio estaba tentándolo.

Eso tenía que significar que quizá no estaba tan lejano el momento en que el cambio se diera.

Pobre de él, sufriendo por culpa de un rubio que en ese momento, aunque no estaba completamente recuperado de la pérdida de una de sus mejores amigas, estaba mucho mejor.

"No lo tomes como nada, Ishizu." Inició el joven empresario, su voz firme. "Vine a preguntarte ciertas cosas."

La joven egipcia sonrió misteriosamente.

Lo sabía; Kaiba le había dicho que quería hablar con ella y que, ahora que la mujer estaba en Domino City, él iba a visitarla al museo, para conversar de ciertos temas en específico.

Su buena memoria de una vida pasada le dijo que ella sabía de qué se trataba y que podía ayudar muy bien.

"Sí, sé lo que quieres saber, Kaiba, pero sería mejor que lo discutiéramos en otra parte. No es seguro que lo hablemos aquí." Comentó ella, indicándole al ojiazul que la siguiera, el cual lo hizo, aunque no quería.

En su interior se debatía entre conocer o no lo que estaba pasando.

O más bien, lo que había pasado.

No conocía el método mediante el cual Ishizu iba a mostrarle todo lo vivido, lo que sí sabía y no quería aceptar abiertamente, era el hecho que su preocupación por Joey Wheeler incrementaba conforme el tiempo iba pasando. Sabía que debía estar bien porque ya iba a la escuela y se mostraba levemente sonriente con sus amigos, el problema estaba en que evadía al ojiazul, y lo hacía muy bien, porque desde dos días atrás, cuando el rubio le besó, no habían estado en contacto para nada.

Tampoco sabía si era algún tipo de estrategia del rubio, y si lo era estaba funcionándole perfectamente porque Seto Kaiba estaba al borde de la desesperación. Quería hablar con el rubio y preguntarle tantas cosas, pero al mismo tiempo su orgullo le impedía acercarse al joven y desnudar su alma.

Se conocía, conocía levemente al rubio y todo indicaba que eran completamente opuestos, así que no tenía mucho sentido preocuparse por las cosas.

Pero lo hacía, se preocupaba, y eso para él significaba que le importaba.

O eso era lo que subconsciente decía, entre más pensaba en no pensarlo, más se interesaba en dejarlo de lado y eso significaba que más presente lo tenía.

Estaba volviéndose loco, y lo sabía a la perfección pero entre más evitaba pensar en ello estaba mejor.

El plan de su hermano probablemente no estaba tan loco como él pensó al principio.

Mokuba veía por su bienestar; los amigos del perro hacían lo mismo, de modo que si estaban _ayudándolo_ con Kaiba debía ser porque el perro no le era indiferente, lo que significaba, hipotéticamente, por supuesto, que tenía oportunidades de llegar al perro.

"Sé que el motivo por el cual estás aquí es Joey Wheeler." Dijo la mujer, sus ojos enigmáticos, mucho más que de costumbre.

Le gustaba jugar de forma misteriosa con Seto Kaiba, especialmente ahora que sabía que el joven estaba en un apuro por descubrir sus propios sentimientos, ya que siendo gracias a Gozaburo, éste había conseguido que Seto encerrara en una caja todo lo que sentía y lo lanzara lejos, donde sus emociones no pudieran interferir con su lógica y su raciocinio.

Kaiba había sido obligado a no sentir, mientras que el rubio estaba acostumbrado a, más que sentir, basar en eso todo su estilo de vida... y gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Las diferencias entre uno y otro eran increíblemente inmensas, pero también las similitudes, y más que eso, lo era el pasado.

Tenían un pasado entrelazado que aunque no había terminado mal, podía recuperarse.

En el presente que vivían, Kaiba no quería vivir una tragedia similar a la que experimentó en el momento en que sintió la vida de Jouno escapar de su cuerpo, o aquel sentimiento de desolación que desde ese momento transformó a Seth.

Sólo quería comprender.

"No lo intento esconder, sólo quiero qué me digas si, del mismo modo como lo hubo en el pasado, existirá en el futuro alguna relación o conexión entre nosotros dos."

La mujer sonrió.

Ella no pensó que eso podría suceder, pero podía.

Si había existido un vínculo entre ellos en el pasado era probable que en el futuro volvieran a desarrollar sentimientos uno por el otro, y más ahora que sus sentimientos, sus vidas, estaban siendo influenciados por los recuerdos; no los estaban forzando a escogerse entre ellos, pero estaban destinados a estar juntos.

La mujer podía decirlo.

Iba a verlo juntos, lo sentía en su interior, como nunca antes lo había sentido.

"No buscas conocer el pasado?" Ella se mostró sorprendida, pero ahora sólo estaba curiosa. "Vienes por el futuro."

Kaiba asintió.

"Jamás me ha importado mucho el pasado, siempre he buscado olvidarlo, ¿por qué habría de tener importancia ahora?" Fue la cuestión del ojiazul.

La mujer asintió. "Sin embargo, Kaiba, vienes a mí a saber sobre el futuro intrigado por acontecimientos ocurridos, no sólo en el pasado, pero en una vida pasada... ¿no es eso una contradicción?"

Cualquiera que no fuera Kaiba se hubiese visto atrapado en esa pregunta, pero era Kaiba de quien estamos hablando.

"No me importa... eso lo sé, pero lo que yo quiero conocer es el futuro, aunque sé que puedo cambiarlo."

Ella sonrió.

"Sí, pero no todos van a cooperar contigo, no como la vez pasada. Deberías considerar dejar de buscar respuestas del pasado y del futuro. Concéntrate en el presente, ¿no es lo que sería mejor ahora que Joey Wheeler necesita apoyo? Está derrumbándose, aunque actúe tan normal, por las noches aún recuerda a su amiga, y llora."

Kaiba ni siquiera pestañeó.

"Él no es estúpido, no cometerá ninguna tontería. Confío en su cordura."

No le quedaba más que hablar con Ishizu, si era necia y quería convencerlo de ver el presente y preocuparse por su pasado, como siempre hacía, pidiéndole que lo aceptara, Kaiba ya no tenía por qué permanecer allí.

Dio media vuelta y salió... habiendo aclarado algo solamente: Iba a hablar con Wheeler, porque lo necesitaba.

Continúa...

**Notas de autora:**

Espero no haber demorado con el capítulo... especialmente a ti, amiga (Forfirith) porque tú llevabas más tiempo esperando, no? Me he apresurado todo lo que he podido, les juro que sí, pero entre tantas cosas que he hecho, y no, esta vez no culpo a mis estudios, sino a los fics que yo he leído... me entró, de pronto, una obsesión por leer fics de Dir En Grey, desde que vi unas hermosas imágenes, ya saben, el fan service, y adoro a Kaoru y a Toshiya, y más si están juntos, jeje. Ok, así que entre fic y fic, escribía un pedazo y luego cerraba el archivo y continuaba leyendo y no terminaba el capítulo... Una enorme disculpa, ya no leeré tantos fics de DEG... o al menos no descuidaré los fics, je.


	16. Lo que puedo hacer por ti

**CAPÍTULO 16. LO QUE PUEDO HACER POR TI. (KIMI NO TAME NI DEKIRU KOTO)**

_Quizás el número de lágrimas ha sido  
mayor que el número de sonrisas pero  
quedarme cerca  
eso es _

_lo que puedo hacer por ti._

_Para siempre permaneceré sólo cerca de ti  
desde el momento en que te sostuve en mis brazos  
desde que noté las señales._

_Para siempre, sólo yo...  
porque no puedo dejarte ir  
porque yo te protegeré._

_Desde que noté las señales._

**-Gackt --Kimi no tameni dekiru koto--**

Después de haber conversado con Tristán, el rubio se vio sentado frente a su amigo más pequeño, quien parecía muy pensativo, extrañamente pensativo, a decir verdad... no es que Yuugi no pensara, porque no era así, sino que lucía ciertamente aliviado, como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima.

No estaba preocupado, porque el pequeño no parecía preocupado, así que no iba a preocuparse... sonrió al ver que su amigo lo hacía, aunque a medias.

Le faltaba conversar con Yuugi un poco sobre sus sentimientos por Kaiba, si le había dicho a Tristán eso significaba hablar largo y tendido con Yuugi, para que éste estuviera enterado que iba a lanzarse a la misión, que tenía que saber cómo iban a funcionar las cosas para él... fuera como fuera.

Además, el sentimiento (amor) aunque aún no estaba presente hubo existido entre ellos, siendo personas completamente diferentes, en contextos complejos, pero en formas levemente similares. En definitiva no perdía nada con esforzarse, Kaiba había demostrado interés en él, y él sentía interés por Kaiba.

Un interés más allá de lo imaginable.

Lástima que entre él y Kaiba las cosas no se resolvieran con solo quererlo; se requería más que esfuerzo para darse cuenta que eran el uno para el otro o que simplemente no tenían nada que ver y todo el esfuerzo hecho valía para nada.

Su amigo acababa de romper su relación con Tea y parecía tan tranquilo, lo mismo que la chica, que le hacía pensar si algo que se veía tan natural como Yuugi y Tea no funcionó por qué algo tan disfuncional como Seto y Joey sí iba a funcionar.

Era pesimista en ese aspecto, pero no tenía mucho que defender acerca de su relación con Kaiba, ya que no existía ningún tipo de relación.

Además de la rivalidad, eso es.

Los besos compartidos no tenían significado alguno si no llegaban a un punto donde decidir qué sentían uno por el otro, olvidándose de jueguitos infantiles y tomando las cosas con más seriedad, porque involucraba sentimientos, personas y un futuro.

Miró a Yuugi, Yuugi le estaba mirando.

"Dijiste que querías hablarme de algo muy interesante." Inició el de cabello tri color, sus ojos grandes y bonitos fijos en el rostro sonrojado de su mejor amigo, que hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no revelar demasiado información en su semblante rojizo. "¿Qué es?"

Se lo había dicho a Tristán y aunque imaginó que no lo sería, lo había sido: fue completamente sencillo.

"No es fácil de compartir."

Yuugi asintió.

El pequeño realmente no entendía a su amigo.

Sabía que le gustaba Kaiba y que al ojiazul el rubio no le era del todo indiferente.

El problema radicaba en que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar más allá de lo que el resto del mundo pensaba y pensaban mucho en eso.

"Lo sé."

"No, Yuugi, no lo sabes." Dijo el rubio, sorprendiendo al pequeño. "Pero es amable intentar solidarizarte conmigo. Gracias."

El pequeño sonrió.

"Ok, me había dicho que iba a intentarlo, tú sabes, a darnos una oportunidad a Kaiba y a mí, pero cada vez lo pienso más y más y siento que es un desperdicio de tiempo... realmente no sé qué estaba pensando cuando lo pensé... digo, si es que estaba pensando cuando esa idea cruzó mi mente, porque no me parece." Comentó de golpe el rubio. "Además, digo, decírtelo me tiene sonrojado... ¡Cómo sería decírselo a Kaiba!"

El pequeño sonrió una vez más, realmente entretenido con la conversación del rubio.

"Yo no sé, pero te aconsejo algo, simplemente míralo a los ojos y trágate todo el nerviosismo. Entre más lo piensas más difícil es, así que no lo pienses tanto y simplemente actúa. Siempre has sido bueno en eso, es algo que no te van a quitar."

Joey sonrió.

Luego negó.

"Pero he sido impulsivo... Maki," Una pausa, la mirada de la chica cruzó su memoria. "antes eso me metía en problemas."

Yuugi vio el intento de Joey por apartar a la chica de la conversación, a pesar de haber sido él mismo quien la sacó a la luz.

El rubio aún estaba triste, era más que obvio, pero también se notaba mucho cómo intentaba sobreponerse al dolor acongojante y salía adelante.

Fuera cual fuera su motivación a los amigos de Joey lo que les importaba era verlo sonreír, como antes.

Aunque en el fondo, el rubio aún siguiera pensando en la chica.

"Lo sé, pero podría ser algo bueno."

"Uno nunca sabe con Kaiba."

El de ojos grandes y violetas sonrió amablemente, puso su mano sobre la del más alto y asintió.

"Ve por él, Joey. Gánalo como has ganado todo... con esfuerzo. Luchando arduamente."

Joey rió suavemente.

"Lo haces sonar como un duelo." Dijo sonriente.

"Así es el amor, ¿no?" Preguntó, en realidad se lo preguntaba a él mismo. Su _amor _con Tea había carecido por completo de la emoción de sus duelos. "Un juego de estrategias que te mantiene al borde de tu asiento."

El rubio no supo cómo contestar a eso.

Yuugi parecía hablar consigo mismo, así que no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente asintió.

Desde el final de la relación de sus dos amigos, los dos habían actuado como si nada, pero el rubio notaba una leve tensión por parte del faraón.

Joey no era tonto, él notó inmediatamente que éste sentía algo más que simple compañerismo o amistad por Yuugi... lo mantuvo en secreto porque era algo propio del faraón, no tenía que ventilar los secretos de otros.

No iba a hacerlo.

Ahora veía que su amigo (el faraón) parecía dudar.

Joey estaba en lo mismo.

Si decidían abrir su corazón corrían el riesgo de ser rechazados, si lo guardaban en su interior, ese amor iba a consumirse, a perderse.

"Eso espero... con Kaiba será divertido." Comentó luego de un tiempo. "Tú tienes que encontrar tu propia montaña rusa, amigo... No te entretengas viendo del otro lado de la cerca, únete a la diversión."

Joey estaba siendo honesto, invitando a su amigo a vivir su vida, sin embargo, Yuugi sonrió.

"Por el momento estoy bien... estar solo también es algo muy bueno."

Joey replicó.

"Pero demasiada soledad envenena."

Era cierto, el pequeño lo pensaba, no en esas mismas palabras, pero en definitiva sabía que la soledad no llevaba a nada bueno cuando en su interior había afecto por ser compartido con alguien, jamás llegó a pensar que lo suyo con Tea iba a ser algo que iba a consumirse tan rápido, mucho menos cuando los dos realmente intentaron fuertemente ser lo que el otro deseaba, aunque definitivamente una relación no debe componerse de eso.

No hay que querer convertirse en lo que el otro necesita, simplemente hay que serlo.

O eres lo que tanto ha buscado ese ser o simplemente estás usurpando el lugar de alguien más.

Yuugi se preguntaba, ¿a quién usurpó Tea todo ese tiempo?

Sin embargo no iba a darle a su amigo la razón, porque aún no se reponía de una relación.

"Y si no estás solo, también es malo. Olvidas el precioso silencio... eso es algo que debemos atesorar."

Joey sonrió.

Su amigo estaba siendo demasiado profundo. Mucho más de lo que en ese momento el rubio quería ser; demasiado ocupado estaba en sus propios asuntos, pensando que con Seto Kaiba le bastaba y le sobraba.

La propia profundidad de sus sentimientos y pensamientos en dirección al ojiazul estaban ocasionando caos en su cerebro, de modo que constantemente se veía desconcentrado mientras en su mente analizaba las probabilidades de continuar soltero o lanzarse sobre las vías del amor, dispuesto a ser partido en dos por un tren.

Y es que el ojiazul era tan confuso, quizá como él mismo, pero como ser humano complejo, analítico y tan conocido en todo Japón, la cosa no sería fácil. ¡Por Dios si no lo era ahora que no eran nada!

Rara vez podía decir que **veía** al ojiazul, siempre tan ocupado éste en KC que salía y entraba de la preparatoria a su antojo.

Lo extrañaba, desde que él mismo creó una distancia entre ambos, mientras se decidía a cómo proceder con su plan de darle una oportunidad al ojiazul. Ahora se preguntaba, ¿una oportunidad de qué? Cuando todo lo que pensaba sonaba tan extrañamente inusual y estúpido, contrario a lo que pasaba en su interior, todo lo que sentía carecía de lógica o razón, pero el rubio lo sentía extrañamente correcto.

Perfecto.

"Lo sé, Yuugi, pero yo estoy cansado de estar solo... Creo que yo ya tuve mucho tiempo libre." Sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no demostraba alegría o diversión... sino una vaga melancolía que parecía haberse apropiado del rostro del joven rubio.

La misma que también parecía extenderse como enfermedad contagiosa, ya que los ojos del más pequeño de igual manera parecían expresarla, aunque no con tanta intensidad como Joey, quien estaba demasiado sumergido en ella.

Recordaba a su amiga, su _pasado_ con Kaiba y lo pensaba demasiado.

"Habías llegado a una conclusión, Joey," Inició el de cabello tri color, él no estaba en contra de su amigo con Seto, estaba en contra sólo si el ojiazul maltrataba al rubio, lo cual dudaba, veía en sus ojos preocupación por el rubio. "No te ensucies el cerebro buscando otra, ésa está muy bien."

Joey sonrió.

"¿Tú crees que pueda funcionar?" Preguntó suavemente. "Digo, con todo y que es Kaiba..."

El pequeño volvió a sonreír.

Su amigo sonaba más asustado por lo que podía ocurrir que indeciso.

El rubio no debía pensarlo tanto, eso sólo demoraba en la decisión a tomar del castaño.

Si Joey no proponía algo a aquella insana relación que tenían, donde ni uno ni otro era capaz de dar el primer paso. ¿Cómo diablos iban a progresar así?

"Kaiba Kun no es malo, deberías saberlo tú más que nadie... además, ¿no me has contado que sabe besar?"

El rubio se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

"Eso no tiene **nada** que ver con todo, Yuugi Motou... ¿Estás burlándote de mí?" Cuestionó cuando vio como el pequeño se llevaba la mano a la boca, cubriéndola para evitar que el rubio oyera la suave risita que estaba brotando de su garganta.

Yuugi negó dos veces, pero luego terminó asintiendo.

"Es cómico... tú sufriendo por Kaiba y yo..." Se detuvo a mitad de la oración.

Joey sonrió.

"¿Tú por quién sufres, Yuugi?"

El joven negó un par de veces, y luego cerró los ojos. "Es confuso... No quiero pensarlo mucho porque voy a volverme loco."

El rubio asintió.

Suponía, pero no iba a decírselo al pequeño, eso podría confundirlo aún más.

"Ok, pero cuando estés listo, me cuentas... si tú sabes mis sentimientos por Kaiba -que es vergonzoso!- yo tengo que saber los tuyos... por quien sea."

El pequeño asintió y alzó la mano... era una promesa.

OOOO

Lo que le dijo Ishizu lo tenía pensando demasiado... digo, más de lo normal, que de por sí ya era mucho. Así que eso, por consiguiente sólo le había regalado un tremendo dolor de cabeza que ahora estaba mitigando al frotarse con las yemas de sus dedos la sien. No hacía mucha diferencia, pero él quería pensar que sí la había.

La taza de café a medio consumir en su escritorio era la otra prueba, pero la que más molestaba su subconsciente y su lógica, inteligencia y cualquier parte racional aún funcional en su cerebro, era que, escondida en un cajón, para ser más exactos en el primer cajón de la derecha, bajo una carpeta de aros metálicos, estaba una botella de whiskey que estaba sacando esporádicamente y consumiendo directamente de la botella.

Agradecía la privacidad en su oficina, el hecho que no existiera ninguna cámara allí, porque apreciaba su privacidad, la oportunidad de poder hacer algo en un espacio sólo suyo, sin que nadie tuviese la oportunidad de verlo.

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba avergonzado.

Quería enfrentar a Joey, retarle por su actitud tan distante de los últimos días, pero no se sentía con valor, motivo por el cual encontró refugio en aquella costosa botella de whiskey que había rescatado de casa, cuando Mokuba sufrió un ataque de cólera y destrozó todas las otras contra una pared.

Su hermano aún estaba orgulloso de haberse _deshecho_ de todo aquello.

Lástima que no sabía que una de esas _cosas_ había sido rescatada por Seto, cuando la encontró en el suelo, milagrosamente no estaba rota, la revisó perfectamente bien y cuando no descubrió nada malo en ella, la guardó en su maletín.

Kaiba siempre se consideró alguien valiente, ¡y lo era, pero cuando se trataba de emociones, no estaba muy preparado para eso.

Cerró los ojos.

Además, encontrarse constantemente atrapado en el pasado, en el cuerpo de alguien más mientras vivía una época que no le pertenecía no hacía más que incomodarlo y el alcohol lo ayudaba a relajarse, a sentirse mucho menos adolorido cuando regresaba al mundo real y veía como lo único que quiso alguna vez, aparte de Mokuba, eso es, había sido cruelmente arrebatado de su lado.

Pero embriagarse no era la solución y él lo **sabía**, el problema estaba en que no podía dejarlo.

Probablemente podía, pero era su única salvación... se sentía a salvo con ello.

Se preguntaba si Joey podría llegar a reemplazar el papel indispensable que jugaba una sola botella de licor en su vida, pero obviamente con un significado mucho más profundo. Había llegado a la conclusión que _deseaba_ a Joey... no lo amaba, aún no, porque eso implicaba emociones mucho más intensas, que él aún no estaba preparado para sentir.

_Sentir no era sencillo, para Seth era extraño, se sentía prisionero en su propio cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo libre, cuando su mano se estiraba lo suficiente como para sujetar la de su esclavo y entrelazar sus dedos._

_Momentos como ése, donde el afecto surgía de un solo roce, eran los que le inspiraban a continuar, a pesar que el reino estaba en guerra, que su vida corría peligro y que podría dejar al rubio solo._

_Una vez más, sus pensamientos iban centrados en el bienestar de aquel exótico joven rubio de belleza arrebatadora._

_¿Qué sentía por él?_

_Más allá del deseo, de la pasión arrebatadora que el rubio era capaz de despertar en su persona, ¿qué sentía él?_

_Joey le había confesado su amor, muchas veces, y el sacerdote había guardado silencio... el rubio no le reprochaba, simplemente le abrazaba con mucha fuerza y escondía su rostro en su cuello._

_Ahora, simplemente estaba tocando su mano, pero se sentía bien._

_"El sol va a ocultarse." Dijo el rubio, volviéndose a medias y escondiéndose en Seth, ocultando su rostro en su pecho, aspirando su aroma masculino. "Hace mucho frío."_

_Quizá era una excusa para abrazarlo, quizá realmente sentía frío. Como fuera, el ojiazul rodeó el hombro del joven con sus brazos y besó su frente._

_La calidez de aquel cuerpo moldeado contra el suyo se sintió especial, demasiado bien: perfecta._

_"Vamos adentro." Pidió el sacerdote, una vez más sujetando la mano de Jouno. Quería estar con él._

_El esclavo lo comprendió inmediatamente, porque se sonrojó._

_Lo siguió, andando torpemente, siendo jalado por Seth... impaciente._

_Tenían la noche para amarse._

Abrió los ojos, sin recordar haberlos cerrado.

Maldijo internamente, ¿por qué ese tipo de cosas absurdas, sin sentido, estúpidas y predestinadas le ocurrían solamente a él?

Gruñó enfadado y notó que la botella estaba en su mano, había consumido más de la mitad en un momento... por eso mismo estaba tan confundido. Vio a su alrededor y su oficina se le antojó tan aburrida que se puso en pie.

Consiguió una postura que no le hiciera parecer ebrio, aunque lo estaba ya y guardó los remanentes del licor en su maletín.

Salió de su oficina a paso rápido y seguro, despidiéndose de su secretaria con un movimiento de su cabeza.

"Cancela todas mis reuniones de la tarde, tengo algo muy importante que hacer." Dijo, sonando decidido, serio y frío, como de costumbre. Motivo por el cual su secretaria simplemente lo dejó salir.

Ella no era quien para oponerse al jefe.

Así que no lo hizo.

El joven de dieciocho años salió del edificio, dirigiéndose a su automóvil, lo encontró en cuestión de segundos y lo abordó, encendiendo el motor y saliendo del área de estacionamiento, con solo una cosa en mente: encontrar al rubio que estaba haciéndole sentirse como un idiota.

Sabía que tenía que irlo a buscar a su casa, porque no había otra forma más privada de hablar...

Quería, de una buena vez, aclararlo todo, deshacer aquel molesto nudo en su garganta y continuar su vida: fuera con Joey o sin él.

Lo que él quería era una decisión.

Ya.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba mareándose más, iba a 120 kmph, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza bruta al volante.

En su mente transcurrían imágenes que no le pertenecían a esa vida, y unas cuantas que sí eran suyas.

Momentos importantes: como la ocasión en que Mokuba perdió su primer diente de leche y lloró toda la noche; cuando su hermano ingresó a una escuela nueva y se sentía solo y llegaba a suplicarle a Seto que jugara con él.

Momentos dolorosos: cuando Gozaburo amenazó con dejar desprotegido a Mokuba si él no aceptaba el estricto entrenamiento al que lo quería someter.

Momentos confusos: él con Joey... un beso en medio del departamento del rubio, otro beso en mitad de una calle desierta.

Sacudió la cabeza.

¡Quería pensar libremente! Sin que su raciocinio se viera nublado por visiones tan nítidas que le dejaban sin aliento y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Presionó con más fuerza el acelerador, su mano apresó la palanca de velocidades... su otra mano se aferró con fuerza al volante... sus ojos estaban cansados, se cerraban con voluntad propia... el ojiazul se dejó ir al frente, apoyando su frente en el volante.

Detuvo el automóvil...

...en el lugar erróneo.

Un automóvil pasó, golpeando el vehículo del lado opuesto a Seto y empujó el carro contra un poste... el ojiazuo sintió el impacto, y pronto, todo se volvió oscuro para él. Estaba inconsciente.

Continúa...

**Notas de Doi Hachan:**

Cuánto ha pasado desde el último capítulo? Wow, ya se los debía. Lo siento, pero he estado mucho más interesada últimamente en Haido, Laruku y, obviamente en mi escuela, pero eso es cuestión aparte, je. Bueno, en un momento de amor por YGO! Que me surgió, una vez más, yeah, me decidí a escribir este capítulo, que es como el prólogo al momento YAOI, o algo más shonen ai, todo irá surgiendo de acuerdo a mi mente perversa. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, chicas... se les aprecia, y mucho. Besos.


	17. Tú

**CAPÍTULO 17. TÚ. (ANATA)**

_No importa donde busquen mis ojos  
no habrá nada, nada en que pueda creer  
pero en momentos felices, y tristes  
tú estabas ahí, conmigo._

**-"L'Arc-en-Ciel" ANATA (TÚ)**

_---_

Estaba enfadado, el joven ojiazul no estaba en peligro grave, había sido el impacto y el desmayo, pero más allá de eso, Seto Kaiba estaba bien. Por eso mismo el rubio estaba enfadado, obviamente no porque Kaiba estuviera bien, sino por el hecho que éste había arriesgado su vida al haberse subido a un vehículo en el estado de ebriedad en que se encontraba.

Mokuba no necesitó informárselo a Joey, éste lo supo inmediatamente.

El ojiazul no habría chocado de haber estado sobrio.

Kaiba era muy cuidadoso, lo sabía, además su estúpido sentido de perfección le evitaba cometer cualquier tipo de error, pero estando ebrio no era mucho lo que podía impedir.

Era obvio que ése había sido el motivo.

Podría ir a la cárcel (Joey rió mentalmente al pensamiento); el departamento de relaciones públicas de KC estaba ocupado cubriendo el desastre ocasionado por su jefe, y hacían lucir a Seto como una víctima del otro conductor.

Tras ver que el otro conductor también estaba bien, Joey se había sentido en calma y de repente se sintió molesto.

Furioso era la palabra correcta.

Pensó que Kaiba no era tan idiota.

¡Vaya novedad descubrir que sí lo era!

Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones durante un segundo antes de dejarlo brotar en forma de un suspiro enfadado; no estaba solo en aquel hospital, estaba con Mokuba, que muy amablemente le había avisado del accidente de Seto, con Yuugi, que estaba con él cuando recibió la llamada, también Tea y Tristán.

¿Quién creería que Joey Wheeler esperaría _pacientemente_?

Su paciencia estaba agotándose, sí, pero hasta el momento no había armado escándalos en la sala de espera porque le prohibían ver al idiota descerebrado que había atentado contra su propia vida.

Miró de reojo a su alrededor.

Yuugi hojeaba tranquilamente una revista muy vieja que estaba dispuesta en la sala, para _comodidad_ de la familia que estuviera en espera, aunque sus ojos se mostraban nublados ocasionalmente, clara prueba que estaba conversando con su Yami en vez de prestar atención a aquella revista.

Tea miraba al pequeño de reojo, mientras consolaba, por otro lado a un nervioso Mokuba, que a pesar de saber que su hermano estaba mucho mejor, seguía estando tembloroso y pálido.

Tristán, y esto enfadó más a Joey, estaba jugando con una hoja que había arrancado de la revista, habiéndolo convertido en un avioncito de papel que hacía volar entre sus dedos, porque si lo soltaba estaba seguro que alguien lo reprendería.

Oh, que inteligente, Tristán.

"Deja eso, ¿quieres?" Pidió el rubio, viendo como Tristán lo veía inmediatamente, como, de hecho, todos volteaban su mirada a él, preguntándose a quién se había dirigido.

En cuanto vieron las manos de Tristán todos comprendieron que se trataba de él.

"¿Podrías dejar de estar tan enfadado?" Preguntó Tristán, lanzando su avión de papel en un bote de basura cercano. "Digo, lo que quieras decirle a Kaiba queda entre ustedes dos, no nos involucres en sus altercados maritales."

Eso fue lo que necesitó Joey para alcanzar el límite.

"Vete, Tristán... váyanse todos, déjenos a mí y a Mokuba, si no quieren estar aquí nadie los obliga."

Con eso dio media vuelta.

Mokuba se soltó de Tea y fue tras el rubio.

"Por qué estás tan molesto, Joey?" Fue su pregunta.

El rubio negó.

"No estoy molesto, Mokuba, sólo un poco irritado." Respondió.

Era verdad... bueno, no totalmente, sí estaba molesto, pero estaba embotellándolo para liberarlo al momento de encontrarse cara a cara con Seto Kaiba.

Iba a decirle lo completamente insensible, inmaduro, estúpido, incoherente y descerebrado había sido cometer algo como eso. _Ir _a chocarse simplemente! En cabeza de quién cabía algo como eso, en cabeza de quién!

Imaginaba que siendo Kaiba quien era iba a decirle que no se metiera.

Muy tarde para él, porque desde el momento en que se enteró del accidente se sintió herido, como si el impacto, aquel golpe, lo hubiese herido a él en vez de al ojiazul que ahora estaba descansando en un cuarto de hospital.

"Pero Seto va a estar bien, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Mokuba, inocentemente, sabiendo que sí, pero queriendo oír una vez más la preocupación en la voz de Joey, quien era demasiado impulsivo como para ocultarla, quien había estado mucho más aliviado que el propio Mokuba cuando se enteró que no había ocurrido algún daño grave. "Dime que él está bien, Joey."

El rubio asintió, mostrando una sonrisa amable.

"Claro que va a estar bien, Mokuba, no tienes que preocuparte."

"Por qué te molestaste con Tristán?" Quiso saber el joven Kaiba, sintiéndose intrigado por el comportamiento de Joey con sus amigos.

"No se toman las cosas en serio, ¿cómo puedo tomarlos yo en serio?"

"Tal vez tú estás tomando esto **muy** en serio, Joey; yo creo que mi hermano está bien, ya no hay peligro, de modo que considero que estás siendo demasiado estricto con Tristán y los otros." Dijo el pequeño, sonriendo. "Sin embargo, debo admitir que me gusta tu forma de demostrar preocupación por él."

Joey se sonrojó levemente.

Estaba siendo demasiado obvio, y eso hasta un ciego podría notarlo.

La forma en que se preocupaba por Kaiba era algo que no podía controlar, porque en su interior una especie de gatillo se había disparado cuando escuchó que el ojiazul estaba internado en un hospital, debido a que había sufrido un accidente automovilístico.

Sus ojos habían demostrado sorpresa.

Quién habría imaginado que algo tan _común_ fuera a ocurrirle a alguien tan... Seto Kaiba.

Fue sorprendente, intrigante.

Ahora quería saber por qué demonios se había subido al automóvil en aquel estado, ¿por qué no llamó a su chofer?

"No molestes, Mokuba." Fue lo único que dijo, demasiado apenado para encontrar algo más coherente que decir.

El jovencito sonrió complacido.

No estaba feliz del accidente de su hermano, e iba a pasar un largo tiempo antes que le dejara volver a conducir, estuviese sobrio o no; no iba a permitir que un vehículo (obviamente mal manejado, si el conductor va ebrio) le arrebatase a su hermano.

Pero estaba conforme con los avances de la _relación_ de Seto y Joey.

"¿No quieres pasar a verlo?" Preguntó, sonriendo gentilmente. "A Seto no le molestaría, puedo apostar toda mi fortuna a ello."

El rubio negó.

"No juegues, Mokuba, de todos modos no quiero verlo hoy... Estoy seguro que le saltaría encima a golpes por la estupidez que cometió..." Negó, para luego susurrar tan bajo que Mokuba casi no le oyó. "Y todos decían que el de la estupidez iba a ser yo, por Maki."

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

El recuerdo de la chica quemaba profundamente, porque aún era reciente, y si bien se mostraba más alegre y sonriente eso no significaba que la hubiese olvidado y el accidente de Kaiba le había recordado que las personas no están para siempre en el mundo. Nadie tiene comprada la vida, ni siquiera alguien tan poderoso y de inmensos recursos monetarios, como Seto Kaiba.

OOOO

Le dolía todo, absolutamente todo, empezando por la cabeza, y no sabía si atribuírselo solamente al choque o también darle algo de crédito al licor... porque había ingerido mucho.

Se preguntaba por qué hizo lo que hizo y no encontraba una solución, su mente le decía que estaba siendo infantil al rehusarse a enfrentar sus miedos y confrontar a Joey, pero es que no era sencillo.

Admitir que le _gustaba_ Joey había sido un paso muy difícil, avanzar otro más iba a llevarlo a un colapso nervioso y con tanta pérdida de neuronas debido al ahogamiento que ocurrió cuando las mató de alcohol, no quería pensar mucho.

Iba a cerrar los ojos cuando la puerta se abrió y vio entrar a un muy serio Mokuba.

"Joey está molesto contigo." Fue su saludo inicial, era cierto.

De un modo en que Joey iba a terminar perdonando a Seto, obvio, pero al fin y al cabo estaba molesto y eso iba a tener que aceptarlo... tanto Seto como Joey.

"Supongo que lo está... pero no sé qué hacer para..." Se detuvo a media frase, sonaba tan ridículo dándole voz a sus pensamientos, así que no lo hizo.

Sabía que a Mokuba no le molestaba, así que él podía compartirlo con el pequeño, el caso estaba en que no podía compartirlo con éste porque le parecía muy _ridículo_. Y no por lo que el rubio despertaba en él.

Aún era muy inexperto como para admitir que estaba enamorado o algo tan drástico como eso, no era tan idealista, y sin embargo decir que Joey no le gustaba ni un poco también le parecía excesivamente drástico, porque sí le gustaba.

Eso iba a empeorar su dolor de cabeza.

No le molestaba mucho, en realidad.

Si iba a darle fin al conflicto emocional que él mismo dio inicio cuando un día su cordura decidió empacar y tomarse unas vacaciones y en su lugar llegaron unos recuerdos que no pidió, era mejor que lo hiciera pronto.

"Oh, hermano, sé que debe ser complicado para ti, eres inexperto en esas cuestiones, pero no te preocupes, irás acostumbrándote."

Aquello le hizo sonreír a medias.

"Suenas como si tuvieras mucha experiencia en ello." Dijo el mayor de los Kaiba... era extraño que fuera su hermano quien estuviera aconsejándolo. Pero se sentía bien... un tipo de _extraño_ que no era molesto. "Mucha más de la que yo podría tener, de todas formas."

Mokuba negó.

"Me das mucho crédito por algo que Tea me dijo, Niisama; la historia de lo tuyo con Joey es de conocimiento popular desde el momento en que él llegó aquí gritando como desesperado para saber cómo estabas." Sonrió el pequeño. "Debo decir que en un modo muy extraño es la forma más _linda_ que han demostrado preocupación por ti... cualquier persona."

El ojiazul sonrió, eso era verdad.

"Por qué se fue? Porque sé que ya no está aquí."

"Estaba herido, ya sabes: perdió a su amiga hace poco y vienes tú y chocas, fue un tremendo golpe emocional para él. Me sorprende que haya venido y se haya mostrado, cuando menos un poco paciente. Y digo... un poco." Aclaró.

"No debió ser un golpe emocional para él, apenas y hemos hablado, ha estado evitándome."

"Y tú caíste en la trampa; Joey simplemente estaba pensando, él me dijo que en muchas ocasiones, casi siempre, a decir verdad, le dan miedo tus reacciones, él piensa que eres alguien muy profundo, pero que tratándose de él... un _perro callejero_, él será una aventura pasajera, alguien para calentar tu fría cama."

"Eso dijo?"

Mokuba asintió.

Vio que Seto parecía pensar un poco, y luego cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

"Y qué demonios debo hacer yo?" Preguntó, intrigado. "Wheeler me tiene atrapado, y sabe que, en el fondo, él puede llegar a controlar cada una de mis decisiones, por muy dependiente que eso suene." Comunicó. "Él es de ese tipo de personas que despierta una atracción instantánea en cualquiera que le ve... _esa sonrisa es un crimen_, no sé cómo no lo noté antes."

Una sonrisa honesta de parte de Mokuba le dijo que estaba equivocado, y él mismo lo sabía, aparte de toda aquella infernal pesadilla de los recuerdos que se mostraban como sueños tan vívidos que le daban escalofríos.

"Lo notaste antes, Seto. Es sólo que te enfocaste en formas de humillarlo."

Kaiba asintió.

Había sido un error, o algo quizá muy acertado, aún no lograba descifrar eso y la ayuda de Mokuba no siempre era tan útil.

Mokuba era sólo un niño, no siempre tenía una solución para un problema emocional de la magnitud de aquel contra el cual Kaiba se estaba enfrentando.

Bloquear sus sentimientos y de pronto encontrar que alguien había derribado con una sola _pecaminosa _sonrisa sus defensas era algo a lo que todavía estaba encontrándole la lógica, aunque quizá no estuviera buscándola apropiadamente al encontrarse su cerebro demasiado ocupado con Joey y con Kaiba Corp, y ahora con un hermano sobreprotector que no iba a permitirle subir a otro automóvil si él iba a manejarlo.

"Qué has encontrado de lo pasado... lo que quiero decir es, qué te dijo Ishizu?"

_No mucho._ Pensó el ojiazul.

"Me dijo que Joey necesitaba apoyo..."

"Bonita forma de brindárselo entonces, Seto... yéndote a estrellar." Ironizó el pequeño, empezando a molestarse.

Estaba de acuerdo con Ishizu.

El rubio necesitaba apoyo ahora que aún recordaba a su amiga. Sus ojos habían recuperado un poco de su brillo, pero no con la misma intensidad.

Jamás con la misma intensidad, mientras no pudiera desechar aquel llanto que acumulaba en su pecho.

"Yo no me estrellé... me detuve en el lugar equivocado."

"Es lo mismo, le das a Joey más preocupaciones, Niisama, cuando lo que él necesita es alguien que le ayude a olvidar el dolor, él es alguien muy inteligente, sé que se las ingeniará contigo, por muy anticuado que puedas llegar a ser."

"Lo sé."

Y era verdad, lo sabía.

OOOO

pieces of you, pieces of you

lie in me inches deep

_Partes de ti, partes de ti  
yacen en mi, profundas_

(L'Arc-en-Ciel, Winter fall)

Yuugi no estaba molesto con Joey, no podría enfadarse con él porque comprendía el motivo por el cual se había mostrado tan molesto. Él también se habría mostado tan antipático si alguien por quien siente particular estima se encontrara en la situación en la que estaba el empresario.

Sintió que en su interior su se agitaba.

Sonrió vagamente.

Tras su ruptura con Tea muchas cosas habían cambiado para él, sintió que su amor por la joven se vio frustrado porque ninguno de los dos realmente sentía real aprecio más allá de una profunda amistad el uno por el otro.

Había sido particularmente extraño el hecho de que la chica sintiera lo mismo por él... no estaban preparados a estar juntos.

No iban a estarlo nunca.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Yuugi, y presintiendo que aquella era una conversación que iba a marcar una trascendencia entre los dos, el más alto decidió tomar forma frente a Yuugi y mirarle fijamente, demasiado fijamente según Yuugi, estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo bajo el escrutinio de Yami.

Muy incómodo.

Pero Yami no parecía notarlo.

"Estoy bien." Fue, sin embargo, su respuesta.

"No lo aparentas, me has estado transmitiendo algo, no sé qué es pero me puedo apostar la vida a que no es algo agradable, me he estado sintiendo molesto e incluso un poco amargado y esos son sentimientos tuyos." Aclaró el pequeño, con voz obvia.

Yuugi siempre era tan pacífico.

"Creí que desde que tuvimos aquel duelo en que eliminé tu parte oscura nunca iba a sentir tanta negatividad en ti otra vez. Dime qué es lo que tienes." Pidió, casi suplicante, pero no del todo.

Sus ojos grandes estaban demasiado fijos en Yami, ahora quien estaba sintiéndose presionado con aquella mirada expectante y bonita era Yami, estaba dudando seriamente en terminar por confesarle al pequeño lo mucho que le apreciaba y que el motivo de tanto sentimiento negativo era simplemente él.

La causa de su pesimismo era Yuugi, al imaginarse que era incluso más probable que Seto y Joey cedieran el uno ante el otro a que Yuugi volviese a abrir su corazón para que, una vez más, una amistad se arruinara.

Bueno, la relación de Tea y Yuugi seguía siendo igual que antes, ambos confiaban plenamente uno en el otro.

La joven tenía ciertas cualidades que eran de gran ayuda cuando se requería consejo en el campo de los sentimientos o cuando había complicaciones en el corazón.

Sin embargo, Yami no se sentiría a gusto si iba a ella para pedirle un consejo para conquistar a quien había sido su novio... de alguna manera no se sentía correcto ir a ella y suplicarle por ayuda para llegar más profundo a Yuugi.

"Y bien? Vas a decirme o tendré que forzarte?" Fue la cuestión de Yuugi, dio un paso y luego iba a dar otro, pero el faraón le sorprendió retrocediendo, manteniendo una prudente distancia entre ambos.

La tensión del ambiente podría cortarse incluso con unas tijeras.

Una parte de Yami, que también era parte de Yuugi, se sentía extraña entre los dos.

El ex faraón negó.

"Estoy bien, simplemente he estado un poco nervioso, por los asuntos inconclusos entre Kaiba y Joey..." Mintió, imprimiéndole demasiado sentimiento a su voz, para intentar convencer a Yuugi que estaba siendo honesto. "Los dos son demasiado testarudos, demasiado."

Yuugi sonrió.

No estaba conforme con la respuesta, pero debía haber un motivo coherente, lógico y sensato por el cual su Yami, que siempre confiaba en él, estaba ocultándole algo como eso, fuera lo que fuera que le estuviera ocultando.

"Confío en que un día me enteraré de lo que no me estás diciendo hoy, ¿no es así, Yami?"

El ex faraón no se mostró muy sorprendido de que su aibou no le hubiera creído, habría estado más sorprendido si le hubiese creído aquella magnánima mentira que estaba diciéndole.

"Lo siento, Yuugi..." Dijo, pero asintió. "Algún día no habrá secretos entre los dos."

No supo si fue la forma en que lo dijo o la significativa mirada que le lanzó tras haber concluido de hablar, pero el corazón de Yuugi Motou latió con más fuerza de lo acostumbrado y de hecho sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban con la fuerza de un sonrojo que se negaba a dejarse controlar.

Yami dio media vuelta, iba a ir a descansar un rato o quizá a caminar, seguir allí estaba drenándole mucha energía.

En ese momento no se consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para permitir que eso ocurriera, además estar en la presencia de Yuugi no estaba haciéndole bien ese día, porque sentía que estaba engañándolo al no poder confesarle sus sentimientos.

Qué complejo era el corazón, incluso extrañaba su época de monarca, donde simplemente le consiguieron una esposa, pero él jamás sintió realmente, como lo hacía ahora, un sentimiento tan profundo y tan agonizante.

No le gustaba sentirse así, aunque cuando veía a Joey, era como encontrar la cura mágica a todos sus males, todo lo que le preocupaba, cualquier angustia que tuviera presente parecía esfumarse como por arte de magia.

Eso sí le gustaba experimentarlo.

Salió de la casa y se dirigió al siempre concurrido parque de Domino City, cuando llegó vio a muchos jóvenes jugando diversos juegos, algunos jugaban ajedrez apartados, otros jugaban duelo de monstruos, había quienes patinaban, quienes montaban bicicletas y aquellos, como Yami, que simplemente caminaban, admirando la belleza natural que abundaba allí, siendo Japón un lugar tan industrializado, apreciar un pedacito de naturaleza, vivo y radiante, un parque con árboles verdes, flores hermosas, pasto fresco, todo aquello que emanaba un aroma a vida le hizo aspirar con fuerza, llenando sus pulmones de algo más valioso que la contaminación que siempre se podía respirar allí.

Sonrió.

Había parejas que caminaban tomadas de la mano, otras que estaban ocupando las bancas del parque, compartiendo sonrisas, miradas, contactos leves y besos en los que se manifestaban toda la enorme gama de sentimientos que despertaban uno en el otro.

Negó.

Estaba actuando de forma patética.

Era alguien más decidido, si no estaba con Yuugi era por decisión propia, porque estaba seguro que tras todas las barreras que levantó Yuugi desde el momento en que se dijo adiós con Tea, había afecto desmedido por Yami.

Lo sabía por la forma en que mostraba siempre preocupación cuando se trataba de él, porque sus ojos no le abandonaban en ocasiones, por las sonrisas que con solamente miralre arrancaba de los labios bonitos del pequeño.

Había tantos pequeños detalles que significaban que entre ellos era posible algo real, no más sueños, no más ilusiones, no más esperanzas que iban a desvanecerse en el momento en que extendiera su mano.

Yuugi podía ser suyo, es más... Yuugi ya era suyo.

Del mismo modo en que él le pertenecía al pequeño, estaban conectados por algo mucho más profundo y espiritual que cualquiera... algo que muchos envidiarían.

Aquello iluminó un poco su sombrío rostro.

Siguió caminando, con las manos en los bolsillos y la vista al suelo y de pronto chocó contra alguien, iba a disculparse cuando alzó la mirada, ambos desde el suelo.

Vio a Tea, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.

La ayudó a levantarse después que él se puso en pie.

"Lo siento, Yami, iba distraida." Dijo ella, sonriendo aún, pero sintiendo como entre ambos un ambiente levemente tenso empezaba a formarse.

"No te disculpes, también es mi culpa." Confesó él. "Venía demasiado pensativo."

Ella asintió, lo sabía... y algo le decía que de una forma u otra ella estaba involucrada en lo que Yami venía pensando con tanto ensimismamiento.

"Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Interrogó ella.

"NO!" Fue la prisa de su respuesta y el tono brusco lo que hizo que ella comprendiera que sí, definitivamente había algo extraño en el faraón.

"Es sobre lo mío con Yuugi..." Dijo ella, finalmente captándolo, y viendo que sí era eso cuando vio la mirada de Yami vibrar y sus mejillas sonrosarse muy levemente... el ex faraón había sido atrapado. "Debí suponerlo."

Él negó... luego asintió.

"Pero eso a ti ya no tiene que importarte, tú y Yuugi ya no están juntos."

"No lo estamos, pero él sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, así que voy a cuidar de él." Sonrió ella. "Con respecto a ti, no me molesta que te guste, me molestaba que no lo aceptaras. Sé que fui ingenua al creer que lo mío con Yuugi realmente iba a funcionar, ambos lo fuimos, así que no me culpo ni lo culpo a él... fue un paso más que dimos, tropezamos, caímos, nos levantamos y estamos bien, no hay heridas. No tienes que pensar que a mí me afecta o me molesta o que voy a influir en Yuugi y le voy a decir que te ignore... sé que harían una excelente pareja, iniciando con el hecho que ambos se mueren uno por el otro."

"Eso no es cierto.." Murmuró Yami.

Estaba sonrojado y a Tea le causaba mucha gracia, así que rió.

"Ya sé lo que tú y yo vamos a hacer... sígueme, vamos a tomar un café y a platicar largo rato.. hay mucho que tienes que saber para poder conquistar a Yuugi."

Continúa...

Notas de autora  
Diré _lo siento_, porque la vdd es así, pero realmente no hay mucho que pueda hacer aparte de una disculpa honesta. Sé que me perdí un lapso de un mes y unos días... una vez más, no hay excusa, no la hay, porque he tenido tiempo libre pero no me he dedicado a mis fics a quienes tengo abandonados temporalmente, lo que me lleva a dar la siguiente noticia, después de concluir con este fic me tomaré un descanso de los fics... los demás fics que estoy haciendo no serán concluidos prontamente, a excepción de Piezas, que es algo que me debo a mí misma. Gracias por su apoyo incondicional, y a aquellas amigas que hice a través de mis fics les debo mucho: cuídense mucho. 


	18. Bajo tu hechizo

**CAPÍTULO 18. BAJO TU HECHIZO.**

_Pienso en ti, casi maravillado  
sólo con eso estoy satisfecho  
no llores, nos encontraremos otra vez algún día  
si cierras tus ojos._

**-Gackt y HYDE "Orenji no Taiyou"**

_---_

_Sueña conmigo, porque yo sueño contigo  
recuérdame, porque yo siempre te pienso  
cuídame, como yo lo hago...  
limpia mis lágrimas, voy a besarte entero  
mantén una sonrisa en tus labios y brilla  
la muerte es para ti un juego más, lo sé  
derrótala, abre tus ojos una vez más, mírame._

Mokuba había renunciado a intentar iniciar una conversación coherente con su hermano donde pudiera meterle a Joey subconscientemente; el ojiazul estaba entrenado para no dejarse influenciar, de modo que toda la plática del jovencito estaba yéndose por el caño... no servía de nada decirle lo amable, carismático, atractivo, sexy o lo que se le ocurriese para describir al rubio, porque él simplemente lo ignoraba.

Se conformó con observar a su hermano pensando fijamente, demasiado seriamente a decir verdad.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión levemente cómica que hizo sonreír a Mokuba.

"Te rehúsas a admitir que hay algo en Joey que te atrae, pero no es tan malo, Seto. Él es una muy buena persona."

Kaiba no lo dudaba, de lo que dudaba era de la cordura de su pequeño hermano, que actuaba como un enviado del mismísimo demonio porque estaba complicando más y más sus pensamientos.

"No me rehúso a nada, simplemente Joseph Wheeler es alguien más."

"Te gusta." Dijo Mokuba, muy tercamente. "Si no lo admites perderás la única oportunidad de estar con él. Aprovecha que estás mal herido y hazlo caer en tu red... ¡yo que sé! Ni siquiera le ves a la cara cuando él viene a visitarte."

Kaiba no dijo nada al respecto.

Era cierto.

Intentaba evadir las conversaciones y el tiempo a solas con Joey.

No estaba preparado para la mirada del tipo 'eres un idiota descuidado' que Joey le iba a dar por haber tenido aquel accidente.

Joey estaba preocupado por él, lo que era algo halagador, especialmente para una persona como él, que generalmente no tiene a alguien, aparte de Mokuba, claro está, que se preocupe por él.

"No hay mucho que ver en su cara, Mokuba." Dijo. "La he visto muchas veces, no necesito verla una vez más."

"No lo creo, pero no diré más." Se rindió Mokuba. "O al menos por hoy, los medicamentos están adormeciendo tu cerebro y convencerte de esa forma que Joey es una buena opción sería como hacer trampa."

"Es lo que más te gusta hacer."

"Me insultas, Seto."

La protesta de Mokuba no sirvió de mucho.

Seto Kaiba no estaba prestándole atención, de todas formas.

_Calentar mi fría cama._

Aquellas palabras que supuestamente había dicho el rubio aún no abandonaban la cabeza de Seto.

Sabía que Mokuba estaba enterado que sentía atracción por el rubio, eso no iba a seguirlo negando; se daba cuenta que era una gran pérdida de tiempo, pero si el rubio pensaba que Kaiba simplemente quería usarlo para satisfacer sus necesidades, entonces no estaban en la misma sintonía.

No era su culpa, tampoco era del rubio.

Pero tenía que encontrar una forma de solucionar todo aquello porque no quería salir del hospital y continuar con asuntos pendientes que involucraran más a sus sentimientos que a su lógica o sus habilidades de empresario.

Además, había sufrido bastante ya después del accidente por no haber aclarado antes las cosas con Joey.

"Mejor me voy, tú necesitas un tiempo de calidad contigo mismo; nos vemos luego, Niisama."

El pequeño sonrió.

Haber implantado un poco de curiosidad en la mente de su hermano significaba para él una obra maestra, especialmente conociendo a alguien tan necio como Seto Kaiba y sabiendo que éste se llevaba todos los trofeos en esa categoría.

Vio que Seto sólo asentía, haciéndole saber que le había oído.

"Descansa bien, Niisama, te lo mereces."

El CEO suspiró al estar solo.

Ése era uno de los beneficios de ser alguien solitario, un momento de paz y tranquilidad cuando él lo quisiera; sin embargo, en ese instante, su paz y su tranquilidad no estaban consiguiendo el propósito deseado de brindarle un ambiente en el cual pudiera relajarse y pensar a gusto en todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida ahora caótica.

Volvió a suspirar.

Joey Wheeler se había convertido en una enfermedad grave, crónica, que estaba acabando con él.

Eso sin haber aceptado sus visitas y además, el rubio sólo entraba y en vez de preguntarle a él se dirigía a Mokuba para preguntarle cómo estaba todo.

En ocasiones sentía ganas de gritarle al rubio que no fuera tan idiota.

Pero lo pensaba bien y se daba cuenta que ambos eran idiotas.

Los dos actuaban como jovencitas enamoradizas que se esconden de aquel que les gusta por los nervios.

Y francamente el ojiazul ya estaba harto de ese comportamiento.

En cuanto viera al rubio, había decidido, iba a tener una larga conversación con él porque las cosas estaban saliéndose de sus manos.

Odiaba no sentirse en control de lo que ocurría.

Si se sentía de algún modo desplazado, estaba alterando su código de vida en sí mismo.

Pero más que nada odiaba haber aceptado, aunque fuera a sí mismo, que le gustaba Joey.

Cerró los ojos.

El cansancio se apoderaba de su esencia, haciéndole sentirse debilitado, además que la medicina le adormecía. No estaba en un buen momento para analizar ninguna situación, de ningún tipo.

Lo que requería su cuerpo (lo exigía) era un buen descanso. Un descanso apropiado que permitiera que su cerebro respirase un poco y que su corazón razonase un poco.

Sentimientos versus lógica siempre es una batalla que es digna de observar.

Pero en ese momento el corazón estaba desbordando sentimientos ajenos a él, y la razón estaba llena de argumentos que eran al mismo tiempo válidos como ridículos.

Además de un accidente automovilístico, qué necesitaba Kaiba para encontrar la perspectiva desde la cual era más conveniente observar su vida?

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tantas cosas y la idea de encontrarse aceptando la intromisión a su vida de un ser humano tan... bueno, tan como Joey, no era algo que estuviera dispuesto a aceptar sólo por su bonita cara.

No valía la pena arriesgarse por una cara bonita.

Él no era superficial.

Tampoco era muy espiritual, pero no se daba a la idea que iba a iniciar una relación simplemente porque sí.

Por eso mismo, se preguntaba una vez más, qué necesitaba en su vida para encontrar una respuesta a todos sus problemas?

Quizá nada.

O a lo mejor lo único que le hacía falta era verse en un punto donde pudiera preguntarse eso.

No era sencillo.

Para él nada lo era.

Si así fuera, qué sentido tendría?

Aunque lo que sentía por Joey desafiaba toda su cordura, su lógica y la forma metódica en que siempre veía las cosas, no era justo detenerse en el tiempo y no querer admitir que sentía algo.

Porque sentía algo.

Más allá de nostalgia al cerrar los ojos y ver como se dibujaba tras sus párpados la imagen de un esclavo rebelde y hermoso que siempre estaba a su disposición; dispuesto a amarlo.

_Amarlo._

Joey no era lo mismo que Jouno, eso era lo que marcaba la diferencia.

Joey marcaba la diferencia.

Porque Kaiba podría jurar que cuando la relación de sus antecesores se dio, Seth no fue quien tomó la iniciativa.

No podía imaginar a alguien tan estoico amando primero a alguien tan... tan abierto.

Por qué Joey seguía esperando que él aceptara una charla con él? Por qué no lo tomaba por sorpresa?

Eso sería bueno, le haría entender que, aunque él así lo quisiera, el mundo no funcionaba como él disponía.

Pero Joey no pensaba sorprenderlo.

Lo sabía, porque según Mokuba el rubio estaba resignado a ser un capricho más para Kaiba.

Como si Kaiba tuviera caprichos.

No los tenía.

Que Joey pensara que iba a ser sólo sexo significaba para él algo extraño.

Le molestaba la idea.

Y mucho.

Frunció el entrecejo.

Por qué el maldito somnífero no surtía efecto cuando se necesitaba? Fue su pregunta... estaba agotado de pensarlo tanto y no llegar a nada.

Iba a llegar una conclusión al día siguiente, cuando no estuviera semi dormido, cuando estuviera consciente... después de ver al rubio, porque sabía que iba a verlo, como todos los días.

OOOO

"No puedo creer que Yuugi te haya hechizado de esa forma; aunque, qué digo, me hizo lo mismo a mí, así que no me quejo."

El ex faraón sonrió a medias.

Sabía que la chica apreciaba mucho a Yuugi, lo podía ver en sus ojos, y eso le irritaba. Le molestaba saberlo, sentir el afecto que emanaba Tea por el pequeño, saber que aunque Yuugi no la amaba, la apreciaba sin medidas.

"Deja de mirarme así, Yami." Pidió la chica, sonriendo de lado, su voz sonaba seria, sin embargo. "No tienes que preocuparte porque yo ya me di por vencida con Yuugi."

Yami frunció el ceño.

"No me preocupo."

Le sonrió.

"Para alguien que no se preocupa sí que estás muy tenso, amigo." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Te das cuenta que esto es completamente irónico?" La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, pero se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón.

A la chica antes solía gustarle Yami, y Yuugi tenía sentimientos por ella, y ahora ella era, Tea, quien iba a darle a la pareja un empujoncito para que se reunieran.

Irónico en verdad.

Pero Yami no quiso comentar nada, sentía que era extraño.

"Estás aquí porque te dije que te iba a ayudar con Yuugi."

Yami apartó la mirada.

"Es difícil..." Empezó, y allí se detuvo, porque no sabía cómo exponer sus sentimientos a alguien como Tea.

"Mira, Yami yo no estoy presionándote, si no quieres decirme no hay ningún problema. Lo juro." Dijo la chica, había una sonrisa en su rostro. "Yuugi es alguien muy especial, y creo que todo el mundo que lo conoce lo piensa... hey! Incluso Kaiba lo piensa así, en un buen modo... jeje, a él sólo le interesa para derrotarlo. En tus ojos veo más que eso, sin embargo."

Para el ex faraón era tan extraño encontrarse siendo descifrado por la ex novia de aquel que estaba haciéndolo sentirse tan extraño.

Esa época sí que era extraña.

"Sí," Dijo, sonriendo levemente. "además, Kaiba sólo tiene ojos para Joey."

La chica sonrió más ampliamente, se daba cuenta que para Yami el pequeño Yuugi era muy importante.

También estaba feliz por los diminutos avances de Joey con Kaiba.

Aunque ése era tema de otra conversación.

Se alegraba que todos estuvieran encontrando una forma de seguir adelante.

Ella iba a encontrar la suya y la felicidad iba a ser inimaginable.

Por el momento estaba bien; no necesitaba sentir lástima de sí misma, porque era feliz siendo observadora de la felicidad de los demás.

Además, Yuugi seguía siendo su mejor amigo.

Quizá el único por quien haría cualquier cosa.

Incluido ayudar a Yami a conquistarlo.

Pero ésa era una ayuda para ambos (Yami y Yuugi).

"Sí, lo cual también es extraño... Kaiba se ha negado a hablar con Joey."

Yami asintió.

Lo sabía, porque el rubio se los había comentado vagamente.

"Tendrán que hablar."

"Sí, porque Joey está al borde de la locura. Dice que no deja de pensar en lo que habría sucedido si el otro vehículo hubiese ido a una mayor velocidad, o si hubiese sido un vehículo más grande."

"No estaría en el hospital." Dijo ella. "Estaría en el cementerio."

Un asentimiento.

"Pero así son ellos dos."

"Joey sigue deprimido por lo de su amiga?" Quiso saber Tea, quizá ella podía ayudar al rubio.

Yami se encogió de hombros.

"No hemos hablado de eso."

"Deberías... Joey es una bomba en este momento, en cualquier momento va a explotar."

"Sí... bueno, tengo que irme, Tea... aún no estoy listo para que abordemos otros temas. Quiero pensar un poco más."

La joven le sonrió.

"Ok, ya sabes dónde encontrarme; nos vemos luego, Yami." Dijo ella. "También tengo que conversar con alguien más."

OOOO

Estaba oscuro.

No había vuelto allí desde que la chica se había... desde que Maki murió.

Se frotó los ojos, quería evitar el llanto, porque no traía ninguna solución, es más, en vez de disminuir su dolor lo avivaba.

Pasó una mano por su cabello rubio y sonrió.

En ese lugar oscuro encontraba un refugio, y allí su amiga había encontrado una respuesta; quizá no la correcta, pero una respuesta al fin y al cabo. Quizá él también encontraba una.

Sabía que era un error estar allí.

Si el padre de la chica llegaba iba a enfadarse al encontrar al amigo de su hija muerta en su casa.

Joey frunció el ceño.

Él no odiaba con frecuencia.

Es más, él no odiaba.

Pero con este señor todo era diferente, porque había sido el culpable del sufrimiento de una persona.

Había ocasionado su muerte.

Le había arrebatado a su mejor amiga.

Tosió.

Sentía la garganta seca, un enorme nudo le impedía respirar.

Se llevó una mano al pecho.

"Fuiste una tonta." Susurró con una sonrisa melancólica. "Creíste que no iba a extrañarte."

Vagó por el cuarto de la joven, se detuvo frente a la cama vacía.

"Se suponía que iba a dejarte ir en paz... pero necesito tu ayuda." Confesó al aire. Sabía que no había nadie ahí, que estaba actuando irracionalmente, que estaba perdiendo la cabeza. "Te perdí a ti... y casi lo pierdo a él."

Golpeó la pared.

Tanto que había embotellado.

Tanto que había guardado.

Tanto que aún estaba en su interior.

Y sabía que no era saludable seguir manteniéndolo allí.

Pero no quería descargar su rabia en alguien más.

Aunque fuera extraño, estaba molesto con ella.

Por haber tomado el camino fácil y dejarlo con tanto dolor, porque ella ya no estaba y él en ese momento bien podía aceptar uno de sus abrazos.

Volvió a golpear la pared.

Lanzó las almohadas al suelo, tiró los peluches lejos y se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyó su frente en el mullido colchón.

_Por qué me dejaste?_ Pensó.

_Por qué me dejaste? Por qué me dejaste?_

Apretó un peluche a su pecho.

Su fragancia estaba impregnada en el muñeco.

Estaba llorando.

Finalmente estaba despidiéndose de ella.

Porque sabía que lo que vivió en su sepelio no había sido suficiente, no había sido íntimo... no había sido privado.

Había demasiada gente para que él le reclamara su estupidez.

Ahora podía hacerlo.

Podía decirle que había sido muy estúpida al permitir que aquello la afectara a tal grado, y que estaba sufriendo.

Que la perdonaba por haberlo abandonado, por haber sido débil.

Pero que eso no quería decir que olvidaba que eso había sido un error.

"Cuando menos espero que te hayas arrepentido de lo que hiciste." Susurró y salió de la habitación de la joven por la ventana. Agradecía que ella vivía en el primer piso.

Que ella vivió en el primer piso.

Había superado esa fase.

Ahora le faltaba otra.

Una que involucraba al idiota de Seto Kaiba.

Continúa...

Notas 

Bueno, me disculpo por la tardanza; pero había perdido el interés en el fandom y alguien me dijo... que pensara en ellos como Brian y Justin, y al principio no funcionó, pero luego empecé a leer fics de Brian y Justin, y con un poco de ayuda de una amiga funcionó... pude escribir este capítulo. Un poco imposible y aburrido, pero un paso necesario para el siguiente... un encuentro entre Seto y Joey.


	19. Tormenta de arena

**CAPÍTULO 19. TORMENTA DE ARENA.**

_Sandstorm_ by Darude.

_---_

Bien.

Mal.

Frío.

Calor.

Luz.

Oscuridad.

Todo tiene una antónimo en la vida.

Menos la vida.

Todo mundo dice que es Vivir vs. Morir.

Pero el antónimo de morir es nacer.

Morir es un instante.

Nacer es un instante.

Vivir, sin embargo, abarca toda una existencia.

Joey lo sabía.

Pero había algo que le molestaba.

Cuál era su antónimo?

Quién era aquel que le complementaba?

_Kaiba Seto._

Seguía sin haber intercambiado palabra con el joven, y según Mokuba le iban a dar de alta al día siguiente.

Todo estaba bien, sólo quedaban algunos golpes que manchaban su piel, pero de ahí en fuera todo estaba bien.

No habían encontrado ninguna anomalía.

Todo iba bien.

Había suspirado aliviado cuando se enteró que todos sus análisis habían resultado bien. Un Seto Kaiba completamente sano.

El doctor también había hablado con Seto y le había convencido, con ayuda de Mokuba para que acudiera a un centro de rehabilitación, para superar su problema de alcohol.

Estaba sentado en la sala de espera.

Por el momento, Mokuba estaba adentro.

Dijo que en cuanto terminara de hablar con su hermano, iba a dejarlo entrar.

Esta vez sin Mokuba.

Estaba preparado.

Había pensando mucho la noche anterior, después de haberse descargado con la habitación de Maki.

Parte de él se sentía culpable.

Pero otra parte de él se sentía aliviada.

Ésa era la que le estaba empujando a tener su conversación con el CEO ese mismo día.

No tenía sentido esperar demasiado, porque no iba a cambiar el panorama.

Suspiró.

Aspiró.

Suspiró.

Estaba listo.

Oyó pasos y vio a Mokuba frente a él.

"Estás preparado, Joey?" Quiso saber, veía decisión en los ojos del rubio, pero no quería que se presionara demasiado.

Su hermano no iba a ningún lado, al menos no ese día.

"Nop, pero por mucho que lo piense, las cosas no van a mejorar, así que, para que posponer lo inevitable?"

Mokuba le dio una sonrisa de apoyo.

Era lo único que podía hacer, porque los lavados cerebrales a su hermano no estaban funcionando correctamente.

Su hermano parecía ser inmune.

Pero él había hecho un esfuerzo.

Y eso era lo que contaba.

Mejor que no haber hecho nada.

"Bueno, él está esperándote." Dijo el pequeño. "Finalmente accedió a hablar contigo, Joey. Sé que puedes hacerlo."

Joey sonrió.

Sí, estaba seguro que las cosas no iban a salir mal.

Lo había pensado muy bien y aunque Kaiba hiciera alguna estupidez... bueno, nada era peor a estar en un hospital.

Bueno, sí, pero esperaba que Kaiba dejara de cometerlas.

Sonrió, porque creían que iba a ser él quien iba a cometer una estupidez tras la muerte de Maki.

Los probó equivocados.

Había sido interesante ver que el que se había equivocado era Kaiba.

Un cambio interesante.

"Gracias, Mokuba."

Aspiró.

Suspiró.

Listo.

Se puso en pie y caminó en dirección a la habitación del pesado de Kaiba.

Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, sólo abrió y entró. Sabía que lo estaban esperando.

Caminó hasta la silla y se sentó.

Por un momento el silencio le molestó.

Pero luego se acostumbró a éste y lo disfrutó plenamente.

Era placido.

Tranquilo.

Relajante.

Contrario a cualquier otro momento compartido con Kaiba.

Eso tenía que contar como algo.

"Cómo estás?" Interrogó Joey, sus ojos fijos en el rostro inexpresivo del ojiazul.

Una mueca que no supo como descifrar.

El ojiazul arrugó la nariz y se apartó el flequillo de la frente.

"He estado mejor, pero voy progresando." Fue su respuesta. Para eso había permitido la entrada de Wheeler? Le miró de reojo.

Se veía mejor.

La sombra de tristeza parecía haber desaparecido de sus ojos.

"Te ves mejor." Comentó.

Joey sonrió.

"No fui yo quien estuvo en un accidente, pero sí, estoy mejor que hace unos días." Confesó.

Era tan extraño.

Qué iba a decirle a Kaiba?

_Entre más lo piensas, más difícil es._

"He estado pensando... mucho. Ya sabes, sobre lo que hemos vivido últimamente." Empezó el rubio, sonaba decidido. Vio los ojos del CEO y se armó de valor, tenía que sacarlo de su pecho. "Es obvio que tú me gustas, y sé que tú estás en una posición similar."

Kaiba le regaló un asentimiento

Uno de los dos se había armado de valor.

No iba a tirar a la basura sus esfuerzos.

Además era la verdad.

"Tuvimos una historia complicada en el pasado; sé que tú también lo sabes, no intento revivir lo que tuvimos... no me interesas románticamente. Sabes de lo que hablo?"

Otro asentimiento.

"Son puras apariencias, Wheeler. Veo tu punto; el día que allá algo más que eso, bueno... ese día tendremos que afrontar las consecuencias."

Joey entrecerró los ojos.

Sentía que estaba lanzándose un clavado hacia el sol.

Estaba a punto de arder.

Pero admitía que por Kaiba, cuando menos valía la pena un poco de fuego.

"Bueno, sinceramente yo no espero ese día con mucha ansiedad, pero si llega... haremos eso... lidiaremos con las consecuencias."

Kaiba cerró los ojos.

"Qué es lo que has pensado, Wheeler?"

"Bueno... –Dios, esto es tan extraño!-" Admitió y sacudió su cabeza, alborotando sus cabellos rubios. "Podríamos darnos una oportunidad... mira, es extraño, pero contigo me siento a gusto, me haces sentir en paz... es como si toda la demás basura que he atravesado no existiera, como si el dolor fuera... bueno, como si no hubiera dolor."

Kaiba apartó la mirada.

Era como si el rubio estuviera describiendo lo mismo que él atravesaba.

"Sin compromisos, sin ataduras... simplemente podemos apoyarnos cuando lo necesitemos." Opinó el rubio. "Probablemente es más de lo que podamos soportar, porque... bueno, creo que tú me entiendes."

_La tentación..._ pensó Kaiba.

Sí, él también la experimentaba.

"Entiendo." Dijo. "Pero podemos contenernos, no somos bestias salvajes."

Joey se sonrojó.

"Tienes razón." Concordó con él. "Qué opinas?"

"Por mí está bien." Dijo Kaiba. "Podemos vernos en la mansión... Mokuba estará tan feliz."

Joey movió la cabeza en una afirmación.

"No hay que involucrar a tu hermano en esto, Kaiba." Pidió y vio una mueca en el rostro del genio. "Mira... él cree que tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos o algo así. Y no quiero que él influya en ninguno de nosotros... yo no te amo, y dudo que tú lo hagas, así que no hay que complicar algo que ya lo es."

Kaiba comprendió.

_No te amo._

"Bien, hablaré con él."

"A mí me toca hablar con Yuugi... ya sabes como ha sido, no quiero que siga creyendo que necesitamos su ayuda."

Otro asentimiento.

Esa conversación estaba siendo más corta de lo que él pensaba.

"Me alegra que estés de acuerdo conmigo."

"No somos novios, Wheeler... tienes razón, lo mejor es mantener esto entre tú y yo."

"Gracias." Dijo el rubio.

Cuando se puso en pie, dispuesto a marcharse, la mano del ojiazul lo detuvo y lo jaló a él.

Lo besó fuertemente.

Luego lo dejó ir.

"Dile a mi hermano que quiero hablar con él... solucionaré ese problema inmediatamente."

Joey lamió sus labios.

Ese beso le había tomado por sorpresa.

Pero no le molestó, es más, lo había disfrutado.

"Yo le digo... nos vemos luego... Seto."

Dio media vuelta y se marchó.

El ojiazul sonrió de lado.

Conforme con lo que había obtenido.

No del todo, pero satisfecho.

_---_

"Tú qué!" Gritó Mokuba. "No, Seto. Por qué aceptaste eso?"

"Creo haberme explicado bien." Dijo su hermano mayor con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Wheeler y yo llegamos a un acuerdo satisfactorio a ambas partes."

"Nop." Exclamó Mokuba. "Yo no estoy conforme."

Kaiba parpadeó confundido.

De qué demonios estaba hablando Mokuba.

Sabía que él mismo se cuestionaba si ésa había sido la decisión acertada, pero no lo hacía en voz alta.

Ahora su hermano lo estaba haciendo por él.

Gruñó.

"Estamos intentándolo."

"No lo suficiente, hermano." Explicó el joven, no podía creer que él, más joven que ambos estuviera explicándole algo a su hermano. "Ambos están jugando un peligroso juego... y si te enamoras de él, o si él se enamora de ti... qué vas a hacer? Qué van a hacer?"

Kaiba no había pensado eso muy a fondo.

Ahora se percataba que había sido un error.

Pero no quería retractarse.

Se vería como un acto cobarde, además así podía estar con Joey.

"Lo veremos en su momento." Comentó. "Ahora no hay vínculos que nos unan."

"Claro que sí!" Gritó. "Tú lo quieres, él te quiere."

Seto negó.

Estaba seguro que era puramente físico.

Le había dado tantas vueltas en su cabeza y lo había resuelto, entre él y Joey había simplemente asuntos carnales.

Lujuria.

Deseo.

El rubio no estaba tan mal.

Su hermano simplemente estaba arruinándolo porque quería ver a Seto involucrarse en una relación real... pero él no se consideraba listo para eso, y menos con Joey.

Ambos estaban muy inestables emocionalmente.

No iban a salir bien parados si lo suyo tomaba un rumbo amoroso.

"Basta, Mokuba." Pidió con voz severa. "Es lo que yo quiero, es lo que él quiere. Ninguno está quejándose... por el momento sólo necesitamos apoyo; él necesita salir adelante y yo me centro demasiado en Kaiba Corp... será de gran ayuda, no es lo que querías? Que yo dejara de lado KC por mi propia vida... es lo que voy a hacer."

Mokuba rió bajo.

"No, Seto. Yo quiero algo real para ti, no una fantasía idiota... es lo que vas a tener con Joey... y cuando él esté enamorado de ti y tú de él y no sepan cómo confesarlo... van a querer seguir caminos diferentes y siempre van a terminar en el mismo punto." Dijo. "Van a arruinarlo todo."

"No hay nada que arruinar. Yo. No. Lo. Amo."

"Lo que tú digas, hermano." Dijo. "Lo que tú digas."

Dio media vuelta y salió, azotando la puerta.

_---_

"Cuál es tu problema?" Quiso saber Joey. "Dijiste que ibas a apoyarme"

Joey estaba sentado en la cocina de Yuugi, mientras los dos jóvenes lo veían. El ex faraón había asentido, entendiendo lo que Joey les estaba contando. Yuugi había lanzado una mirada molesta a su mejor amigo.

"Y te apoyo, pero cuando haces algo así de... Joey tú no eres así." Dijo, cambiando por completo su oración. Sabía que su amigo estaba haciendo lo posible por ganarse a Kaiba, pero no de ese modo. "Van a jugar mutuamente con sus sentimientos."

"No hay sentimientos, Yuugi. Yo te dije que me gustaba Kaiba, pero más allá de eso no te he dicho nada."

"Claro que..."

Yami le detuvo con una mirada.

"Lo siento, Joey, pero ya sabes que Yuugi se toma los asuntos del corazón muy en serio."

"Lo sé... lo siento, Yuugi, pero es la mejor forma de no salir lastimado... yo no soy fuerte en cuestiones del corazón. No estoy listo para entregarme a alguien por entero. Kaiba es mi mejor opción."

Yami asintió.

El destino estaba obrando, no veía nada malo en la relación de los dos jóvenes.

Estaban siendo honestos mutuamente.

No se guardaban secretos así que todo iba a salir bien.

Además, estar juntos aunque fuera puramente físico (lo cual dudaba, porque si en realidad ambos se brindaban tranquilidad, allí había más que placer físico, carnal).

Se lo hizo saber a Yuugi mediante su vínculo mental.

_Supongo que tienes razón._ Admitió el más pequeño.

"Ok, Joey. Siempre y cuando tú estés bien."

El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Sabía que era lo correcto.

Estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, algo le molestaba.

"Sé que es lo correcto, Yuugi. No es como si Kaiba y yo tuviéramos tiempo para algo más."

_Será lo mejor._

"Tienes mi apoyo, entonces."

Un asentimiento del rubio.

"No esperaba menos de ti." Dijo con honestidad, sabía que sus amigos iban a estar consigo en aquella difícil decisión que había tomado.

Sabía que el propio Kaiba iba a estar allí por él.

Por eso mismo, se sintió confortado.

Y supo que, a pesar de sus propias dudas, algo bueno había salido de todo.

_---_

Dos días después.

Kaiba cerró los ojos, estaba acostado en aquella amplia cama y a su lado estaba el rubio.

Una mano de Joey sujetaba la de Kaiba tiernamente, sus dedos trazando caricias en el dorso de la mano de Kaiba.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó el ojiazul.

Joey respiró hondo antes de responder.

Necesitaba aclarar sus pensamientos antes de decir que sí, que estaba bien.

Lo hizo rápido, porque no tenían tiempo para perder.

Aunque estaban disfrutando su compañía.

"Sí, estoy mejor." Dijo.

Ambos veían el techo, evitaban sus ojos.

No había sido difícil ocultar su relación, porque no había ninguna relación... no habían compartido muchos besos, más que los que se daban cuando realmente necesitaban apoyo.

Y cuando lo hacían, ambos recordaban sus conversaciones con Yuugi y Mokuba.

Por eso mismo se limitaban ahora a caricias leves y miradas significativas.

"Hasta ahora no he tenido ningún otro sueño... bueno, sólo el de hoy." Dijo el rubio.

Miró el reloj.

Eran las 4h00 AM, había llamado al celular de Kaiba una hora y media atrás, para decirle que había tenido un sueño, y el castaño le dijo que lo esperaba en la mansión.

Habían subido a la habitación de Kaiba y ahí estaban.

"Qué pasó en el sueño?"

Joey le miró.

"Yo moría." Confesó. "Lo he tenido más de una vez y es confuso... sólo sé que, bueno, Jouno moría en brazos de Seth."

El CEO asintió.

"Lo sé; también lo he tenido."

El rubio asintió.

"Supongo que sí." Dijo. "Seth estaba allí."

Joey se oprimió el pecho.

"Estás bien?" Quiso saber el ojiazul, al ver la mueca de dolor que cruzó las facciones del rubio.

Joey asintió.

"Supongo que sí..." Dijo, dejó de acariciar a Kaiba y se cubrió el rostro. "La verdad no. No me siento nada bien."

Lanzó un leve gemido de dolor.

Apretó una vez más su pecho.

Aspiró hondo y lanzó un suspiro.

Luego empezó a toser.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar fuertemente, de forma violenta y Seto se estiró, lo jaló a él y lo abrazó.

Sintió humedad en su pecho.

Se separó del rubio y vio que Joey estaba tosiendo sangre.

"Wheeler!" Le llamó fuertemente y vio sus ojos nublándose.

"Seth..." Fue el suave susurro del rubio. "No importa... Sólo... no... me... dejes..." Tosió y la sangre manchó su rostro, hubo un par de lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas y aterrizaron en la mano de Seto. "No... me... abandones... ni... m-me... olvi...-olvides..."

Seto parpadeó confundido.

Él recordaba esas palabras... las había oído cuando él era Seth.

No supo qué hacer.

Besó la frente del rubio.

No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Lo apretó contra él.

Era tan extraño.

Pero una parte de sí seguía diciendo que era puramente físico.

Aunque sabía que por dentro estaba muerto de preocupación por saber qué demonios estaba viviendo el rubio.

No tuvo que esperar mucho... pronto sintió que alguien lo arrancaba de su cuerpo.

"Vas a estar bien. Lo prometo." Dijo su voz, pero no era él... él estaba de pie junto a la cama, observando como él mismo sujetaba a Joey. "Te prometo que vas a estar bien, Jouno."

"Nos volveremos a encontrar."

Un quejido... un murmullo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en la segura oscuridad de su habitación.

Miró a su lado y vio al rubio durmiendo.

Había llegado a su casa en la madrugada, después de haber tenido un sueño... el sueño de su muerte.

Se estiró para prender la luz de la lámpara y revisó la cama... no había ni una gota de sangre.

El rostro semi escondido de Joey tenía una expresión pacífica.

Todo había sido una pesadilla.

Lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

Joey estaba bien.

Apagó la luz y volvió a acostarse.

No había de qué preocuparse esa noche, al menos.

Continúa...

Notas 

Un poco extraño... muy críptico. Bueno, eso me dijo una amiga. También me dijo... _eso no parece haber sido escrito por ti, tu redacción es diferente._ Ustedes que creen? Bueno, espero que el capítulo les guste. Cualquier cosa que no comprendan, siéntanse libres de preguntar.


	20. Adagio for strings

"When I come home, I'll also be doing exactly what I wanna do: coming home to you."- Brian (Cuando llegue a casa, también estaré haciendo exactamente lo que quiero hacer: regresar a casa a ti.)

**CAPÍTULO 20. ADAGIO FOR STRINGS.**

_Adagio for Strings_ by DJ Tiesto.

_---_

Maldición! Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Seto Kaiba cuando recordó lo ocurrido.

Agradecía que su hermano había pasado la noche en casa de un amigo, porque en definitiva _esto_ era algo que no quería explicarle.

Se frotó los ojos con vigor.

En qué demonios habían estado pensando? Eso si estaban pensando del todo cuando todo ocurrió.

Gruñó.

No era culpa del joven que dormía a su lado, abrazando firmemente una almohada y roncando levemente. Tampoco había sido culpa suya... simplemente había ocurrido, era algo que no tenía explicación.

Habían tenido sexo.

Se cubrió el rostro.

No estaba avergonzado; además había sido bueno, no iba a negarlo.

Le molestaba algo, pero no lograba localizar la fuente original de su malestar y eso estaba irritándolo aún más.

No había pensado.

Ninguno.

Había sido un impulso, una reacción, algo espontáneo.

Miró a su lado.

Joey seguía durmiendo, como marmota.

No debía estar tan preocupado.

Además, no habían dicho que era sin ataduras, que no eran novios, que lo suyo no era exclusivo... que no había sentimientos involucrados?

Esa noche había sido simplemente una forma de comprobarlo.

La tranquilidad no se la podían brindar simplemente con besos y abrazos; también necesitaban descargar toda la energía sexual concentrada en sus cuerpos, y sin ningún encuentro últimamente, el ojiazul se encontraba constantemente estresado, así que ésa era una de las causas por las que había cedido: el estrés.

Se puso en pie, se cubrió el cuerpo con su bata y caminó al baño.

Se lavó la cara.

Realmente no se arrepentía, porque había pasado una buena noche.

Había disfrutado dormir con Joey.

"Mokuba no tiene que enterarse." Susurró.

Era cierto, su hermano no estaba, además, para andar oyendo ese tipo de historias sórdidas.

Sonrió.

Estaba alucinando.

Salió del baño y encontró al rubio sentado en la cama, terminando de vestirse.

El rubio alzó el rostro al oír sus pasos y le regaló una mirada confusa, que el ojiazul no supo cómo descifrar.

"Tengo que irme." Dijo el rubio. "Gracias por lo de anoche."

Kaiba asintió.

La noche anterior Joey había tenido un ataque de pánico, había llegado llorando a la mansión, susurrando incoherencias y palabras sin sentido que para el ojiazul no tenían significado alguno.

"Bien."

"Nos vemos luego, Kaiba."

Sin más, el rubio salió de la habitación de Kaiba, cuidando de no hacer ruido, a pesar de saber que el más pequeño de los hermanos Kaiba no estaba en la mansión. Se sentía extraño escabulléndose en la mañana de la casa de aquel que se suponía era su peor enemigo.

Mordió su labio inferior.

Estaba en grandes problemas.

Lo sabía, desde el principio; pero cómo pasar por alto la oportunidad de estar con Seto Kaiba cuando algo en su interior simplemente gritaba que era lo correcto, aunque no estuvieran haciéndolo del modo apropiado.

Esconderse en el closet no iba a solucionar las cosas, y no hablaba por el problema de la homosexualidad, sino porque estaban siendo injustos mutuamente, al esconder aquello que tenían, que si bien podía ser _insignificante_ era importante. Lo suficiente como para brindarles un poco de tranquilidad en sus momentos de locura.

Yuugi iba a matarlo si se enteraba.

Su amigo seguía oponiéndose a ese tipo de relación que se había planteado con Kaiba, porque decía que ni siquiera era una relación ficticia.

Decía que no era nada.

Y eso a Joey le molestaba.

Le irritaba.

Quizá no había sido un error dormir con Kaiba, sino pensar que era sólo sexo, porque para haber sido sólo sexo fue demasiado perfecto y sus cuerpos encajaron demasiado y hubo tanta tranquilidad antes, durante y después del acto sexual.

Apretó los ojos cuando llegó a la puerta de la entrada.

Tragó aire en una gran bocanada.

Y lo suspiró.

Estaba listo para empezar su día... iría a casa a tomar una larga ducha, lo que significaba que iba a faltar a su primera clase, pero aunque estuviera presente físicamente, su atención no iba a estar allí.

No después de lo recién vivido.

En la habitación, Kaiba se sintió vacío de repente.

El ambiente pacífico que disfrutó mientras estuvo durmiendo con Joey se había esfumado.

Quizá su hermano había tenido razón y había sido un error intentar no tener nada con Joey cuando era perfectamente obvio para todo aquel que tuviera ojos que entre ellos dos había algo imposible de borrar.

Gruñó.

Cuando menos ya había una cosa menos que hacer en su vida.

Tener sexo con el perro.

Sí, iba a tacharlo de su lista de pendientes.

Sin contemplar más la ironía de su vida, se dirigió de vuelta al baño, para tomar una ducha.

Quería quitarse de encima el aroma a Joey, porque era ofensivo ahora que el rubio ya no estaba y había dejado todo su perfume sobre la piel de Kaiba, toda su esencia invadiendo la comodidad de su habitación.

Kaiba se preguntó si podría volver a dormir alguna vez en su cama.

_---_

"Estás actuando muy raro; ahora qué hiciste?" Le interrogó Tea en cuanto lo vio llegar y mirar todo a su alrededor con demasiada curiosidad. Buscando a alguien en específico.

Joey le sonrió.

Su amiga tenía razón, estaba actuando demasiado paranoico para ser verdad y se suponía que nadie tenía que enterarse que había dormido con Seto Kaiba.

Era algo entre ellos dos.

"Nop, no hice nada. Sólo estaba viendo. La cafetería está muy callada, eso es todo." Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Y era cierto.

El usual ruido de la gente, los cuchicheos, los gritos y la música que sonaba en el lugar no estaban por ningún lado. Además había menos gente que de costumbre.

"Sí, igual lo encontré raro." Comentó ella. "Pero es bueno, mejor lugar para nosotros, no?"

Joey no dijo nada.

Se dejó caer en el sillón junto a ella.

Estaban en una esquina de la cafetería, donde había unos muy cómodos sillones para la comodidad de los estudiantes.

Como no había mucha gente, habían tenido la suerte de ser ellos quienes ocuparan esos lugares.

Joey sonrió, por lo general siempre había gente en ese lugar.

"Aún así, qué escondes, Joey? Estás muy raro." Repitió ella.

A Joey le sorprendió que pudiera notarlo porque no lo estaba viendo; no había apartado sus ojos de la revista que estaba leyendo, que hablaba de los artistas de moda de todo el mundo.

Joey lanzó un resoplido.

"Sí, mejor sigue leyendo tu revista, Tea. No me pasa nada."

Pero ella era mucho más persistente de lo que él sabía.

"Sí, ajá. De casualidad no es Kaiba? Porque él estuvo aquí en la mañana, veinte minutos antes que tú aproximadamente, y tenía la misma expresión que tú tienes. Se están buscando y no se encuentran?"

Joey estuvo a punto de asentir, pero recordó que era algo entre ellos dos.

"Nop. Para nada." Dijo. "Al menos yo no lo estoy buscando." Miró a Tea y supo que la chica no le creía. "Ok... pero, parece que lo estoy buscando? No quiero parecer desesperado."

Tea rió.

"No, para nada. Parece que perdiste a alguien, pero en definitiva no creo que los demás lo asocien a Kaiba."

"Tú eres un caso especial."

La chica asintió una vez y cerró su revista para prestar completamente atención a su amigo rubio.

"Eso y el hecho que tú ya nos habías dicho que él te gusta." Le recordó. "Por cierto, ya me contó Yuugi que tienes una _relación platónica_, de acuerdo a sus palabras, con Kaiba. Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?"

Joey asintió.

"Algo por el estilo... pero no puedo decirte mucho. Es algo privado, no queremos que los demás interfieran, porque Mokuba quiere que yo sea el novio de su hermano y Yuugi quiere que le declare amor a Kaiba. Y maldición! No es tan sencillo soportar a Kaiba cuando está en plan insoportable." Comentó seriamente. "Digo, jamás esperé esto como una tarea sencilla, pero Kaiba está drenándome todas mis energías."

La castaña le sonrió pícaramente.

"Supongo que sí, dicen que los tipos que tienen apariencia frígida, son los mejores en la cama."

Joey no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas.

La chica entrecerró los ojos.

Lo había descubierto, pero no quiso hacer ningún comentario al respecto, porque sabía que Joey iba a pegar el grito al cielo o iba a terminar escupiéndolo todo y ella sinceramente no se sentía con el valor suficiente como para oír una crónica detallada de una noche entre uno de sus mejores amigos y Seto Kaiba.

Aún.

Luego iba a enterarse.

"No estoy jugando."

"Lo sé, pero no sé qué puedo decirte yo de entre todas las personas. Estoy sola, sola." Comentó la joven. "Yo y Yuugi terminamos y no estoy como para complicarme la existencia como tú... no, gracias. Prefiero la sencillez de la vida de soltera, cuando una tiene novio hay demasiadas expectativas, y eso mata la relación. Espero que eso sea un consejo. No esperes demasiado de él y no des demasiado tampoco, luego él creerá que por él darías la vida."

Un asentimiento del rubio.

Sí, en definitiva era un buen consejo.

Tea era muy inteligente.

"Mira, allá va tu príncipe azul." Le indicó Tea al ver al ojiazul entrar a la cafetería, ordenar un café y observar por todo el lugar, hasta que finalmente dio con aquel a quien había estado buscando.

Joey estaba allí.

Con Gardner.

Sabía que el rubio no le había dicho a sus amigos, o al menos lo esperaba.

Y no sabía con qué excusa sería bueno acercarse al rubio.

Pero al parecer el rubio también quería hablar con él porque se puso en pie y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicándole que lo iba a ver afuera de la cafetería.

Era lo mejor.

Había empezado a llegar gente, de un momento a otro.

El lugar estaba abarrotado.

También sabía que si lo hacían ahí adentro (hablar), iban a terminar involucrando a alguien más. En este caso probablemente Tea, debido a la cercanía de la chica con el rubio.

Cuando salió vio al rubio sentado en una esquina, hojeando desinteresadamente la misma revista que la chica había tenido en sus manos la primera vez que él entró a la cafetería.

"Wheeler."

"Kaiba."

El ojiazul tomó asiento a su lado.

Sorprendentemente estaban solos; era como si el universo entero hubiese conspirado para brindarles un momento a solas.

Y por muy extraño que sonase, Kaiba lo agradecía.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó el ojiazul, se refería en general a todo. Desde haber dormido juntos hasta el hecho que en la noche había llegado demasiado alterado a la mansión, buscando consuelo desesperadamente.

El rubio movió afirmativamente la cabeza y cerró la revista.

"Sí, sorprendido de nuestra reacción de anoche, pero bien. Y tú? Cómo estás?"

Kaiba se encogió de hombros.

"Igual." Dijo y sorprendió a Joey, porque Kaiba quien tenía un vocabulario muy amplio no podía decir solamente 'igual'.

No era común.

"Ok... bueno, sobre lo de anoche." Empezó el rubio y se ruborizó. "Fue algo que en ese momento necesitaba, tu compañía, digo. No quiero que pienses que es lo único que quiero de ti, porque no es así. Tú tienes tus cualidades, ocultas, sí, pero las tienes. Y dormir juntos, no es algo que sea estrictamente necesario."

Kaiba asintió.

Estaba de acuerdo en la mayoría de las incoherencias que había dicho el rubio, él tampoco quería exclusivamente una relación sexual casual con el rubio, pero si se daba no iba a rechazarla, mucho menos porque había sido exactamente lo que _el doctor le había recetado_ para su estrés.

Había descansado mucho mejor que en toda su vida, de ser posible.

Dios, Mokuba había tenido razón.

No en lo de amar al perro, pero lo de ellos dos ya estaba saliéndose de control. No podían mantener todo tan mecánico como lo habían planeado al principio, así que con el paso del tiempo iban a tener que hacer todo más serio o a darse mutuamente libertad.

Lo peor, era que no quería pensar en darle libertad a Joey.

"Entiendo."

Su expresión neutra confundió al rubio.

"Mira, fue bueno. Más que bueno, no lo estoy negando. Pero, es confuso cuando pienso en ello y junto a eso recuerdo momentos que no son míos e interfieren en mis decisiones. No quiero presionarme o presionarte a tomar una decisión que sea demasiado..."

"Comprometedora?"

"Sí, eso." Aceptó. "Yo sé que lo sabes, pero tú físicamente me gustas. Y como persona no estás nada mal, pero tienes demasiadas responsabilidades."

"Lo sé, es mi vida, Wheeler. La conozco mejor que tú."

"Nunca dije que no lo hicieras. Mi punto es que, no quiero abusar del tiempo de tu hermano. Él quiere que tú y yo seamos una pareja formal. Yuugi quiere que tú y yo seamos una pareja formal. Ishizu también lo quiere." Sonrió al ver la expresión de Seto. "No es lo que tú quieres y no es lo que yo quiero."

"Cómo sabes lo que ellos quieren?"

"Mokuba habló conmigo; me dio una plática larga acerca de ti, algo de no herir tus sentimientos. Le dije que no estaba en una posición donde yo fuera capaz de hacer eso, creo que lo comprendió. Yuugi piensa que no es bueno que nos engañemos... mira dijimos que esto era entre tú y yo, pero tú le dijiste a tu hermano y yo le dije a Yuugi. Pero es el único que lo sabe, no te preocupes. Y sólo sabe lo de ser un consuelo mutuo. E Ishizu me dijo que pronto veremos que estamos destinados a estar juntos o algo así." Le confesó.

De seguro el ojiazul ya lo sabía.

Estaba seguro que los tres habían hablado con él. Sí, incluso Yuugi.

"No creí que hubieran hablado contigo, _también_. A mí me sorprendieron sus llamadas, estaba en KC cuando los tres llamaron."

Joey sonrió.

"Podemos dejarlo todo así o seguir, pero sabiendo que no hay nada más que lo que nosotros nos habíamos dicho al principio."

Kaiba no dijo nada.

"Digo, tampoco estoy diciendo que no podemos _estar juntos_ otra vez. Fue bueno."

Un asentimiento.

"Bien, siempre y cuando mi hermano no se entere. O Yuugi. Los detalles de mi vida sexual son algo que no quiero compartir con el resto del mundo, contigo porque es inevitable. Tú eres en estos momentos mi compañero sexual."

Joey rió al término en que Kaiba se refirió a él.

"Me alegra que lo hayamos solucionado."

Kaiba asintió.

No lo pensó mucho y aprovechando la soledad de aquel lugar, le dio un beso en los labios a Joey.

Un beso que a ambos les supo muy bien.

El rubio luego le sonrió.

Una sonrisa tranquila.

"Nos estamos viendo." Fue toda la despedida que dio el ojiazul y se puso en pie, dejando al rubio allí, sentado en aquella banca.

Había sido una buena conversación, sí, muy fuera de lugar en especial por el tipo de relación que ellos dos llevaban, pero necesaria a decir verdad, porque tenían que aclarar un par de puntos.

No querían confundirse más de lo que ya estaban.

Suficiente confusión había ya entre los dos.

Así estaban _bien_.

Joey sonrió.

Haber aclarado aquello le había dejado de buen humor.

Ignoraba el motivo, aunque algo le decía que las profecías de sus amigos, Mokuba e Ishizu estaban por cumplirse.

Le estaba empezando a gustar Seto más de lo que se debía permitir.

Se sonrojó, mientras observaba al CEO perderse en la distancia.

Justo ahora que habían cruzado la línea y estaban involucrándose en una relación más física.

Qué demonios iba a hacer?

_---_

Yuugi se sentó enfrente de Joey y vio que su amigo estaba demasiado silencioso. Únicamente estaba observando la interacción entre los demás miembros reunidos en aquella mesa de la cafetería.

Ni siquiera había tocado la rebanada de pastel de chocolate que estaba frente a él, lo cual indicó había ocurrido algo en la vida de Joey.

No necesariamente malo, porque su amigo ni siquiera estaría allí, pero si algo confuso, que Joey no sabía cómo descifrar.

"Joey, podemos hablar?" Le preguntó suavemente, indicándole que quería hablar con él en privado.

Joey asintió.

Se puso en pie y siguió a su amigo al exterior del local, donde se detuvieron a un metro de la entrada.

"Ahora qué pasó entre ustedes dos?" Dijo, refiriéndose a Kaiba.

Joey negó.

"Nada... y por qué todos siguen creyendo que Kaiba me hizo algo? No estamos en posición de ocasionarnos ningún daño, porque nuestra relación es puramente platónica."

"No se han besado?"

Joey suspiró.

"Bueno, nuestra relación es extraña, de hecho, ni siquiera califica como relación... digo, tú más que nadie debe saberlo, porque has tenido novia, y lo mío con Kaiba es..."

"Bueno, tú y Kaiba ambos son hombres, así que dudo mucho que sea igual a salir con una mujer. Así que mejor dejas de lado cualquier consejo que Tea te dé, por muy bueno que pueda ser, Kaiba no es una chica." Le recordó el pequeño. Pero Joey lo sabía muy bien.

Lo que en realidad estaba tratando de hacer era olvidar por completo a Kaiba.

Convencerse que lo suyo era puramente superficial.

"Lo sé. Mira, mi punto es... Kaiba no me hizo nada." Repitió. "Y Kaiba no es mi novio."

"Eso es obvio, pero en cuanto a no estar en posición de herirse mutuamente... ya lo comprobaste? Digo, desde que _no_ son novios, no te he visto hablando con nadie más, ni hombre ni mujer." Comentó Yuugi con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Sabía lo que estaba proponiendo.

Era casi una locura.

Pero el rubio la consideró mentalmente, sin decírselo a Yuugi, obviamente.

"Estás loco. Insinúas que debería intentar darle celos a Kaiba. Va a odiarme."

"Eso no debería importarte. Lo suyo es platónico... es más, a él no debería importarle."

"Lo siento, amigo, pero has perdido la cordura. Volvamos, Yami va a preocuparse." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Yuugi se sonrojó.

Tras su rompimiento con Tea había dejado todo en stand-by, pero se daba cuenta que necesitaba apoyo, el cariño incondicional de alguien. Incluso se conformaría con la imitación absurda de relación que estaban llevando a cabo Seto Kaiba y su mejor amigo.

Pero no, él estaba solo.

Sabía que eso podía cambiar.

Había percibido el cambio en Yami desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde antes que él estuviera con Tea.

Pero lo desechó, porque no estaba preparado para amar a un hombre, y menos a uno tan complicado como aquel que le había tocado.

No que deseara la suerte de Joey.

Yami no era tan difícil como Kaiba... un poco enigmático, pero no cínico y sarcástico.

"Eso fue bajo, Joey." Le dijo.

Su amigo le sonrió.

"Lo mismo digo."

Cuando entraron el ex faraón los observó fijamente y aceptó la sonrisa tranquila de Yuugi y la expresión sonriente de Joey. Supo que habían hablado de los problemas románticos del rubio.

Yami seguía creyendo que debían permanecer al margen.

Era cosa de dos, y si se rompían el corazón, era culpa de ellos nada más por no cuidar sus corazones.

Y por no aceptar desde el principio lo que para muchos era obvio.

"Algún problema?" Preguntó Ryou, quien estaba sentado junto a Yami, entre éste y Bakura, de hecho evitando cualquier tipo de contacto entre éstos, porque era bien sabido por todos que el ex faraón no era la persona favorita del ladrón de tumbas.

Miraba a Joey.

Y es que todos habían sido capaces de descifrar sus ojos y encontrar que se encontraba triste. Confundido. Quizá enamorado.

Él mismo lo había vivido, sabía cómo reconocerlo.

Miró de reojo a Bakura.

Habían empezado mal, él odiaba al espíritu de la sortija, por haberle robado su vida, luego terminó perdonándolo y dándole acilo para que no estuviera solo y vagando por el mundo.

Fueron acercándose.

Se volvieron muy unidos.

Y allí fue cuando los sentimientos de Ryou sufrieron una metamorfosis, pasaron de ser de afecto desmedido a amor. Un amor que aún le lastimaba por la forma tan distante de ser de su Yami.

Veía una expresión muy similar en Joey.

Alguien estaba dañándolo.

Joey vio al albino con fijeza.

Preguntándose el por qué de su pregunta, y es que nadie sabía que el albino estaba involucrado en una relación con su Yami, porque Bakura hacía lo posible por mantenerlo en secreto.

Por mantener a Ryou escondido.

"No, todo bien." Finalmente respondió el rubio, pero miró una vez más al inglés y comprendió que con él algo estaba mal. "Estás bien, Ryou?"

Todos voltearon a mirarlo y el joven se ruborizó al haber llamado la atención de todos.

Menos la de Bakura.

"Claro que está bien." Respondió rudamente éste. "Diles que estás bien."

Ryou asintió. "Estoy bien, por qué preguntas Joey?"

"Curiosidad." Mintió. "Pero me gustaría hablar contigo luego, de un problemita que tengo."

El albino asintió, sin mirar a Bakura.

"Por supuesto, nos podemos ver mañana en la biblioteca al terminar clases, tengo un proyecto que empezar."

Joey asintió.

"Muy bien, nos vemos allí mañana."

Bakura los miró a ambos y sonrió de lado.

Estúpido Joey.

Por querer quitarle a su aibou.

_---_

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Joey, viendo fijamente a Ryou, quien asintió.

"Sí, gracias." Respondió el albino con una sonrisa que no se veía muy genuina, pero con el paso del tiempo iba mejorando. "Por qué? No parezco bien?"

Joey negó.

"Últimamente... no, ayer me di cuenta que escondes algo. Seguro que estás bien?"

El albino negó.

"La verdad no muy bien; pero no creo que tú tengas tiempo para oírme. Además, yo puedo lidiar perfectamente con esta situación." Aclaró Ryou, sintiéndose descubierto y sabiendo que Bakura iba a molestarse si sabía que alguien estaba enterado de que ellos dos estaban juntos.

Más allá del vínculo entre un Yami y su Aibou.

"Fue Bakura?"

"Qué te hace decir eso?" Dijo el joven, sabía que si lo negaba rápidamente eso iba a despertar aún más sospechas, por eso mismo decidió irse por otro ángulo y saber si él estaba dando alguna señal de su sufrimiento al mundo.

Parte de él sí quería que el rubio lo ayudara.

Apreciaba en serio a Bakura, lo amaba. Pero el espíritu de la sortija utilizaba su amor a su conveniencia y quería siempre obtener de Ryou más, muchísimo más de lo que él le podría ofrecer a éste.

"Bueno, él se ve mucho más antipático contigo que nunca, y tú actúas como si todo lo que él te pidiera no fuera un favor o una petición sino más bien una orden. Te está obligando a hacer algo?"

Ryou sonrió.

Eso era lo peor.

Todo lo que hacía por Bakura no lo hacía por obligación, sino porque estaba enamorado de él y eso era lo que lo hacía sentir tan mal. Se preguntaba cómo había llegado a eso. Un joven que se denigraba por cumplir los deseos de su amante, simplemente por amor.

Incluso por una mirada o un roce de Bakura.

"No, todo lo que hago no lo hago porque él me obligue. Lo hago porque quiero." Le confesó el albino.

Vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Joey.

"Tú me entiendes, yo sé que sí."

"Tú y Bakura?" Quiso saber.

"Algo por el estilo." Admitió. "No vayas a decirle que lo sabes, aunque de todos modos no hay mucho que decir. Sólo soy alguien a quien él acude cuando la presión, como él la llama, es demasiada y necesita descargar su frustración sexual en alguien."

Joey sintió que eso no era justo para Ryou.

Sabía que era estúpido por parte de Bakura tratar así a la persona que le estaba dando vida, porque de no ser por Ryou, Bakura no tendría un lugar en el mundo.

Ese egoísmo le hizo sentir enfado por el espíritu de la sortija.

"Y tú lo permites?"

"Bakura jamás me dañaría físicamente, así que no veo porque prohibirle algo que él quiere y que yo quiero." Confesó con un rubor en sus mejillas.

"Pero no es como lo quieres."

"Es la única forma en que lo voy a tener... no me queda más que resignarme, Joey. Tú y yo, no, de hecho todos, sabemos que Bakura no ama a nadie, probablemente ni a sí mismo. Por qué habría de amarme a mí?"

Joey le sonrió con afecto.

"No deberías pasar por esto tú solo."

"No tengo a nadie más." Dijo el albino. "Ustedes son mis amigos, pero no es fácil decírselos. Además, Yuugi está demasiado ocupado intentando ignorar a Yami, Yami demasiado ocupado en llamar la atención de Yuugi. Tú estás mucho más abstraído que nadie. Tea intenta superar su fallida relación con Yuugi, y Tristán, bueno, él siempre es demasiado inmaduro. Más que tú."

"Lo lamento."

"Bueno, cuando menos sé que alguien se preocupa." Dijo, y le regaló a Joey una sonrisa original, que aunque no era tan hermosa como las de antes de tener a Bakura en su vida, era genuina.

Joey le dio un abrazo.

"Cualquier cosa, Ryou, no dudes en contactarme. Bakura no tiene por qué tratarte mal. Tú no lo mereces."

Ryou asintió.

"Deberías tomar tu propio consejo, porque como yo lo he vivido, sé que tú atraviesas algo similar. No dejes que esa persona juegue con tus sentimientos... no permitas que te pase lo que me pasó a mí con él."

Joey asintió.

Le dio un beso a Ryou en la frente y le dio otro abrazo, uno más estrecho.

"Cuídate." Le pidió. "Nos vemos mañana."

Ryou asintió.

Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

Y ninguno de los dos notó que tras un estante de libros se encontraba Bakura, observando todo el intercambio entre Ryou y Joey.

Continúa...


	21. Rompiéndote

Te llevaré, hasta el extremo  
te llevaré, eh, eh, eh  
abrázame, este es el juego de seducción.

Estoy muriéndome de sed  
y es tu propia piel la que me hace mover,  
me hace mover, me hace mover en extremos.

**Soda Estéreo – Te llevaré.**

**CAPÍTULO 21. ROMPIÉNDOTE.**

Estaba enojado.

No podía descifrar el motivo exacto por el que sentía que su sangre estaba hirviendo en sus venas, pero estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver con la escena que estaba presenciando.

Joey Wheeler estaba junto a Ryou. El joven albino parecía necesitado de apoyo, pero ¿por qué de Joey?

Kaiba frunció el ceño.

No le gustaba ver eso.

Pero cuando iba a hacer algo al respecto, su cordura reaccionó y se detuvó.

Lo suyo con Joey era puramente platónico. No había amor entre ellos dos, así que si el rubio se involucraba con alguien más era problema exclusivamente suyo. No tenía porque sentirse traicionado.

_Pero te sientes traicionado._

Allí radicaba su problema.

Se sentía traicionado por la forma en que el rubio se dirigía a uno de sus amigos.

Eso estaba cruzando los límites que ellos mismos habían puesto.

Maldijo en silencio, pero cómo ignorar aquella punzante sensación en su pecho, aquel nudo en su garganta y simplemente el sentimiento de ser traicionado por alguien que significaba algo para él.

Qué significaba para él Joey era el problema?

Cómo iba a saberlo de todas formas cuando se habían creado barreras emocionales entre ambos y no sabía ni cómo dirigirse al rubio sin sentirse fuera de lugar.

Se puso en pie y vio que a un par de metros de los dos jóvenes estaba el ladrón de tumbas.

La otra parte del joven albino.

Quizá _también_ estaba celoso.

No podía negarlo más tiempo, pero tampoco iba a exigir una relación, conociéndose sabía que tampoco estaba listo para una de ésas.

Salió de la biblioteca, sabiendo que iba a ser imposible para él volver a concentrarse con la presencia del rubio tan cerca de él.

_---_

Cuando Ryou entró a su habitación vio a Bakura acostado en la cama, con una botella de whiskey en la mano. No dijo nada, porque no quería iniciar una conversación que sabía iba a perder.

Siempre era lo mismo con Bakura.

Caminó al baño y se humedeció el rostro.

Pensó que estaba mucho mejor después de haber conversado con Joey y saber que cuando menos alguien se había percatado que había algo extraño en él, y se había interesado.

Salió del baño y miró de reojo a su yami, que hacía lo mismo.

Miraba a Ryou.

Pero lo hacía a través del espejo, observaba el reflejo de la luz de su vida.

Luego se puso en pie y caminó a Ryou, lo jaló a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Quería borrar el aroma de Joey de su cuerpo.

"Dónde estabas?" Preguntó con voz ronca, levemente molesta.

Estaba controlándose porque se decía que lo suyo con Ryou era puramente físico. Lo único que le interesaba era alguien con quien acostarse cuando se sintiera con ganas de tener sexo.

Él no buscaba una maldita relación.

No tenía tiempo además para dedicarle a Ryou, y no quería hacerlo.

Después de todo, él era un espíritu que después de mucho tiempo, quizá la muerte de Ryou iba a continuar existiendo, así que, para qué perder su tiempo con un mortal cualquiera.

Lo que le molestaba era que el joven no respetara la autoridad de Bakura.

"Te dije que tenía que hacer un proyecto para la escuela, mi clase de historia. Recuerdas?" Preguntó, apartándose un poco de Bakura, porque esa cercanía le lastimaba más el corazón. "Dijiste que no querías ir, que era estúpido, así que fui yo solo."

"Solo?" Preguntó, suspicaz.

Ryou se dio media vuelta y se sentó en la cama, desabotonó su camisa y la acomodó a un lado de él y se paró a tomar algo más cómodo para usar en la comodidad de su hogar.

Bakura volvió a ocupar su lugar en la cama.

Mientras se colocaba la camisa, Ryou negó.

"No. Joey me alcanzó, ayer dijo que quería hablar conmigo. Tiene un par de problemas y quería mi ayuda."

Bakura estrechó la mirada.

Ryou no era bueno mintiendo, sabía que eso era verdad, lo que quería saber era cuáles eran las intenciones del rubio con Ryou, y las de éste con Joey.

"Qué tipo de problemas?"

Ryou le miró a los ojos.

Curioso de la actitud de Bakura.

"Problemas del corazón." Dijo, sin poder ser capaz de mentirle. "Hay alguien que está lastimándolo."

"Y por qué no le pidió ayuda a Yuugi?"

"No sé. Ni siquiera sé si no habló antes con Yuugi." Respondió. "Espero haberle sido de ayuda."

"Ajá."

"Todo bien?" Quiso saber Ryou. "Te noto extraño."

"Sí... estoy demasiado ebrio." Le dijo Bakura. "Eso es todo."

Bakura seguía acostado en la cama y se movió, haciendo espacio, indicándole a Ryou que se acostara a su lado, lo que el joven hizo sin protestar. Se anticiparía a las necesidades de su yami si éste no fuera tan temperamental.

Sintió el cuerpo de Bakura sobre el suyo y cerró los ojos.

Ésta era la parte que no le gustaba y al mismo tiempo la que más disfrutaba.

Ser el juguete sexual de Bakura no era su actividad favorita, pero eran los momentos más completos de su existencia.

Un beso en su cuello le hizo estremecerse.

Otro más en su mejilla, pero ninguno en sus labios, como siempre había sido.

Bakura acarició la piel de su espalda, metiendo sus manos bajo la camisa que acababa de ponerse.

"Tardaste más de lo que dijiste."

Ryou sonrió a medias.

Cuando menos había notado eso.

Lo único que podía esperar, y lo más probable era que había sido por sus propias necesidades.

Sin embargo sintió bien ser necesitado, aunque fuera para _eso_, por Bakura.

"Lo lamento. Estaba trabajando, es un proyecto complicado." Comentó el joven, aunque sabía que su contraparte no estaba prestándole atención en lo más mínimo.

Las manos de Bakura rodearon su cintura y el espíritu escondió su rostro en el cuello de Ryou.

"No debes hacerme esperar."

Ryou asintió.

"Lo lamento." Volvió a disculparse y besó la frente de Bakura. "No volverá a suceder, perdí la noción del tiempo."

Un gruñido que significaba 'sí'.

Ryou notó que los avances de Bakura se habían detenido, el espíritu ya no estaba tocándolo con pasión, simplemente estaba abrazándolo, así que se relajó un poco y abrió los ojos, para observar el techo blanco.

Sólo él estaba dispuesto a soportar ese trato, pero era porque estaba enamorado, y muchas veces el amor es ciego y nuestras acciones simplemente lo comprueban, ése era el caso de Ryou.

Anteponía las necesidades de su yami a las suyas.

Para él no era ningún problema, era alguien fácil de complacer.

De hecho, no le pedía mucho a Bakura, sólo un poco de afecto, ni siquiera amor, porque él estaba seguro que con su amor bastaba para ambos, sin embargo sabía que incluso eso era demasiado pedirle a su espíritu. El ladrón de tumbas no estaba acostumbrado a amar.

"Aún es temprano," Le dijo en un susurro, hablándole al oído. "¿no hay nada que quieras hacer?"

No se refería a ninguna actividad sexual, simplemente preguntaba porque se le hacía demasiado extraño que a apenas las 8:00 de la noche el espíritu de la sortija estuviera listo para dormir, y sobre todo en aquella posición, abrazando posesivamente al joven.

Bakura negó contra su cuello.

"Te dije, estoy muy ebrio, no quiero hacer nada." Respondió secamente y besó el cuello del joven. "Cállate y duérmete."

"Mmm." Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Ryou.

Pero el joven no se durmió, sino que permaneció observando el techo, maravillándose por aquella actitud de Bakura. No sabía qué demonios había en el whiskey, pero esperaba que los efectos duraran lo suficiente para que él los disfrutara.

"Buenas noches, Bakura." Dijo en tono afectuoso.

Se sorprendió aún más cuando como respuesta el espíritu albino se levantó un poco y le miró a los ojos fijamente, un sentimiento extraño en los ojos de Bakura, y unió sus labios a los de Ryou en un beso suave.

No le respondió, pero eso fue más que suficiente para Ryou.

El único problema para Ryou fue no saber si al día siguiente su yami iba a seguir comportándose tan amablemente con él o iba a retomar aquella actitud tan molesta que siempre tenía.

Allí radicaba su preocupación, motivo por el cual apenas durmió aquella noche.

_---_

Joey miró a Kaiba, quien estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama; sus ojos azules observaban todo el lugar, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba distraídamente el grueso cobertor que cubría la cama.

Era extraño que estuvieran en silencio, un plácido silencio, después de haber hecho lo que habían hecho.

Ya no era extraño, lo habían hecho por segunda vez y lo habían disfrutado, una vez más.

Sin embargo, después de... continuaba siendo extraño simplemente estar en la habitación, sin saber cómo dirigirse al otro o que demonios decirle.

Una situación que el rubio no le deseaba a nadie, porque la tensión podía cortarse hasta con un cuchillo.

"Estás bien?" Interrogó Kaiba, sin saber qué más preguntarle. Pero tenía que decir algo, antes que el silencio le reventara los oídos.

Joey movió la cabeza, en una afirmación silenciosa.

Apartó el flequillo de su frente y lo sintió volver a caer sobre ésta.

"Sí, sólo estoy un poco distraído." Dijo el rubio.

Estiró su mano y sujetó la de Kaiba.

"Gracias."

El ojiazul asintió.

"Ahora qué fue?" Quiso saber, la curiosidad genuinamente invadiéndolo, de modo que aunque quisiera, por mucho que se esforzase, no podía impedirse a sí mismo formular la pregunta.

Joey sonrió a medias antes de responder.

Se tomó su tiempo, pero obviamente tenía intenciones de compartirlo con el ojiazul. Había sido él quien le había ayudado a pasar la noche.

"Lo mismo de siempre... Seth y Jouno. Su muerte." Dijo con voz suave. "Pero sigue siendo tan real que no es posible que me acostumbre a convivir con esas visiones. No las quiero."

Kaiba asintió.

Él tampoco quería seguir experimentado esas visiones.

Le nublaban su poca cordura.

"Te entiendo."

Joey asintió y sonrió.

Era obvio, era el único que experimentaba esas visiones.

Joey rió a la ironía.

Yami que tanto deseaba recuperar por completo sus memorias, saber todo lo que había sido oculto, no podía recordar y ellos dos que no querían saber de eso, estaban recibiéndolas.

No era justo.

"No hay forma de detenerlas?" Quiso saber el rubio.

No soltaba la mano de Kaiba, le brindaba cierto sentimiento de protección que le ayudaba a sobreponerse de sus sobresaltos.

"Hablé con Ishizu al respecto, pero dice que no hay forma de detenerlas, a menos que aceptemos lo inevitables."

Joey le miró.

"Qué es lo inevitable? Que somos fantasmas de alguien que vivió en el pasado? No lo creo." Dijo el rubio, empezando a enfurecerse. "Ishizu no vive lo que yo vivo todas las noches. No soporta el dolor ni su propia muerte. No lo ve todas las noches."

Kaiba apretó la mano del rubio entre la suya.

"Habrá algo."

Joey asintió.

"Sí." Afirmó. "No podemos vivir toda la vida escondiéndonos por eso, además... habrá algún día en que tú querrás _continuar_ tu vida donde la dejaste."

Kaiba rió levemente.

Aquello sorprendió a Joey, pero el ojiazul aclaró.

"Qué vida, Wheeler? Mi vida son KaibaCorp y mi hermano. No tengo mucho de qué preocuparme."

El rubio sonrió.

Él tampoco, pero no lo dijo.

Sin embargo, Kaiba aún no olvidaba lo de Ryou, y encontró la forma de sacarlo a la luz sin que fuera demasiado obvio.

"Sin embargo, lo nuestro, sea lo que sea, no tiene por qué impedirte tener ningún tipo de relación con nadie. No es como si a mí me importara; obviamente, tendrías que explicarle a esa persona..."

"Qué? Que me acuesto con mi peor enemigo? Eso es ridículo!" Exclamó el rubio. "Además, yo no tengo a nadie por el momento. No tengo tiempo para eso... no puedo ahora."

Kaiba le creyó.

Cómo no creerle si el rubio lo decía con tanta convicción.

"Tengo que irme, Kaiba." Dijo el rubio, aún no soltaba la mano de Kaiba. "Mi padre ya debe estar preocupado porque no llegué a dormir, así que lo mejor será que me vaya de una vez."

Kaiba asintió.

Esta vez, antes que el jalara al rubio hacia él y le diera un beso, fue Joey quien se puso en pie y encerró entre sus manos el rostro de Kaiba para darle un beso profundo que dejó a ambos con la respiración entrecortada.

"Ja mata ne!"

"..." El silencio fue la respuesta de Kaiba.

Quien se quedó sentado en la habitación, completamente desnudo, sintiendo extrañas sensaciones en todo el cuerpo, recordando el momento compartido con Joey, las caricias que había dejado en el cuerpo de Joey. Las marcas que identificaban al rubio como una de las más recientes y más importantes de todas las propiedades del joven genio.

_---_

Por qué demonios estaba permitiéndolo? Fue la primera pregunta que se hizo, y la siguiente fue, cómo demonios habían conseguido esposarlo y encerrarlo en aquella pequeña jaula.

_Vio, sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose traicionado, la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él._

_Ryou estaba contra la pared, recibiendo abiertamente y sin pena, los besos apasionados que le proporcionaba Joey; los abrazos firmes y estrechos. Las manos invasoras del rubio se colaban bajo la camisa ajustada del joven albino._

_Los gemidos de su amante inundaban todo el lugar._

"_Más, Joey. Más." Pidió Ryou, desesperadamente. Su voz cargada de afecto, del mismo amor que una vez había identificado hacia él pero que él siempre había desechado._

"_Te amo, Ryou. Te amo." Susurró el rubio._

_Vio los ojos del joven iluminarse y vio, con sorpresa, como el beso de los dos jóvenes se tornaba más dulce, dejando todo rastro de desesperación de lado. Era un beso de amor, puro, de entrega._

"_Yo también, Joey. Te amo."_

Cerró los ojos, sin saber cómo procesar ese tipo de información.

Abrió los ojos.

Había sido un maldito sueño.

Bajo él estaba el cuerpo del joven Ryou, quien se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo sobre él, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir por nada del mundo.

El ladrón de tumbas sintió un alivio tan grande que por un momento se sintió ridículamente cursi; pero lo disfrutó. La visión del joven bajo él, su piel pálida y su rostro tierno.

Pero la imagen de su sueño seguía grabada y se repetía incluso ahora que estaba despierto.

Y el día anterior, Joey y Ryou habían hablado.

Los había visto cerca.

Él había tocado a su Ryou.

Él mismo que ahora estaba allí, entregándose a él como siempre lo hacía.

Lo apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, consiguiendo despertarlo; le dio un beso en la frente, que sorprendió al joven.

"Buen día, Bakura." Dijo e iba a ponerse de pie cuando Bakura lo detuvo.

Se inclinó sobre él y enterró el rostro en el cuello del albino, donde empezó a repartir besos y mordidas.

La sorpresa no duró mucho, porque Ryou estaba acostumbrado a las prisas de Bakura, ya que nunca se tomaba realmente el tiempo de satisfacerlo completamente, sino se tomaba el tiempo de satisfacerse él.

"No tengo tiempo, Bakura. Voy a llegar tarde a la escuela." Intentó, quiso levantarse, pero el roba tumbas le mantuvo presionado y fijo en la cama. "Bakura." Suplicó el joven.

"Cállate." Ordenó el celoso espíritu.

Sujetó a Ryou de la cintura y besó sus labios con una violencia inusual en él.

El espíritu jamás le hacía el amor, pero tampoco era duro con él. No era amoroso, pero nunca lo dañaba.

Ahora enterraba sus uñas en su cuerpo y lo mordía particularmente duro, marcando sus dientes en la piel pálida de Ryou.

Sujetó su cabello con violencia y le arqueó el cuello, para que él mordiera, lamiera y succionara.

"Por favor... suéltame." Pidió el joven, sintiéndose atrapado. Usado.

Le sorprendió el golpe que Bakura le dio en el rostro, aquella cachetada que rompió su labio inferior y lo hizo sangrar levemente.

Abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa, y dejó de protestar.

Dejó de moverse por completo.

Ya no opuso resistencia mientras su cuerpo era violentado por la persona a quien él más amaba en el mundo. No se quejó cuando Bakura lo penetró con violencia, sin utilizar lubricación, no lloró, aunque quería hacerlo, cuando el espíritu empezó a empujarse en su interior y a moverse con fuerza.

Lo estaba hiriendo.

Sus manos estaban quedando marcadas en la cintura de Ryou, donde Bakura lo sujetaba con violencia.

La marca roja de su mejilla le brindó cierto placer a Bakura.

Soltó su cintura y dirigió sus manos a su cuello y empezó a apretarlos con violencia, con una fuerza destinada a matarlo... pero cuando sintió que realmente Ryou necesitaba respirar, lo soltó.

Aún así, las marcas quedaron en su cuello.

Siguió moviéndose en su interior, hasta que alcanzó el clímax, poco después que el joven, que contrario a todo pronosticó también había tenido un orgasmo. Uno no muy placentero.

Bakura se inclinó hacia el rostro de Ryou y cuando iba a besarlo en los labios, el otro joven apartó el rostro, escondiéndolo en la almohada.

Entonces Bakura lo vio, el cuerpo de Ryou estaba marcado, había marcas de sus uñas, de sus dientes, algunas heridas tenían sangre. Estaban las marcas de sus dedos en su mejilla y en su cuello.

Su cabello revuelto.

El joven se veía _roto_.

Cuando se percató de lo que había hecho, no pudo sentirse culpable, porque él lo había hecho para hacerle entender a Ryou, que él ya tenía dueño, y que no estaba dispuesto a compartirlo.

Con nadie.

"Levántate."

Pero el joven no obedeció esa orden.

"No vas a ir a la escuela?" Quiso saber.

Vio que en ese momento el joven finalmente se dejó vencer por el llanto y los sollozos convulsionaron su cuerpo.

"Déjame solo." Pidió el joven en un susurro suave, que sonaba demasiado débil. "No quiero verte... vete."

"Yo no cumplo tus órdenes, niño."

Ryou alzó el rostro y se puso en pie... había sangre en sus muslos y manchando las sábanas.

Ignoró el dolor mientras entraba al baño para limpiarse y después empezaba a recoger su ropa para empezar a vestirse.

"No me sigas, Bakura." Dijo y salió de la habitación que compartía con el espíritu.

Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas.

Cuando el espíritu quiso sujetarlo, Ryou retrocedió.

"Te odio." Susurró el joven. "No me sigas... no quiero verte."

Salió de la casa y cerró la puerta. Sin rumbo fijo, sin dirección, simplemente empezó a vagar por la calle. Buscando un lugar donde resguardarse y llorar amargamente todo lo que había estado guardado en su corazón.

_Te odio._

Fue lo único que había escuchado Bakura.

_---_

Tocó la puerta de casa de Yuugi, sabía que el joven aún no había ido a la escuela, porque aún era temprano. Él siempre salía antes que cualquiera, siendo de los primeros en llegar al salón.

Por eso mismo contaba con que su amigo aún estuviera en casa.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Yami le recibió y se sorprendió de la apariencia de Ryou.

"Ryou? Quién te hizo esto?" Preguntó Yami.

Ryou le sonrió tiernamente, respondiendo así su pregunta.

"Puedo entrar?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo, dándole espacio para entrar. "Yuugi aún no ha salido, bajará en cualquier momento."

Le sorprendió ver a Bakura a lo lejos, observando a Ryou, quien ignoraba por completo la presencia de su yami.

Pero Yami no tenía tiempo de ir a reclamar; estaba más preocupado por Ryou, así que le guió a la sala y le sentó en uno de los sofás.

Yuugi bajó las escaleras sonriendo hasta que vio a su yami parado al pie de las escaleras, observando a la sala con expresión preocupada.

"Ocurre algo?"

Yami alzó la vista y encontró a su aibou.

Se imaginó en la misma situación de Ryou, más bien lo intentó, porque se le hizo imposible la idea de dañar a Yuugi.

Cómo era capaz el ladrón de tumbas de haber golpeado a Ryou.

"Es Ryou. Bakura lo golpeó..."

Yuugi miró en dirección a la sala y vio al joven sentado en el sofá, sollozando suavemente y abrazándose a un cojín que había recogido del sillón.

"Ryou... estás bien?" Pregunta estúpida, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió para dirigirse al joven.

Ryou alzó el rostro y asintió.

Yuugi vio el golpe de su rostro, su labio se había inflamado.

"Qué pasó?" Quiso saber, sentándose a su lado y tomando su mano; pero el joven se apartó ante el contacto con Yuugi.

"Gomen ne." Se disculpó, temblaba levemente, estaba asustado y era comprensible, porque acababa de vivir una experiencia traumatizante.

"No hay problema, Ryou. No te preocupes, aquí vas a estar bien." Dijo el joven.

"No estés tan seguro, Yuugi." Susurró el joven. "Quién iba a imaginar que mi propio Yami iba a ser capaz de... Lo siento tanto." Dijo.

Yami vio una mordida en su cuello y un estremecimiento lo recorrió.

"Él hizo más que golpearte?"

Yuugi le miró con curiosidad, sin entender el significado de la pregunta, hasta que Ryou asintió.

"Sí... él me tomó a la fuerza."

Yuugi se cubrió el rostro.

Sentía el dolor de su amigo.

"Hay que hacer algo." Empezó Yuugi, pero Ryou se rió amargamente.

"Qué? Vas a darle su merecido a Bakura?" Se rió. "No tiene caso, después de todo lo único para lo que le sirvo es para esto."

"Por qué no quieres que hagamos nada después de lo que él te hizo? Mira cómo te dejó, Ryou!" Exclamó el ex faraón.

Ryou estaba llorando silenciosamente.

"Porque lo amo, Yami. Por eso mismo; porque a pesar que él es un idiota incapaz de responder mis sentimientos, y que es un egocéntrico que simplemente busca su autosatisfacción... yo lo amo."

"Tú qué?"

Ryou sonrió.

"Sé que es estúpido... quizá yo soy estúpido. Bakura siempre me lo dijo. Pero él es lo único que yo tengo. Él me protege cuando estoy en peligro, sé que lo hace porque no puede arriesgarse a perder mi cuerpo. Soy su vasija, después de todo."

Yami entendía, pero no lo aprobaba.

"No voy a ir a la escuela hoy, Yami. No puedo dejarlo solo."

"No te preocupes, Yuugi. Tú ve, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo y evitar que Bakura se acerque a él."

"Gracias, Yami." Dijo el joven.

"Lo que sea por ti." Le dijo el ex faraón.

Yuugi sonrió.

Y sin pensarlo mucho, se acercó a Yami y le dio un beso en los labios.

Un roce suave.

"Cuídalo."

Y con eso, salió de la casa.

Continúa...

Notas de autora

Un nuevo capítulo, un poco violento en cuanto a la forma en que reaccionó Bakura... pero todo mundo creyó que el ladrón de tumbas iba a desquitarse con Joey, ya ven que no. Además, necesito una forma de hacer a Bakura comprender sus sentimientos por Ryou, y ésta, algo angst, me parece la más adecuada de todas. Total, yo siempre he sido fan del angst, aunque mis fics casi no lo demuestren. Y ya me aclararon mi duda (una amiga de la prepa) me dijo que la diferencia en mi forma de escribir de antes y la actual es eso precisamente, que ahora me valgo más del angst y antes era más romántico.

Como sea, espero que les guste... y espero sus comentarios.


	22. Undecided

I just want you to know, I love you…and I'll be here when you get back. -Justin Taylor (Sólo quiero que sepas, que te amo... y que estaré aquí cuando regreses.)

**CAPÍTULO 22. UNDECIDED.**

"Tienes suerte." Dijo Ryou, observando a Yami, que le preparaba una taza de café.

Vio la expresión de incertidumbre en el rostro del ex faraón y le regaló una sonrisa amable. Tranquila.

El golpe en su rostro marcaba su belleza, pero el joven no quería permitir mostrar todo su dolor; se sentía demasiado invadido personalmente desde que Yuugi se fue y Yami le hizo un par de preguntas acerca de su extraña relación con su propio yami.

Yami llevó la taza y la colocó frente a Ryou, para luego sentarse a su lado.

"No entiendo." Dijo. "Tengo suerte? Qué tipo de suerte?"

Ryou sonrió.

"De todo tipo de suerte... tienes a un buen compañero, a diferencia de Bakura, quien se vio obligado a estar conmigo."

"Bakura es quien tiene suerte de tenerte." Le detuvo Yami al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando la plática del joven albino. Su autocompasión, su falta de autoestima. "Si él no lo ve así es su problema, Ryou, no tuyo."

Ryou no dijo nada.

Qué podía decir, de todos modos?

Estaba muriendo de dolor en el corazón.

No comprendía como todo lo que él sentía, aquella pasión, aquel cariño, aquella entrega, podía ser rechazada tan fácilmente por Bakura. No entendía qué era lo que estaba tan mal.

Sin embargo sabía que el espíritu de la sortija también lo veía como alguien único.

Muy a su manera.

Una muy enferma, a decir verdad.

"Bueno, cada quien piensa lo que quiere pensar. Yo no soy quien para juzgar las acciones de Bakura."

"Te golpeó y te violó. Eso te da derecho a decir lo que piensas de él, de lo contrario qué va a quedar de ti, Ryou?" Preguntó el ex faraón.

Vio los ojos del más joven y le regaló una sonrisa.

Para él no era muy común sonreír tan amable y gentilmente, pero Ryou lo necesitaba.

"No sé qué hice mal para que él actuara así."

"Probablemente nada."

"Sí, lo sé. A lo que me refiero es... él reacciona. Quizá malinterpretó alguno de mis actos y eso despertó su instinto. No lo sé."

"O quizá él siempre ha sido así, Ryou."

"Es una probabilidad, no lo niego. Bakura siempre ha sido un poco temperamental." Apuntó el joven, recordando un par de discusiones que había tenido con el espíritu, quien siempre terminaba comportándose como el animal salvaje que era.

"Por qué sigues con él?"

"Ya te dije que lo amo." Sonrió el joven. "Y es ilógico, yo mismo me pregunto, pero es el único que sigue a mi lado. Mi padre siempre está ocupado, no quiero ser una molestia para nadie; pero él es el único que sigue estando a mi lado, aunque sé que es porque soy el cuerpo que habita."

Sonreía tristemente mientras miraba a Yami.

"Sin embargo, yo siempre esperé que hubiese más que eso."

"Te comprendo."

"No, no es verdad. Y es bueno, porque para entenderme tendrías que haber vivido algo igual de desagradable, y eso no es bueno. No me gustaría que tú o alguien, cualquiera de mis amigos, hubiese vivido algo así."

Yami sujetó su mano, con comprensión.

Veía el dolor en los ojos de Ryou.

Todo el sufrimiento que había atravesado por culpa de Bakura, todo el dolor que había experimentado.

"Bueno, pero sí sabes que estamos aquí para ti, no?"

El joven albino asintió.

"Gracias."

OOOO

"Eres un idiota."

"Ahora qué hice?" Quiso saber Joey, viendo a Tea, quien no dejaba de observarlo, mientras él comía tranquilamente en la cafetería, por primera vez sin molestar absolutamente a nadie.

Ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

Golpe que él no apreció en lo más mínimo.

"Hey! Cero golpes. Estás loca! Por qué me golpeas?"

"Kaiba Kun te ha estado mirando desde que llegamos, y no me salgas con un comentario estúpido o... bueno, estúpido. Hazle una maldita seña y lárguense los dos, ahora que aún pueden."

Joey enarcó una ceja.

"De qué demonios estás hablando?"

"Mira, Joel… sé que tú y Kaiba se ven, y obviamente hacen más que platicar, porque es obvio hasta para un ciego que ustedes dos no tienen absolutamente nada en común. O qué? Platican de las finanzas, la política económica del país, la bolsa de valores… cuántas acciones tiene… o qué?"

"Cállate." Susurró el rubio.

Era obvio, lo sabía, que al menos sus amigos iban a especular sobre la relación. Porque eran los únicos que sabían de ésta.

Si es que a esa excusa para estar juntos y hacer más que platicar, tal y como había dicho Tea, podía ser llamada relación.

"Mira… no hay clases, la profesora está enferma, tenemos el resto del día libre. Muchos no nos hemos ido porque hay un buen ambiente. Plática interesante y al menos yo tengo que quedarme de todas maneras… pero tú y Kaiba pueden huir y esconderse en uno de los baños y hacer…"

"Tea!"

"Algo." Concluyó la chica con una sonrisa misteriosa. "Sólo estoy bromeando, aunque lo de irse de aquí y conversar, bueno… eso es serio."

"Lo sé. Tenemos que hablar."

"Entonces… problemas en el paraíso?" Quiso saber ella.

"Qué paraíso?" Preguntó él. "Somos un mar de confusión. Lo único que sabemos es que realmente no sabemos qué es lo que queremos."

Tea enarcó una ceja.

"Eso fue muy profundo para ti. Especialmente para ti." Aclaró.

Joel sonrió.

Él también pensaba lo mismo, pero se daba cuenta que desde que todo su _problema_, por llamarlo de una forma, con Kaiba, había empezado, había empezado a analizar un poco más las cosas.

Porque no era estúpido.

Sino jamás habría llegado tan lejos en el duelo de carta, porque eso requería agilidad mental. Su problema era que actuaba de forma precipitada. No estúpida.

Ahora estaba siendo más analítico, porque con Kaiba tenía realmente que pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas.

Además lo suyo era suficientemente complicado como para que él fuese anexando más preocupaciones o complicaciones.

"Tú crees que Kaiba quiera hablar conmigo?"

Ella negó, pero no como un no, sino como un 'no sé'.

"Tú lo conoces mejor que yo, Joey. Han compartido más, y no te pongas rojo, no es a lo que me refiero. Digo, por ejemplo tú y Yuugi son los que más saben de Kaiba Kun. En especial Yuugi. Sólo que tú ahora tienes un lugar más cercano."

"No te confíes, Tea." Dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa. "Lo mío con Kaiba es como un reflejo de algo que terminó mal en el pasado. Ninguno de los dos es realmente sincero con el otro. Al menos yo no lo fui desde que accedí a involucrarme en una relación donde hay todo menos confianza y afecto."

"Te gusta. Es un buen comienzo."

"Así empiezan todos, no?" Quiso saber ella. "Digo todas las parejas que se vuelven parejas al principio es porque se atraen físicamente, no? Más que emocionalmente o algo por el estilo."

"En definitiva." Concordó ella. "Es sencillo, Joey. No te puede gustar una persona de forma emocional si no la conoces, o al menos has conversado con ella. Pero si lo has hecho y consideras que su carácter no es lo que a ti te gusta, se rompe el hechizo, por decirlo de una forma, pero la atracción física sigue presente."

"Porque él me gusta, pero es un imbécil."

"Lo sé, creo que él mismo lo sabe." Dijo sonriendo Tea. "Mira, también hay personas que se esconden tras una apariencia porque son más vulnerables cuando muestran su verdadero yo. O en ocasiones actúan así porque realmente son una bola de engreídos, amargados y estúpidos." Una nueva sonrisa al ver la expresión de Joey. "Pero no creo que Kaiba sea así."

Joey lo pensó.

Tampoco imaginaba a Kaiba así.

Lo veía más retraído por el tipo de vida que había llevado, aunque realmente sabía muy poco de ésta. Pero lo que había visto cuando estuvieron atrapados en el mundo creado para Noa, se enteró un poco de lo que era en sí Seto Kaiba. Un ente que se preocupaba principalmente por Mokuba Kaiba.

Eso todo el mundo podía verlo.

Todos los movimientos del ojiazul estaban planeados para proteger a su hermano menor, para ver por su bienestar, para que el mundo entero viera que aunque su hermano era su única debilidad, iba a ser muy difícil llegar a él, porque él hacía todo lo que estaba en su poder para evitarlo.

"Yo tampoco, él es más cerrado."

"Bueno, entiéndelo… su vida no ha sido un paseo por el parque."

"La de quién lo ha sido, Tea?" Preguntó él, haciendo referencia a su propia vida. "Aunque sean mínimos, todos hemos tenido problemas."

Ella acarició la mano del rubio.

"Los tuyos no fueron mínimos. Sólo que tú los superaste de una forma distinta a la que Kaiba Kun lo hizo. Nosotros ni siquiera sabemos qué fue lo que hizo realmente para poder sobresalir y ser capaz de brindarle a Mokuba todo lo que le da."

Joey asintió.

Aunque él jamás se imaginó a Tea como el tipo de personas capaz de defender a Kaiba le sorprendía ver que se había equivocado.

"Lo sé… ok, iré a hablar con él."

"No!" Exclamó Tea. "No vas a ir a hablar con él, le vas a hacer una seña y se van a encontrar afuera. Si hablas con él vas a alertar al resto del salón. Aunque muchos estén sorprendidos por el simple hecho que en tres días no se han dirigido la palabra ni para maldecirse."

Joey asintió.

Se puso en pie luego de recoger sus útiles y haberlos guardados en su mochila, que se colgó al hombro. Antes que nada tomó aire y dirigió su mirada al ojiazul que lo estaba mirando.

Señaló la puerta con sus ojos y vio el leve, casi imperceptible, asentimiento del CEO.

La chica le dio un suave apretó en la mano y le regaló una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

Se dijo que estaba tranquilo.

Salió antes que el ojiazul y se preguntó dónde demonios podía esperarlo y que el ojiazul lo supiera.

Empezó a andar en línea recta y se dirigió al gimnasio de la escuela, entró y espero a que el ojiazul le siguiera, y que supiera dónde demonios estaba, porque conocía su carácter y sabía que se iba a enfadar si no lo encontraba.

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la cabeza en la pared.

Lo pensaba y se daba cuenta que en poco tiempo, muy poco tiempo, su vida había dado un giro espectacular.

Ahora se encontraba esperando a Seto Kaiba, aunque ante los ojos de su padre, Mai seguía siendo su novia.

Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y se atrevió a apoyar su cabeza en ese hombro que se había acomodado muy cerca de él.

Sonrió cuando recibió una caricia en la frente.

"Todo está bien?" Fue la pregunta que hizo el ojiazul y Joey no suspiró de alivio porque había sabido todo el tiempo que era Kaiba quien estaba a su lado, quien lo había acariciado.

Joey asintió.

Una segunda caricia, ahora en su cuello, le hizo ampliar aún más su sonrisa.

Cómo decirse que eso estaba mal cuando todo en sí le decía cuán tranquilo podía llegar a sentirse con un gesto tan simple como ése. Todo estaba bien.

La sombra que se había cernido en torno a su persona, salida quien sabe de dónde, y que estaba atormentándolo todas las noches, se disipaba y dejaba entrar una brillante luz que era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse en paz y poder olvidar todo el sufrimiento que, en su pasado, en una vida pasada, experimentó, al lado de aquel que estaba ahora brindándole confort.

No sabía quién estaba más loco, pero sabía que los dos estaban un poco mal de la cabeza, porque se decían constantemente que eso no era algo que involucrara sentimientos, cuando era lo principal de su unión.

"Mokuba quiere hablar contigo."

Joey abrió los ojos.

Eso había sonado excesivamente formal y él no estaba listo para ese tipo de cosas.

"Le dije que no era necesario, porque tú y yo no somos realmente nada, pero él se empeña en decir que ése es el motivo por el cual quiere conversar contigo. Le dije que te preguntaría."

Joey comprendió.

El ojiazul estaba preguntándole si iba a encontrarse con su hermano.

Asintió.

Sin saber por qué.

Sólo lo hizo, sin preguntarle el motivo, o siquiera que se podía tratar en la conversación entre él y el hermano de Kaiba.

Mokuba podía llegar a ser incluso más persuasivo que su hermano.

Lo que hacía aquella entrevista algo muy peligroso si el rubio no estaba preparado.

"Gracias."

Jamás esperó eso de Kaiba, así que abrió los ojos y lo vio cerca de él, sus ojos fijos en los del rubio.

Un movimiento leve y sus labios estaban juntos en un beso suave, un beso inesperado que hizo que todos los vellos de la piel del rubio se erizaran y que sus ojos se cerraran fuertemente.

Todo en su interior pareció encenderse, prenderse en llamas ardientes.

Todo sólo con un beso.

Cuando se rompió, sintió apoyada en su frente la frente del ojiazul.

"Tenías algo qué decirme?" Quiso saber el ojiazul, viendo su reloj.

Gracias al día libre, podía irse más tempranos a KC y terminar antes su trabajo, para conversar con Mokuba antes que éste tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo con el rubio, porque quería dejarle, una vez más, en claro a su hermano que lo suyo con el rubio era algo momentáneo, en lo que encontraban una solución a todo y podían seguir adelante con sus vidas.

Joey se acercó más y volvió a besarlo.

"Sólo volverte a dar las gracias."

Una sonrisa de parte del ojiazul.

Un beso final.

"Nos vemos luego."

Kaiba se puso en pie y salió del gimnasio, dejando a un muy sonriente Joey sentado en el suelo.

OOO

Yuugi había estado muy ausente en clases, de eso, Joey se dio cuenta inmediatamente, así que después de despertar de su burbuja de ensueño, donde estuvo atrapado aproximadamente quince minutos luego de la partida de Kaiba, se dirigió en busca de su mejor amigo.

Lo encontró sentado solo en medio de la amplia biblioteca, mientras pretendía leer un libro enorme, que para los gustos del rubio era, a simple vista, monótono, soporífero y aburrido.

Se dejó caer frente a él y le dedicó una larga mirada.

Pero su amigo siguió sin prestarle atención, deliberadamente no prestándole atención.

Tosió un par de veces, hasta que finalmente el pequeño alzó la mirada y se sorprendió de encontrar los ojos castaños del rubio mirándolo fijamente.

"Lo siento, Joey. Puedo ayudarte?"

El rubio le sonrió.

"Amigo, estás bien? Todo el día has estado con esa expresión. Yami te hizo algo."

Yuugi sonrió y negó.

Yami era incapaz de hacerle daño.

"No, él no hizo nada. Aunque hay un yami que sí hizo algo, pero no fue a mí."

Joey comprendió.

"Ryou."

Un asentimiento por parte del más pequeño.

"Qué hizo Bakura?"

"Golpeó y abusó de Ryou."

El rubio lo miró con sorpresa, sin querer aceptar lo que había vivido su amigo.

Él y Ryou habían conversado de eso, pero el albino jamás le había dicho que Bakura le agrediera físicamente, así que por eso mismo él no se había preocupado por ese aspecto de la relación del rubio.

Veía que se había equivocado.

Pero el joven se lo había recalcado.

Bakura no le hacía daño físico, y era incapaz de hacerlo.

Al parecer Ryou había esperado demasiado del amor que él sentía por Bakura; creyó que su amor iba a ser suficiente para evitar que Bakura le dañara, pero no había sido suficiente, el idiota espíritu de la sortija había roto su corazón y dañado su cuerpo.

"Está solo?"

"No, fue a mi casa y Yami se quedó cuidándolo." Al mencionar a su propio yami, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

Estaba agradecido de su suerte, porque su yami era bueno y agradable con él, porque su yami sí le amaba.

Y él se daba cuenta que también sentía algo muy fuerte por Yami, algo que eliminaba lo que alguna vez sintió por Tea, que no tenían comparación, porque lo que sentía por Yami era más grande.

"Está en mi casa. Eres bienvenido cuando quieras visitarlo."

"Sí, estaba pensando ir saliendo de aquí. Ya no tenemos clases, Yuugi, por qué no vamos a verlo?"

"Me siento mal por él, somos sus amigos y no vimos su sufrimiento. Qué clase de amigos somos?"

Joey entendió.

"Unos muy egoístas." Concordó con el pequeño, habían ignorado el sufrimiento del albino. "Pero ahora podemos redimirnos, Yuugi, él nos necesita más que nunca. Hay que estar allí para él."

Un asentimiento de Yuugi.

"Vamos."

OOOO

El golpe que recibió Yami le hizo estar a punto de interferir, pero el grito de 'NO' de éste le hizo quedarse en su lugar, abrazándose a sí mismo en una esquina de la sala, intentando evitar ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Y es que Bakura había forzado la puerta principal de la casa de Yuugi y había entrado como si fuera su propia casa.

Había visto a Ryou que estaba sentado en el sillón, con las piernas recogidas, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas, mientras observaba de reojo el televisor y comía perezosamente unas frutas que Yami había cortado para él.

De repente había sentido una mano cerrándose en su hombro y cuando volteó la sorpresa había sido tal que el plato de frutas terminó en el suelo.

Estaba inmóvil, y Bakura lo sabía.

"Vámonos." Había sido lo único que dijo e intentó levantar al rubio de su lugar.

Cuando estaba a punto de conseguirlo, por el shock en el que el joven se encontraba, Yami había bajado las escaleras, se había terminado de bañar y bajaba para reunirse con Ryou.

No quería dejarlo mucho tiempo solo.

Vio a Bakura y la expresión de horror en el rostro del joven y supo que tenía que impedir que el idiota ladrón de tumbas hiciera algo que Ryou no quería.

Bajó de un salto los últimos tres escalones que le faltaban y separó a Bakura de Ryou, empujando al ladrón de tumbas lejos del cuerpo de su aibou.

Los ojos de Bakura se entrecerraron con enfado y quiso agarrar de nuevo a Ryou, quien retrocedió un paso y así sucesivamente fue retrocediendo hasta que llegó a una esquina y se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

Vio cuando Bakura quiso golpear a Yami pero éste logró esquivar el golpe.

Había una expresión maníaca en el rostro del ladrón de tumbas.

"Ryou!" Gritó.

El joven se cubrió el rostro, no quería ver a Bakura, no quería oírlo.

Aún sentía los golpes en su piel, el dolor, la humillación, la vergüenza, como había rechazado su cariño.

Lo había herido más allá de lo físico.

"Vete." Susurró. "Déjame en paz."

"Ya lo oíste, no te quiere."

"Y tú quién demonios eres para interferir en esto?" Preguntó enfadado el espíritu, sujetando a Yami de su camisa. "Esto es entre él y yo."

"Pero cuando él no te quiere cerca y yo no te quiero en casa de Yuugi no hay mucho que discutir, no crees?" Preguntó. "Déjalo en paz, cuando él se sienta con ganas te buscará y si nunca se siente con ganas, resígnate y acepta que él ya no te quiere en su vida."

Ése fue un golpe bajo para Bakura.

Y golpeó duro en el rostro a Yami, haciendo sangrar el labio de éste. Yami estuvo a punto de caer porque al retroceder golpeó la mesita donde estaba una lámpara, que se tambaleó y estuvo cerca de caer.

Fue cuando Ryou quiso ponerse en pie y ayudar a Yami.

"NO!" Gritó Yami. "Quédate quieto."

Ryou obedeció y cerró los ojos.

Oyó un golpe seco.

No quiso ver.

Hasta que sintió una mano suave haciéndole levantar el rostro y vio a Yami, con sangre en el labio.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó el joven.

"No hay problema, él forzó la entrada, iba a venir de todas formas. Ven, ayúdame a limpiar esto antes que Yuugi venga."

"Qué pasó con Bakura?" Quiso saber Ryou.

"Se fue a casa." Dijo Yami. "Por el momento no va a molestarte."

"Gracias."

Primero Yami arregló la cerradura, cambiándola por una nueva, y cuando estaba limpiando la sala, la puerta se abrió y entró Yuugi, tras él iba el rubio.

"Qué pasó aquí?" Quiso saber Yuugi.

Ryou se ruborizó, porque seguía diciéndole a Yami que era su culpa.

"Bakura vino." Respondió Yami. "Pero Ryou y yo ya estamos limpiando el desastre."

Joey sonrió y caminó al albino, le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"Lo siento."

Y Ryou empezó a llorar, una vez más.

Continúa…

Notas

Tardé más de lo que debía tardar, lo sé y lo siento. Espero que les guste y ojalá ustedes vuelvan a encontrar esto constante. El momento SetoXJoey fue para darles algo lindo en este capítulo, porque van 22 capítulos y me he rehusado a un lemon, jeje. Pronto les pondré uno. Lo juro.


	23. Lost Heaven

**Notas previas al fic:** Lena se disculpa por su irresponsabilidad con este fic y agradece el apoyo de sus lectores (si es que aún quedan); en ningún momento pensé abandonar esto, es sólo que mi mente se enfocaba en otras cosas, y me hace sentir culpable, porque realmente no era algo de vida o muerte, sino que eran otros hobbies.

**_Escrito mientras escuchaba Jealous –reverse-, –mushi-, Kasumi, Ain't afraid to die, Jessica, Akuro no Oka, Hotarubi, Macabre - Ageto No Hane No Yume Wa Sanagi -, Wake y Bottom of the death valley de Dir en grey. _**En conmemoración a su décimo aniversario, aunque éste sea en febrero. (Me preparo emocionalmente para la llegada de su nuevo disco ).

**CAPÍTULO 23. LOST HEAVEN**

No habían llegado a ninguna solución después de haber hablado con Ryou. El Joven seguía enamorado de Bakura, y si bien el problema no radicaba en eso, radicaba en el hecho de que el joven no estaba dándose su lugar y creía que él no valía lo suficiente como para que alguien se preocupara por él.

Sus lágrimas cristalinas conmovieron el corazón de Joey, quien volvió a abrazarlo.

Ryou sabía que estaba mal seguir amando a Bakura, que era un error, pero no podía detenerse.

El amor no es como una linterna que prendes y apagas a tu antojo; es algo de lo que simplemente no tienes control, y si no es correspondido, va comiéndote por dentro, drenándote de toda tus posibles energías.

Joey sabía que su amigo estaba al borde de la desesperación, que quería apoyo, pero más que nada, quería a Bakura a su lado, a pesar de todo el dolor que éste le ocasionaba.

Sonrió.

Qué irónica puede llegar a ser la vida.

Él también estaba en una situación similar, obviamente claro que sin el maltrato tanto físico como psicológico.

Iba a sentir, sin embargo, emocionalmente, la pérdida de Seto Kaiba, cuando éste encontrara una forma de superarlo a él y esos trágicos episodios que seguían arrastrándolos juntos.

Ése era el problema.

Un pasado que ambos compartieron, pero que uno de ellos se negaba en aceptar y en adoptar como suyo.

Lo vivieron, lo pasaron.

Amaron y sufrieron, pero para el ojiazul era como una enfermedad, probablemente.

Lo veía como algo que no tenía lugar en su vida planeada y estructurada de forma que él estuviese siempre satisfecho.

Joey sacudió la cabeza.

Con Ryou en los brazos, consolándolo de su dolor, no tenía tiempo para pensar en los posibles lazos sueltos de su relación con Kaiba, y por supuesto, discutirlo con el CEO estaba por mucho, fuera de discusión. Lo más probable fuera que el castaño simplemente se burlase de él.

No iba a soportar mucho tiempo con el dolor en la cabeza y en el corazón.

Tenía que encontrarle una solución.

Se concentró mientras tanto en Ryou, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

"No te preocupes, amigo. Verás que Bakura va a reflexionar y verá el gran error que cometió." Le dijo el rubio.

No podía afirmarlo, pero lo suponía.

Ni siquiera Bakura podía ser tan cabeza dura como para no comprender que detrás de tanto sacrificio y cariño desinteresado había lo que realmente era importante en el mundo: amor verdadero.

Acarició los cabellos blancos y el joven medio sonrió.

"No tienes que mentirme, Joey. Eso sólo me hará miserable cuando vea que es mentira."

"No estoy mintiéndote." Dijo Joey, su voz denotaba una seguridad que él no tenía.

No podía hablar por alguien más, mucho menos por Bakura, porque lo conocía y sabía que no era una buena persona. Más que saberlo, él conocía muy bien al ladrón de tumbas, y su preocupación sólo en él mismo.

"Joey, yo lo conozco mejor que nadie; si alguna vez recapacita, créeme que no será por esto. Lo conozco. Sé que no vendrá a declararme su amor eterno después de ver que decidí quedarme aquí. Eso sólo alimentará más su furia, e intentará desquitarse conmigo, después. Cuando Yami, Yuugi y tú ya no estén presentes para ayudarme a quitármelo de encima."

"Dijiste que no lo había hecho antes." Habló Joey.

Ryou asintió.

"No, fue la primera vez… pero eso no quiere decir que será la última." Explicó. "No sé qué fue lo que lo motivó a hacerlo, pero probablemente siga presente y siga molestándole."

Joey asintió.

Era probable.

Él también se preguntaba cuál había sido la causa que motivó el extraño comportamiento del ladrón de tumbas, especialmente al ver como Ryou prácticamente se desvivía por Bakura.

Algo se había salido del control del ladrón de tumbas y quiso volver a tener poder absoluto sobre Bakura.

No se le ocurría nada más.

Pero no encontraba la falla en la historia… Ryou no daba señales de haberle fallado a Bakura.

"Bueno, no lo vamos a permitir."

Ryou volvió a asentir.

Estaba cansado y sólo quería descansar.

Pero sabía que la noche no iba a traerle una solución, y que tampoco iba a poder olvidarse de sus problemas o a borrarlos, ni siquiera para poder conciliar el sueño. Conocía muy bien su subconsciente.

Odiaba ser tan analítico y metódico en esos momentos, porque iba a revivir una y otra vez todo en su mente, desde el fatídico momento en que Bakura había roto su confianza en su casa, hasta el ataque en la casa de Yuugi.

De pronto, las lágrimas estaban fluyendo otra vez por su rostro, sus mejillas humedeciéndose una vez más. Su dolor volviéndose intenso, como lo fue al principio.

Se limpió con el dorso de la mano y bajó la mirada.

No quería seguir sufriendo.

Pero él no podía detenerlo tan fácilmente.

Ya que él no tenía ningún poder sobre Bakura e intentar forzarlo iba a terminar siendo peligroso para él.

"Gracias, Joey." No sabía cuántas veces ya le había agradecido al rubio por la ayuda; pero es que en realidad la apreciaba.

Saber que cuentas con alguien siempre es un alivio en un corazón desilusionado, y un amigo siempre viene bien.

Pero el rubio no podía quedarse mucho tiempo con él, ya que tenía sus propias cuestiones que resolver.

Sus asuntos inconclusos con Kaiba estaban robándole el sueño y era molesto, claro que aliviaba un poco lo de las pesadillas, pero aún así era inquietante pasar toda la noche en vela pensando única y exclusivamente en aquel que una vez fue su rival y ahora era su compañero de cama en las noches en las que se sentían agotados y sin ganas de continuar.

Vio una última vez a Ryou y lo dejó solo.

Estar con él era una gran ayuda, pero sabía que no hacía al albino olvidar a la causa de sus penas, así como el hecho que preocuparse por un amigo no le hacía a él olvidar el hecho que había aceptado una reunión con Mokuba para hablar quién sabe de qué cosas que él niño iba a querer conocer.

Y no quería decirle que simplemente se acostaba con su hermano porque eso era inapropiado, además, él aunque jamás se lo hubiese dicho a Kaiba había desarrollado un sentimiento a él, quizá no era amor, no podía serlo cuando simplemente dormían juntos sin entablar una relación del tipo sentimental –eso estaba prohibido entre ellos-.

A Mokuba iba a dolerle el tipo de relación que tenía con Seto, porque sabía que lo que más quería el niño era que la gente apreciara a hermano, no del mismo modo que lo hacía él, pero hacia esos rumbos.

Y con la actitud de Kaiba, aunque estaba ablandándose, era muy difícil concentrarse en quererlo cuando en lo que enfocaba su mente era en justamente lo contrario, porque un dolor muy grande iba a terminar por derrumbarlo.

Aún le dolía la pérdida de su mejor amiga.

Y perder a alguien más, aunque no fuera a los brazos de la muerte, también iba a ser doloroso, especialmente porque de su parte iban a existir sentimientos de fuerte intensidad que iban a atarlo mucho tiempo al millonario, y éste iba a superarlo como todo el mundo lo hacía.

Todo en su vida era caótico.

Y entre más lo pensaba, menos llegaba a una satisfactoria conclusión.

Previendo que esa noche no iba a tener mucho sueño, en vez de dirigirse a su casa, tomó rumbo a la mansión de Kaiba, donde el portero ya lo conocía tan bien que al verlo ya no le preguntaba nada, sino que simplemente abría la enorme reja dejándolo pasar.

Esa noche no fue diferente.

La sonrisa que el portero le dirigió fue la misma que todas las noches, y el rubio le respondió con una inclinación de su cabeza.

Había caído en una rutina, que no era aburrida, que era reconfortante, al ir a casa de Kaiba cuando se sentía al borde de la locura.

Tampoco tocó el timbre, era costumbre del portero llamar a la casa, para que cuando cualquier invitado llegase no tuviera que esperar frente a la puerta a que lo atendieran. No fue distinto tampoco.

Lo que varió fue quien lo esperaba en la puerta.

Siempre era el mayordomo o el ama de llaves, esa noche quien estaba en la puerta era Seto Kaiba.

Ni siquiera esperó a que el rubio terminara de subir las escaleras, encontró al rubio en el último escalón que daba al porche de la mansión. Y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Lo abrazó con una ternura que no era muy común en él, a menos que estuvieran en la cama, y ahí el rubio lo comprendía perfectamente bien.

Un beso en su frente le volvió a sorprender.

"No te esperaba esta noche." Dijo el ojiazul, pero no sonaba molesto, sino más bien aliviado al tener finalmente en sus brazos al rubio.

Era ese tipo de comportamiento el que desconcertaba más al rubio y le hacía sentir aún más confundido de lo que ya estaba, y eso dolía intensamente, porque enterarse que empezaba a sentir más de lo que tenía permitido estaba comiéndoselo por dentro y no poder detenerlo lo tenía volviéndose loco.

No dijo nada.

Sólo enterró su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul y se aferró a su ropa.

La calidez del cuerpo del ojiazul le llenaba de todos lados y se sentía reconfortado, del dolor que vivía todos los días. Le hacía olvidar incluso la mala fortuna de uno de sus amigos; cuando estaba en brazos de Kaiba, por muy egoísta que sonara, el mundo entero desaparecía para él y sólo eran ellos dos.

Sin poderse detener, simplemente empezó a llorar.

OOOOO

No le sorprendió encontrarse en la cama del ojiazul, ni tampoco que éste estuviera acariciándolo con una ternura que no era propia de él, y que sus labios no abandonaran los del rubio por nada.

Sus alientos se mezclaban y sus bocas no se separaban.

Las manos del ojiazul estaban enredadas en los mechones rubios de Joey, acariciaban su cuello y sus labios seguían a sus dedos, entreteniéndose en la curvatura del cuello de Joey, en aquel punto donde su hombro empezaba.

Las lágrimas de los ojos de Joey no se detenían.

Dolía entregarse tan fielmente a alguien que te tomaba por su propio bienestar mental, que sólo se preocupaba por estar bien.

Pero no quería negárselo y quedarse sin él.

Por su parte el ojiazul estaba preocupado al ver que el rubio no dejaba de llorar, y que sus silenciosas lágrimas, en vez de disminuir aumentaban.

No comprendía por qué, pero le molestaba algo, en su pecho latía su corazón con fuerza al ver el dolor reflejado en los ojos del rubio.

Y no supo si estaban viviendo un extraño episodio del pasado.

Concentró sus manos en el cuerpo de Joey, en hacerlo sentir mejor, sin saber que eran sus manos las que al mismo tiempo de brindar un placer indescriptible, ocasionaban aquellas lágrimas que distorsionaban la pura belleza del rostro de Joey.

Limpió las lágrimas con sus manos y besó una vez más, amorosamente, los labios del rubio.

Lo fue despojando lentamente de la ropa, que aún mantenían ambos, y fue trazando caricias en el cuerpo de Joey, dibujando con sus dedos figuras intrínsecas que cosquilleaban en la piel del rubio.

Una leve sonrisa se marcó en los labios del rubio.

Seto hacía eso por hacerlo sentir bien, así que si debía fingir, qué más le quedaba.

Claro que el placer que el CEO le estaba proporcionando no era algo que necesariamente debiera fingir, porque el castaño estaba haciendo un trabajo impecable.

Él mismo se desvistió y junto los cuerpos desnudos, deleitándose en la calidez que brotaba del cuerpo del rubio.

Cubrió ambos cuerpos con una manta gruesa.

Sabía que la puerta estaba cerrada, y que Mokuba estaba dormido, así como el hecho que el rubio era silencioso, pero estar bajo las cobijas le brindaba una protección mínima en caso que alguien decidiera entrar.

Todos los miembros del staff de la mansión Kaiba sabían que el rubio no llegaba solamente a _dormir_ por las noches, pero una cosa era que lo supieran a una muy distinta que tuvieran pruebas visuales de esto.

El rubio había sido virgen la primera vez que estuvo con él, y sus cuerpos se habían ido acostumbrando mutuamente al cuerpo del otro, pero el ojiazul jamás perdía la costumbre de deslizarse lentamente por el cuerpo del rubio y besar su estómago plano y preparar con lubricante el estrecho pasaje del rubio.

Mientras ensanchaba con sus dedos en el interior del rubio, su boca estaba demasiado ocupada besando los muslos firmes del rubio, mordiendo leve y suavemente, dejando pequeñas marcas que nadie más vería, porque el rubio las guardaría como suyas únicamente.

Kaiba volvió a subir y antes de entrar al cuerpo del rubio, frotó sus cuerpo, creando una deliciosa fricción que hizo al rubio morderse los labios para evitar un gemido muy fuerte.

Unas manos traviesas cosquillearon en su cintura y el rubio involuntariamente abrió sus piernas, permitiéndole al castaño posicionarse entre éstas.

Besó los labios del rubio.

Acarició sus cabellos.

Y en ese momento, todo lo que había en esa habitación se volvió invisible a los ojos de ambos.

En el preciso momento en que Kaiba guió su miembro endurecido a aquella pequeña fisura del rubio y se introdujo lentamente en él, suavemente, queriendo evitarle dolores al rubio y proporcionarle únicamente placer.

Lo consiguió, el rubio gimió alto, pero no lo suficiente como para ser escuchado en otras habitaciones.

Un par de cuerpos moviéndose suavemente, a un ritmo propio, quizás guiado por una suave melodía que los mantenía unidos, que hacía que no se precipitaran; Kaiba se movía lento, girando sus caderas lentamente, en una tortura que a Joey le encantaba, y que él respondía al apretar con sus piernas a Kaiba más dentro de él.

Los ojos de Joey brillaron un instante y Kaiba supo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no se detuvo, no tenía motivos.

"_Te amo." _Dijo el rubio, pero no era él. Era el esclavo. Su tono de voz que indicaba sumisión, su mirada de admiración al cuerpo que se movía sobre y dentro de él. La forma en que se abandonaba a las caricias que estaban siendo repartidas sobre su cuerpo. _"No me dejes nunca. Nunca."_

Y él no pudo evitarlo, a pesar de estar consciente.

Asintió y besó la frente del rubio.

"No te preocupes, Joey. No voy a dejarte esta vez."

Unos movimientos más en el interior de Joey, y empezó a estimular el olvidado miembro del rubio entre sus manos.

Pocos momentos después, los dos alcanzaron el clímax y el rubio regresó a la normalidad en el momento preciso, para sentir aquella calida explosión en su interior y sentir como él se desbordaba de pasión en medio de ambos cuerpos unidos por la lujuria.

"Gracias, Kaiba." Dijo el rubio.

Besó el cuello del castaño.

Una muestra de cariño que sorprendió al CEO, porque por lo general después de sus encuentros sexuales, el rubio se alejaba lo más posible de él.

No luchó contra su instinto, sino que simplemente abrazó más al rubio y permaneció un poco más de tiempo en su interior. Volvió a besarlo, sorprendiéndose de la cooperación del rubio, quien respondió a sus caricias con casi desesperación y se dejó manejar.

"Es tarde." Dijo Kaiba. "Duerme."

El rubio sólo asintió.

"Cuándo hablaré con Mokuba?" Preguntó, antes de dejar que el sueño lo atrapara completamente.

Kaiba lo pensó sólo un instante antes de responder.

"Mañana está bien. No es necesario que te escabullas por la puerta trasera en la madrugada."

El rubio asintió.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

OOOOO

Cuando abrió los ojos, alguien estaba sosteniéndolo firmemente a una fuente de calor que no era muy suave a pesar de todo. Se frotó los ojos un par de veces antes de poder enfocar bien y darse cuenta que seguía en la habitación de Kaiba y que quien lo estaba sosteniendo era el propio Kaiba.

Suspiró.

Había perdido la razón por haberle hecho caso al ojiazul y pasar la noche entera con él, cuando sabía que el único que perdía con todo eso era el mismo.

Se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, pero al mismo tiempo estaba satisfecho, porque estar con Kaiba era un consuelo momentáneo. Un recordatorio cruel de aquello que no podía tener para él, aunque lo tenía de forma provisional.

Se separó del ojiazul y se vistió rápidamente.

Kaiba lo había limpiado en la noche, porque la piel de ambos estaba suave y las cobijas que los cubrían estaban limpias y fácilmente podía decir que no eran las mismas que las que los cubrían al momento de realizar sus actividades.

No quería llamarlo sexo, pero tampoco era hacer el amor. La primera le restaba importancia al asunto, y la segunda era asumir demasiado.

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Kaiba, no estaba preparado, así que iba a irse.

Pero al momento de salir, no esperó encontrarse cara a cara con Mokuba Kaiba, quien lo miró con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro y le hizo una seña con el dedo para que lo siguiera.

No le quedó de otra más que ir tras el pequeño.

"Vamos, Joey. El desayuno está listo." Dijo el pequeño. "John, el mayordomo," Aclaró al ver la expresión interrogante en el rostro de Joey. "me dijo que habías pasado la noche aquí. Así que le dije que preparara desayuno para ti también."

Joey se sonrojó.

"Sé que mi hermano ya te dijo que yo quería hablar contigo." Al asentimiento del rubio, Mokuba sonrió. "Pero no tengas tanta pena, siéntate conmigo y platiquemos."

Joey volvió a asentir.

Tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa que estaba en la cocina.

"Sé que están durmiendo juntos, y no es necesario que preguntes cómo lo sé. Sé que ambos son muy cuidadosos para evitar que yo me entere, pero no soy ningún idiota, así que sé muy bien lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos. Con la diferencia de que sé que ambos van a salir heridos si siguen este inútil camino."

Joey sonrió.

Mokuba definitivamente era un niño muy inteligente.

"Lo sé. Pero te aseguro que entre tu hermano y yo no hay sentimientos de ningún tipo. Sólo nos consolamos mutuamente, lo cual es algo bueno, de lo contrarios los dos nos estaríamos volviendo locos."

Mokuba asintió.

Comprendía eso. Su hermano había actuado irracionalmente, siempre que se refería a su supuesto pasado como sacerdote en el Antiguo Egipto, y lo más cerca que había estado alguna vez de aceptarlo, era esto. Estar con Joey porque sus dos vidas pasadas habían tenido una extraña relación.

"Yo conozco muy bien a mi hermano, y él es excelente para separar cuestiones emocionales de cuestiones estrictamente profesionales. Para él lo que está haciendo contigo es una cuestión profesional, porque si bien involucra tus sentimientos, él mantiene los suyos resguardados." Empezó el pequeño. "Esta plática no es para pedirte que seas bueno con él, no. Yo sé que lo eres; es para pedirte a ti que te cuides de él. Él no actuará con intenciones de dañarte, no es tan cruel como el resto del mundo quiere hacerlo parecer, pero al momento en que tú empieces a involucrarte emocionalmente, él te cerrará las puertas y tú eres mi amigo, no quiero verte sufrir un dolor así de fuerte."

Joey asintió.

Ya era un poco tarde para esa conversación, pero eso Mokuba no iba a saberlo de sus labios.

Pero era tan perceptivo que lo notó con verlo a los ojos y notar la resignación en éstos.

"Aunque algo me dice que llegué un poco tarde para decirte todo esto."

Joey sonrió.

"Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí. A decir verdad, yo pensé que ibas a verme como una cruel persona con la intención de robarles dinero a ti y a tu hermano o de extorsionarlos. Mira, lo que pase entre él y yo es privado, Mokuba. Sé que te preocupa él, y también yo. Pero no debes preocuparte, al menos no por él. Lo que yo siente o deje de sentir no tiene que perjudicar un acuerdo que va perfecto por el momento. En el momento en que tu hermano empiece a sentirse incómodo, él mismo puede decírmelo. No voy a morir sin él."

Mokuba asintió.

Tomó un sorbo de jugo antes de hablar. "Si yo no digo que no vayas a ser capaz de vivir sin mi hermano. Sólo digo que te vas a sentir mal."

Joey empezó a picar sus hot cakes con su tenedor. "Por favor, no interfieras con esto." Pidió el rubio con voz suave. "Déjame aprovecharlo este tiempo, antes que se termine mi oportunidad."

El pequeño reconoció la súplica en la voz de su amigo.

"Tanto lo quieres, Joey? Es mi hermano, pero quizás él no lo merezca."

El ojiazul alcanzó a escuchar eso, iba en dirección a la cocina.

Oyó la risa del rubio.

"No es cuestión de si lo merezca o no, Mokuba. Uno no puede mandar al corazón para decirle a quien querer. Tu hermano es algo extraño, y algo extraño que me pasó a mí, junto a muchas otras cosas extrañas que me han pasado. No quiero juzgar esto que siento como aquel querer que tú dices… aprecio a Kaiba, ha sido una muy gran ayuda, pero dejémoslo así."

Mokuba negó.

"No es justo para ti. Yo amo a mi hermano, pero sé que él me ama. Que soy alguien a quien siempre querrá porque soy su hermano. A ti no te pasa lo mismo. Él no te ama."

Joey asintió.

"No lo niego… pero en este momento, con sólo estar aquí me basta. No soy quién para exigir amor de nadie. Así que no lo haré."

"Pero, Joey…"

"No, Mokuba. No quiero hablar más de esto." Pidió. "Si en verdad te preocupas por mí, sé feliz conmigo por el tiempo que yo lo soy. Cuando esto acabe, ya sabré yo cómo lidiar con esto. No tiene que ser trabajo tuyo, y mucho menos de tu hermano. Déjame a mí manejarlo."

Mokuba asintió.

"Gracias por el desayuno, Mokuba. Tengo que irme."

Se puso en pie y le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño Kaiba.

Cuando iba saliendo de la cocina se topó con Kaiba, quien fingió expresión de sueño y le miró.

"Ya te ibas?" Preguntó, como si no acabara de escuchar el final de la conversación que había tenido el rubio con su hermano. "Si me esperas puedo llevarte."

Joey negó.

Se estiró un poco y le dio un beso a Kaiba.

"No es necesario. Tengo algo de prisa."

Mokuba vio a su hermano.

"Hablaste con él?" Preguntó el ojiazul, sentándose a la mesa y sirviéndose café en su taza.

Mokuba asintió.

"Sí…" Dijo, miró una vez más a su hermano. "Cuídalo mucho, Joey es una gran persona." Fue todo lo que dijo, antes de ponerse de pie, darle un breve abrazo a su hermano y subir las escaleras.

_No es justo para ti. Yo amo a mi hermano, pero sé que él me ama. Que soy alguien a quien siempre querrá porque soy su hermano. A ti no te pasa lo mismo. Él no te ama._

Las palabras de Mokuba resonaban en su mente.

Qué era lo que le aseguraba a su hermano que él no sentía nada por el rubio?

Continúa…

**Notas:**

Ok, agradecimiento especial a mi discografía de Dir en grey, ya que gracias a estarlos escuchando este capítulo pudo salir, ya que lo había tenido estancado desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Intenté con música de Laruku y no pude, pero ahí estaba Diru para salvar el día, jeje. El lemon que les debía, un poco sappy y ridículo, pero espero que les haya gustado. No iba a subirlo a ffnet, pero lo dejaré aquí, sólo porque en serio me daba flojera subir esto en dos sitios.

Espero sus comentarios y volver a retomar el ritmo de mis fics, eso sí, ténganme toneladas de paciencia. Además, esto no está revisado, si hay errores, perdónenme.

_Canción que escuchaba al momento de terminar esto: _**Jessica **de **_Dir en grey_**.


	24. forbidden

**Nota previa:** Soy un desastre total con los fics últimamente, eso se debe a que no tengo Internet por el momento y a que estoy algo ocupada con la escuela. Pero debido a una personita que me viene presionando desde ya hace algo de tiempo, he terminado esto. Disfrútenlo.

_Forbidden relation with love_

**-Moi Dix**** Mois – forbidden**

**CAPÍTULO 24****. forbidden**

OOOO

Seto Kaiba se sabía a sí mismo como la antítesis del romance, lo opuesto del amor, el antónimo perfecto al adjetivo de amante, y aún así la declaración tan certera de Mokuba de que sólo lo amaba a él, y porque era su hermano, le sonaba falsa. Aunque sabía muy bien que el pequeño no lo había dicho con la intención de ofender su persona, sino de justificar su comportamiento a Joey.

Pero le dolía el concepto de ser humano de coraza irrompible que el propio Mokuba parecía tener de él; lo hacía sonar tan humano y tan inhumano que la drástica contradicción confundía la mente siempre firme y decidida de Seto Kaiba.

No era su culpa que Joey se hubiese dejado llevar por sentimientos que ni siquiera existían y ahora él también se hundiera en aquel barco que estaba a punto de sumergirse.

Él quería cambiar el destino, para comprobar, una vez más, que era él y no alguien más, quien trazaba su destino, quien modificaba su historia a su propio antojo.

Ishizu seguía insistiéndole en que, estar con Joey era la solución, pero él no quería atarse a alguien simplemente porque al momento en que una loca egipcia veía su futuro, lo veía feliz con Joey.

_No te opongas al destino, Kaiba._ Le decía la mujer.

Pero era lo que iba a hacer.

Porque admitía algo, cuando él estuviera con alguien, iba a ser por los lazos afectivos importantes y no solamente porque el destino así lo quisiera.

Nunca había sido esclavo del destino, y mucho menos ahora que sabía que tenía poder, y que era consciente, lo suficiente como para poder tomar decisiones propias.

Jamás dependió de nadie; no iba a hacerlo ahora.

Eso sólo significaba debilidad mental, y no dudaba ni por un segundo que el rubio padeciera de eso. Joey no era alguien que tomara decisiones. Era una persona indecisa, que no se hacía valer y que cuando quería hacerlo, sólo hacía el ridículo.

Lo suyo con Wheeler era necesario, Seto Kaiba no era alguien que se dejase llevar o experimentase emociones. Estaba con el rubio para solucionar un problema mental cuya razón de ser aún no conseguía descifrar.

En cuanto identificara la causa del problema y encontrara un antídoto, Joey saldría de su vida en un instante, con la misma rapidez con la que se instalaba en su cama.

Sonaba tan cruel en su propia mente.

No sabía por qué se había quedado a escuchar una conversación así, tan íntima, que ahora sólo lo atormentaba; la voz de Joey, tan resignada, parecía amplificarse en su cerebro y oírse constantemente, como una cinta siendo repetida una y otra vez.

Y lo que empezaba a enfadarlo, era que eso le molestaba.

Estaba pensando demasiado en Joey.

Debía dejar de hacerlo, por su propio bienestar. Demasiadas complicaciones iban a tener más adelante por los sentimientos que Joey parecía estar cultivando, eso lo sabía muy bien… y en su campo mental no quería introducir preocupaciones del campo sentimental que disminuyeran sus dificultades.

Además, Joey era su secreto oscuro, lo que la sociedad no debía saber y eso ambos lo sabían; por eso eran siempre cuidadosos e intentaban que sus encuentros fueran en la mansión donde era casi imposible que alguien más los descubriera. Toda la servidumbre ya estaba advertida al respecto y no iban a hablar.

Ahora también le preocupaba lo que su hermano pudiese pensar de él después que se deshiciera de Joey. Porque sabía que Mokuba iba a aceptar cualquier decisión que él tomase… el problema estaba en que eso iba a modificar su forma de pensar sobre su hermano, y él apreciaba a Mokuba, y no quería que su relación se modificara drásticamente.

Su hermano le había dicho que no se involucrara con Joey, debió haberlo escuchado, porque su inofensiva relación estaba alterando hipotéticamente el curso de su vida. Si tan solo fuera verdad, él ya habría perdido la razón.

No dudó mucho antes de servirse un poco de whiskey y desaparecer el contenido del vaso de un solo trago.

Aquella copa le reconfortó bastante, y se sintió mejor, así que se sirvió otra.

No había tomado gota alguna de licor desde su accidente, porque no quería preocupar a su hermano… o a Joey, pero en ese momento se sentía tan natural, al menos para él, poder encontrar confort en algo tan mundano y bajo como lo era embriagarse.

Porque al estar sobrio se acomplejaba y era demasiado analítico en situaciones que no lo requerían. Parecía que su corazón no se ejercitaba apropiadamente, porque no le permitía latir como éste quería hacerlo.

Un tercer vaso de whiskey le alivió aún más y agradeció el hecho que Mokuba le había asignado obligadamente un chofer, porque dudaba mucho ser capaz de manejar en el estado en que se encontraba.

Otra vez llenó el vaso… antes de tomarlo cerró los ojos y dibujó en su memoria la figura de Joey, tan real que asustaba la presencia tan intensa del rubio en su mente.

Se tomó el contenido del vaso y se puso en pie.

De repente todo en su interior era tan confuso que le molestaba. No tener el control total de las cosas le exaltaba, porque eso significaba que era vulnerable ante la situación, y que al ser vulnerable era puramente humano, y él siempre se había considerado superior a eso.

Joey lo molestaba, y cualquier vínculo emocional que lo atara a él también le molestaba.

Y en su irritación, tomó la botella y tomó un trago directamente de ella.

Al diablo con el mundo, al diablo con el propio Joey y su falsa preocupación por él… e incluso al diablo con Mokuba.

No iba a comportarse apropiadamente cuando en su mente había un torbellino de pensamientos incoherentes que danzaban una y otra vez haciéndole pensar que estaba perdiendo la cordura.

Probablemente nunca estuvo cuerdo, porque alguien cuerdo no acepta a estar en una relación puramente sexual… no era tan estúpido, sabía que las personas siempre crean algún tipo de lazo… y los lazos puramente sexuales nunca perduraban, siempre se fragmentaban y se rompían.

Por eso Joey se había dejado arrastrar en una vorágine de sentimientos.

Porque no quería darle fin tan pronto a todo aquello.

Pero Seto Kaiba era más sabio que eso, y sabía que cuando uno entrega amor, sólo recibe desprecio o desilusión a cambio.

No iba a obtenerlo esta vez… iba a ser él quien lo iba a dar.

Joey iba a arrepentirse de haberse enamorado de él.

Tomó otro largo trago de la botella, hasta que el contenido le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca… y lo escupió.

Lanzó la botella contra la pared y se vistió su gabardina sobre el traje.

Sin pensarlo mucho salió de la oficina.

OOOO

Pensar no era su fuerte; pero llevaba algo de tiempo analizando la situación, preguntándose una y otra vez si había un motivo real para vivir lo que estaba viviendo. Sabía que él estaba involucrándose demasiado, que había dado mucho de sí y que no estaba ganando nada, así que sus esfuerzos parecían drenarse por el caño, y tanto trabajo emocional estaba dejándolo agotado e incapaz de continuar con la farsa que estaba viviendo.

Su forma de ser le facilitaba todo, porque sabía fingir muy bien. Siempre fue así; tenía que sonreír a su padre, como si no le molestara que él fuera un alcohólico, cuando era todo lo contrario; a Serenity también tenía que fingirle que estaba conforme con ese arreglo de verla cada 6 meses, y era mentira… su corazón se partía cada vez que tenía que despedirse de ella; ahora estaba Kaiba… lo engañaba también, al no pedirle que le pusieran un fin a todo eso porque él se estaba dejando llevar demasiado.

No lo había notado, pero alguien tocaba su puerta, así que se puso en pie… había estado sentado en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y contuvo un suspiro.

Abrió la puerta.

Tragó saliva.

Una escena de un pasado no muy lejano se repitió en su mente.

Seto Kaiba estaba frente a él, ebrio y con expresión confundida, observando al rubio fijamente, como si éste supiera el motivo.

Suspiró y dejó entrar al castaño, vio que no iba solo, tras él estaba su chofer, le sonrió.

"Puede marcharse… dígale a Mokuba que Kaiba pasará la noche aquí. No creo que su hermano quiera verlo en este estado… otra vez."

"Claro, señor." Dijo el chofer, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Los empleados de Kaiba ya conocían a Joey, así que por eso mismo el chofer no opuso resistencia.

"Kaiba, qué vamos a hacer contigo?" Le preguntó al ojiazul que estaba sentado en su sofá, con la mirada fija en Joey. "Mokuba va a estar furioso cuando se entere que te embriagaste."

Kaiba negó.

"Mokuba no lo sabe." Dijo y se frotó los ojos.

Estaba un poco mareado y sus ojos no estaban enfocando bien.

"Y tú no puedes decírselo." Dijo con voz firme.

El rubio asintió. Se sentó al lado del ojiazul y le tomó la mano.

"No pensaba decirle… pero tú sí lo harás, porque tu hermano se preocupa por ti y es muy inteligente. Además que sabrá que estás aquí y sacará sus propias conclusiones. Dime¿cuántas veces el dueño multimillonario de una empresa de juegos electrónicos viene a quedarse a la casa de alguien como yo?"

Seto asintió.

"Buen punto, Joey." Dijo, volvió la mirada al rubio y verlo tan cerca le hizo inclinarse a él. "Eres un estúpido."

No dijo más, simplemente se dejó ir sobre él y le besó la mejilla con un afecto que nunca antes le había demostrado al rubio.

El alcohol desinhibe a las personas… estaba haciendo eso con Kaiba en ese preciso momento.

Joey sonrió.

Se dejó acariciar y besar el rostro.

"Creíste que nunca me iba a enterar de tus sentimientos por mí?"

Joey se sorprendió… se apartó del castaño y le observó con interés. Quería saber qué más iba a decir el castaño.

"Qué sentimientos?" Preguntó cuando notó que el ojiazul no iba a elaborar más preguntas.

Además el silencio estaba pasando de ser tranquilo a ser incómodo y no quería soportarlo. Él era alguien que hablaba mucho así que largos períodos de silencio no eran algo que le hicieran sentir bien.

Otra cosa que no tenía en común con el ojiazul.

Kaiba apenas hablaba; hasta con Mokuba era difícil que se comunicara a un nivel realmente importante y donde pronunciara muchas palabras.

Es que a Seto no le gustaba hablar, compartir sus sentimientos y emociones a él le parecía algo que sólo los débiles hacían; y él siempre se había considerado alguien muy fuerte.

No iba a permitir que los demás conocieran lo que pensaba y lo que sentía, porque en el mundo en el que él se desenvolvía ésa era una información importante, que podría ser utilizada como un arma en su contra.

Por eso si sentía algo lo embotellaba y lo guardaba en un lejano y abandonado cajón bajo llave.

"No finjas demencia, Joey. Sabes? Oí tu charla con Mokuba." Admitió. "No buscaba enterarme de eso… entre menos nos involucráramos todo iba a estar mejor."

Joey sonrió.

"Pues te repetiré lo que le dije a tu hermano." Empezó y se apartó de Kaiba, ésta era una conversación importante y no iba a permitir que las hormonas de Kaiba contagiaran las suyas y terminara cediendo. "No tienes que interesarte demasiado en lo que yo sienta… es algo personal. Mientras no te afecte, no hay problema."

Seto se puso en pie y miró a Joey con incredulidad reflejada en los orbes azules.

"Me afecta, Wheeler!" Gritó, sobresaltando al rubio. "Si se trata de mí claro que me afecta."

Joey negó.

"Siéntate y deja de gritar, molestarás a mis vecinos." Pidió con voz firme. "Y no, no te afecta, porque sin importar lo que yo sienta… yo lo sé, Kaiba, soy realista. Vivo con los pies en la tierra, a pesar de lo que tú y el resto del mundo crean… sé que no viviré feliz para siempre contigo a mi lado, créeme, eso no me molesta. Es más, evítate los enojos y preocupaciones… eso me alegra."

Kaiba enarcó una ceja, curioso por el rumbo que tomaba esa conversación.

Joey sonrió, pero no parecía una sonrisa muy animada.

"Desde que perdí a Maki, sé que no hay nada estático en mi vida, bueno, la mala suerte, pero ésa no cuenta. Mokuba y tú deben empezar a vivir sus vidas y preocuparse por sus sentimientos y sus emociones. Yo no lo haré por ti."

"Yo me preocupo por mí." Aclaró Kaiba. "Por eso mismo vine."

Joey negó.

"Estás aquí porque estás ebrio y necesitas a alguien para que te dé un poco del calor humano que tú mismo te has estado negando. Pero no hoy, Seto… hoy no." Se puso en pie él también, le dio un leve abrazo a Kaiba. "Dormiremos en la misma cama, pero eso será todo lo que haremos: dormir. Hoy no estoy de humor para ser tu prostituta gratuita y mi padre podría venir temprano."

Kaiba volvió a alterarse.

"No eres mi prostituta!" Siseó en un tono peligroso. "_Mi amor por ti es imposible de expresar en palabras. No hay forma de que se pueda contener tanta emoción en algo tan banal como las palabras._"

Sus ojos brillaban y un aura dorada brillaba a su alrededor… se estiró un poco y estrechó el cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo y delgado de Joey. Besó su frente, sus párpados y cuando iba a besarlo en los labios el rubio no aguantó más y empujó a Kaiba lejos de él.

"_Ya no me amas?_" Preguntó Seto, en su estado de trance.

Joey negó.

"Estoy cansado… sólo quiero dormir. Vamos a la cama." Tomó al ojiazul de la mano y lo guió a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta tras ellos dos.

OOOO

Ryou había pasado la noche en vela y tenía 15 llamadas perdidas en su celular, todas de parte de Bakura. El número que marcaba era el de su casa y la única persona ahí era el ladrón de tumbas.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello y pasó el dedo por la pantalla del celular.

Saber que el ladrón de tumbas tampoco había dormido para llamarle toda la noche era algo que lo hacía sentir extrañamente bien, pero al mismo tiempo asustado… asustado por las posibles razones por las que su contraparte pudo haberle llamado.

Se mordió el labio inferior y dejó caer el teléfono a la cama.

Entre más lo pensaba más le dolía, y entre más le dolía eran más grandes las ganas de salir de la casa de Yuugi y volver al lado de Bakura.

Bakura no lo merecía, había llegado a esa conclusión ya, pero eso no significaba que por eso no iba a estar con el ladrón de tumbas.

Su amor bastaba… y aunque fuera demasiado para alguien que no sabe amar… no iba a negárselo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Yami entró.

"El desayuno está listo, Ryou." Anunció el ex faraón.

Ver la mirada triste del albino era doloroso, porque era un amigo muy preciado para Yuugi.

Y Yuugi era alguien muy importante para él.

Habían hablado toda la noche sobre sus sentimientos y lo que iban a hacer al respecto, y habían concluido que no importaba cuál fuera el siguiente paso, ambos iban a tomarlo juntos… porque así es como querían estar. Ya no querían separarse, no encontraban un sentido a las cosas si no estaban juntos.

No iba a haber mucho que pensar… ya lo habían decidido.

También habían decidido que querían tomar las cosas con calma y no decirle a los demás aún la noticia, así que no podrían demostrarse abiertamente su afecto, porque no querían hacer sentir a Ryou aún más solo al ver que ellos estaban juntos y se amaban sin censura.

Ryou asintió.

"Gracias, Yami… lamento mucho estarles molestando tanto."

El ex faraón negó.

"Para nada… a Yuugi siempre le ha gustado ayudar a la gente… hacemos esto con mucho gusto, y sabes que estamos muy pendientes de ti."

El albino sonrió a medias.

"Lo sé." Dijo con una sonrisa. "Por eso mismo lo digo, porque están perdiéndose muchas cosas entre ustedes dos sólo por mí."

El faraón lo miró sorprendido.

"Lo tuyo con Yuugi es tan obvio," Dijo Ryou. "y no tienen que esconderlo por mí… y porque creen que me dolerá… no es así, es más, nada me haría más feliz que verlos a ustedes, que son mis amigos… quienes me apoyan, felices y enamorados."

Yami sonrió.

"Creímos…"

Ryou le interrumpió.

"No seas tonto, me hace feliz ver que no todos en el mundo corren con mala suerte; eso me da ánimos, porque puede ser que en el futuro yo también tenga un momento de felicidad tan intenso como el que ustedes tienen."

Yami negó.

"No…" Dijo y vio la mirada sorprendida de Ryou. "tendrás un momento que hará que el nuestro palidezca a su lado. Lo sé." El de tez más clara le sonrió y asintió. "Lo tienes bien merecido."

Ryou sonrió. "Por mi condición de mártir?"

Yami rió, una carcajada limpia que hizo sonreír a Ryou al ver que su broma había conseguido lo que él quería, aligerar un poco la seriedad que empezaba a rodearlos… y que le molestaba, porque quería estar más alegre.

"Por supuesto… por eso mismo."

El joven albino sólo sonrió débilmente.

Al menos sabía que el mundo no estaba terminando, y que él no estaba muriendo, aunque de un modo lo sintiera así en su interior. La vida seguía, continuar o no era decisión suya.

No iba a rendirse.

No había motivo para hacerlo, aún respiraba… y aunque fuera a pasos pequeños, iba a seguir avanzando… del mismo modo en que el mundo giraba, poco a poco, pero de forma segura.

"Vayamos a desayunar, antes que Yuugi se pregunte por qué tardamos tanto."

"Muy tarde." Dijo una voz desde la puerta. "Ya vine a buscarlos, porque me preguntaba el motivo de su tardanza." Una sonrisa de confort a Ryou y una sonrisa tímida a Yami.

"Lo siento…" Se disculpó su invitado. "Yami estaba haciéndome sentir mejor. Y lo logró."

Yuugi le sonrió a su contraparte… y susurró un gracias que no pasó desapercibido para Ryou, y que le hizo sentir aún mejor.

Esa cálida mañana, él estaba recuperando las ganas de continuar, aunque la ausencia de Bakura fuera una factor importante para hacerlo avanzar lentamente… eso no significaba que no quisiera continuar.

Sonrió de forma honesta.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor.

Un nuevo día en su vida acababa de iniciar… y de la mejor forma posible.

OOOO

A Bakura ya no sólo le molestaba que Ryou se hubiese marchado, sino que ahora también lo ignoraba.

Extrañaba la timidez de su hikari, las sonrisas que expresaban ternura que nadie más recibía de parte de Ryou. Aceptaba que había actuado un poco fuera de lugar y que se había aprovechado de la forma siempre cooperativa de Ryou para tomar ventaja y que había roto su confianza.

Lo lamentaba. Claro que lo hacía, pero una cosa es que lo hiciera y otra muy distinta que lo fuese a admitir en voz alta.

Además, si lo hacía, iba a hacerlo en cuanto el joven retornara todas sus llamadas, y con la influencia de sus estúpidos amigos, Bakura sospechaba que iba a tardar algo de tiempo en que Ryou reaccionara.

Se frotó los ojos.

No había dormido mucho.

Necesitaba saber de Ryou, lo que fuera, por muy mínimo, con tal de no estar en la incertidumbre.

Eso lo desconcertaba.

No se suponía que él estuviese sintiéndose de esa forma, no debía ser así. Ryou debería ser quien estuviera rogándole porque le perdonara su falla, no de la otra forma… sin embargo extrañaba a Ryou.

Y no era sólo el sexo, aunque claro, para Bakura eso era algo vital.

Pero también le hacían falta las pláticas triviales de Ryou… aquellas charlas de nada y de todo que terminaban por aburrirlo, pero de las que no se quejaba porque lograba pasar un tiempo cómodo con su contraparte.

Jamás se lo había dicho, pero lo disfrutaba, a pesar que luego fingiera no recordar aquello de lo que hablaba Ryou.

Y habían sido celos los que lo motivaron a actuar del modo en que lo hizo, así que eso significaba que realmente el pequeño Ryou sí tenía un significado para su vida, contrario a aquello que hizo creer al mundo entero. Él incluido.

Y el entendimiento de esa situación le hizo estar consciente de algo que había ignorado todo ese tiempo.

Amaba a Ryou.

De un modo un poco enfermo y retorcido, pero eso era exactamente lo que sentía.

Amor.

OOOO

Yami y Yuugi estaban sentados en el amplio sillón, mientras Ryou se entretenía leyendo un libro en la mesa del comedor. Había encontrado un libro interesante en el estante de Yuugi y desde el momento en que lo tomó no pudo soltarlo, la lectura parecía tan interesante que el joven ignoraba los pequeños besos y abrazos que los otros dos se daban.

Habían descubierto que las muestras de afecto los mantenían entretenidos y ocupados, así que no iban a desperdiciar un par de horas libres, en las que el abuelo de Yuugi había salido a hacer las compras de la semana y en las que su amigo albino estaba muy ocupado instruyéndose en la cultura egipcia de un libro que pertenecía al abuelo de Yuugi.

El más pequeño estaba feliz entre los brazos de Yami, recibiendo besos en el rostro y siendo abrazado de forma protectora.

Se sentía a gusto.

Y le gustaba.

"Sabes que me alegra?" Preguntó el ex faraón.

"Esto?" Preguntó Yuugi con una sonrisa, porque eso era lo que le alegraba el día a él.

"También…" Dijo Yami. "Pero estaba pensando más en el hecho de que olvidaste eso de intervenir en la relación de Joey y Kaiba."

Yuugi negó.

"Olvidarlo?" Rió una vez. "Tea me ha estado ayudando a idear el plan perfecto. Y creo que lo hemos conseguido… es a prueba de Kaibas."

Yami le miró sorprendido. "A prueba de Kaibas?"

Yuugi asintió.

"Ya sabes, aunque lo dudo, pero es en caso de que Mokuba _Kaiba_ quiera interferir en nuestro, tan bien estructurado y a prueba de todo fallo, plan que nos tomó a mí y a Tea algo de tiempo."

"Tú y Tea tienen mentes perversas… aunque creí que ella también quería permanecer al margen de la situación."

Yuugi se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

"Qué le dijiste?"

"Que si me ayudaba iba a ayudar a Joey a ser feliz, y que se lo merecía luego de lo que había vivido este último año. Pero no lo puedes negar, eso es cierto, Yami!" Exclamó el pequeño Yuugi.

"Sé lo que ha vivido Joey. Él también es mi amigo, pero no podemos imponernos al destino…"

Yuugi bajó la mirada.

"Pero tú mismo dijiste que ellos están destinados a estar juntos."

"Lo sé, aibou… pero no por eso tenemos que apresurarlos. Te lo dije antes, eso los hará sentir presionados… y la presión no es buena para ninguna relación. Mucho menos cuando aún no hay relación alguna."

Yuugi negó.

"Claro que la hay… duermen juntos, eso es una relación. Del tipo que sea, pero ellos tienen una relación, sólo hace falta que ambos lo admitan."

"En parte tienes razón, pero aún así no puedes imponer tu voluntad en la vida de las personas… a la gente eso no le gusta. A ti no te gustaría que yo quisiera imponerme sobre ti."

"Eso es cierto." Dijo la voz de Ryou, desde la mesa. "A mí no me gustó ahora que Bakura quiso hacerlo…"

Yuugi asintió. Lo sabía, pero su afecto hacia Joey lo cegaba.

Era su mejor amigo y verlo sufrir todo el tiempo estaba incomodándolo a él también, porque nadie merece sufrimiento las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año… y mucho menos alguien como Joey.

La vida podía ser tan injusta en ocasiones.

Los ejemplos más claros eran dos de sus mejores amigos… Ryou y Joey.

"Lo siento, Yami." Se disculpó Yuugi. "Pero quiero intentarlo esta vez… sólo una oportunidad, si mi plan falla, no volveré a intentarlo… porque no quiero ser el causante de que Kaiba rechace a Joey más de una vez."

Yami le besó la frente.

"No creo que lo rechace… es sólo que no va a aceptarlo tan fácilmente." Empezó. "Por eso mismo sospecho que el 'acuerdo' que tienen aunque no satisface la necesidad de amor de ninguno de los dos, es lo máximo que Kaiba podrá admitir necesitar a alguien. Y eso debe ser suficiente por ahora."

Ryou parpadeó.

"Acaso escuché bien?" Preguntó. "Dijeron Kaiba¿Seto Kaiba?"

Yuugi asintió… Yami no hizo nada, y Ryou sólo sonrió tímidamente, porque suponía que eso era algo que no querían que nadie más supiera.

"Lo siento." Dijo Ryou. "No lo diré a nadie… total, no hay nadie a quien pueda decírselo."

Yuugi rió.

"El problema no es ése… el problema es…"

"Kaiba." Dijo Ryou. "Lo sé… así que, ése es el motivo por el que Joey se ve tan decaído?"

Yuugi miró a su yami.

"Lo ves… Joey sí se nota mal." Dijo. "Todo el mundo ha percibido su cambio de actitud."

"Lo sé… también lo he notado." Dijo, miró a Yuugi y le dio un beso en la palma de la mano. "Sólo un plan, Yuugi… sólo uno."

El pequeño sonrió.

"Sólo uno es más que suficiente."

Porque esperaba que ni Joey o Kaiba opusieran resistencia, al menos no esta vez.

Continuará…

**Notas finales.**

Bueno, después de mucho demorarme he terminado el capítulo… no sé cuánto más dure el fic… pero no se suponía que PENSAR EN TI durara tanto. Me pregunto por qué las cosas nunca salen como las planeo, bueno eso no importa. En lo personal, por muy egocéntrica que me pueda leer, me gustó la parte de Seto y Joey y la forma en que Bakura llegó a una conclusión vital.

Espero avanzar más rápido con el fic, especialmente ahora que no tengo Internet y no puedo seguir perdiendo tiempo en varias webs que visitaba constantemente.


	25. BECAUSE OF YOU

**Capítulo 25. ****BECAUSE OF YOU**

Mokuba estaba sentado en medio de su cama, pensando.

Sabía que su hermano estaba en el departamento de Joey, porque el chofer le había avisado… también sospechaba, aunque el chofer no quiso decirle, que su hermano estaba bajo los efectos de alguna bebida alcohólica, porque jamás su hermano iría voluntariamente, sin algún tipo de "ayuda" a ver a Joey.

Ambos estaban siendo demasiado testarudos, y Mokuba (junto con el resto de los que sabían de aquella locura) estaba aburriéndose de tener que observar a la distancia como dos personas que obviamente se preocupaban una por la otra, negaban cualquier tipo de sentimiento que pudieran sentir.

Especialmente su hermano.

Claro que no lo culpaba, la forma en que habían sido criados era uno de los factores más importantes que explicaba la forma de ser de su hermano.

Siempre tan competitivo y cerrado, porque así le había enseñado Gozaburo Kaiba a actuar, tatuando en la memoria del CEO, que ésa era la forma en que uno se comportaba para ser un triunfador.

Y el pequeño Kaiba sabía que su hermano era un triunfador con tintes de perdedor… porque estaba solo, y había perdido realmente lo que es importante en la vida humana. Cualquier rastro de sentimiento en el corazón de Seto Kaiba estaba ahí sólo por Mokuba.

Por nadie más.

Y, cómo esperaba Seto continuar su vida, o mejorarla, si no admitía que podía sentir libremente… como cualquier otra persona.

Mokuba lo admitía por él.

Kaiba no amaba a Joey, pero hacia allá se dirigía.

La forma en que en ocasiones le miraba le delataba, y aunque él quisiera seguir levantando paredes en su corazón, con el fin de alejar a la gente, y para poder seguirse portando como el idiota, egocéntrico y engreído que era, ignorando la mirada ámbar de Joey.

Mokuba apreciaba todo lo que su hermano había hecho por él.

Desde el haberle salvado la vida, hasta las cosas más superficiales de su vida, como la enorme mansión en la que vivía, los juegos de video que disfrutaba en el aburrimiento.

Ahora era su turno de salvar a su hermano.

Sabía que podía considerarlo una intromisión, pero él estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por su hermano, con tal de verlo sonreír como cuando era sólo un niño, con aquella emoción verdadera que iluminaba sus ojos.

Quería que la verdadera forma de ser de su hermano volviera, que dejara de ser aquella persona a quienes muchos detestaban por creerse superior… ésa era una actitud que buscaba erradicar de su hermano.

Estaba listo para iniciar.

Era un Kaiba, después de todo, y si bien él no vivió el mismo entrenamiento que Seto, había aprendido de los consejos que su hermano le había dado, y estaba listo para atacar…

Con una sonrisa en el rostro se dijo que un poco de travesuras, por el bienestar de la persona más importante en su vida no estaba nada mal.

Iba a conseguir que su hermano sonriera.

Que fuera realmente feliz.

Y que, si en verdad sentía algo por Joey, la relación que tenía prosperara de modo que fuera mejor para ambos jóvenes.

OOOO

Definir su relación era el dilema para ambos jóvenes, considerando de forma especial su historial, porque la forma en que se habían tratado en el pasado hacía notar la gran dificultad entre ellos; aunque una cosa era segura, no habría nada de aburrido o malo en su relación siempre llena de altibajos, y eso iba a brindarle una pizca interesante de sabor a las cosas.

Pero la emoción no es todo lo que forma una relación, y eso Joey lo sabía muy bien.

Debía haber compromiso, ternura (aunque fuera en porciones pequeñas, como un recordatorio del afecto de pareja), respeto y calma; la tranquilidad debía formar parte de una relación, la comodidad, el saber que podían estar juntos sin sentirse intrusos en el momento o la situación.

Por supuesto que si analizaba lo que tenía con Kaiba bajo esos principios, lo suyo no parecía tener gran profundidad, y eso le molestaba.

Estaba siendo honesto consigo mismo; el ojiazul no lo respetaba, porque sólo dependía de él cuando se trataba de sexo, y eso era tan mundano y vacío que le hacía sentir con muy poca autoestima; estar con Kaiba era incómodo, excepto cuando ambos estaban en una cama, más pendientes de otro tipo de actividades que no requerían la formación de sentencias coherentes por parte de ninguno, no había tranquilidad, porque todo lo que había entre los dos era apresurado e inconcluso, todo el tiempo; y, por último, no había privacidad, ya que sus amigos y Mokuba, creían saber más que ellos sobre su "relación", una relación inexistente de la que todos opinaban, excepto los involucrados.

Claro que tampoco era tan buen momento para ponerse a analizar sus acciones y decisiones cuando, en ese preciso momento, compartía su cama con Kaiba, en vez de haberlo mandado de regreso a la mansión.

'Lo hiciste por Mokuba' ya no parecía tener el efecto de antes, ya no era suficiente, porque el rostro de Kaiba, oculto en el cuello de Joey, decía algo más.

El rubio agradecía haber cerrado con seguro su puerta, porque la pose en que estaban él y Kaiba no era una que quisiera que su padre viera, y si dependía de él no la iba a ver.

Mantenía oculta a los ojos del mundo, la relación de tipo física que compartía con Kaiba, no iba a descubrirse después de haber sido tan cuidadoso y haberle mentido abiertamente a su padre.

Su mano se dirigió a los mechones castaños del ojiazul y comenzó a acariciarlos con ternura. Fue un acto reflejo, porque aún continuaba enfadado con el ojiazul, por no tener consciencia y actuar de forma impulsiva, cuando se suponía que de aquella "relación" el que actuaba sin pensar era él.

Sabía también que era él quien estaba involucrándose de más en la "relación", quien estaba permitiéndose experimentar emociones que habían sido prohibidas desde el principio.

Pero entre más lo intentaba (dejar de sentir) más hondo caía en sus propios sentimientos, y refugiarse en la negación no era algo que buscase, al menos no aún.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Estaba agotado y quería dormir, pero debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso, porque Kaiba podía despertar e intentar marcharse, y su padre podría toparse al compañero nocturno de su hijo; Joey prefería no dormir y evitarse un incómodo, y complicado de explicar, escenario.

Sabía que su padre iba a molestarse, pero no por lo de la homosexualidad, sino por el hecho que le había mentido y le había presentado una novia falsa.

También tendría que lidiar con la rubia, y en su mente, ya la podía escuchar. Mai no era tan mala, es que simplemente la muchacha no parecía comprender la idea de que Joey ya no estaba locamente enamorado de ella.

Joey admitía que pudieron haber tenido algo significativo, pero que ella en su narcisismo no había sabido reconocerlo y por lo mismo, lo había desechado; y ahora que buscaba una oportunidad, Joey se encontraba en una difícil situación a la que no le veía una pronta solución.

Cuando menos, iba un paso delante de Kaiba, quien seguía en la fase de estupidez, lo había comprobado al verlo aparecer ebrio y despistado en la puerta de su departamento, escoltado por un confundido chofer que sabía que debía guardar silencio o Kaiba iba a ser de su vida una tortura.

Bostezó, y se frotó los ojos, intentando apartar el sueño.

Sus ojos se cerraban contra su voluntad.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre la del ojiazul, quien aún seguía con el rostro oculto en el cuello largo y blanco de Joey.

Cuando estaba empezando a dormirse profundamente, la presión que ejercía la mano de Kaiba en su cintura le despertó de forma sorpresiva, y lo único que hizo fue alzar el rostro y mirar a Kaiba, quien ahora le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

"No estabas durmiendo?" Preguntó con voz somnolienta.

Kaiba le besó en la boca, suave y largamente, y en el estado adormilado en el que Joey se encontraba, no opuso resistencia, sólo permitió a los labios de Kaiba acariciar los suyos, con lentitud y calma, una calma extrema.

Un beso suave que se extendió, cubriendo el rostro de Joey de un inusual afecto, un beso con sabor a cariño que derritió al rubio en su posición, dejándolo, aún más, a merced de Seto Kaiba, quien probablemente ya había notado la sumisión de Joey.

Seto no sabía que lo motivaba a continuar, explorando con besos la extensión del cuerpo de su amante; tampoco comprendía porque ambas de sus manos habían buscado a las de Joey para entrelazar sus dedos mientras continuaba los besos, ahora por aquel cuello suave y de color claro.

Empezó a levantar la playera del rubio, con intenciones de desnudarlo, de sentirlo, de hacerle el amor de forma suave y tierna, lenta, disfrutando los placenteros sonidos que brotaban del rubio. No la había levantado mucho cuando Joey le detuvo.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó con tono irritado. "Quiero tocarte."

Joey tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse y apartar el rostro antes de responderle.

"Mi padre está en casa… No podemos."

Kaiba suspiró resignado.

Beso de nuevo al rubio, tiernamente, y acarició sus cabellos despeinados.

"Lo siento, Kaiba." Se disculpó el rubio. "Pero no aquí, mi padre aún cree que Mai es mi novia."

Seto negó.

"Tengo autocontrol, Joey." Dijo. "Puedo esperar."

Joey decidió cambiar de tema, para distraerse ambos de loas actividades previas.

"Mientras tanto deberías dormir. Mokuba sabe que estás aquí. Tu chofer debió decirle, para evitarle preocuparse. Es muy joven para desvelarse, especialmente para esperarte a ti."

"Lo sabía. Estás molesto."

Joey le miró fijamente.

"Claro que sí. Tuviste un accidente por estar ebrio y hoy haces justamente lo mismo que esa vez… te embriagas sin pensar en las consecuencias… no piensas en tu hermano y lo mucho que éste se preocupa por ti, porque sólo piensas en ti mismo como para…"

"No es igual. Llevaba un chofer." Le interrumpió el ojiazul. "Sé que pude haber muerto, y no soy estúpido, Joey. Eso no va a repetirse. Desde que Mokuba me exigió que hiciera uso del chofer, lo estoy haciendo… así que por el momento no creo que haya ningún problema. Estoy cuidándome." Explicó con voz suave.

Joey se mordió el labio inferior.

Quería gritarle a Kaiba que era un estúpido, pero no podía por dos razones: estaba seguro que si lo _hablaban_ no iba a conseguir nada, y gritándoselo (como tanto lo deseaba), iba a despertar a su padre, así que se conformó con simplemente asentir a lo que el otro joven había dicho. Se preocupaba demasiado, pero era cierto, iba a darle eso… el ojiazul siempre había sabido cuidarse.

Lo había hecho bien durante el transcurso de su vida (sin contar el casi trágico accidente, claro).

Pero, ¿cómo le explicas eso a un corazón enamorado? Por eso mismo, Joey ya no quería sentir nada, porque el rechazo iba a ser muy grande, y él seguía desarrollando un sentimiento que no anunciaba un pronto final, y la idea de no estar con Kaiba le dolía.

Ya se había resignado, estaba seguro que las cosas iban a salir de la forma en que su mente pesimista lo había pensado.

No guardaba ningún tipo de esperanza, pero eso no significaba que iba a dolerle menos. Su resignación no iba a evitarle sentir el rechazo por parte del ojiazul.

También lo sabía, y aún estando consciente de ello no se alejaba de Seto, porque quería aprovechar con él hasta el último minuto, porque si terminaba todo ahora, iba a sufrir menos, pero Kaiba lo superaría aún más rápido, y no iba a disfrutar de lo mismo, iba a estar menos tiempo con él.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le cuestionó Kaiba, y Joey se sorprendió, porque por un instante había olvidado que el ojiazul estaba ahí con él, en su casa, en su cama, abrazándole de la cintura.

Miró a Kaiba a los ojos, aquellos ojos azules que no expresaban ningún sentimiento, a menos que estuvieran en algún momento del sexo… entonces Joey podría claramente distinguir la lujuria en ellos.

"No es nada." Mintió. "Sólo estoy pensando en algunas cosas estúpidas… como el hecho que Mai es mi _novia_."

Kaiba no se contuvo un gruñido.

"¿No pudiste conseguir a alguien menos convincente?" Interrogó. Se decía que no estaba preguntando debido a los celos, ya que aquella sensación ardiente e incómoda en el centro de su pecho no era algo a lo que él podía denominar celos… no.

¿Cómo podían ser celos? Era Joey, y él sólo sentía pasión por el rubio.

Joey se soltó del abrazo de Kaiba y le dio la espalda al CEO. Si respondía eso podría dejar escapar algo que ocultaba muy profundamente, la profundidad de sus sentimientos, y eso era un tema que muy probablemente iba a terminar por asustar a Kaiba, y por consiguiente a alejarlo.

"¿Joey?" Llamó Seto. "¿Joey?"

"Tea fue novia de Yuugi, mi padre lo sabe, y Maki… bueno, ella está muerta. ¡Gran ayuda podría ser!" Dijo, su voz tomando un tono que contenía una mezcla de sarcasmo y amargura.

Y no lo pudo evitar… algunas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos color miel.

Kaiba lo sintió convulsionar por el llanto y lo abrazó por la espalda.

"Cálmate, Wheeler. Llorando no vas a solucionar nada." Le dijo fríamente, contradiciendo su tono por las suaves caricias que hacía a la cintura del rubio, y a los besos que depositó en su cuello.

Kaiba no quería a aquel Joey Zombi que parecía no querer vivir la vida sin aquella chica, así que si debía consolarlo, aunque él no fuera muy bueno en eso (porque jamás había tenido que consolar a nadie, sólo a Mokuba, y estaba seguro que eran métodos muy distintos), iba a hacer su mejor esfuerzo.

Además, se preguntaba qué tan fuerte había sido esa relación para que Joey actuara de esa forma. Qué tipo de lazo había compartido con ella para derrumbarse cada vez que la recordaba. Eso no era saludable, también le irritaba saber que el rubio estaba dispuesto a muchas cosas por esa niña, aunque ella ya no estaba ahí.

"Ya sé que no voy a solucionar nada." Susurró Joey, limpió sus lágrimas y escondió el rostro en la almohada. Sus pestañas húmedas dejando huellas en el forro de la almohada. "Ella seguirá muerta no importa lo mucho que yo la llore, no importa cuántas veces la llame, ella ya no vendrá a verme para conversar y perder el tiempo. Aspiró fuertemente, se giró entre los brazos del ojiazul y le sonrió… una sonrisa llena de tristeza y dolor. "Pero no por eso la voy a dejar de extrañar o a olvidarla."

Kaiba le besó la frente.

Joey necesitaba hablar de ella, y sacarse del pecho todo el dolor que sentía, y aquel resentimiento contra la chica por haberle abandonado; el rubio quería confort. Quería a alguien que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien.

Kaiba Seto haría justamente eso.

Iba a ser difícil, para ambos, pero una experiencia única que los iba a unir aún más que el sexo, y extrañamente, era justo eso lo que el CEO quería, fortalecer su relación con Joey; aunque si alguien se atrevía a preguntarle el motivo de su tan inusual comportamiento, no iba a admitir nada de esto y diría que lo hacía por lástima.

Aunque no fuese verdad.

OOOOO

Extrañar a alguien a quien estás acostumbrado a ver todos los días, y no has visto, aunque sea en corto lapso de tiempo, es comprensible; pero eso no significaba que Bakura fuese a aceptarlo tan fácilmente, porque él mismo vivía en la completa negación, evitándose cualquier problema de esa forma.

Sabía que sus acciones con Ryou no habían sido las correctas, y que, como siempre, actuó basado en sus corazonadas e impulsos, y que había arruinado con eso la rutina a la cual estaba habituado.

Él era una persona de costumbres, o al menos eso quería creer, para poder así justificar el motivo por el cual extrañaba al otro joven. No lo extrañaba a él, se decía, extrañaba todo lo que hacía con él.

Sin su acompañante, tampoco había la posibilidad de tener sexo, porque hacerlo con alguien más no sería igual. A Ryou lo conocía a la perfección, y sabía exactamente donde tocar para obtener la reacción deseada.

Ahora, con Ryou en casa del faraón y el enanito ojón, Bakura empezaba a entrar en pánico.

No se alimentaba bien, porque quien cocinaba era Ryou, había montones de platos sucios, la habitación era un desastre, toda la casa estaba sucia.

Ryou le hacía más falta de lo que él jamás creyó posible.

Por primera vez en su vida, admitía que él era un inútil para sobrevivir, ya que desde que le habían conseguido un cuerpo para poder permanecer en esta realidad él siempre dependió de Ryou, quien sin pensarlo dos veces se había ofrecido a brindarle un hogar a Bakura.

El joven ya no era aquel cuerpo al que tenía que proteger porque de ello dependía su vida, y por las atenciones de Ryou siempre se dio por sentado que las cosas nunca cambiarían.

Qué equivocado había estado.

No podía ir por Ryou, porque el pesado faraón estaba ahí para cuidarlo ahora, y no le permitirían acercarse al chico.

Pero iba a encontrar una forma de acercarse al joven y hacerlo volver a casa, ante que ésta terminase por derrumbarse sin su presencia ahí para evitarlo.

Bakura se sentía débil.

Al depender de Ryou, sólo demostraba que no estaba listo para estar en el mundo real, pero egoístamente no quería marcharse porque eso significaba dejar atrás todas aquellas costumbres que justo en ese momento estaban confundiéndole en extremo y dificultando su existencia, aquella que sin el pequeño a su lado, no parecía disfrutar mucho.

OOOO

Continúa…

Notas de autora:

Finalmente, el capítulo está terminado, un poco más corto de lo que yo planeaba pero listo. Se acercan algunos conflictos emocionales por parte de Kaiba y un encuentro entre Yami y Bakura (sí, leyeron bien… Yami y Bakura).

Cuídense y nos seguimos leyendo.


	26. InterludeBLUE BIRD

CAPÍTULO 26

**Interludio****. BLUE BIRD**

Ryou Bakura era más fuerte de lo que todos sus amigos querían creer.

Claro que tenía enormes momentos de debilidad, momentos que Bakura siempre aprovechó para utilizarlo, pero eso no disminuía la fortaleza que el joven albino poseía en su ser.

Y con esa fortaleza de su ser, de su alma, había decidido que aunque doliese y su alma pareciera quebrarse, iba a encargarse de olvidar a Bakura.

Un amor no correspondido es mucho más fácil de superar a tener que reconstruir un corazón roto por culpa de las humillaciones a las que ha sido sometido.

Ryou sabía que todo lo que había sufrido al lado de Bakura estaba en el pasado.

Aunque una parte de él seguía creyendo que de un momento a otro el espíritu de la sortija se iba a presentar, arrepentido del mal que le había causado, sabía que ya no podía seguir rigiéndose por ese pensamiento tan irracional. Bakura no es del tipo de personas que se arrepienten, y mucho menos de las que se disculpan.

El joven sentía que ya ni siquiera tenía lágrimas, porque por más que intentaba, ya no podía llorar… o tal vez su subconsciente le impedía llorar por alguien que no se merecía todo su sufrimiento.

Y es que, el torrente de emociones que estaba experimentando era tan intenso y al mismo tiempo tan apacible que le sorprendía, era como si de un momento a otro toda la tristeza en su interior fuese a tornarse en ira, rencor y molestia, pero al mismo tiempo se sabía incapaz de sentir algo tan cruel hacia otro ser humano.

Se abrazó con la gruesa cobija que Yami le había dado y aspiró fuertemente, disfrutando el aroma a suavizante que se sentía aún en la tela.

La noche fría parecía cubrir todo a su alrededor y la oscuridad cruel lo bañaba sin piedad, el cielo sin estrellas ni luna parecía tan carente de vida, Ryou creía que estaba simpatizándose con él.

La sonrisa de su rostro era de tristeza, porque en serio no podía seguir llorando ni hundiéndose aún más en aquella patética depresión, no cuando todos sus amigos hacían todo lo imposible por mantenerlo alegre, y uno de ellos, Joey, necesitaba su apoyo.

Pasó una mano por su cabello.

Tenía que pensar seriamente en como ayudar a Joey, porque el rubio siempre se preocupaba por los demás, y era hora que todos ellos se ocupasen del rubio, aunque fuese una sola vez.

Ayudar al rubio era complicado, porque éste siempre fingía ser fuerte y ocultaba su dolor a los demás, lo cual complicaba todo el asunto.

Quizás no era buena idea inmiscuirse en los asuntos del rubio, pero no lo hacía con mala intención, simplemente quería ser un apoyo para él, del mismo modo en que el rubio siempre se las arreglaba para estar pendiente de sus necesidades, sin importarle que él mismo estaba en una situación similar, donde sus propios sentimientos quedaban en segundo plano por el bienestar de otra persona.

Eso era un amor desinteresado.

Sabía de lo suyo con Kaiba, lo supo por error, pero sabía que ese conocimiento iba a serle de utilidad… quería ayudar a ver que la sonrisa del rostro del rubio volviese a aparecer, siendo tan real como lo había sido en el pasado.

Con ver a su amigo recuperar su siempre contagioso buen humor, sabía que él iba a iniciar aquel proceso de curación que tanta falta le hacía.

No era tan buen amigo como debería ser, pero se esforzaba.

Cerró los ojos, con la firme convicción de que era deber suyo intentar devolverle un poco del buen humor que parecía haberse evaporado de la persona que antes solía ser el rubio.

Podría intentar hablar con Kaiba, aunque sabía que ahí no iba a encontrar un plan, porque el ojiazul tenía sus propios motivos, fueran éstos cuales fueran, para hacer todo lo que hacía… entre esto, confundir la mente de uno de sus más cercanos amigos.

Quizás le saldría mejor si hablaba con el otro habitante de la mansión Kaiba para poder planear algo satisfactorio para el bienestar del rubio, porque sabía que Mokuba apreciaba mucho a Joey.

Todos lo hacían.

Y últimamente había estado tan decaído… y él lo había notado, porque no se encerraba en su propia depresión para negarse a aceptar que el resto de los habitantes del mundo tenían problemas propios.

Jamás creyó que el mundo había dejado de girar simplemente porque ya no compartía su tiempo libre con Bakura.

No era tan egoísta ni egocéntrico.

Estaba decidido, iba a ayudar a Joey.

Quería verlo recuperar un poco de su humor, quizás así, el rubio fuera capaz de ayudarlo a salir del hoyo negro en que estaba atrapado.

Con este pensamiento en mente, cerró los ojos y se entregó a una noche de sueño, finalmente libre de pesadillas.

OOOOO

Cuando Joey abrió los ojos, estaba cobijado, además de las mantas, por el abrazo protector de Seto Kaiba, quien lo presionaba firmemente contra su pecho, compartiendo su espacio personal, aunque fuera en sueños.

Joey suspiró, un poco cansado de todo lo que estaba viviendo.

Podía culpar a aquellas _alucinaciones _de la cercanía con Kaiba, pero sabía que el motivo verdadero no se escondía en aquellos recuerdos, sino en las decisiones propias tomadas por cada uno de ellos.

Su situación actual no era sencilla de definir, y había vivido tantas cosas que tomar una decisión era demasiado complicado, ya que muchos factores influían en la toma de una decisión acertada… o tan acertadamente como pudiera ser posible, tomando en cuenta que uno como ser humano siempre es propenso a cometer errores aún cuando uno intente evitarlos.

¿En qué problema se había metido él mismo?

Pero había aceptado las condiciones de Kaiba, y aunque éste demostraba afecto hacia él aún parecía negar el hecho que realmente sintiera algo por Joey.

Era demasiado necio para ser verdad.

Al momento en que las cosas se tornaban más reales, siempre le daba la espalda a la realidad y se ocultaba bajo su carácter intratable, diciéndole a Joey que lo único que había entre ellos era por el bienestar de su salud mental.

Misma salud mental que él estaba a punto de perder.

Se liberó cuidadosamente del abrazo protector del ojiazul, aunque no fue sencillo, el ojiazul ejercía una leve presión sobre él, apretando el abrazo lo suficiente para que el rubio no escapara de sus brazos.

Cubrió al ojiazul y salió de su habitación.

Descubrió una nota en el pequeño comedor.

_Joey:_

_Fui al trabajo, hoy no llegaré a dormir, tengo que realizar un pequeño viaje de trabajo, regresaré mañana por la noche. Hay dinero en el mismo lugar de siempre para que compres algo de comer. Cuídate._

_Atte. Tu padre._

Sonrió de lado.

Sabía que su padre no era un gran partidario de dejar solo al rubio por todo lo que éste había vivido últimamente, aunque su padre sólo conocía el hecho que el rubio había perdido a una de sus mejores amigas, pero siempre intentaba estar al pendiente de él, para ayudarlo a no dejarlo sumirse en una profunda depresión de la cual luego no podrían sacarlo.

Se pasó una mano por el cabello, guardó la nota de su padre y regresó a su habitación, eran las 10:00 AM y el CEO de seguro iba a estar molesto si se enteraba que iba a llegar muy tarde a su oficina.

OOOOO

Para Ryou había sido complicado lograr comunicarse con Mokuba… sabía que habría dificultades, pero jamás imaginó que hubiera tantos problemas para ponerse en contacto con el niño.

Sus guardaespaldas habían sido bastante estrictos con respecto a la seguridad del chico, especialmente al verlo a él, ya que lo habían confundido con Bakura, y éste no tenía una buena imagen a los ojos de nadie.

Finalmente lo habían dejado ver a Mokuba cuando éste había aceptado que uno de sus guardias estuviera en la misma habitación que ellos.

Cuando le había contado todo al niño, éste había estado principalmente sorprendido por toda la información que Ryou parecía tener, y por un momento pareció reacio, como si creyera que frente a él quien se encontraba era realmente Bakura, pero luego pareció considerarlo un poco y reaccionar al darse cuenta que el ladrón de tumbas jamás le pediría ayuda para hacer algo que fuera de ayuda para Joey… y mucho menos para Seto.

Así que había aceptado.

"Es una excelente idea, Ryou." Había dicho el niño con los ojos iluminados, su entusiasmo era lo que el albino necesitaba para recuperar la confianza y saber que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto para su amigo. "Cuenta conmigo en todo lo que necesites… es más, ahora mismo voy a iniciar con los preparativos… te llamo en un par de horas."

Ryou había agradecido copiosamente, sabiendo lo sencillo que era para alguien con el apellido Kaiba realizar lo que él le había pedido.

No se estaba aprovechando de la bondad del niño, estaba pidiéndole un favor que también iba a beneficiar al mayor de los Kaiba.

Mokuba le pidió a uno de sus guardaespaldas que llevara a Ryou de vuelta a casa de Yuugi, y le dijo al albino que esperara su llamada, porque definitivamente iba a llamarlo.

OOOOO

Lo despertó el sonido de su celular, al mismo momento en que una mano tibia tocaba su brazo.

Estiró su mano y cogió el móvil.

"Seto Kaiba." Respondió secamente, con el mismo tono frío con el que atendía todos sus negocios. Pero de inmediato su tono cambió. "Lamento no haberte avisado que no iba a poder llegar, tuve un pequeño inconveniente."

"_¡No finjas demencia, Seto! El chofer me lo dijo todo, y antes que amenaces con despedirlo, te digo que no lo permitiré… tuve que amenazarlo yo mismo para que me dijera la verdad."_ Era Mokuba.

Seto gruñó levemente.

"Lo siento. Iré en un momento."

"_Trae a Joey contigo, les tengo preparada una pequeña sorpresa."_

Kaiba lo pensó un momento antes de responder, sabía que su hermano estaba relacionándose demasiado con el rubio, y no quería que ninguno de los dos lo hiciera porque creían que había posibilidades que aquella _relación_ fuese a durar largo rato… porque no era así.

"Bien. Iremos en un momento."

Joey miró confundido al ojiazul.

"¿Trabajo?" Preguntó, sentándose al lado del CEO, ofreciéndole una taza de café… motivo por el cual había tardado un poco en irlo a despertar. "Toma esto, no te dará tiempo de desayunar nada."

Kaiba aceptó la taza de café y tomó un largo sorbo, sin importarle que el contenido estuviera extremadamente caliente.

"No tendremos tiempo de desayunar nada. Tú vienes conmigo."

"¿Disculpa?"

El ojiazul rodó los ojos, exasperándose un poco.

Le entregó la taza a Joey, se puso en pie y se alisó tanto como pudo la camisa.

"Quien habló era Mokuba. Quiere que ambos vayamos a su encuentro, dice que tiene una sorpresa para ambos."

El rubio asintió.

Regresó a su antiguo mantra.

"Ok… lo haré por Mokuba."

Y aunque ninguno de los dos creyó realmente esas palabras, no dijeron absolutamente nada.

OOOOO

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Kaiba había una limosina esperándolos para partir… Joey estaba sorprendido por toda la formalidad de la situación, y sabía, aunque éste no lo demostraba, que Kaiba estaba en la misma situación que él.

"¿Sabes a dónde vamos?" Preguntó el rubio, distraídamente, acomodándose más cómodamente en su asiento.

El CEO negó, después de haberse asegurado que el rubio hiciera uso de su cinturón de seguridad, y comprobar que el suyo también estuviera bien asegurado, en caso de algún accidente.

No que fuera pesimista, era simplemente precavido.

El viaje fue relativamente corto, el rubio la pasó disfrutando el paisaje por la ventana del automóvil, ocasionalmente sintiendo leves caricias en su mano, pero se contuvo de devolverle la mirada a Seto.

Cuando el automóvil se detuvo, estaban en un puerto.

Y antes que hubieran bajado, Mokuba ya se acercaba corriendo a donde estaban ellos.

"¡Sorpresa, Joey!" Gritó el pequeño, saltándole encima a Joey y dándole un fuerte abrazo que el rubio supo apreciar. "Alquilé un barco para que tú y mi hermano vayan a dar un paseo…"

El rubio tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Seto desconocía el por qué.

Pero Mokuba sí lo sabía… todo se lo había dicho Ryou esa mañana, e iba darle el crédito merecido al albino.

"Todo fue idea de Ryou… él me contó todo lo que una vez tú le dijiste Joey… Como tú y tu amiga soñaban con un hermoso día en medio del mar, para poder disfrutar del azul del cielo y el azul del mar… y por eso mismo me permití alquilar un barco."

"Gracias." Dijo el rubio.

Había tanta emoción contenida en su voz, y el pequeño lo comprendió y se sintió feliz.

"Y quiero que tú lo acompañes, Seto… porque Joey merece cuando menos que le des eso… a cambio de todo aquello por lo que él está renunciando, por ti."

El ojiazul se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermano, pero asintió.

Él agradecía un momento a solas con Joey, lejos de cualquier tipo de molestia, pero eso, no iba a decírselo a nadie. Al menos no aún.

-Continúa…-


	27. Who

CAPÍTULO 26

**CAPÍTULO 26. Who…**

_¿Quién estaba a mi lado en los momentos difíciles?  
¿__Sobre el hombro de quién lloré?  
¿Con quién compartí mi felicidad?  
¿Y con quién he estado tomándome las manos?  
Lo recuerdo._

**-"Ayumi Hamasaki" Who… (Quién…)**

Joey observó el mar de un hermoso color azul turquesa, sentía la fresca brisa del mar despeinando sus cabellos rubios y supo que estaba en un hermoso lugar donde no importaba nada más el hecho que estaba disfrutando de toda aquella belleza natural.

Él una vez había dicho que iba a estar en medio del mar, con su mejor amiga, disfrutando de la visión perfecta del paisaje.

Estaba ignorando su situación sentimental con el ojiazul, porque le daba prioridad a otros asuntos en aquel momento.

Había notado la mirada del ojiazul sobre él, pero simplemente se dirigió a la otra esquina del barco que Mokuba había alquilado y se sentó, el cielo y el mar parecían fusionarse en algún punto en el horizonte, y eso, él lo estaba disfrutando realmente.

Para qué partirse la cabeza pensando en situaciones que seguirían presentes cuando ambos bajaran del barco, no le encontraba placer al hecho de atormentarse cuando estaba allí por un enorme favor de dos de sus amigos.

Tenía que pensar también en Ryou, y en lo mucho que éste, en ese momento, necesitaba de su apoyo y comprensión.

La felicidad del albino era importante, y no podían dejar que el tiempo siguiera transcurriendo y él se siguiera deprimiendo.

No era un soñador, ya no más. Había aprendido la lección de la forma más dura, al haberse visto forzado a enfrentarse a tantos obstáculos que, tanto como lo habían fortalecido, habían ido destruyendo su confianza en sí mismo, hasta el punto en que no sabía si sería capaz de seguir sobreviviendo las pruebas de la vida.

Alzó la vista al cielo.

Esperaba que con todo lo que había sufrido su cuota de dolor estuviera cubierta por lo que le restaba de vida, porque no se imaginaba soportar otra pérdida como la de su mejor amiga… y ahora ya había alguien muy importante en su corazón… aunque éste no correspondiera sus sentimientos.

Y sabía que todos querían intervenir en aquella _relación_ (a falta de un mejor término).

Mokuba quería ser un lindo hermano y conseguir que Kaiba admitiera sentimientos que aún no tenía, sólo para saberlo feliz, y la felicidad de su hermano era importante para él, pero no porque realmente quisiera emparejarlo con Joey… sino que era la opción más viable.

Yuugi lo hacía por un motivo más romántico, más idealista. Creía en el amor y en su preservación y en estúpidos lemas que a Joey le sonaban tan falsos y dignos de propaganda de San Valentín… pero que no aplicaban a su vida.

Téa lo hacía por seguirle el juego a Yuugi, porque sabía muy bien lo mucho que el pequeñín estaba gozando al querer encontrar amor en los encuentros sexuales que Joey y Kaiba tenían.

Ishizu lo hacía por sus estupideces del destino… como si no hubiese realmente aceptado que lo _predestinado_ podía cambiarse, como una vez Seto Kaiba lo había comprobado en un duelo con la egipcia.

Pero nadie quería aceptar la verdad.

Sus sentimiento no eran correspondidos, pero él no estaba realmente molesto… había aceptado que él y el ojiazul no estaba destinados a estar juntos, y esa relación al menos le servía de consuelo acerca de las visiones que estaba experimentando.

Aunque, a decir verdad, llevaba mucho tiempo sin haber sufrido alguna de ésas… y se preguntaba, vagamente, si era debido a lo que Ishizu decía de aceptar que eran reencarnaciones, fantasmas del pasado que estaban viviendo de nuevo en el mundo, que se habían reencontrado y que tenían que cumplir con un destino.

Por muy estúpido que sonara, creí que una parte de la historia ridícula de Seth y Jouno tenía sentido.

Se pasó una mano por los ojos, porque sentía que empezaban a arderle de deseos de derramar su sufrimiento y frustración en forma de lágrimas saladas y gruesas, para poder liberarse aunque fuera un momento del dolor y la agonía.

Sentía la presión en su pecho, consumiéndole y sabía que no debía oponer resistencia.

Pero no quería llorar frente al ojiazul.

Estaba seguro que Kaiba iba a asociar ese llanto al estatus de su relación, y no quería tener una conversación con el CEO.

Kaiba se daba demasiado valor a sí mismo, y si bien si era importante, Joey no iba a llegar a los extremos de dañarse a sí mismo simplemente porque sus deseos de estar en una relación más seria con Kaiba no pudieran cumplirse.

El barco se mecía suavemente, siguiendo el rítmico vaivén de las olas del mar.

A lo lejos se apreciaban los pájaros volando y las nubes formaban figuras en el cielo, algunas intrínsecas… otras completamente definidad.

Joey distinguió un pequeño conejito en una de ella y se permitió una ligera sonrisa ante aquella actitud tan infantil en sí mismo.

Y ante aquel simple gesto, no pudo evitar la lágrima que brotó de su ojo derecho, y que desencadenó todo un torrente de lágrimas que sentía que no podía detener… y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, para ocultarle su momento de debilidad al ojiazul, quien lo notó inmediatamente y se acercó al rubio.

Lo había estado observando detenidamente desde que habían subido al barco, porque esperaba que surgiera el momento oportuno de tener una conversación en la que tratar su relación… sabía que a Joey ya no le satisfacía su acuerdo, pero él no quería modificarlo drásticamente, porque hacer eso podía darle al rubio una idea errónea.

Y él no amaba a Joey.

Lo necesitaba, sentía que era lo que le daba cordura a su vida, pero estaba seguro, cien por ciento, que no era necesario ese tipo de dependencia para afirmar que había encontrado por primera vez en su vida lo que es el amor, y no quería equivocarse y decir que era así porque eso podía resultar en un corazón roto y en él quedando mal ante su hermano, la única persona cuya opinión era realmente importante para él.

No quería fallarle a su hermano, ni a Joey, ni a él mismo.

Por eso quería aclarar la situación.

Se había fijado en la postura del rubio, la misma que adopta una persona que ha sido derrotada, y en este caso sabía que el rubio se sentía defraudado de la vida misma y que aquella actitud optimista que adoptaba frente a sus amigos no era más que una máscara para ocultar todo lo que en realidad se embotellaba en su interior.

Le intrigaba el motivo por el cual el rubio sonreía cuando en realidad sólo quería quedarse en su casa, acurrucado en su cama, llorando la pérdida de su amiga.

Una pérdida que aún no había superado, y que él sabía que iba a costarle mucho tiempo al rubio poder superar.

Y de pronto, la lágrima que había reflejado un rayo de sol y que había liberado el llanto descontrolado del rubio.

"Joey?" Llamó, su voz suave, pero firme. "Joey?" Repitió al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte del rubio.

Éste fingió no escuchar a su acompañante.

Demasiado le había mostrado al CEO de sí mismo como para darle más armas para ser realmente capaz de hacerle algún daño, y no iba a permitirse ser lastimado por alguien como él, que no era capaz de valorar lo que tenía.

Uno no puede ser fuerte todo el tiempo, por mucho que uno intente ser valiente siempre hay un momento en que el alma necesita descargar toda la frustración que la abate, y Joey había llegado a un punto sin retorno, donde sólo le quedaba llorar para sentirse un poco mejor, porque sabía que no había forma alguna de poder regresar el tiempo para solucionar todos los malos momentos que había vivido.

Quizás el ojiazul no lo comprendiera en ese aspecto, porque estaba _construido_ de un modo distinto, había atravesado un entrenamiento que había endurecido su carácter, con la obvia intención de evitarle momentos como ése que el rubio estaba atravesando.

Lo que Gozaburo no sabía era que, a veces llorar, es simplemente la mejor solución para todos los problemas.

"Joey… aquí estoy." Lo abrazó, temeroso de ser apartado del rubio, pero sorpresivamente, quizás porque en realidad lo necesitaba, el rubio permitió la cercanía y el abrazo del ojiazul y apoyó su frente en su pecho. "No estás solo."

Eran sólo palabras para Kaiba, quien realmente sólo decía eso, porque era lo mismo que le decía a su hermano en las noches de tormentas… y sabía que eso lograba invocar un poco de calma en el pequeño.

Funcionó con el rubio.

Se aferró al abrazo de Kaiba, y éste lo dejó.

Habría un después para poder decirle al rubio que no importaba lo que hubiese dicho en el barco… él realmente no estaba dispuesto a atar sus sentimientos al rubio por un pacto que habían hecho ambos sin intención de involucrarse sentimentalmente.

Joey se había dejado atrapar por los sentimientos.

Y los sentimientos realmente no ayudaban de mucho, al menos para los ojos de Kaiba… porque no encontraba nada positivo en ser capaces de deprimirse, o de enamorarse, o de sufrir o de reír, o de llorar. No le veía un sentido realmente útil a poder experimentar un diverso rango de emociones capaz de hacer que una persona fuera de un extremo al otro debido a un acontecimiento, por muy mínimo que éste fuera.

"Joey. Tranquilo… todo va a estar bien. Yo estoy contigo."

El rubio alzó los ojos y encontró la mirada de Kaiba.

Se acercó un poco al CEO y el dio un leve beso en los labios, tan sutil que fue apenas un roce que dejó con ganas de más al castaño, pero se contuvo, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, para sólo enarcar una ceja a modo de pregunta.

Joey sonrió.

"Gracias, Kaiba… por hacer de esto un momento muy bello."

Hubo una pausa en lo que estaba diciendo, para limpiar sus mejillas sonrojadas, pasar una mano por su despeinado cabello, en un intento por aplacarlo un poco, aunque el viento no lo apoyaba demasiado… y para observar el cielo, quizás recordando un poco más de su fantasía con su amiga.

"Sé que lo que me dices no es lo que realmente sientes, pero aprecio el hecho que quieras hacerme sentir un poco mejor." Continuó y sonrió tristemente. Un contraste muy irónico al ver su sonrisa y los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. "Sé que debo parecer patético, espero que me disculpes por haberte arruinado este paseo."

"Tonterías, Wheeler." Le interrumpió el CEO con voz decidida, acarició los cabellos rubios despeinados, pasando sus dedos por entre las hebras rubias y suaves. "Quizás no sea honesto en lo que he dicho, pero eso no quiere decir que haya otro lugar donde prefiera estar. KC seguirá en el mismo lugar donde la dejé, y mi hermano está en buenas manos, después de todo, ¿no se quedó con tus amigos?"

Una sonrisa de parte del rubio.

"Tienes razón. Yami no dejará que nada malo le pase a Mokuba mientras esté a su cuidado." Comentó casualmente. "Todos ellos serían capaces de arriesgar sus propias vidas con tal de salvar a tu hermano."

Kaiba asintió, porque sabía, muy en el fondo, que todo eso era cierto.

Y lo agradecía, aunque jamás lo dijera en voz alta, pero contar con la confianza que su hermano estaba a salvo, lo hacía sentir mucho mejor que nada en el mundo.

"Deberías intentar disfrutar un poco de este viaje, Wheeler… mi hermano no gastó un porcentaje de su fortuna para que vinieras a llorar aquí. Estoy segura que ese otro amigo tuyo tampoco quería eso."

Joey rió.

"Seto Kaiba, me sorprende siquiera que te interese hacerme sentir un poco mejor… aunque sea sólo por tu hermano."

Kaiba frunció el ceño.

"Tampoco es mi trabajo arruinarte la vida, Wheeler… eso lo hiciste tú mismo al enamorarte de mí, cuando no es posible que yo pueda corresponder tus sentimientos… no porque no quiera, sino porque no sé cómo."

OOOOO

Ryou había tomado una decisión.

Había decidido que era tiempo de dejar de sufrir, quizás no dejar de amar, pero si dejar de sentir dolor.

Podía guardar el amor en su corazón y decirse que no importaba que fuera un amor no correspondido, así era mucho mejor, porque estaba seguro que si en algún momento el ladrón de tumbas sentía lo mismo que él, toda su vida iba a cambiar, por la forma de ser tan posesiva de éste.

Se dirigía a su casa.

Quizás no era la mejor idea que hubiese tenido en toda su existencia, pero no quería vivir por siempre con miedo.

Mejor tomar las riendas de su propia vida y dejar de esconderse.

Bakura no debería ser el titiritero que movía las cuerdas para que él hiciera las cosas.

No. Ahora era él quien iba a decidir sus acciones.

Cuando llegó, dudó un poco antes de abrir la puerta, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Bakura se le adelantó y abrió, permitiéndole entrar a su propia casa.

"Bakura." Dijo con voz fuerte.

No iba a permitir que el ladrón de tumbas lo atemorizara.

Iban a hablar en una situación de iguales, donde ambos tenían opiniones y ambos tomaban decisiones, y no iba a permitir que el ladrón volviera a decidir por él, porque él era un ser humano pensante y con sentimientos.

"No pensé que vinieras." Dijo con total honestidad el ladrón de tumbas.

Bakura también había estado pensando un poco y había llegado a la conclusión que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la presencia del otro joven, y que estaba tan obsesionado con su perfección que deseaba todo lo que era de Ryou sólo para él.

Por eso mismo siempre se había sentido poderoso al saber que al tronar de sus dedos el joven hacía cualquier cosa.

No era la mejor forma de ver a alguien a quien empiezas a amar, porque lo amaba… o al menos en eso estaba.

Sentía algo extraño en su pecho cuando veía a Ryou, y se había sentido desesperado al no ser capaz de deshacer el daño que había causado a una criatura tan inocente como el albino lo era… había tomado su cuerpo en contra de su voluntad… por vez primera, porque las anteriores veces el mismo Ryou se había ofrecido.

"No pensaba venir." Empezó Ryou, llegó a la sala y se sentó en el amplio sillón, pasó su mano por la superficie lisa de éste y sonrió. "Tú no mereces que yo esté aquí, intentando hablar contigo, porque simplemente no aprecias lo que yo soy."

Bakura asintió.

"Eso ya lo sé." Aceptó. "¿Vienes a darme una lección acerca de lo valioso que eres? Guárdala para quien le interese… a mí no me importa."

"Sólo quiero que te vayas de mi casa, para que yo pueda regresar… estoy consciente que no tienes un lugar dónde vivir, por eso mismo hablé con mi padre, y él está dispuesto a pagar un departamento para que salgas de aquí." Comentó. "Hablé con él anoche y está de acuerdo conmigo en que tú ya no eres bienvenido en esta casa."

El ladrón no permitió a su rostro expresar ninguna emoción, aunque estaba sorprendido por el valor que estaba demostrando su contraparte.

"Bien."

"Quiero que sepas que esto no significa que ya no te quiera, Bakura… significa que ya no quiero que me sigas tratando como basura, porque no lo soy."

Bakura se permitió una risa.

Claro que estaba burlándose del joven, pero no porque realmente sintiera la necesidad de hacerlo, sino para mantener su apariencia.

No iba a cambiar por completo simplemente porque se daba cuenta que empezaba a sentir algo más que puro deseo carnal y lujurioso por el joven que ahora le estaba mirando fijamente, esperando algún tipo de reacción violenta.

No iba a dársela.

Le guiñó un ojo al joven y él sí recibió la reacción que deseaba.

Ryou se sonrojó fuertemente, sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí intenso y se dirigió a la habitación que solía compartir con el joven.

"Mañana saldré de aquí… tendrás que darme la dirección de ese departamento que me vas a dejar para vivir." Dijo. "Hoy es demasiado tarde para que yo empiece a sacar mis cosas de aquí."

Ryou asintió.

"Aunque no es como si tuvieras muchas cosas." Dijo. "Pero te daré hasta mañana en la noche para que salgas de mi casa. Extraño mi cama."

Bakura no dijo nada por un momento, miró fijamente al joven y sólo dijo. "Eres bienvenido en ella cuando quieras… es tuya, ¿no?"

Ryou reconoció la invitación, pero decidió rechazarla.

Yami y Yuugi lo esperaban para cenar y quería poner a práctica su nuevo, recién descubierto valor.

"Ya no voy a saltar a cumplir todas tus peticiones, Bakura. Descansa…"

OOOOO

Seguía escondiéndose en su oficina.

Aún no podía creer el tipo de confesión que le había hecho a Joey.

Sabía que había sido un error en el momento en que las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, y se arrepintió incluso antes de observar la reacción del rubio, quien se había sonrojado comprendiendo inmediatamente lo que esas palabras significaban.

Le había dicho que no lo amaba y no porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía cómo amar, lo cual era una declaración abierta de que existía algún tipo de sentimiento en su persona hacia el joven.

Cerró los ojos.

_Una corriente de aire caliente golpeaba toda su figura._

_Sintió como algo en su pecho se comprimía, le robaba el aliento y no podía aspirar el oxígeno necesario para vivir._

_Unos ojos color miel le observaban con preocupación mientras era atacado por un conjuro mágico que parecía derribar todas las defensas que él había levantado y que le daba de lleno en todo el cuerpo, inundando cada uno de sus poros, haciéndolo sentirse debilitado._

_Sudaba a mares y sus piernas no lograban sostenerlo, por lo que se dejó caer al suelo, donde se sujetó con sus brazos para no darse de golpe en el rostro con el frío y duro suelo._

_Empezó a convulsionarse y a gritar de dolor._

"LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA! EL JEFE ESTÁ SUFRIENDO ALGÚN TIPO DE ATAQUE!" Gritó la secretaria del CEO de KaibaCorp.

-Continúa-

**Notas de Lena:**

No demoré tanto. Lo cual debería ser apreciado un poquito… no quiero seguirle dando largas al asunto, así que me he comido un gran pedazo de estupidez y conversaciones ridículas para darles un poco más de acción… Lo que le pasa al CEO no es nada extremadamente serio, así que no se preocupen, no les mato a Seto. Pero Joey ya se encargará de ayudarlo. El próximo capítulo viene pronto… espero.


	28. Agonía

CAPÍTULO 27

**CAPÍTULO 27. AGONÍA**

_Frío._

_Todo a su alrededor se sentía frío, como si estuviera en medio de una heladera y su cuerpo le reclamara el hecho que no salía de ahí… pero no era porque no quisiera, sino porque estaba inmovilizado._

_Pesado._

_Todo su cuerpo se rehusaba a obedecer las órdenes que su cerebro enviaba imperantemente, por su propio bienestar, para que se salvara… parecía que alguien más controlaba sus acciones, y esa persona no tenía intenciones de liberarlo de aquella pesadez y frialdad que se comían su esperanza._

_Había una espesa neblina que le impedía distinguir con claridad el entorno que lo rodeaba._

_Estaba prácticamente a ciegas, navegando en un mar de incertidumbre mientras parecía incapaz de efectuar movimiento alguno._

_Hasta su respiración parecía irse debilitando._

_Al momento de aspirar parecía absorber algo rasposo, sólido que rasgaba su nariz y garganta mientras respiraba._

_Estaba a la merced de alguien._

_Débil._

_Cansado._

_Solo._

_Abandonado._

_Sabía que su magia estaba fuera de alcance, el conjuro que lo mantenía en esa posición tan deprimente había sellado sus poderes, de forma que era imposible intentar defenderse, al menos no hasta que lograra derrotar el hechizo que hacía que él estuviera sucumbiendo._

_Ojos castaños, casi melados… que lloraban, había sido lo único que había visto antes que aquella nube de polvo se alzara y se ciñera sobre él, apresándolo en aquella cárcel de la que no encontraba salida._

_Sus ojos estaba cerrados, firmemente, porque un viento repentino empezó a golpearle el rostro… pero no era cualquier tipo de viento, era caliente y frío, cuando lo tocaba parecía hacer arder su piel, pero cuando estaba alejado parecía congelar el aire a su alrededor._

_Magia ancestral y poderosa siendo empleada en su contra._

_¿Cómo iba a dejarse derrotar cuando había alguien que detrás de toda aquella magia oscura que esperaba su regreso triunfal? Alguien que atendería sus heridas, alguien que estaba dispuesto a dar su propia vida con tal de evitarle el mal momento que estaba pasando._

_Amor._

_Calidez._

_Cariño._

_Besos._

_Caricias._

_La intimidad que había logrado con el esclavo, algo que jamás le habían permitido por ser un sacerdote._

_Un vínculo inquebrantable._

_Un nexo que iba a durar por toda la eternidad, porque sus almas iban a seguirse hasta que pudieran estar juntos sin que hubiera impedimentos en su relación. Para que por fin pudieran amarse sin ningún impedimento._

_Quería ponerse en pie._

_Estaba atado, impedido de poder continuar._

_Pero su convicción era mucho más poderosa que cualquier poder mágico, sus ganas de vivir sobrepasaban las ganas de su contrincante de derrotarlo, de hacerlo quedar en ridículo, de humillarlo y después matarlo._

_Por eso mismo pudo ponerse, temblorosamente, de pie._

_OOOOO_

_Él había visto todo, como una nube de algo parecido al polvo, pero que no lo era, había rodeado el cuerpo esbelto y alto del sacerdote, encerrándolo en un capullo que parecía ser indestructible._

_Gritó, con desesperación y dio un paso al frente, pero la mirada del faraón lo había detenido a mitad del segundo paso._

_Le miró con súplica, pero el faraón negó una vez._

"_Él puede solo." Dijo, sin pronunciar sonido alguno._

_Jouno lo entendió._

_Confiaba en el sacerdote._

_Sabía que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para sobrevivir aquel ataque, sabía que un hechicero tan débil no iba a ser capaz de derrotar al poderoso sacerdote de ojos azules._

_Lo sabía, pero no por eso iba a dejar de preocuparse._

_Su corazón dolía al ver los duelos de Seth, y aunque en todos ganaba, eso no le impedía sentirse mal al ver como su sacerdote llegaba herido y cansado a sus aposentos._

_Tampoco le gustaba verlo herido y ser él quien tuviera que cuidar de sus heridas, porque el dolor que el sacerdote experimentaba, él también lo sentía… e incluso magnificado, porque sabía que él sería realmente incapaz de hacer más que limpiar sus heridas con bálsamo y vendarlo._

_No podía hacer nada._

_Sólo rezar por él a los Dioses._

_Había jurado que iba a estar con él por la eternidad, y eso era justamente lo que esperaba… sus almas estaban ligadas. El propio sacerdote se había encargado de esto con un conjuro que había hecho._

_Unió sus vidas…_

…_para siempre._

OOOOO

Mokuba había sido el primero en ser notificado de aquel extraño suceso que aún no habían podido explicar los doctores.

El pequeño sabía muy bien que su hermano estaba así por algo que no estaba relacionado con su salud, porque a pesar de su adicción llamada cafeína, su hermano era siempre una persona muy responsable con el cuidado de su salud y que iba a consultas periódicas para estar siempre pendiente del estado de su cuerpo y mente, no quería que le sorprendiera alguna enfermedad cuando estaba ocupándose no sólo de la empresa, sino también de su hermano.

La causa de aquel repentino ataque que sufrió Kaiba estaba relacionado con lo que Ishizu decía.

Algún suceso relacionado con el pasado que su hermano se empeñaba en negar.

El pequeño estaba seguro.

Por eso mismo llamó a la sacerdotisa, porque quería ver si ella tenía alguna solución a aquella situación.

Que supiera que no era ninguna enfermedad no significaba que no estaba preocupado, su hermano estaba en un tipo de coma del cual los doctores aseguraban que era muy posible no pudiera despertar.

Sus ritmos estaban estables y tras todos los análisis que le habían hecho, todo parecía indicar que Seto Kaiba estaba más saludable que muchas personas en el mundo, sin embargo estaba inconsciente en una cama de hospital, conectado a unas máquinas para ver si respondía a un tratamiento que le daban.

Ishizu había dicho que iría inmediatamente, y el jovencito sabía que la sacerdotisa no tenía motivo alguno para engañarlo.

Después de haber terminado la llamada con la joven Ishtar, llamó inmediatamente a Joey.

Sabía que el rubio iba a estar muy interesado en saber lo que le ocurría a Seto.

Lo estaba desde hacía ya algún tiempo, y no podía negarle la información.

Además, sabía que, aunque él no hiciera ninguna declaración oficial, iba a filtrarse la información que su hermano estaba en el hospital, porque no había sabido manejar adecuadamente la situación y sabía que muchas personas habían visto llegar a su hermano al hospital.

Ahora debían estarse preguntando qué era lo que éste tenía.

Pero ni él mismo sabía.

Iba a esperar el diagnóstico de Ishizu.

Ella sabía lo que su hermano tenía.

Quizás ella y Joey pudieran ayudarlo.

Mokuba miró a su alrededor, estaba en aquella sala de hospital, sentado frente a su hermano, quien parecía estar dormido, ni siquiera tenía apariencia de enfermo, por eso mismo aún no estaba al borde de la preocupación… sabía que su hermano iba a salir de ésta, ya lo había hecho una vez.

Su espíritu era un espíritu luchador que no dejaba que nadie lo derrotara, e iba a demostrarle incluso al mismo destino que él era quien tomaba las decisiones, aunque Mokuba esperaba que, por una vez, simplemente se dejase llevar por las situaciones, en vez de ser él quien creara su propio destino.

Lo suyo con Joey era algo tan bueno, porque ayudaba a su hermano, le daba la paz que siempre estuvo buscando.

La misma que él se estaba negando al darle negativas al rubio, al tratarlo como un objeto más.

Quizás ahí radicaba todo el problema.

Seto estaba oponiendo demasiada resistencia.

Lo suyo con el rubio había iniciado como un consuelo, y todo se había salido de control, los sentimientos del rubio se habían vuelto afectuosos y el CEO no sabía cómo reaccionar al amor de alguien, ya que la única persona de quien había recibido amor era de su hermano.

Miró a su hermano con atención.

Amaba a su hermano, él lo había protegido y le había dado una vida llena de lujos. Más de lo que él realmente necesitaba, pero también lo había educado para saber ganarse las cosas.

Él no era un niño mimado, contrario a la creencia popular, él sabía el precio de todo lo que ellos tenían: la inocencia de su hermano, su forma de ser tan gentil y humana.

Su hermano había perdido su humanidad para poder brindarle a él todo lo que le había dado, y por eso mismo, Mokuba estaría eternamente agradecido a Seto, porque renunciar a todo por un hermano es algo que no se puede superar jamás, por eso él simplemente se limitaba a estar siempre disponible para su hermano, a brindarle apoyo, afecto y la comprensión que siempre había necesitado su hermano, y que, súbitamente, Joey le dio.

Iba a encontrar una solución a esto.

Pero esperaba que si la solución estaba sólo en manos de su hermano y del joven rubio que estaba entrando por aquella puerta, que ninguno de los dos se negara, porque la persona que estaba inconsciente en aquella cama, sin ninguna muestra de despertar pronto, era la persona más importante de su vida.

Miró de reojo a Joey, quien parecía pálido y nervioso, como si no creyera posible estar en el hospital, observando al ojiazul conectado a máquinas de las que él desconocía sus funciones.

Vio cuando se pasó una mano, temblorosa, por el cabello rubio, en un gesto de nerviosismo.

Los ojos de Joey parecían no dar crédito a la escena frente a él.

Sabía que ahora no era culpa directa del CEO, como la vez que sufrió el accidente y estuvo hospitalizado… el motivo por el cual estaban en aquel lugar era otro. Mokuba le había explicado que estaba relacionado con las visiones.

Lo cual explicaría aquella extraña visión que lo había atacado cuando estaba en su habitación, pensando en las palabras del ojiazul. Aquello que le había dicho de que no lo amaba porque no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Había estado tan feliz por aquella confesión cuando de repente todo se había nublado y sus ojos habían visto aquella extraña escena donde Seth se enfrentaba a un oponente que, aunque quizás no muy poderoso, parecía haberle hecho pasar un mal rato al sacerdote.

Después de eso, había estado inmóvil en su habitación, incapaz de moverse de su posición, porque lo que había experimentado se había llevado una gran parte de su energía, dejándolo drenado.

Si Kaiba había tenido esa misma visión, habiendo sido Seth, lo más probable es que por eso mismo estuviera en la situación en la que se encontraba, atrapado en un universo paralelo, en el hechizo de su contrincante.

"Estás bien, Joey?" Le preguntó Mokuba, interesado al ver que el rubio parecía estar pensando en algo realmente interesante.

El rubio lo miró de lado y entrecerró los ojos, estaba pensando en cómo explicarle al más pequeño de los Kaiba lo que estaba cruzando su mente.

"Sí sabes que tu hermano y yo muchas veces compartimos las visiones de nuestro pasado como Seth y Jouno, ¿no?" Preguntó y recibió un asentimiento por parte del pequeño, quien no intervino más, quizás porque entendía que el rubio iba a explicarle algo muy importante. "Hacía ya varios días no habíamos experimentado ninguna de esas visiones, por lo que pensé que realmente nuestros encuentros mantenían conforme al destino, ya que parecía que no iban a volver a aparecer, pero parece que estaba muy equivocado."

Se detuvo un momento, dirigió su vista al joven que estaba acostado y suspiró rápidamente.

Mokuba estaba observándolo fijamente.

"Hoy tú nos enviaste al mar, y pasamos un buen momento, agradable… tu hermano me dijo algo que me sorprendió. Algo que jamás me imaginé escuchar proveniente de tu hermano. Dijo algo así como que _no me amaba porque no quisiera, sino porque no sabía_. Su confesión me dejó confundido, y él también pareció desconcertado todo el resto del tiempo que estuvimos en aquel barco." Explicó, rememorando aquel momento en que la luz del sol había parecido iluminarlos sólo a ellos dos para dar paso a aquella confesión tan privada. "Después fui a mi casa y ahí viví uno de aquellos episodios que yo creía olvidados."

"¿Tuviste una visión?"

Joey sólo asintió.

Parecía que el misterio estaba resuelto para Mokuba, ahora sólo necesitaban encontrar la ayuda necesaria para que su hermano saliera de aquel sueño.

"¿Qué tipo de visión?" Preguntó Mokuba.

"Seth estaba enfrentándose a un contrincante que si bien no era muy fuerte, estaba haciéndolo pasar un mal rato." Empezó. "Recuerdo haber visto y sentido como Jouno estaba extremadamente preocupado, porque uno de los conjuros convocados sobre él había atrapado a Seth… quiso ayudarlo pero el faraón no se lo permitió."

"¿Crees que sigue atrapado en la visión?"

"Es muy posible… cuando yo terminé de tenerla me sentí extremadamente débil, y eso que yo no experimenté el dolor de haber sido atacado… lo único que yo experimenté fue el dolor de la pérdida de un ser muy importante."

"Y ese no es un dolor que deba ser minimizado, Joseph Wheeler… muchas veces el dolor físico es mínimo comparado con el dolor que los corazones tienen que soportar en este largo camino que es la vida." Dijo una voz elegante y firme tras él.

Joey se volvió para encontrarse cara a cara con la sacerdotisa.

Él no estaba minimizando su dolor, pero sabía que el dolor emocional aunque es intenso no hace que te desmayes y estés en coma.

Además, él tenía motivos para vivir.

Salvar a Seto Kaiba.

"Mi hermano está atrapado en una de las visiones que tuvo, Ishizu. ¿Existe forma alguna de hacerlo salir de ella?" Interrogó el joven Kaiba, adoptando un tono serio que muy pocas veces se le había escuchado al niño.

La mujer miró a Joey una vez, largamente, antes de fijar sus ojos en el empresario inconsciente y luego mirar al pequeño, quien la observaba con esperanza pintada en sus ojazos azules.

"No veo ninguna dificultad en ayudarlo a salir de aquella visión, Mokuba Kaiba, siempre y cuando tengamos la ayuda necesaria para salvar el alma de tu hermano de ser consumida por el recuerdo de su vida pasada."

Mokuba cerró los ojos.

"¿Eso podría suceder?"

"Claro que sí. Tu hermano se opone tanto a la idea de aceptar que tuvo una vida antes de ser Seto Kaiba que es posible que Seth quiera enseñarle una valiosa lección, especialmente tomando en cuenta aquel hechizo que une su alma con la de Joey."

Joey parpadeó, extremadamente confundido, sus ojos melados expresaban todo su desconcierto.

"¿Hechizo? ¿De qué hechizo estás hablando?"

Ishizu sonrió misteriosamente.

"Cuando ustedes fueron Seth y Jouno, poco antes de la muerte del esclavo, en un sacrificio muy inusual, el sacerdote unió su alma a la tuya. _Una sola alma_." Explicó ella, de forma general. "Por eso mismo fue que ustedes dos pudieron reencontrarse en esta era, y no nacieron en extremos opuestos del mundo. Fue una sabia decisión de parte del sacerdote poner en práctica ese hechizo, porque les evitó muchos problemas a ustedes."

Joey rodó los ojos.

"No nos ha evitado ningún problema."

Ishizu repitió aquella sonrisa misteriosa, que empezaba a parecerle molesta al rubio, porque parecía decir _soy superior a ti porque yo sé algo que tú no sabes_.

"Se pudieron encontrar mutuamente, de no haber sido así quizás ustedes dos no hubiesen llegado tan lejos."

Joey no creía lo que oía.

Mokuba estaba al borde de la desesperación… él se sentía inútil por no ser capaz de poder ayudar a su hermano.

"¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer, Ishizu?" Preguntó, apresurando un poco la conversación.

Estaba más interesado en encontrar una solución que en conocer el motivo de las cosas, aunque él sabía que probablemente ambas estaban relacionadas, pero eso, en ese preciso instante, no le importaba.

"Simplemente tenemos que invocar el alma de Seto." Respondió. "Pero para ello, necesitamos de la ayuda del faraón, y de la ayuda de la otra parte del alma de Seto Kaiba. ¿Estás dispuesto a intentar hacer magia, Joseph Wheeler?"

Joey ni siquiera pensó en negarse, pero vio a Mokuba antes de responder, y la súplica de esos enormes ojos grisáceos, le hizo estar aún más seguro de su decisión.

"Estoy dispuesto."

-Continúa-

**Notas de Lena:**

Me estoy portando bien al actualizar más regularmente esto. Seto despierta en el próximo capítulo, y no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué onda con ese hechizo… creo que las ideas me salen de la mente en momentos de locura. Espero que les siga gustando esto, que pronto se está acercando a su conclusión, no veo más de 5 capítulos en el futuro de este fic.


	29. Moments

**CAPÍTULO 28. MOMENTS**

_Tu corazón desnudo está vagando  
sin tener dónde ir  
y está cubriéndose de espinas,  
por temor a ser tocado._

**Moments – Ayumi Hamasaki.**

OOOO

El uso de la magia no era algo tan sencillo como pudiera parecer, requería de un alto nivel de concentración mental, un nivel tan alto del que Joey carecía, porque no estaba habituado a ese tipo de actividades.

Daba lo mejor de sí mismo, pero parecía no progresar, y aunque Ishizu no lo presionara, existía la presión de saber que Seto Kaiba estaba inconsciente y que su hermano estaba en una profunda depresión.

Tenía una obligación moral, y además, no iba a permitir que Kaiba siguiera comatoso para evitar una conversación con él.

Necesitaba una confirmación de lo que había escuchado en el pequeño barco, o aunque fuese una negación, pero odiaba el prolongado suspenso en el que estaba suspendido simplemente porque la negativa a aceptar algo mantenía a Kaiba cautivo en su propia mente.

O al menos algo así de críptico había dicho la mujer, y él no había querido cuestionar lo que escuchó… estaba seguro que Ishizu no iba a sacarlo de ninguna duda.

Si ni él mismo se podía solucionar sus propias dudas, no confiaba en que alguien más fuera capaz de ayudarlo en ese aspecto.

Cerró los ojos y se pasó una mano por la frente, limpiándose el sudor que se había acumulado allí.

Gruñó.

No sabía como invocar magia, estaba realmente perdido en ese terreno, y estaba seguro que ni el propio Kaiba sabría como hacerlo, porque era un hombre mucho más práctico… creía en la ciencia, no en la magia.

Lo había expresado tantas veces, que no saberlo sería un insulto a la memoria del joven (por mal que eso sonara, porque lo hacía parecer como si el ojiazul ya estuviera muerto… y primero moría él, antes que fallarle a Mokuba).

Pero estaba realmente cansado.

Sentía que de tanto esfuerzo su cuerpo se iba drenando de energía y que su razón también se iba marchando.

Cada intento suyo lo dejaba débil.

Seguro que lo único que Ishizu planeaba era debilitarlo al extremo para poder ser ella quien se quedara con el ojiazul.

Había visto el interés con el que aquella mirada verde se posaba sobre el cuerpo tendido de Seto, y es que el muy miserable aún en aquel estado de coma seguía luciendo tan atractivo como siempre.

"Aprecio mucho lo que estás haciendo, Joey." Dijo la voz triste de Mokuba, quien estaba observándolo vaciarse de todo sus líquidos corporales. "Pero no tienes que exigirte tanto a ti mismo."

El rubio negó.

No se exigía demasiado, de ser así ya habrían logrado cuando menos un avance mínimo.

Y es que, realmente, no sabía qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo allí, sintiéndose observado meticulosamente por la mirada verde de Ishizu y los ojos rojizos de Yami.

Le pedían que hiciera magia tan tranquilamente como si le estuvieran pidiendo que caminara.

No era así de sencillo.

Le pedían que se concentrase, que toda su energía la dirigiera a Kaiba, que pensara que estaba transmitiéndole su propia vida al CEO, porque, según palabras de la propia sacerdotisa, algo así era lo que iba a suceder.

Le había explicado una historia muy entretenido, que había tenido a Joey preguntándose qué tan complejo sería _transmitirle_ su propia vida a Kaiba, o si eso llegaría a dolerle.

"_No sentirás ningún tipo de molestia, sólo estás devolviéndole aquella parte suya que él guardó en tu interior."_ Había dicho la mujer, incluso antes que Joey pudiese preguntar, por eso mismo sólo había observado a Ishizu y se había guardado todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

La mujer le daba miedo, en ciertos aspectos, y le molestaba en otros.

Parecía demasiado interesada en Seto Kaiba, un interés que a él le parecía excesivo… nadie debía interesarse tanto en el ojiazul.

Era trabajo suyo preocuparse por Seto, y claro, también de Mokuba, pero él por ser su hermano recibía esos beneficios.

Joey había trabajado muy duro para que lo único que hubiese obtenido era un 'no sé cómo amarte'.

Odiaba su situación.

Y lo que más odiaba, era que realmente empezaba a sentir algo profundo por Seto Kaiba, cuando lo único que quería era sentirse tan normal como antes… le dolía la sola idea de entregarse a alguien incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos, y aunque sabía que no podía culparlo, porque había sido la forma en que lo habían criado la que lo había moldeado de aquella forma… tan apático como sólo él sabía ser.

Quizás era así para que él pudiera componerlo.

"Joey." Llamó Mokuba. "¿Me estás escuchando?"

Joey se sonrojó.

Lo había estado escuchando, pero de repente empezó a pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y había ido bloqueando el sonido de la voz de Mokuba de su mente. No había sido su intención… simplemente había ocurrido.

"Lo siento." Se disculpó con el niño, quien negó con la cabeza, no era necesario… él también se perdía en sus propios pensamientos. "Estaba pensando y simplemente dejé de escuchar."

Mokuba sonrió levemente, era incapaz de mostrarse más animado, porque existía la posibilidad que Joey no pudiera concentrarse lo suficiente como para que su hermano despertase… pero, de nuevo, no lo culpaba a él. El culpable principal era su hermano, por negarse a sí mismo un poco de felicidad.

"Voy a seguir intentándolo, Mokuba."

El niño asintió.

Su entusiasmo se había ido por el drenaje porque fue toda su reacción, un parco asentimiento que hizo a Joey sentir deprimido.

Concentrarse en Kaiba no era lo difícil… eso podía hacerlo en cualquier instante, pensar en aquellos ojos azules, penetrantes e intensos, como el cielo mismo en el medio del mar, aquel paisaje que había observado con Seto como su acompañante. Un rostro pálido, de rasgos finos, pero al mismo tiempo masculinos, pómulos altos, delgado, nariz recta.

Sintió un calor rodeándole, una energía que no era suya entrando a su cuerpo, se sintió elevar unos centímetros del suelo, y aunque quiso abrir los ojos, no pudo, pero no se asustó, sabía que no corría ningún peligro.

Una voz le susurraba al oído palabras que no comprendía, pero que lo reconfortaban.

"_Estaremos juntos, Jouno."_

Escuchó el grito lejano de Mokuba, y aunque quiso poder tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo estaba bien, no se esforzó mucho en salir de aquel trance, ni por liberarse de aquella energía que le rodeaba.

Todo estaba bien.

Y pronto, mucho más pronto de lo que cualquiera esperara, Seto Kaiba iba a abrir sus ojos.

OOOOO

"Quería darles las gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero Yami no está aquí. Confío en que le harás saber lo mucho que le agradezco toda su ayuda… el que me haya defendido de Bakura es algo que siempre recordaré." Dijo el joven albino con voz suave.

Le había contado a Yugi acerca de lo que había ocurrido cuando fue a su casa.

Bakura había recibido un ultimátum de parte suya, porque estaba cansándose de sólo servirle al roba tumbas como una forma de liberar estrés, él se merecía muchísimo más que eso.

Todos se lo habían dicho ya, debía darse a respetar más. Bakura no debía sentirse con un poder que no tenía.

"Yami sabe lo mucho que le agradeces, y seguro que se lamenta de no poder estar aquí para acompañarte… pero yo iré contigo. Le surgió una obligación que no pudo retrasar."

Ryou asintió.

Había escuchado algo pero no quería decirle a Yugi, iba a esperar que ellos le dijeran las cosas, si era que querían compartirlo con él, sino, no había ningún problema.

Yugi sacudió la cabeza. Miró a Ryou y vio que éste se veía bastante pensativo, pero que ya no se veía tan temeroso como antes.

Yami le había hecho aprender a apreciarse a sí mismo.

"Vayamos a tu casa, tengo algo que contarte, Ryou… quizás tú puedas ayudarme."

El joven albino simplemente sonrió.

Dudaba ser capaz de brindarle ayuda a alguien como Yugi, quien tiene todo lo que puede desear… a veces envidiaba el tipo de vida que el joven tenía… grandes amigos capaces de dar la vida por él, familia que siempre estaba al pendiente suyo, y un yami que lo amaba más allá de lo que se puede expresar.

Pero el pequeño se lo merecía por tener un alma tan pura y bondadosa.

"Intentaré ayudarte… aunque dudo mucho saber algo que pueda ayudarte." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Yugi se sonrojó intensamente.

"Es sobre algo en lo que tú ya tienes experiencia."

Ryou finalmente entendió y no pudo evitar la risa que abandonó sus labios: una risa libre y despreocupada, entretenida.

"Lo siento, Yugi. No me río de ti, ¿eh? Me río de la situación. Lo sabes."

Yugi asintió.

A él también le parecía gracioso haberse atrevido a preguntarle a su amigo acerca de eso.

Pero es que, realmente, quería darle a Yami aquello que no le había dado a nadie más, para demostrarle lo mucho que le agradecía toda su preocupación, y para, finalmente, entregarse por completo a su yami, sabiendo que éste iba a aceptarlo gustoso, y que iba a protegerlo como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

"Y, ¿por qué esa necesidad de saber sobre el tema?" Interrogó Ryou.

Yugi lo pensó un momento antes de responder.

"Simplemente quiero estar con él." Respondió. "Después de negármelo muchas veces, supe que él era el indicado para mí… me di cuenta que él no sólo era mi yami, sino también mi complemento, y que él daría su propia vida con tal de salvar la mía, por eso mismo decidí aceptar lo mucho que él significaba para mí."

Ryou asintió, él sentía lo mismo por Bakura, con la diferencia que su yami no sentía por él lo mismo que Yami sentía por Yugi.

Qué afortunadas son algunas personas.

"Bueno… claro que resolveré tus dudas." Dijo. "Pero será en mi casa, tenemos que ir ya, y ver si Bakura realmente se fue."

Yugi se adelantó unos pasos y se giró, para mirar a Ryou.

"Gracias."

Ryou se sorprendió, porque jamás, nadie le había agradecido por nada.

Sintió sus ojos nublarse por la presencia de lágrimas… pero, a pesar de eso, estaba sonriendo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

OOOOO

Bakura se había ido de la casa, y estaba ahora en un departamento que el padre de Ryou estaba pagando.

No se sentía un ambiente hogareño en aquel lugar, y sabía que era por la ausencia de Ryou, se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia del joven, quien siempre estaba presente, si bien para atormentarlo por ser alguien a quien no se podía dar el lujo de amar, si bien para satisfacerlo, porque el joven siempre hacía lo que él le pedía.

Ryou se había entregado a su _relación_ sin ninguna reserva, había aceptado el desprecio de Bakura y lo había correspondido, pero con un amor que era imposible de igualar, porque era puro y desinteresado.

Lo único que su contraparte quería era el bienestar de Bakura, por eso mismo se esforzaba tanto en preparar la comida que sabía que su yami tanto disfrutaba, por eso mismo se vestía con colores claros, que hacían a Bakura excitarse, porque él opinaba que eran los colores que mejor le quedaban al pálido Ryou, por eso también se había aprendido el horario de los programas favoritos de Bakura, para poderlos grabar en caso que el ladrón de tumbas no estuviera en casa.

Y él, ¿qué había hecho por Ryou?

Nada.

Por eso mismo estaba ahí, sentado en aquel cómodo, pero desagradable, sofá que estaba en su nuevo departamento.

_Déjame en paz._

Había sido lo que Ryou había dicho, y le había sorprendido el valor que reunió el joven para poder asistir a aquel encuentro.

Se había mostrado firme, como nunca antes, y eso le había gustado aún más que el anterior Ryou, aquel que permitía que lo pisoteara y que simplemente le sonreía, diciéndole que no había ningún problema.

Quizás por eso mismo no se permitía amar completamente al joven, porque era demasiado débil, y él simplemente alimentaba su hambre de humillar a alguien tratando tan mal al joven.

Pero si éste se daba su lugar, iba a ser capaz de poder disfrutar de compartir algo más con él.

Era imposible que fuera su compañero de travesuras, pero cuando menos podía ser su cómplice, aquel a quien podía contarle todo, pero que jamás se dejaría someter… quien iba a darle su todo, sin renunciar él mismo a quien él era.

Aún no sabía qué iba a suceder, pero quería ver de nuevo a Ryou.

Sabía que el joven aún lo amaba, él mismo se lo había dicho, pero quería escucharlo de nuevo, estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia del joven en su vida, y saberse privado de él estaba volviéndolo loco.

Extrañaba todo de él.

Sus ojos, sus manos, su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, sus caricias, su voz al momento del clímax.

Pero sabía que no iba a ser, para nada fácil, conseguir el perdón completo del joven, sabía que iba a tener que luchar por ganarse, de nuevo, su confianza… una confianza que, en primer lugar, él nunca se mereció.

_Te amo, Ryou._

Fue lo último que pensó, antes de quedarse dormido en aquel horrible sofá, que le hacía añorar la cama que compartía con el otro joven.

Aquella cama que se había convertido en su santuario.

OOOOO

Cuando Joey pudo, finalmente, abrir los ojos, no estaba solo.

Seto Kaiba estaba sentado en el suelo, observando, incrédulo, a Joey, quien le regresó la mirada, curioso.

"¿Dónde estámos?" Le preguntó, con naturalidad, una naturalidad muy impropia de él.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos.

"No lo sé." Respondió, y la expresión de pánico del rubio le hizo elaborar un poco más su respuesta. "Hasta hace poco yo era Seth intentando rechazar un hechizo que estaba rodeándome… y de repente estaba aquí."

El rubio asintió.

"Tuviste una visión, pero quedaste atrapado en ella, o algo así creemos." Explicó él. "Ishizu está allá afuera."

Kaiba lo miró, confundido.

"¿Allá afuera?"

"Creo que estoy en tu mente… sé que suena raro y que muy probablemente no lo creas, pero hace unos minutos estaba yo en una habitación de hospital, y Yami e Ishizu me pidieron hacer magia… yo no sé ni lo más básico sobre magia, así que fue complicado, pero me pidieron que me concentrara en ti y que te enviara mi propia vida."

Seto se sorprendió.

"¿Como algún tipo de sacrificio?"

No iba a permitir que el joven diera su vida por él.

"No… Ishizu dice que en nuestras vidas pasadas, Seth hizo un conjuro algo complicado que juntó nuestras almas, y que eso es lo que hizo que naciéramos en el mismo hemisferio del globo terráqueo."

"Eso es un desperdicio de magia."

Joey rió.

"Sí… Seth debió amar mucho a Jouno, ¿no? Especialmente si tú y él tenían una forma de pensar similar."

"No le sirvió de mucho, ¿no es así? Al final de todo, él murió. Seth sólo desperdició su magia."

Joey negó.

"Aquí estamos hoy, en el mismo lado del mundo, conociéndonos. No creo que Seth haya arriesgado tanto por nada." Comentó. "Suena como una persona un poco más cuerda que yo… así que debió haber tenido sus motivos para hacer las cosas.

Seto rió.

"Tonto, cualquier persona es mucho más cuerda que tú… enviarme un poco de tu vida, eso es estúpido. ¿Saben tus amigos que estás arriesgando tu vida?"

Joey se sonrojó.

"Sólo Yami."

Kaiba rodó los ojos, venía haciendo eso muy seguido, especialmente cuando estaba junto al idiota rubio que le hacía sentir tan bien.

Le había sorprendido verlo ahí, pero después se dijo que se había sorprendido más si no hubiese llegado, porque Joey clamaba que lo amaba, y estaba, simplemente, rescatándolo de su propia mente.

Jamás imaginó que su mente pudiese ser tan aburrida, si era verdad eso que estaba atrapado en sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Y, cómo vamos a regresar?"

Joey volvió a sonrojarse.

"No me dijeron eso."

"Eres un estúpido, Wheeler. A veces me pregunto si en verdad eres así o si solamente lo finges…" Se puso en pie y se dirigió al rubio, quien había bajado la cabeza y se entretenía observando sus zapatos.

Kaiba le levantó el rostro, sujetándolo de la barbilla, e hizo que sus miradas se encontraran.

"Gracias por venir a buscarme."

Dijo, y le dio un leve beso en los labios, que los llenó a ambos de una extraña luz.

-Continúa-

**Notas de Lena:  
**En los últimos capítulos me sale lo cursi, aguántense… jaja… sí, ahí despierta Kaiba, pero para que finalmente admita que siente algo por Joey, en el siguiente capítulo… y ni siquiera se lo dirá a él, se lo dirá a alguien más. Bakura y Ryou están a un paso de reconciliarse, y no, no les daré lemon YamiXYugi, pero sí les daré otro lemon SetoXJoey.


	30. kasou

**29. kasou**

Un corazón herido tarda en sanar, pero las heridas no son eternas.

Los pedazos rotos de una relación que no funcionó siempre pueden recogerse e intentar unirse, el resultado final puede ser algo imperfecto, pero nunca nada en la vida lo es realmente.

El sufrimiento también es parte de vivir, sino sufrimos, realmente no estamos viviendo, experimentamos tanto a lo largo de una vida, y eso es lo que nos forma como seres humanos, lo que nos hace ser como somos. La razón verdadera de nuestra forma de ser está en nuestras experiencias.

Saber eso también nos ayuda mucho.

Ryou lo sabía muy bien. Todo lo que él experimentó iba a volverlo más fuerte, o al menos se suponía que así debería ser, pero rechazar el sentimiento de amor que aún seguía latente en su interior requería más que simple fuerza de voluntad, y es que el corazón no tiene un switch integrado para encenderse y apagarse al antojo de las personas.

Tampoco le sentaba muy bien la soledad.

La casa se veía mucho más amplia y él se sentía tan pequeño en su cama, como si entrara una persona más allí y todo su ser lo invocaba, pero su sentido común, del cual no pensaba desprenderse, le impedía hacer la llamada decisiva que iba a culminar con todo su sufrimiento, pero quizás también con su calma.

No debía pensarlo mucho, sabía que si Bakura realmente había cambiado iba a verlo con el paso del tiempo, pero tenía que permitir que el tiempo pasara y no tomar decisiones basado en sus más urgentes necesidades.

Odiaba sentir aquel impulso en su interior que le presionaba a querer lanzarse hacia el teléfono y marcar el número del departamento de Bakura.

Yugi le había dicho que eso era comprensible, que lo amaba, que por eso mismo era tan complicado estar tanto tiempo lejos de Bakura, que además el vínculo mágico entre ambos estaba debilitándose, y eso era lo que le hacía ansiar tanto la presencia del joven.

Estaba sentado en la sala, en aquella mullida alfombra que su padre había comprado en algún exótico lugar y que según éste daba un look especial a aquel lugar, para él todo era lo mismo en la casa.

Era el mismo lugar frío y gris donde llegaba después de la escuela.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinado y se guardó para él un sollozo, no iba a llorar, porque tampoco era tan patético como para llegar a esos extremos. Fortaleza, eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Bakura también debía necesitarlo, porque estaba seguro que parte de la ansiedad que sentía provenía del llamado del espíritu.

Seguía sin creer en la teoría de Yugi de la debilidad de su nexo.

Él seguía sintiendo a Bakura, aunque sabía que no estaba cerca de él, seguía experimentando sentimientos que sólo el ladrón de tumbas era capaz de invocar en él, y sabía que la única razón de esto era que el otro joven también pensaba en él, casi tan obsesivamente como él mismo lo hacía.

Amar es algo complicado.

Ser amado es incluso más complicado.

El primero porque hay algo en ti que te impide ser racional cuando se trata de la persona que despierta en ti el amor, te impide ver la realidad y te deja en un mundo de fantasías e ilusiones ópticas. Te muestras simplemente lo que tú quieres ver.

Ser amado es complicado porque implica los sentimientos de alguien más, y uno nunca podrá saber lo que alguien más está experimentando, uno nunca podrá saber si lo que dicen sentir es verdad o no.

Había una fotografía en la pared, estaban él y Bakura, la foto la había tomado Joey en un momento de tranquilidad en que habían estado en el parque, relajándose y disfrutando de la compañía de los amigos, la mano de Bakura estaba sobre una de las suyas, y sus ojos no abandonaban el rostro de Ryou.

Ver aquella escena inmortalizada, le hacía sentir un tirón en el corazón.

Aquel tipo de expresiones no es algo que pueda fingirse, y si era ese el caso, Bakura debía ser un excepcional actor para hacerlo caer tan fácilmente en aquel tipo de trampa.

Sabía que no era tan ingenuo como el resto del mundo quería creer. No era del tipo de personas que viven negándose a la realidad del mundo actual, y tampoco se cubría los ojos y orejas cuando escuchaba y veía cosas que no eran de su agrado. Aceptaba las cosas como venían.

Quizás Bakura simplemente lo deseaba.

Pero tampoco podía cerrarle las puertas a aquella oportunidad mínima que decía que era posible que Bakura fuera capaz de experimentar un sentimiento más complejo y humano como lo era el amor… un sentimiento que sólo él fuera capaz de despertar en la oscuridad del alma de su contraparte.

Era optimista, quizás demasiado, o tal vez sólo un poco.

Quizás, lo necesario para poder sobrevivir sin tener que andarse cuestionando constantemente sobre el por qué de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor. Lo necesario para sobrevivir todo, porque de lo contrario se habría dejado morir ante lo que Bakura le había hecho.

Pero pese a la depresión salió adelante.

Siguió caminando, seguro y confidente de sus propias decisiones, y con la ayuda de dos de sus mejores amigos.

Porque sabía que la otra persona que se preocupaba por él también estaba viviendo una situación similar a la suya.

Deseaba poder ser capaz de ayudar a sus amigos, pero ni siquiera era capaz de ayudarse a él mismo… ¿qué podría él ofrecerle a Joey?

Cerró los ojos.

Deprimirse no era la solución, nunca lo sería. Ocultarse tras puertas cerradas y negarse un poco de relajación era algo que en ese momento no necesitaba, pero no encontraba la energía necesaria para ponerse en pie y salir.

Pero lo hizo.

Se sujetó del sillón y se puso en pie, se dirigió al teléfono y marcó un número que, aunque nunca había marcado, sabía de memoria.

Quizás un poco de debilidad después de tanta fortaleza estaba permitida, pero no iba a ceder por completo, simplemente iba a satisfacer un poco de sus necesidades sin cruzar aquella línea que el mismo Bakura había trazado cuando se propaso con él.

Escuchó la familiar voz que ya tanto extrañaba y su corazón dejó de latir un momento, para volver a latir con una velocidad aún mayor.

"¿_Quién es?_" Preguntó, y él no pudo evitar sonreír ante el tono tan frío con el que el joven ladrón contestaba el teléfono.

"Hola, Bakura." Habló con una voz más firme de la que en realidad sentía en su interior, sonaba tan seguro, como no había sonado casi nunca frente a su contraparte, y eso le regresó un poco de calma. "¿Cómo estás?"

Bakura demoró un poco en responder, y Ryou por un momento pensó que el otro joven había terminado la llamada.

"_Estoy bien, adaptándome._" Respondió finalmente y preguntó. "_¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo te encuentras?_"

Sonrió, porque sentía el sentimiento verdadero tras esas palabras, la misma insistente curiosidad que él experimentaba por saber lo que estaba viviendo el otro, preguntándose si acaso sentía el mismo dolor desgarrante en su alma al saberse solo e incomprendido.

Pero ahora veía que no era así.

La otra parte de su alma realmente la tenía Bakura, y estaba cuidándola.

"He estado mejor." Respondió. "También estoy adaptándome a esto, la casa siempre se siente sola… y, yo llamaba para saber si te gustaría encontrarte conmigo en el parque, para conversar un poco."

"_¿Estás seguro que eso es lo que quieres?_"

"Claro que es lo que quiero. ¿Tienes tiempo para mí?"

"_Claro, ¿cuándo?_"

Ryou lo pensó sólo un momento. "¿Puedes en una hora?"

"_Sí, en el mismo lugar de siempre._" Y sin esperar respuesta de parte del joven, terminó la llamada.

Ryou se llevó el teléfono al pecho y sonrió como hacía mucho que no lo hacía.

Porque, por primera vez en poco más de una semana, su corazón latía acelerado y no era por miedo, sino por amor.

OOOO

A Bakura le había sorprendido la llamada, claro que sí.

No estaba preparado para ese comportamiento de parte del joven albino, estaba más acostumbrado a la forma sumisa de ser de Ryou, no que eso significara que volviera a ser así, porque él estaba seguro que nunca más iba a volver a forzarse sobre el joven y que iba a darle su espacio.

Le había sorprendido gratamente ver que el joven ya estaba listo para perdonarlo y pasar un rato en su compañía, aunque fuese solamente hablando.

Era un gran paso en su relación.

Sí, finalmente se había resignado y aceptado que lo que él tenía con el joven era algo más que simplemente sexo casual, porque para calificar como sexo casual no deberían haber sentimientos involucrados en la ecuación, y aunque aún estaban terminando de desarrollarse, él siempre había sentido algo por el joven.

No lo había demostrado antes porque creyó que nunca iba a necesitarlo, y después había actuado así de salvajemente porque pensó que lo suyo con el joven estaba en peligro cuando imaginó que Joey estaba interesado en el joven.

Ahora sabía que aunque alguien más estuviese interesado en el joven, éste sólo tenía ojos para él.

Ryou, inocentemente, tiernamente, había entregado su corazón una sola vez, esperando que quien lo recibía tuviera cuidado de él y lo protegiera como un tesoro preciado.

Y aunque había cometido un error, estaba dispuesto a enmendarlo.

Por eso mismo sólo había hecho una petición en aquella conversación con el joven, que se encontraran en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Aquel punto donde se habían dado su primer beso, algo que para Ryou había sido importante, y que, en ese entonces, para él, había sido el primer paso antes de llevar al joven a su cama…

Ahora no pensaba igual.

Y aunque no había cambiado completamente su perspectiva de las cosas y seguía siendo un poco desinteresado y frío, ya no iba a ser tan extremista, porque Ryou merecía un poco de amor.

Y él iba a encargarse de dárselo.

OOOO

Abrió los ojos lentamente, se sentía muy cansado, como si hubiese estado haciendo algo que hubiese drenado toda la energía de su cuerpo, dejándolo con un sentimiento de pesadez en todo el cuerpo, algo que le hacía casi sentirse inútil e incapaz de moverse, un sentimiento que, se descubrió odiando sentir.

Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, seguido de un gemido de dolor, porque cuando se movió, algo en su brazo le causó un dolor agudo.

Enfocó su vista en su brazo y vio que la aguja que se suponía no debía doler estaba hiriéndole el brazo y que la piel a su alrededor estaba adoptando un tono azulado.

Debía encontrar alguien con quien quejarse pronto, porque ese tipo de comportamiento en un hospital no era algo que él consideraba adecuado, y si alguien no solucionaba su problema, todo el hospital se vería en problemas.

Miró a su alrededor y encontró que estaba acompañado por su hermano, quien vencido por el sueño dormía incómodamente en una pequeña silla de madera.

Una sonrisa asomó su rostro y en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió, por lo cual tuvo que volver a su antigua expresión estoica, donde no demostraba ningún sentimiento a persona alguna que no fuera su hermano.

"Veo que estás despierto, estaba empezando a preocuparme." Dijo la voz de Yami, quien entró y cubrió a Mokuba con una manta gruesa. "Tu hermano ha sido muy insistente en el hecho de querer permanecer aquí hasta el momento en que tú despertaras, pero no soy capaz de despertarlo."

Seto asintió, él tampoco podía despertar a su hermano, porque aunque no estuviera en una muy cómoda posición, estaba seguro que su hermano había intentado estar despierto todo el tiempo.

"¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?"

Yami se encogió de hombros.

"Mokuba sólo llamó para decirnos que estabas en el hospital y que nada de lo que los doctores intentaban estaba funcionando, quería saber si nosotros con nuestros métodos alternativos podíamos hacer algo por ti… al final, creemos que algo que Joey hizo fue capaz de ayudarte a despertar del coma en que estabas." Dijo con voz clínica. "Sólo hay un problema… Joey se rehúsa a hablar contigo, así que tendrás que enviar tus agradecimientos mediante alguien más. No quiere saber de ti por un buen tiempo, al menos en lo que le toma superar lo que sea que siente por ti."

"¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?" Preguntó, fingiendo demencia.

Yami volvió a encogerse de hombros, y el gesto molestó muchísimo a Kaiba Le hacía sentirse excluido de algo, como si Yami supiera algo que no estaba contándole.

"Joey habló con todos nosotros, y sabemos muy bien el tipo de relación en que ambos se han involucrado. Era algo puramente físico, hasta que Joey permitió que todos sus sentimientos se interpusieran… y no quiere seguir jugando ese juego. Quiere seguir su vida sin tener que preocuparse por ti."

Seto asintió.

Estaba pensando qué había ocasionado el cambio tan drástico de opinión del rubio, quien había dicho que sus sentimientos no debían importar, que él iba a encargarse de mantenerlos a raya.

"No veo ningún problema, pero realmente me gustaría hablarlo con él, aunque fuera por última vez, no me gusta que envíen a mensajeros a darme mensajes levemente importantes."

"Él no quiere verte."

"¿Por qué?"

"Simplemente no quiere, y nosotros no podemos obligarlo… ya ha hecho mucho por ti, te salvó de ti mismo y ahora simplemente quiere que lo dejes en paz, ¿acaso eso es tan complicado para ti de entender?" Interrogó el ex faraón, estaba empezando a molestarse.

Joey le había explicado todo, pero le pidió que no le diera detalles al ojiazul.

Iba a hablar con él, pero necesitaba reunir un poco de fortaleza, porque no se creía capaz de llegar en ese preciso momento y decirle que todo se daba por terminado sólo porque él lo quería.

Lo hacía por un motivo en particular.

Su optimismo estaba desvaneciéndose.

Seto Kaiba había caído en un coma por negar sus sentimientos por Joey, y aunque existía la posibilidad que dichos sentimientos existían, a él realmente no le servían de nada si la persona a quien amaba se empeñaba en ocultarlos.

"No me trates como si fuera un estúpido. ¡Exijo hablar con él!"

Yami se dio la media vuelta y negó, aún dándole la espalda al ojiazul.

"En esta situación, Kaiba, tú no eres nadie para dar órdenes." Dijo firmemente, miró de reojo a Mokuba, quien había despertado, sobresaltado por el grito de su hermano.

"Le diré a Joey que te busque… quizás él también quiera aclarar algunas cosas contigo, pero no esperes demasiado, quien toma las decisiones aquí es él… sólo agradece que estás con vida, y eso es gracias a él."

Y eso último, a Seto Kaiba no le gustó, porque él odiaba estar en deuda con las personas.

Iba a pensar una forma de encontrarse con el rubio y arreglar aquella extraña situación que estaban viviendo.

Continúa…

**Notas de lena:**

A un par de capítulos del final… yay!

Un par más y doy por terminado este capítulo de mi vida como escritora, creo que seguiré escribiendo de seto-joey pero nada serio… porque ya no le tengo el mismo afecto que antes.

Se agradecen sus comentarios, muchas gracias por todo.


	31. medicina

**30. Medicina**

Yami regresó a la habitación en que Joey estaba.

Le habían inyectado un suero porque estaba bastante débil, pero el rubio no parecía demostrarlo, aunque había una sombra cubriendo su rostro, una sombra de resignación, porque si bien recordaba que había sido un beso del ojiazul lo que les había regresado la conciencia a ambos, también sabía que acostumbrarse a amar a alguien que se había opuesto durante tanto tiempo al sentimiento no era algo completamente normal.

Le pidió al ex faraón que le dijera a Seto que no estaba en posición de exigir nada y él requería un poco de tiempo a solas, para pensar, para analizar su situación y tomar una decisión adecuada.

No quería precipitarse, menos cuando aquello involucraba sus sentimientos, y él no se caracterizaba por ser alguien muy analítico.

Por primera vez en su vida tendría que diseccionar lo que estaba sintiendo, no quería ser vago en su análisis, porque seguramente la solución estaba frente a sus ojos y simplemente era ciego a ella porque se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

"¿Cómo está?" Quiso saber, porque se preocupaba por él, había arriesgado su propia vida para que el CEO pudiese despertar, así que tenía mucho derecho a enterarse de su estado de salud.

Yami le sonrió.

"Está despierto, pero no parece de muy buen humor por tu decisión de no querer hablar con él." Explicó el espíritu del rompecabezas con voz entretenida. "Le dije que él no tiene derecho a exigir nada."

Joey imitó el gesto de su amigo y se permitió una sonrisa, porque la idea de Seto Kaiba frustrado y restringido era una que se le antojaba por demás cómica. Nunca nadie le había prohibido nada al CEO, encontrarse en esa disyuntiva no debía ser una experiencia agradable.

"Hablaré con él, que no sea ridículo, tenemos que llegar a una conclusión con todo esto que estamos viviendo, pero quiero tomarme un descanso de todo. Un descanso especialmente de él."

"No puede ser tan malo." Opinó Yugi, quien había estado sentado al lado de la cama del rubio, haciéndole compañía mientras el ex faraón había estado hablando con el ojiazul. "Creo que hasta él tiene sus buenos puntos."

El rubio asintió, no estaba negando que había una parte del chico genio que era bastante agradable, porque no tenía fundamentos para asegurar que era un desgraciado a tiempo completo igual con su hermano, pero tampoco quería afirmar que era completamente agradable con todos.

No era así.

Era una combinación de ambas, pero en extremos.

Un poco extraño de describir.

"Tiene sus buenos momentos, Yugi, pero no quiero recordar eso." Recordó. "Quiero poder hablar con él y encontrar una solución."

"Todo lo que has vivido te ha hecho cambiar."

"No podía seguir siendo un ignorante idiota durante toda mi vida, Yami." Rió Joey y el ex faraón rió con él.

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso, sino al hecho que no estás permitiendo que esto pase en vano, como lo hace Kaiba. Tú estás agarrando lo bueno de todo esto y estás madurando, creciendo en el proceso. Él simplemente se niega a todo aquello a lo que él no le encuentre una explicación científica."

"Siempre fue alguien de ciencias."

"Y tú no. Por eso es bastante obvio que lo de ustedes está predestinado a ser, no veo porque él se opone a que siga su curso, porque se niega a darte aquello que él mismo, aunque haya sido una vida pasada, te prometió." Se preguntó Yami, sonaba realmente interesado en conocer la respuesta.

De hecho, Yugi y Joey también estaban bastante interesados en conocerla, porque todo parecía indicar que lo más lógico fuera simplemente ya estar juntos, si había magia tan poderosa de por medio, lo suficientemente fuerte como para salvar una vida, entonces, ¿quién era Seto Kaiba para detener el proceso?

Pero el rubio ya estaba resignado, sabía que exigirle algo al ojiazul era lo contrario a una decisión inteligente, y no quería cometer otro error, como aquel en el que habló con Mokuba y Seto se enteró de sus sentimientos por él.

No tenía tanta fortaleza para seguir resistiendo todos los golpes que el CEO le mandaba y escucharlo decir una vez más como sólo lo aceptaba porque le servía para calentar su cama no era algo muy lindo.

Mejor cortaba de raíz toda aquella situación y se encontraba a él mismo para poder empezar a vivir en paz.

Quería tener tiempo para poder sufrir la pérdida de su amiga, porque por todo lo que vivió, realmente se vio arrebatado de su período de luto y se vio arrastrado a la vertiginosa y caótica vida del ojiazul.

Cerró los ojos.

"¿Estás bien, Joey?" Quiso saber el ex faraón, su voz sonaba preocupada, e incluso se acercó un poco al joven, para poder sentir su piel para ver si no estaba con fiebre o algo así.

Joey sonrió.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansado, jamás había usado magia así que no espero recuperarme tan rápidamente." Respondió.

"Vas a estar bien, pero tengo que decir que eso fue fantástico." Exclamó Yugi con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos.

Joey se sonrojó.

La contraparte de Yugi había dicho algo similar.

Que la magia que él había manifestado había superado con creces lo que ellos esperaban. Pero que había ayudado bastante para poder salvar la vida del necio de Kaiba, quien parecía negarse a cualquier tipo de ayuda.

¿Qué tan complicado podía ser simplemente aceptar que sí sentía, cuando menos, un poco de simpatía por el rubio?

"Gracias." Respondió, con los ojos fijos en las lozas blancos del suelo. "Aunque debería considerarse un desperdicio de magia, porque realmente no sirvió para el propósito por el que Seth me otorgó tanto poder."

Yugi suspiró.

"No pienses de esa forma, seguro que así es como lo ve Kaiba Kun, tú deberías ser un poco más optimista, aunque tú y él sigan estando separados y él siga siendo un poco torpe, eso no significa que desperdiciaste la magia." Empezó el pequeño, estaba sonriendo, lo que infundió un poco de tranquilidad en el de ojos castaños. "Yo sé lo mucho que él odia deberle favores a la gente, y ahora a ti te debe algo más grande que un favor cualquiera, Joey."

"Así es." Intervino Yami. "Te debe la vida."

"Uumm, pues yo no quiero que él me busque por algo como eso. No lo hice con esa intención… simplemente no quiero verlo morir; además, si muere, ¿quién cuidará de su hermano?"

"Nosotros Joey." Dijo Yugi. "Pero tampoco estamos diciendo que lo hiciste con esa intención, no. Sabemos muy bien que tú no tenías ningún plan oculto al momento en que te enteraste de su situación."

"¿Y que si él piensa que sí lo planeé?"

Yami sonrió.

"Entonces Kaiba es aún más idiota de lo que todos nosotros pensamos, Joey. No te mortifiques. Cuando quieras hablar con él, en el momento en que tú sientas que ya estás listo, simplemente búscalo y habla con él. No dejes que tus sentimientos guíen tus acciones." Pidió.

"No soy tan tonto, Yami."

Yami le sonrió.

"Y nosotros lo sabemos, pero es hora que tú lo aceptes también, para que se lo demuestres a Kaiba y empiece a tratarte como debe hacerlo."

OOOOO

Cuando Bakura llegó al lugar donde iba a encontrarse con Ryou no le sorprendió mucho encontrar que el joven ya estaba allí, observando a un punto en el horizonte mientras lucía calmado y en paz.

Era una expresión que hacía mucho tiempo no había visto, porque los últimos momentos que compartieron juntos sólo le mostraban a un Ryou abatido y deprimido, entregado al sufrimiento y al dolor.

Ahora el joven mostraba una fortaleza que le parecía fascinante, que le atraía como hacía mucho no se sentía atraído al joven.

Finalmente llegó junto a él y se sentó a su lado.

"¿Cómo has estado, Bakura?" Preguntó el más pequeño, pero sus ojos seguían observando al frente.

Bakura distinguió una pareja que estaba siendo observada por su pequeño ángel herido.

No estaba siendo ignorado, porque sabía que el joven le estaba prestando atención, pero también quería ser él a quien observaran aquellos ojos grises, para volver a sentirse vivo.

Cuando menos una vez más.

"Bien, extrañándote." Confesó.

Y aunque las palabras le dejaron un extraño sabor en la boca, era la pura verdad aquello que estaba diciendo, había extrañado a Ryou, no sólo físicamente sino el hecho de saberlo cerca de él.

El joven era la única persona capaz de comprenderlo.

Quería ser él único capaz de comprender a Ryou, aunque sabía que para llegar a aquel punto, ambos tenían un muy largo camino por recorrer.

"Estamos en la misma situación, entonces." Dijo Ryou, pero seguía sonriendo, estaba feliz por aquella confesión del espíritu de la sortija. "Me gustaría darte una oportunidad, una segunda oportunidad, pero quiero que tomemos todo esto con calma."

"No voy a presionarte a nada."

"Lo sé, el problema no es ése." Dijo. "Es sólo que no sé si esté haciendo lo correcto, aunque se siente como si sí lo estuviera haciendo."

"No voy a hacerte daño de nuevo, al menos no de forma intencional." Prometió el espíritu. "Lamento haber hecho lo que hice."

Ryou se acercó un poco más.

Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bakura.

"Yo sé que sí." Dijo. "Tomemos esto paso a paso, poco a poco. No cometamos ningún error."

Bakura sólo pudo asentir y apartarse un poco del joven, para darle un beso en la sien.

Costara lo que costara, ambos iban a salir adelante.

OOOOO

"Supéralo, hermano." Pidió Mokuba.

Estaba empezando a aburrirse del comportamiento obsesivo de su hermano, respecto a Joey.

"Tengo que hablar con él."

Mokuba se encogió de hombros.

"Has sido bastante cruel con él como para esperar a que simplemente venga cuando tú le truenas los dedos porque quieres hablar con él. No seas tan… uumm… no seas así." Decidió, porque no podía insultar a su hermano.

"Quiero hablar con él, él debería aceptar." Dijo, como si eso fuera lo que en realidad debería ocurrir.

"Si prometes dejar de estar molestándome ahora que estoy haciendo mi tarea, prometo hacer que Joey venga a hablar contigo."

Kaiba observó a su hermano.

"Muy bien, iré a mi oficina."

Mokuba sólo sonrió.

Claro que iba a hablar con Joey, porque él también quería solucionar toda aquella problemática y darles a ambos jóvenes la medicina necesaria para su soledad.

TBC

**Notas:**

El próximo es el final, disculpen las demoras… y no quito la nota de hiatus, porque no aseguro apresurarme con el próximo capítulo. Y lo sé, antes que digan cualquier cosa, éste es muy corto.


End file.
